Undercover Feudal Princess
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Sakura is Princess of Fire Country & wants to be a shinobi, sent to live with her Aunt, Uncle & Cousins, Mebuki, Kizashi, Koeda and Eda Haruno & while going to the academy takes on learning how to be princess of her country, oh she's also betrothed to Darui of the Hidden Cloud Village and what's this Sakura as the next wielder of Nuibari after she finds him in a weapons shop.
1. Prologue

Seventeen years ago a new feudal lord for Fire Country was chosen between paternal twin brothers Juhi and Kizashi Haruno, both with pale pink hair and dark blue eyes, in the end though Juhi Haruno was chosen as the next Lord.

And he found his wife in a woman named Sayuri upon their marriage she took his last name on as was agreed upon when they married before the entire palace, Sayuri Haruno had nearly white blonde hair and dark emerald eyes.

It wasn't but a year and a half later that Kizashi also found a wife in a woman named Mebuki and married her as well so now both brothers were married and as it turns out expecting children around the same time.

Kizashi and Mebuki had a little girl with pink hair and green eyes they named Koeda Haruno, she was born on February the 23rd while Juhi and Sayuri had a little boy dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes they named Musubime Haruno, he was born on February the 28th.

So now all of Fire Country had a prince, and a potential princess if anything happened to him since the two had royal blood in them "He's just adorable" Mebuki couldn't get enough of her nephew, while simultaneously bouncing her daughter, both of them now just over a year old.

"Right, I so wish I could have another one, give my sweet little boy a sibling but Juhi-kun won't hear of it" Sayuri sighed glancing to the man she'd married, who was currently engrossed in a conversation with his twin brother.

Considering it had been a year since they'd seen each other, because Kizashi and Mebuki had moved to the Hidden Leaf Village and settled down there as if sensing that they were being talked about the two males wandered near their wives and their children.

Brows quirked in sync which was kind of, if not just a little bit creepy if the two women were being honest "We were just talking about possibly having a coming out party for them, even Koeda-chan, when they both turn five" Kizashi announced.

Seeing as if anything happened to his brother, his wife or nephew he would be chosen to be the next Feudal Lord "Quite, I assume my lovely wife has told you that I've refused to have another child" Juhi chuckled and Sayuri sent him a scowl.

Making little Musubime laugh and clap his hands in happiness, which caused all the adults to smile and for little Koeda to join in on the laughter, the two toddlers were just downright adorable and everyone adored them in the palace.

"Does sound like a good idea Juhi-san, Kizashi-kun" Mebuki nodded in agreement peering down at her daughter and she glanced up at her with dark green eyes, pink hair in complete disrepair cause she got her fathers unruly hair style.

While Musubime's was tamed mostly with light blonde curls that were nearly waves "I still think we should give Musubime-kun a sibling so he's not lonely in this giant palace" Sayuri huffed at her husband taking her son away in the next moment.

When Musubime began crying which signaled feeding time for both children "Yikes sounds like you've got it rough my brother" Kizashi chuckled patting his brother on the back and heading after his wife and sister in law plus daughter and nephew.

Leaving behind his twin who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose promising to think about the possibility of another child, so that night when the entire palace had gone to bed and he was crawling into his as well "I promise to think about it my love" Juhi said.

Making his wife happy as they snuggled together beneath the covers, that was a year ago, with Koeda and Musubime turning two, but as promised he'd thought about it and decided to give his wife what she wanted a second child.

A girl this time born March 28th , a Feudal Princess, the first in over fifty years they named her Sakura, she had pink hair and emerald eyes while her brother had dark blue like their Father, "Precious, still can't believe he relented to your demands" Mebuki snickered at her brother in law.

During a social visit to the Capital City of Fire Country, her own child in tow "Maybe its your turn to give me another child dear" Kizashi grinned cheekily, holding his two year old daughter Koeda in his arms, Mebuki rolled her eyes.

"Indeed I would love to have a little nephew to dote on Mebuki" Sayuri smiled lightly bouncing her few week old daughter, while her son was off playing somewhere in the palace being watched by maids and a couple of samurai from the royal guard.

Next to Sayuri "Quite it's only fair Mebuki" Juhi just had to chime in and his sister in law mumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes yet again, by the next time Kizashi and Mebuki, came to visit two years later, they'd had another child.

That was surprisingly a boy, they named Eda, with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes "Lovely and now we have two children each" Juhi couldn't resist snagging his nephew for some cuddling, knowing the little boy adored being held by anyone.

Like his daughter had at one point before she wanted to walk everywhere ever since she learned how to, speaking of Sakura, he chanced a glance around the main hall of the palace and spied his three year old sneaking towards them a determined look on her face.

"Want, want, want" Sakura pointed at a preteen with dark skin, stark white hair and onyx eyes, on his back a cleaver that looked as if it could be unfolded, next to him was a blonde with obsidian irises, but it was the dark skinned one that had her attention completely.

Juhi sighed before glancing to his wife "He's a Cloud Shinobi, that must mean the Raikage and Lightning Daimyo is here, what shall we do" Sayuri frowned lost on what to do for the moment since her husband usually made all decisions regarding their child's future.

The pale pink haired blue eyed man tapped his chin in thought, then peered at his twin "Perhaps arrange a marriage between the two, it would join both Fire and Lightning together in peace and harmony hopefully" Kizashi suggested.

Only to be slapped on the back of the head by his lovely wife "For goodness sake Kizashi, she's a child, you know I'm against arranged marriages" Mebuki huffed, though Sakura wasn't her child, she was still against forcing someone to marry against their will.

"Perhaps your right Mebuki, however Kizashi is right as well, anything to make this world peaceful for our children to live in, some sacrifices will have to be made in order for that to happen" Juhi announced.

And in the next moment he was headed towards the Feudal Lord of Lightning Country, at his side was the Third Raikage, "Good Afternoon, I daresay you have much to celebrate in the coming years" Raiun, the Daimyo of Lightning Country greeted with a tilt of his head.

"Quite which ones are yours or are all of them, my apologies I'm the Raikage, A, that is my son Ay who will take over when I decide to pass on the title, next to him are our escorts Darui and Cee" A introduced himself.

Before pointing to his son and the two twelve year old's "My apologies for interrupting My Lord Raiun, Raikage-sama, but would you consider forging an arranged marriage contract with that one and my daughter Sakura" Sayuri was suddenly at her husbands side pointing at the dark skinned boy.

Daughter in arms, having thought on the idea and didn't want to let the chance to pass by to give Sakura something she wanted, they spoiled both their children, but since Sakura was the first princess in fifty years she got just a tiny bit more spoiled than her brother.

Juhi was shocked at how quickly his wife had changed her mind, considering she usually agreed with whatever Mebuki did, A lifted a brow and glanced to the two chunin, both of them talented enough that their sensei had put them through the Chunin Exams early and they'd passed.

They were the youngest to ever pass anyway in the Hidden Cloud anyway, just those two "What are you willing to offer in return" the Raikage narrowed his eyes in the next moment not wanting to just hand over one of his shinobi without receiving something in return.

"An unbreakable treaty between Fire and Lightning and a dowry of 75,000 ryo, to be split between Darui-san, the Country itself to be doled out by Lord Raiun and the Leader of the Village at the time they get married" Juhi rattled off easily.

Both A and his son were shocked at the amount, it seemed the feudal lord of Fire was willing to offer quite a lot "Darui here now" the current Raikage barked out a command and the preteen trailed towards them at a quick walk.

Seconds later he was stood with the adults, by that point the conversation had drawn Mebuki and Kizashi over with their own children "Are you really going to do this" Kizashi questioned, not realizing that his suggestion was now probably going to be put in place.

"It's not our choice dear" Mebuki shook her head keeping a hold of her four year old daughter and then when Musubime appeared lifted her nephew into her arms as well as the negotiations for a marriage contract got underway.

Poor Darui was just confused "Wait, what you mean like marry her when she turns eighteen, I'll be like 27 by that time practically an old dude" never mind how he knew how old he'd be or how he'd guessed how old the pinkette was that was settled in her mothers arms.

Moments later "Yeah but think about it Darui, we already have bad relations with the Land of Fire as it is, this might help that by joining us in an essential unbreakable treaty, no more wars and needless slaughtering" Cee trailed over being the logical one in this situation.

Knowing that it was better to have something concrete for in the future in case everything else failed they'd have something to fall back on "Precisely and besides hardly any one thinks about ages anymore, if she's mature enough when she is eighteen" Ay the Raikage's son interjected as well.

Given advice by his friend and future Raikage also taking a few minutes to consider the proposition being offered to him, marry the Princess of Fire Country, he made his choice "Alright guess that means I'll be around a lot more to get to know her as she grows" Darui nodded.

"Very well said, we expect to see you at her coming out party in two years when she turns five, Darui-san meet your future wife the Feudal Princess of the Land of Fire, Sakura Haruno, my daughter" Juhi introduced the two.

Off to the side the Feudal Lord of the Land of Lightning clapped "How marvelous, I also wish to provide a few things for negotiations, 20,000 ryo from Lightning Country, a free pass for any Leaf Shinobi coming or going and a parade in their honor when she comes of age" Raiun stated.

Finishing up the negotiation process for a marriage contract "Man totally didn't expect that when we came here" the white haired preteen shook his head in shock as they were led to guest sleeping quarters after dinner that night.

"Neither did I Darui, but think about it, once you marry her you'll be a potential contender for the Feudal Lord Position in the Land of Lightning" his blonde friend shrugged getting comfortable on the beds they'd been assigned.

Until the next morning where they were pretty much left to their own devices and nearly got lost if it hadn't been for the Feudal Lords Wife "Madam Sayuri-sama" Darui bowed his head in respect to the woman who would be his future mother in law, that was still scary to think about.

"Bit lost aren't you boys, follow me if your trying to get to the main hall" Sayuri led the way forward, her son toddling after her, Sakura missing yet again, that girl could get anywhere when she put her mind to it.

Darui glanced around hoping for his chance to visit with his future wife "Did you lose someone Madam" Cee inquired carefully not wanting to call her out in case the girl had really given her mother the slip.

Sayuri sighed "Never mind found her Sayuri" Mebuki popped out of nowhere, holding the missing three year old in her arms, who was now pouting up a storm, shoulder length pink hair in complete disarray from whatever it was she'd been doing.

"Little princess was behind the throne" Kizashi chuckled outwardly enjoying the exasperation on his twin brothers face when Juhi practically skidded to a halt in the main hall/throne room and snagged his three year old.

Then squished her to his chest, Darui couldn't help but crack a smile for all they put on airs, no matter how high ranking a person was they were still a person and had feelings "If you'd like I can watch her for you" the white haired preteen suddenly offered.

When it seemed like Sakura was going to be taken away to be watched by a maid or samurai guard "No big deal and my senses are highly advanced enough to find her anywhere should she somehow slip away from us" the blonde nodded.

"Thank you, now I must get back to my previous task" Juhi handed over his daughter to her future husband and vanished from the main hall to resume the talk between him and another feudal lord to gain the desired peace they all wished for.

Neither preteen boy realized exactly how hard it would be to look after the princess when twenty minutes in she slipped away from them somehow and they'd both had their eyes on her, "What that is so drab" Darui groaned searching the hallway up and down for the three year old.

And his partner spread out his senses "There behind that curtain" Cee pointed to the swaying curtain, turns out there was a little nook there and Sakura had taken her chance to hide from her current sitters when they'd walked by it.

Glad that it hadn't taken to long to find her, the two continued on their way until somehow Sakura gave them the slip again "Not cool" the white haired preteen pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, he couldn't get angry at her, she was still a kid, but still this was ridiculous.

Cee nodded in agreement scanning the hallway again and saw a foot sticking out from behind a downed painting that someone must have forgotten to put back up "Found you Princess" the blonde moved the painting out of the way.

Sakura clapped her hands joyfully "Yay, yay found me, found me" she cheered, so that was it, she wanted to play hide and seek with them, so with a better understanding the two boys no longer minded it when she sneaked away to hide every other hallway.

Until they found her again less than a few minutes after she'd hidden in some random nook or cranny that she could find until her tummy started rumbling in hunger "Young Sirs if you'd follow me the dining room is this way" a samurai spoke out when they started searching for the kitchens.

Darui and Cee sighed in relief as they were led to the dining room in the gigantic palace, where dinner was already being served "I wondered what happened to you two" Ay saw their frazzled appearances as they handed over Sakura to her mother.

To be placed in her highchair and given some vegetables and sweet potatoes and a sippy cup full of raspberry tea, while her slightly older brother Musubime got peppermint tea to help them go to sleep better and not wake up in the middle of the night.

"She didn't cause you two, to much trouble did she" Sayuri questioned glanced to the two preteen Cloud Chunin, one of which was her daughters betrothed, Cee and Darui shook their heads to her relief and she sat back.

Her husband however was in disbelief "Really she didn't try to constantly slip away from you" Juhi raised a pale pink brow wanting to find out the truth, because he didn't like it when people lied to him especially when it concerned his children.

This time the duo nodded "Princess did, we realized partway through though that she merely wanted to play hide and seek so it was easy to keep her entertained until she grew hungry" Cee explained carefully.

Juhi chuckled "That's Sakura-chan alright, mischievous and adventurous all rolled into one tiny little package" Kizashi chose that moment to pipe in remembering the days he and his twin ran through the halls of the palace going on adventures and causing mayhem wherever they went.

It appeared his brother also remembered this as well because Juhi shook his head looking exhausted as he realized exactly what he'd soon be going through outright chaos and the constant demands to go on an adventure.

His sister in law chose that moment to laugh at his misfortune "Poor Juhi how are you ever going to manage raising the both of them if they become little mischief makers" Mebuki snickered bringing mirth to the table.

Even from Raiun and Ay, though the current Raikage A didn't participate merely ate and headed to bed "Goodnight Madam Sayuri, Mrs. Haruno" Darui nodded his head at the two women, bowed at Juhi, waved to Kizashi and with his partner in tow headed to bed.

Two weeks later after multiple games of hide and seek with his betrothed, the Cloud Shinobi returned home and two years later after Koeda and Musubime's coming out celebration, it was Sakura's turn, Darui and Cee returned alone as they were both fourteen now.

And old enough to travel without escorts, it was a big event that lasted for a week straight all of which was held in the Hidden Leaf Village courtesy of the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Darui stayed with his betrothed the entire time until it was time to go home with Cee in tow.

Several months came and went until it was nearly Sakura's sixth birthday, before her official Princess lessons were to start when she demanded something that rocked the palace to the core "I wanna be a shinobi like Darui-kun" Sakura huffed and puffed.

Emerald orbs pleading with her mothers matching ones and the blue ones of her father, knowing that she was second in line which meant she'd be able to get away with a lot more than her older brother, who was in line for the Feudal Lord Position for the Land of Fire.

"I'm okay with it so long as you don't completely forget about me Imouto" Musubime winced not wanting to see his little sister get hurt in the least, but she wouldn't relent on this idea of hers to become a shinobi.

Both their parents shared a look "Very well if that's what you wish, we'll send a letter to your Aunt and Uncle, ask them if they can look after you while going through the academy and send a couple guards with you" Juhi relented rather easily.

Knowing it would be downright impossible to sway his daughters mind, she'd be the first shinobi in their entire family line of royals "Dear are you sure this is wise" Sayuri had her worries, "She's a princess, our princess and second in line, she should be learning our way" she frowned.

Sakura frowned even more "But Mother I want to be able to protect myself like Darui-kun can and besides Musubime-ni will be here to learn that stuff and you can send me stuff to, Uncle Kizashi knows all that stuff to and can teach me in Leaf I'll be like an undercover princess" the pinkette whined.

Like a princess would something she'd probably never grow out of so left with little choice her mother agreed, a letter was sent off to Leaf, and three weeks before her sixth birthday her aunt and uncle had agreed to let her come live with them, so that's where our story truly begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Three weeks and one day later after her sixth birthday and her family wishing her well "Good luck imouto and make sure you send me a letter at the end of every week with the royal messenger phoenix that Koron-chan has" Musubime hugged his little sister tightly.

Not wanting to see her go off by herself but nothing he'd said had swayed her from this decision "Quite we're all expecting a letter a week, for each of us individually my little princess" Sayuri squished her now six year old daughter to her chest.

Finding it difficult to hold back her tears "Don't worry Madam Sayuri-sama, we'll protect Sakura-hime with our lives" Koron and her twin brother Kyogo, both with green hair and pink eyes, two of the royal samurai guard vowed since they'd be going with their princess to Leaf.

And helping with her undercover princess training as well since they'd been given all the material to help Sakura learn all she needed in case something happened to Musubime, their oji-sama, "Good, good and now I believe it's time for you to go" Juhi gave his daughter a farewell hug.

Before helping her into the kago, "Bye, bye Musubime-ni, Mother, Father" Sakura waved as she'd been taught before the sliding door was shut and the wheel-less vehicle was picked up by the other two guard that would be escorting her all the way to the Hidden Leaf Village.

It took a week and each night she would rest in her kago since she could fit quite comfortably within it and not cause trouble for her escorts and permanently assigned samurai guard, before she knew it they were signing in at the gates of her home for the foreseeable future.

Halfway to her Aunt, Uncle and cousins house a commotion started up "Sorry Ojo-sama we'll have to stop for a moment" Kyogo called from outside the kago and then she heard the unsheathing of his sword Zoge, a white ivory sword with a phoenix crest engraved into the hilt.

"What on earth is going on here" a voice barked in a commanding voice suddenly and through the sliding door she saw a shadow stride by, large with an intimidating presence at least that's how she felt anyway.

Then the sliding door to her kago was slid open "My apologies Sakura-hime but we'll have to walk, apparently those Uchiha won't let us keep carrying your kago through the village" Koron was right there lifting her out and onto her back so she didn't have to walk.

Kyogo was at her side in the next moment, seeing the other samurai escorts off for a few moments and the kago was carried off to be returned to the Capital of Fire Country "That's okay, I like it out here anyway" Sakura hummed softly.

Emerald orbs glancing every which direction and taking in the Leaf Village for only the second time, the first being her coming out party which she doubted anyone really remembered, considering it had been a whole year ago, even if it had lasted for a week.

Koron and Kyogo shared a smile with each other continuing the rest of the way to the Haruno Household in the civilian section on foot and then they were there and knocking on the door, and only seconds after that the door was being thrown open.

And Sakura found herself snatched off Koron's back and being squished to her Aunts chest "Mebuki-oba-chan it feels like it's been forever" Sakura squealed wrapping her arms around the woman's neck and squeezing gently.

Before wiggling free and lunging at her uncle "Kizashi-oji-san I miss your silly jokes, Father isn't nearly as funny when you aren't around sometimes" Sakura giggled before turning her attention on her cousins and greeting them as well.

"Hello Sakura-chan, still can't believe your here though, we got to move into a bigger house and everything so everyone has their own room, even Koron-chan and Kyogo-kun" Koeda, who was eight years old and already in the academy chattered.

While Eda was still only two "Saku-chan, Saku-chan pway, pway" the little dark blonde haired boy demanded holding his arms up wanting to be held and so his cousin obliged him by picking him up carefully and spinning gently until he got bored and toddled away to play with blocks.

This was watched by her Aunt and Uncle "Now that all the greetings have been made, why don't we show you to your room my cute little niece" Mebuki hefted Sakura up into another hug before placing the girl on her feet again.

Moments later she was led to a lavish room, with a canopy bed, changing screen, dresser with kimono and yukata of all types, plus training clothes and accessories and personal bathroom "Decked it out in all your favorite stuff so what do you think princess" Kizashi asked.

Knowing the girl was already ridiculously spoiled but they couldn't help but spoil her even more, their daughter had gotten the same treatment as well as their son "Love it Mebuki-oba-chan, Kizashi-oji-san" Sakura squealed flopping down on her new bed.

Before hopping up again "That look means your ready to be enrolled into the academy, which starts in a week, you got here just in time to" Mebuki smiled and Sakura nodded her head eagerly following them from her room in their house.

She could still hardly believe the girl wanted to be a shinobi, but that was probably due to Darui's influence since he was a ninja, she wanted to be one to "I'll take her, Kyogo can come with us just in case" Kizashi strapped his sandals onto his feet again.

His little niece doing the same and then she was being lifted onto Kyogo's back this time and being carried out the door "Ne, Kyogo-kun don't you think I should walk get some exercise in, I won't be able to be carried everywhere as a shinobi after all" the little pinkette pointed out.

"Very well your wish is my command princess, you have the power after all" Kyogo let his charge down slowly until she was stood on her feet for the first time in the middle of a street in a village that was now larger than life to her.

With emerald eyes blown wide she took her uncle by the hand and tried her best to keep up and not trip over her extremely long kimono, in fact she still had her head piece on and phoenix crest necklace signifying her status as the Feudal Lord's Daughter the Princess of Fire Country.

Probably something she would never take off even if someone demanded it of her, the bracelet Darui had sent her for her sixth birthday was also firmly situated upon her wrist and also something she would never take off.

Then the three of them were passing through the academy entrance gates and heading into the large building that she would be spending seven years studying in learning how to be a ninja a kunoichi in training essentially.

Not long after that they were stood in an office before the Principal of the academy "Now who do we have here a late entree to the a…..good heavens my princess what are you doing here" the Principal suddenly recognized the crest around her neck and bowed low.

Clearly the girl hadn't expected that sort of reaction "Want to become a kunoichi" Sakura hadn't thought her presence would cause that much fuss just cause she wanted to be enrolled into the academy shinobi program.

"Yes, yes of course anything you wish Princess we shall deliver" the Principal quickly handed over all the paperwork so it could be filled out and thirty minutes later, she was being led from the academy and back down the streets by her uncle and samurai guard to the house.

Kizashi glance down to his niece as they walked back slowly towards his house, watching her take in everything with wide emerald eyes, when suddenly something caught her attention and he was pulled to a stop.

In the window of a shop, displayed for all to see was a complete beginner medic kit, ointments, creams, fever reducers, medical textbooks, bandages, mortar and pestle, a kit to make antidotes, and herbs of all varieties.

Her Uncle chuckled and nodded to Kyogo "Be right back Ojo-sama" the green haired, pink eyed male hurried into the shop and bought the entire kit including a little bit extra, elbow and knee warms, gloves and an outfit that was suited to being a medic.

Both males knew where the sudden interest was coming from "Made a decision didn't you, to become a medical ninja just like Cee-san so that in case he can't get to Darui, you can heal him yourself someday" Kizashi questioned.

Sakura nodded humming softly in answer "Cause I really like Darui-kun and sometimes this profession can be dangerous" the little pinkette knew because Darui had told her and she was taking all of this as seriously as she could.

Glad that he didn't have to stress that particular thing they made it back to the house without further incident "All signed up at the academy then" Mebuki appeared from where she was making dinner in the kitchen at the sound of the door opening up.

"Mhm and I also decided to become a medical shinobi just like Cee-san if Darui-kun was ever in any danger" Sakura exclaimed hugging her Aunt again because it had been a year since she'd last seen her extended family.

Mebuki's lips quirked upwards in amusement "That'll keep you out of trouble for sure, now go play with you're cousins while I finish up dinner then it will be into the bath for the lot of you" the blonde shooed Sakura towards Koeda and Eda.

Who were both playing with blocks to entertain themselves "I'm still having a hard time believing your really here Sakura-chan" Koeda murmured when her younger cousin sat down and put a couple of blocks together for Eda to knock down.

"Thought for sure Father and Mother would never go for it either but I'm here and I'm going to be a kunoichi someday and a medical shinobi" Sakura smiled helping Eda to his feet when the little blonde demanded it.

And he made them go on an adventure around the living room until it was time for supper "Okay Princess time for a bath" Koron led Sakura to her personal bathroom and had her wait on the toilet while she drew a bath for her.

While the water was filling the tub, Koron went back into the bedroom and from the dresser collected a sleeping yukata and house slippers "Ne, Koron-chan is there a difference between samurai and ninja" the little fuscia haired girl asked suddenly.

Upon her return to the bathroom, Koron blinked before nodding as she pulled out a towel, along with some two in one shampoo and conditioner along with body wash and a rag to make sure she scrubbed the girl down.

"Of course Sakura-hime, whereas we samurai use our chakra mainly to charge our swords, shinobi use their chakra for jutsu's and many other things" the green haired, pink eyed woman explained helping Sakura out of all her clothing and jewelry.

First was the head piece, it was set carefully on a shelf, followed by the necklace and lastly the bracelet each handled with care, then the obi of her kimono was untied, then came the under obi and finally her underthings.

Before she was deposited firmly in warm water and her body was being scrubbed "Really Koron-chan that's kind of cool" Sakura hummed when she had to tilt her head back in order for her short hair to be washed until she was all squeaky clean.

And the water was being drained out of the tub, a towel was wrapped around her body so she could be dried along with her hair, before she was being dressed again in the sleeping yukata, feet already in the little fuzzy house slippers.

When they started leaving the bathroom she jolted to a stop "Don't worry hime-sama I have your necklace, bracelet and head piece, which will be put up and I'll help you put them on tomorrow for now it's time for bed" Koron instructed.

Left with no other choice and quickly scurrying off to bid her Aunt, Uncle and Cousins goodnight Sakura scrambled into her canopy bed where the curtains were slid shut enveloping her in usual darkness, not but a few minutes later a music box sounded through her room, helping her drift off.

The next morning came quickly and after breakfast "See you after the academy lets out Sakura-chan, Mom, Dad, Eda-otouto" Koeda waved, grabbing her backpack and bento before heading out the door.

Eda was taken away to play in his playpen "Now it's time for your lessons, and yes we're starting now get you use to them this week so you might be able to jungle them during going to class" Mebuki laid out a calligraphy set, ink brush, ink well and plenty of blank paper.

"Every Prince or Princess must have legitimate writing skills so we'll be working on your calligraphy this morning, history in the afternoon and math before dinner" Kizashi instructed setting down some words his niece could practice writing in ink.

She led out a long suffering sigh "Right got it Mebuki-oba-chan, Kizashi-oji-san" Sakura nodded taking the ink brush in hand and dipped it into the ink, being careful not to drip any all over the table and began her first official lesson as a princess.

Now she knew why Musubime use to complain a lot at the start of his lessons, because by the time it was lunch her hand hurt, not only that but she was made to practice how to be ambidextrous to and that just hurt even more.

"There, there Hime-sama once you get use to it, you won't feel any sort of pain" Koron announced as she rubbed some pain relieving cream gently onto Sakura's wrist to help relieve the pain that she was feeling.

Off to the side was her brother "Quite and your already proving to be a lot more talented than oji-sama" Kyogo tried to make the little princess feel better and finally got a smile before it was time for history lessons for a couple hours and lastly math lesson.

Before they knew it the entire day had passed and Koeda was back from the academy "What happened" Koeda freaked out when she saw her cousin laying on the floor looking as if she'd had her soul sucked from her body.

While her parents sat on the couch looking scarily amused they had these freaky little smiles on their lips "Oh nothing but her lessons Koeda-chan, she's being melodramatic" Kizashi snorted eyeing his niece again and that smile came back to his lips.

"Indeed, math proved to be her downfall" Mebuki snickered and stood heading into the kitchen to make dinner for her family, the royal samurai guard and niece, thirty minutes later she was calling them in to eat.

Sakura looked moderately better as she got food in her "Feel better Hime-sama" Koron had also been amused by her charge's antics, though the girl hadn't thrown a fit in the least, just had felt a little tired after several math equations.

The fuscia haired princess turned and nodded "Mhm my brain hurt for a bit but I'm okay now Koron-chan" Sakura hummed softly eating with the manners that her mother had drilled into her from a young age.

"Good because those lessons will last throughout the week" Kyogo reminded, it didn't seem as if he had to because Sakura simply nodded and returned to her meal before it was time for bath time again and the nightly ritual was conducted yet again for the second night, her second in the Leaf Village.

And before they all knew it, it was Saturday with only one day left before she would go off to the academy with Koeda "What are you gonna do today Sakura-chan since Mother and Father let you out of your lessons" Koeda asked as they sat in Sakura's room.

"Mm maybe right letters to everyone, Darui-kun to" the pinkette giggled as her eyes brightened how she missed her betrothed, it had been over a year now since the last time she'd seen him, perhaps she'd be able to convince to come and visit her in Leaf.

Koeda smiled "You really like that Cloud Shinobi huh….guess I'll leave you to it then and if you feel up to it later we can go play at the park, though you'll have to put on something other than a kimono cause it will get dirty" Koeda stood and vanished out her cousin's bedroom door.

Leaving Sakura to make good on her promise and write an individual letter each to her family, her Father first, then Mother, older Brother, her calligraphy must have improved over the course of the week cause her handwriting was much neater this time around.

Those three letters were sealed in an envelope to be sent with the royal messenger phoenix, before she turned her attention on a letter to her future betrothed, she had to think long and hard before she could begin and it came out a little like this.

 _~Dear Darui-kun,_

 _You probably didn't know but I decided to become a kunoichi and go to the academy, so now I've moved all the way to the Hidden Leaf Village, my Mother and Father agreed only on the condition I complete my lessons on how to be a Princess while staying with my Aunt and Uncle._

 _Been in Leaf a week already and sometimes it feels like my wrist is going to fall off or my brain is going to melt because of all those math equations, mathematics is not my forte to say the least, but I think I might be getting it a little._

 _My older cousin Koeda loves having me here and she's going to walk me to the academy everyday, Eda is adorable though and loves to make loud noises when he knocks over his blocks but that's okay I love playing with him when I get a break._

 _Also thank you for the bracelet for my birthday Darui-kun, I never take it off unless I'm bathing or sleeping, it's one of my most important items in the entire world, miss you though and wish I could see you again._

 _Anyway Koeda-chan is back staring at me so I'll end my letter here and stop rambling on and on about things that are probably confusing you, tell Cee-san hello and that I'm going to be a medical shinobi someday to help heal you._

 _Your Princess,_

 _Sakura Haruno~_

After signing and dating her letter and writing Darui's name on the envelope like she had the others so the phoenix knew who it was being delivered by, Koron helped her into clothes that were befitting of playing outside so she could go to the park with Koeda and play.

With her royal samurai guards in tow, they headed out the door and all the way across the village, where she saw even more of it than the first time she'd been out when her uncle had taken her to sign up at the academy.

There were many other children there but Sakura kept close to her cousin for the most part, becoming shy in their presence since she wasn't use to being around so many kids her age just yet and together they played before it was time to go back home, eat dinner and repeat the nightly ritual.


	3. Chapter 2

Early Monday morning around 5 o'clock all the way in the Hidden Cloud Village Darui was woken by a pecking noise on is window, he wasn't to upset at the early morning wake up call but still who on earth would be stupid enough to wake him up by pecking on his window.

When he sat up he realized that the culprit was a phoenix, not just any phoenix, her phoenix, Sakura Haruno the Land of Fire's Feudal Princess "Hey Hono what do you have for me a letter" Darui unlatched his window and hefted it open for the fiery bird.

Seconds later a letter was dropped into his hands, the phoenix trilled before unfolding his wings and flying out the window, Darui sighed, shut his window, latched it, then unrolled the letter from the girl he'd found himself betrothed to three years ago.

At only the age of twelve, his flicked across what was written, his lips quirking up halfway through, then he was full on grinning by the end of the letter, until it was tied and put away with the others that had been written to him.

"Up early aren't you Darui, has something happened why are you carrying a pack on your back" Cee greeted when his partner/housemate exited his room fully dressed for the morning with a rucksack which was odd, and it was only 5:45.

The fifteen year old rubbed the back of his head "Hono brought me another letter from her, you know Sakura, apparently she decided to become a shinobi, not just any shinobi a medical shinobi, plus she wants me to come visit her in Leaf, so gonna go ask the Boss" Darui explained.

Cee's brows rose up and he bit back his smile, "Good luck then Darui, oh and if you could pick up some ointment from Leaf that I can't get here that would be great, this is the brand name" the blonde held out an empty petri dish.

Darui sighed, took the petri dish, waved before he was gone in a plume of smoke, Cee chuckled and resumed what he'd previously been doing, which was doing some maintenance work on his weapons for the next mission.

Meanwhile Darui had arrived at the Raikage Tower "Boss" the younger white haired male greeted when he was stood before his Kage, Ay, the Fourth Raikage, who'd taken over for when his Father had died two years ago.

"Come to request a mission did you, are you that bored Darui" Ay snorted harshly but his shinobi didn't so much as flinch, but the fifteen year old did sigh and look exhausted, he knew that expression and he also knew what was coming.

For in the next moment "She requested that I come visit, she moved to Leaf to train in the shinobi arts, so yeah Boss, it's not so drab though at least she's gonna be a beauty when she grows up" Darui grimaced.

Ay pinched the bridge of his nose still wondering what had possessed him to agree to that madness over three years ago "Very well you have a month, two weeks there, which means a week there and a week back starting today is that understood" the Raikage snapped.

His shinobi nodded "Understood Boss" the younger bowed deeply, then hurried out the door, halfway out of the village, he stopped in a weapons shop and bought a book unique to Lightning Country, knowing the girl adored such things as a souvenir/apology gift for not sending a return letter.

By exactly seven o'clock he was out the village and on his way across the land all the way to Fire Country, and to the Village Hidden in the Leaves to visit the girl he'd gotten betrothed to somehow that also happened to be a princess.

It was also around this time that said princess was waking up for her first day at the academy "Are you ready Sakura-hime" Koron was right there to help her into her selected outfit, a pale green kimono top with sleeves that tightened at the wrist to not hinder movement.

A pair of tights in a dark blue and a dark green skirt, to complete the outfit little green sandals "Now you look like a true kunoichi in training Ojo-sama" Kyogo commented when the two females exited the bedroom to eat breakfast.

"Wow Sakura-chan Kyogo-kun is right, you really look the part, though if some of your classmates are clan kids your crest is gonna be noticed right away and get you bullied, as well as that bracelet" Koeda warned gently.

Sakura glanced to her jewelry "I'd think it would be her hair that would get her in trouble more than her accessories Koeda-chan" Mebuki tapped her daughter on the head with a smile "But just to be safe you better leave those things in Koron's care" she warned.

"Okay Mebuki-oba-chan, here you go Koron-chan, please take care of them for me, especially the bracelet cause Darui-kun sent it to me for my birthday" Sakura quickly unclasped both necklace and bracelet from her person and handed them over to her guard.

Mebuki nodded in acceptance "Now are you lot ready for breakfast, yes, yes I know Eda-kun you silly little monkey" Kizashi lifted his son high in the air causing the little boy to squeal even as his tummy rumbled before he was placed in his high chair and given a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Yum, yum" Eda clapped his hands enjoying his breakfast like the others until it was nearly 7:30 which meant it was nearly time to go, back packs were held out, kisses were given and the two kunoichi in training were gently ushered out the door.

Koeda sent a reassuring glance to her cousin "Don't worry Sakura-chan we'll be back at three I promise and I bet you'll make tons of awesome friends" Koeda grinned taking Sakura by the hand and leading her carefully down the streets to the academy.

The younger became visibly nervous when they walked under the academy gates and onto the play yard already full of children, Koeda spotted some of her friends beckoning her over but she resolutely shook her head vowing to not abandon her cousin on the first day.

Which Sakura appreciated a lot "You really think I'll make friends Koeda-chan" the little pinkette was practically huddled into her older cousin's side and she suddenly wished Musubime was there to help buffer her a little more as well.

In response Koeda nodded "Mhm I do cause everyone makes a friend on the first day no matter how shy the other person is" Koeda giggled poking her little cousin on the forehead just as someone barreled into them from behind.

"Oops I..I'm sorry I didn't mean to please I r…really didn't" a pale eyed blue haired girl the same age as Sakura stuttered horribly, in the shyest tone ever and squeezed her eyes shut thinking she was going to be yelled at.

But when nothing came the newcomer blinked open her pale eyes which locked with emerald "Wow your pretty" Sakura said eloquently, the only thing that came to mind before something else occurred to her "W..Would you like to be my friend" she asked shyly a hopeful glint in her eyes.

Surprise flitted across the slightly taller girls features and Koeda stepped back giving her cousin time to make a friend "Bu..But I'm useless and c..can't do anything ri..right" the bluenette blurted out suddenly still stuttering.

The fuscia haired girl blinked in surprise "Nonsense just because you can't do something right away doesn't mean your useless, I'm Sakura Haruno whats your name, cause I really want to be your friend" Sakura became a little more assertive.

Not liking how her potential friend had put herself down so easily and so she was resolved to help the girl better herself and become someone confident in the future, it would be a hard task no doubt, but she was willing to put in the effort.

Koeda hid her smile behind her hand when the obvious Hyuga girl, probably the Clan Head's daughter or something squeaked in surprise at how quickly Sakura had changed from the shy attitude to what everyone called the Princess attitude.

But "O..Okay then my na..name is Hinata Hyuga, Sak..Sakura-chan and I wo..would really like to be your friend" Hinata smiled shyly, still stuttering, over her shock and Koeda knew that the two girls would be the best of friends for all time, nothing would be able to split them up.

Sakura suddenly remembered that her cousin was nearby "It's okay Sakura-chan, though see I told you, anyway it's about time to go in so I'll see you after academy lets out" Koeda hugged her younger cousin again before hurrying towards the older kids gathered in the play yard.

Almost immediately after Koeda's departure a bell sounded and the academy doors opened "All new students follow me to the academy training grounds for a lecture" the Third Hokage appeared decked out in his Kage Robes.

"Come on Hinata-chan lets go" the little pinkette grabbed her first ever friend her age by the wrist and drug her after the other children as they followed the Third Hokage and a brunet all the way to the academy training grounds that they would get to use soon.

Despite being suddenly dragged the Hyuga Heiress was glad that she wasn't being abandoned already by her new friend "Th..Thank y..you Sakura-chan" Hinata stuttered out as they all lined up in rows, but she got to stay standing right next to her friend.

Who flashed her a bright smile before focusing on the Hokage "Congratulations to all of you, the road of a shinobi is tough and filled with difficulties, some give up before the going gets rough and die much to young….." Hiruzen began brown eyes scanning the rows of children.

When he came to her, he paused before finding himself and picking up the lecture "This is where the Will of Fire comes into affect, the will of fire is the ability to see everyone in the village as family, regardless of blood, now I'll hand you over to your sensei" the Hokage finished.

Eyes coming back to the girl in the front row with glaringly obvious pink hair and green eyes, what on earth was the Feudal Lord of Fire Countries daughter doing among the new academy students an answer he was soon going to get to the bottom of.

As he tuned in to the next speech "I am Iruka Umino your sensei for the next seven years, I'll teach you, guide you and help you along the way to finding your own nindo, your goal as a shinobi and make sure you don't die early on" Iruka finished.

Then he was leading them into the classroom after a quick bow at his Kage and allowing them to sit wherever "Now before we begin, I'll start roll call….." the brunet started calling names off a list making sure all the kids were there.

Before he started the first lesson which was history, partway through the lecture Sakura's suddenly hypersensitive ears picked up on conversation going on behind her _"Psst Ino isn't she ugly especially with that huge forehead of her's"_ a purple haired girl whispered to a blonde girl.

Sakura was so tempted to turn around and tell the girl, if she called correctly was named Ami Himekari, off and tell her that her Mom and Dad loved her larger than life forehead, but didn't, because she didn't want to interrupt class on the first day or be branded a troublemaker.

" _Ignore he..her Sakura-chan, y..your forehead m..makes you, you"_ Hinata whispered from beside her and Sakura was glad that she wasn't alone which gave her the strength to focus her attention away from the two whispering girls behind her and focus on the lesson.

Especially when he asked a question "Now who can tell me one of the other Great Shinobi Villages out there" Iruka questioned just waiting for some child to jump up without even raising their hand so he could scold them.

To his surprise though one little girl with a head of bright pink hair and peridot colored eyes raised her hand "Yes Sakura-chan" the brunet recalled the girls name with ease, making a mental note to remind himself since it seemed she would be a rather studious child.

"Cloud Village in Lightning Country isn't that right Iruka-sensei" Sakura announced quite happily and the only reason she knew that was because Darui-kun had told her, since he was from the Hidden Cloud Village.

Iruka blinked in surprise "Nicely said Sakura-chan, she also makes a good point, about three years ago the Raikage came and suggested a treaty between our villages and lands, the exact reason is unknown but it's been unbreakable and trade has never been better" Iruka finished.

Moving on so he didn't get stalled on one thing for the entirety of the lesson, every once in awhile he'd ask a question, but Sakura didn't answer every single time, letting others participate as well, which meant she was a lot different than he initially assumed.

Every so often he would catch her whispering quietly to the girl next to her and taking notes, but overall it was easy to forget they were even talking to each other considering they were extremely focused on the lesson he was giving them.

Which lasted clear up to ten "Do any of you have a question before I move on to the next lesson which is math" the brunet inquired not wanting to seem like an insensitive sensei on the first day since this was his first batch of students ever and he wanted them to be comfortable with him.

To the point where they could come and ask him for help if something was going on "I think we're good sensei, though her big forehead is distracting me from paying attention to your lessons" Ami Himekari snickered but her words and insult didn't deign a response from said girl.

However her sensei was another matter "Then perhaps I should move you to another row" Iruka stated snapping his book shut, he wouldn't allow for bullying to go on in his class, not in front of him, to a girl who hadn't done a single thing wrong since stepping foot in his classroom.

Ami blinked in surprise before leaning back not wanting to be moved from her spot between Ino and her friend "No sensei I'm fine" the purple haired girl sniffed with a sulk and Iruka knew the girl would be a problem no matter what he did.

He could only hope Sakura had a thick skin towards bullies "Good I'll hand out books and a sheet and explain the point of mathematics before having you work out the equations on the sheets" the brunet instructed passing out the books and work sheets to his student.

Before launching into another lecture this time on the importance of math, which could mean getting to live another day if you do your math right "Just don't understand" a little blonde boy whined from the farthest back row in between the Akimichi Heir and Nara Heir.

"Is there something specific you don't understand Naruto-kun" Iruka raised a brow onyx eyes honing in on the boy who'd lost his parents and was all alone because all the adults wouldn't give him a chance.

The blonde sulked "All of it, I don't understand a single thing of what you just said" Naruto pouted crossing his arms and so Iruka took a little bit of extra time to go through a quick but thorough lecture to help him understand before having them work on their equations.

Until it was eleven, Iruka was pleased to start on his theory of chakra lesson and dole out a small assignment of notes before it was finally time for lunch "After lunch we'll head to the training grounds to get some exercise in" the brunet called, dismissing his students to eat.

Eyes wide and full of excitement "Let's go to the roof Hinata-chan, bet that bully won't even think to look up there" Sakura grinned grabbing her bento that had been placed in her pack before leading the way sneakily to the roof.

And found it completely devoid of life "Wh..What d..do you think s…so far Sakura-chan" Hinata asked once she'd swallowed a bite of her sandwich that had been packed for her by a maid that morning, before her lilac eyes glanced in the direction of her friends bento.

Which was jam-packed full of snacks "Mebuki-oba-chan….anyway I like it and I'm thinking about asking my gua…my cousin to take me to the library after academy lets out do you want to come with so we can study together" Sakura asked shifting through the bento.

Hinata became downcast at that and Sakura thought she'd said something wrong "D..Did something happen to y..your mom Sakura-chan" the bluenette looked as if she was about to start crying and Sakura knew the girl was extremely sensitive.

"No, but I'm not exactly from here….." the pinkette trailed off and took a glance around "See I actually came from the Capital of Fire Country, the Feudal Lords my Dad, please don't tell anyone, I really want to be a kunoichi" the fuscia haired girl pleaded.

Lilac eyes widened in shock and surprise "O..Of course S..Sakura-chan your sec..secret is safe with me" the Hyuga Clan Heiress exclaimed softly, promising to never spill the proverbial beans about her first ever friends real status.

Sakura grinned widely "But you never answered my question do you want to come study in the library with me" the rose haired six year old pressed onward again not wanting to be alone in the library cause she was sure it was huge.

Here her friend became downcast again "I..I'd re..really love to Sakura-chan…but I ha..have clan training once I get out, m..my Dad is re..really strict" Hinata sighed looking quite put out with her situation cause it stunk.

It did "Well training is important I guess and my Father can be pretty scary sometimes to, that's why I have to learn how to be both, this Country's Princess and Kunoichi all in one, it's rather difficult" Sakura announced quietly after polishing off the healthiest thing she could find in her bento.

Before they knew it they'd talked and laughed their way through their entire lunch hour and now it was time to head back to class and partake in even more lessons "Good you all came back, now it's time for your physical lessons, to the training grounds" Iruka clapped.

Pleased that none of his students were skipping yet, he was sure it would happen at one point, but for now he was glad it hadn't happened on the first day, especially as he led them outdoors to the training ground again.

Only to make them run five laps "Come on five laps is so boring my Ma makes me run at least ten" a little brunet complained as they started running, a puppy firmly situated on his head and Sakura shot him a look as she passed him by.

"Regardless of that Kiba-kun, five laps are necessary because some of you don't have clan training to back you and need to work on their stamina" their sensei scolded gesturing to Ami, who was falling way behind.

What was surprising though was the girl Ami had tried to bully earlier that morning, Sakura Haruno was definitely not from any clan as far as he could tell, yet she was keeping pace with Hinata Hyuga, it was odd, yet pleasing.

Knowing he had such a dedicated student already or perhaps she'd run around a lot when she was younger and was simply applying that to their lesson "Slow down before you hurt yourself" the Nara Heir snorted when she passed him as well.

"I'm sorry" Sakura apologized carefully but she did slow down a little bit prompting Hinata to do the same, which allowed for them to chat a little between just the two of them as the Nara dragged further and further behind them.

Until they'd completed all five laps, Ami and her friends were the worst off, while some of the clan heirs that weren't use to exercise, such as Choji began complaining "I'm hungry" in other words he liked to eat a lot.

"You just ate not even twenty minutes ago Choji how on earth can you be hungry, honestly your ridiculous" Ino, who'd been also insulting her forehead snapped harshly at the little brown haired boy making him cry at the harshness.

And for her to reel back "Ino-chan apologize, then we'll get started on a proper taijutsu form and have you practice on the poles" Iruka was stood behind the blonde in the next moment staring her down until she apologized to Choji.

Then they were all led into a generic stance for beginners and allowed to carefully test their punches and kicks against the dummies "Looks like we have a show off over there" a random boy from their class called.

Pointing to the lone Uchiha, who was already rather good at taijutsu "It just proves that Sasuke-kun is going to be an exceptional shinobi, a prodigy if you will, when he graduates" their sensei praised.

Earning a beaming smiling from said boy "Thank you Iruka-sensei" Sasuke grinned then resumed his task of punching and kicking the dummy before it was time for the final exercise which was to practice their throwing.

Here their sensei was most hesitant "Are the weapons dull, why because that would be the most logical instead of handing out sharp weapons to a bunch of students" the quietest boy in class commented as they were all handed shuriken to start off with.

"Don't worry Shino-kun their dull for the purpose of this exercise you must learn how to throw, it's all in the control, control before power and strength, now repeat after me" Iruka instructed throwing his shuriken at a target with just a quick flick of his wrist.

Making at least some of his students look at him with awe in their eyes before it was their turn, by the end of the lesson, only a few of the kids had understood, Sakura being the highest, Sasuke next followed by Shino surprisingly.

Before they were all led back in for one last lesson on the theory of genjutsu, and at exactly 3:15, the lesson going a little longer than the others they were finally released "Yay free at least" Kiba was the first to zoom from the classroom.

To his classmates shock at how quickly he'd vanished out the door "Well guess I'..I'll see you to..tomorrow fo..for class Sakura-chan" Hinata sighed wishing she didn't have to part with the only friend she'd made so far.

"Yeah see you then Hinata-chan, oh hey Koeda-chan" Sakura gave her friend a quick hug then darted towards her cousin who was waiting by the gates for her already, probably having been released a few minutes early.

Light green eyes filled with relief "So….how was your first day at the academy, did you make any other friends, who was your sensei, he wasn't mean was he" Koeda chattered as they started down the streets towards her house.

Sakura grinned "It was totally awesome Koeda-chan, no other friends, Iruka Umino was our sensei and no, but he is strict with a kindness to him, though someone did try to bully me, I just ignored her" the younger pinkette exclaimed happily.

Just as they were about to pass by the library Koeda saw the interest "Hang on Sakura-chan, Mother doesn't like it when we dawdle, best thing to do is to go back, tell her you want to study in the library and then come back here" the older warned.

Not wanting to get in trouble by her Aunt, the younger nodded "Okay then let's go Koeda-chan" Sakura grabbed her older cousin by the hand and practically sprinted back home and to her cousin's amusement they returned quicker than usual.

"My you two must have run home" Mebuki was sewing when the two girls barreled through the door out of breath but sporting matching smiles that made them look more like twins than anything, but she knew better, she knew which girl was hers.

Koeda straightened after a couple minutes "Cause of Sakura-chan, she spotted the library and wants to study there for a bit so would it be alright, I have homework anyway and the library will help" Koeda asked lightly.

Mebuki raised a brow at her daughter, then shifted her gaze her niece who nodded eagerly "Don't act as if your going to say no Mebuki, Sakura-chan's always been studious even before this" Kizashi appeared, Koron and Kyogo on his heels.

In response to this his wife snorted but relented to the two younger girls demand of studying in the library for a couple of hours "Of course we'll be going along, you have other studies that demand your attention as well Hime-sama" Koron reminded.

Who nodded in understanding "Good then let me go collect the necessary materials then we'll be out the door and on our way Ojo-sama" Kyogo clapped turning on his heel and vanished for a few minutes, when he returned he was holding a scroll and out the door they went.

All the way back to the library to study as requested, though Sakura took it a step further and got a couple books on theory of chakra control and theory of medical ninjutsu, the mystical palm to begin her studies on how to be a medical shinobi.

The two girls studied quite hard, especially Sakura as she had her lessons as Fire Country's Princess "Is it always going to be like that" Sakura couldn't help but ask when they started heading back home to have dinner.

Koron and Kyogo glanced down at their charge "Not always, once you get use to your math lessons at the academy we'll only to do that once a week, history is the same, but the other lessons, etiquette and your gracefulness we'll work on for most of your life Sakura-hime" Koron explained.

Sakura's eyes widened "Yeah we're essentially your personal guards for the rest of our lives Ojo-sama so please try not to cause to much trouble" Kyogo chuckled knowing that it would be difficult for the girl.

Who lived and breathed mischief and she knew it to as her cheeks burned in embarrassment "Good thing you got me huh Sakura-chan" Koeda nudged her little cousin gently as they climbed the steps to her house and entered the door.

"Mhm and Hinata-chan to" the younger giggled softly clutching her checked out books in her arms as they took off their sandals and put them neatly away before heading to the kitchen to eat dinner with the rest of their family.

"Did you girls have fun at the library" Mebuki questioned as she finished plating up dinner for everyone including her youngest son, who was definitely a bit cranky that evening, no doubt sulking because he didn't have anyone to play with his age.

Both Koeda and Sakura nodded their heads eagerly "Is that homework Sakura-chan" Kizashi honed in on the books his niece held precariously in her arms but Sakura shook her head as she was helped into her chair and the books were taken away to be put in her room.

Koeda smiled lightly "She got a couple books, one about the theory of chakra control and the other on theory of medical ninjutsu" Koeda explained for her cousin, both of her parents were surprised but didn't kick up that much of a fuss.

While the younger girl smiled sheepishly "Uh-huh cause someday I want to be a medic-nin like Cee-san so that if anything happens to Darui-kun I can heal him" Sakura announced her nindo, her goal already at the forefront of her mind.

Mebuki and Kizashi shared a smile and announced that it was time to eat so they all dug in before the children were escorted off for baths and finally bed time, only to repeat everything the next morning since it was now Tuesday.

Though before the two girls headed out the door "Gonna study at the library again, you don't have to come Koeda-chan, I just really like the library" Sakura called to her aunt and uncle so they didn't have to come all the way back to the house.

And her samurai guards would be ready and waiting at the library, then they were on their way to the academy, and just as they passed under the gates "S..Sakura-chan" Hinata was there latching on to her only friend.

"Hello Hinata-chan, what did you think I would suddenly quit after only one day" the younger pinkette giggled as she hugged her friend while Koeda headed towards her own friends with a small wave and a have a good day thrown over her shoulder.

Hinata watched the older girl go "I..Is she your sister S..Sakura-chan" the bluenette asked but Sakura merely shook her head "O..Oh right y..you said you were staying with y..your Aunt, s..so she's your cousin" Hinata tried again.

This time she got a positive answer "Yep, Koeda-chan is my older cousin, then there's Eda-kun, he's only two and I've got my Ni-san all the way in the Capital Musubime-ni, I still haven't gotten a letter from him yet nor Mother, Father and Darui-kun" Sakura sighed.

Looking a little put out "D..Darui wh..who's that" the Hyuga Clan Heiress asked cluelessly as they stood around waiting for the bell that would let them know it was time to head in and start their now daily lessons at the academy.

"Oh he's gonna marry me when I turn of age, so he's technically my betrothed" the fuscia haired girl admitted casually, it had been her who'd asked when she was three, plus Darui was really nice if not a bit odd.

What she didn't expect was for her friend to suddenly start crying "T..That's j..just awful y..your parents fo..forcing you into an a..arranged marriage" Hinata sniffled full on crying right there in the play yard in front of everyone.

Emerald orbs widened in horror "Come on Hinata-chan it's not so bad, he's really nice, plus it's kind of the other way around, but he accepted it to" Sakura assured not having realized that her friend wouldn't take that sort of news well.

Thankfully Hinata seemed to calm down at that and the tears ebbed away "R..Really" the lilac eyed blunette hiccuped earning a nod and finally found it in herself to wipe her eyes dry and hug her friend all the more tighter.

Sakura exhaled a breath of relief "Yeah plus he's super cool, he's a Chunin already for the last three years now, so he's fifteen and he always sends me these awesome presents and comes visit me when I ask" the pinkette chattered.

Just as the bell rang and they all headed in to start another day of lessons at the academy, but when it came to lunch time the fuscia haired princess had noticed something, Sasuke Uchiha was extremely uncomfortable.

With all the attention he was getting from the female variety "Go on up to the roof Hinata-chan, I'll be right there" Sakura was a girl on a mission as she zipped over to the group of girls that hung around Sasuke and annoyed him without considering his feelings.

Waited until Iruka was out of the room and partway down the hall before cupping her hands around her mouth, met Sasuke's eyes evenly and bellowed "Oi Leave Sasuke-san alone can't you see your bothering him so he can't eat" the rose haired girl called startling the bunch of girls.

And once their attention was on her, met Sasuke's eyes again and mouthed one word, to which he promptly grabbed his bento and fled from the classroom as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels "Oops sorry" Sakura smiled innocently and vanished from the classroom as well.

Up to the roof where her friend and the Uchiha waited "Thanks but why did you do that if you only wanted to bother me yourself" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he realized that he was still surrounded by girls.

Hinata giggled "W..We just c..come up here to eat S..Sasuke-san" the little bluenette said then after saying that focused all of her attention on her bento as Sakura plopped down gracefully next to her and opened her own bento.

Seeing as they were in fact leaving him alone Sasuke cautiously sat down "How did training go for you yesterday Hinata-chan was it tough, was your Father to strict again" the rose haired girl asked suddenly.

Making her friend sigh and lower her sandwich "I..I asked i..if there might be a way t.. to lea..leave training early c..cause I really wanted to s..study with you the library bu..but my Father wouldn't h..hear of it" Hinata looked so downcast as she spoke.

That it made Sakura want to do something reckless "I'm sorry Hinata-chan I really wanted to study with you to, but that's okay so long as we get to hang out here in the academy and still be friends" Sakura patted Hinata on the back.

Before focusing on eating "Aren't you two a little close we just started the academy yesterday unless you've been friends for even longer before that" Sasuke piped in reminding them to his existence on the roof as well.

Sakura and Hinata turned "Nope we met yesterday but we understand each other, both of our Father's can be a little strict, though I definitely think her's takes the cake on that front" the pinkette huffed in slight annoyance.

Poor Hinata would never get to do anything normal like hang out with a friend after class or study in the library "Y..Yeah b..but Sakura-chan ri..right so long a..as we g..get to still be fr..friends i..it doesn't matter all that o..other stuff" the bluenette announced shyly.

Sasuke blinked "Well my Ni-san is coming to pick me up after academy since I don't have anything pressing I can ask him about going to the library with you to study, since my Father said I need to even though we only just started yesterday" the raven huffed.

Making them all giggle or snigger in amusement before they focused their attention on eating again, then the bell was ringing signaling the end of lunch and they snuck back down the steps and to their classroom where they were all led outside for more physical fitness.

Until it was time for their final lesson for the day, it was during this time that something occurred to Sakura, if Sasuke saw her samurai guards he was bound to ask questions on who they were and why they were guarding her, so she knew she'd have to tell him the truth as well.

And ask him not to tell, just as Iruka was getting ready to release them "Hey Forehead where do you get off on telling us to leave Sasuke-kun alone" Ino Yamanaka marched up to her, huffing and puffing with her arms crossed over her chest.

Iruka, who was still in the classroom at that point sighed and started making his way to the two girls to intervene but the pinkette had something to say which made him pause as she took a deep breath then started in.

"Because Ino-san, Sasuke-san is his own person and you should be more considerate of his feelings when he says to leave him alone himself, but it took interference on my part for him to be able to eat without getting bothered by you and the other girls in our class except Hinata-chan" Sakura said in an even tone.

Pupilless blue eyes widened before filling with tears "Truth is a harsh mistress and if you can't deal with that fact Ino-san then you shouldn't be friends with Ami-san, who bullies people, do you want to be like her and have no other friends because no one goes near you" Sakura continued.

Ino gaped in horror because she'd never thought of it like that "N..No" Ino mumbled before hightailing it out of the classroom not wanting to be told off anymore because she knew the pinkette was right about everything and she didn't want to deal with that fact just yet.

Sakura sighed feeling like a terrible person "D..Do you think I did the right thing Iruka-sensei" oh yes she knew her sensei was there, had been since the start of her scolding, one straight from the heart really that all the children beyond Ami, who'd left already had listened to.

"Yes Sakura-chan you did the right thing, now let's hope that Ino-chan understands and betters herself before she's alone with no friends" Iruka patted the girl gently on the head before ushering her towards the waiting bluenette.

Who latched on "Y..You we..were awesome Sakura-chan" Hinata exclaimed quietly as they headed towards the gates of the academy, which meant it was time to part from one another again until the next day.

Also waiting at the gates was Sasuke "Hey you still want to study at the library, my Ni-san is gonna take us" Sasuke waved beckoning one of the only two girls out of his entire class that didn't bother him in the least.

Sakura watched Hinata head off for another evening of clan training before marching towards Sasuke and his brother, who took one look at her and looked openly surprised "You didn't tell me that she was the Feudal Lord's Daughter Sasuke-kun" the teen commented.

Just as Sasuke went "Huh" in confusion Sakura visibly flinched and then her older cousin was right there standing at her side trying to figure out what was going on "Hang on who are you" Sasuke blinked at seeing a near identical person to his classmate.

"It's true and I meant to tell you and stuff, and this is Koeda-chan, my cousin" Sakura wrung her hands nervously before holding tightly to her cousin's sleeve, a beige kimono top with long sleeves that tightened at the wrists, much like her own training outfits.

Koeda sighed "You know Sakura-chan you are supposed to be undercover, however I think because you're an Uchiha I can let it slide, just please try to keep the secret and not let everyone know" Koeda stressed knowing the importance of hiding her cousin's status.

The older boy blinked "Understandable, now Sasuke-otouto mentioned something about studying at the library, ah my apologies I am Itachi Uchiha, his older brother, already part of Anbu Black Ops" Itachi spoke, then introduced himself.

"Have fun Sakura-chan just don't forget to come home when your supposed to or get lost in all those books" Koeda giggled gave her little cousin a hug then flounced off to home to do her homework leaving behind her cousin and her new friend possibly.

Now that they were alone again Itachi led his brother and his friend to the library, where they were met with two samurai, who made it very clear that they were Sakura's guards even if they didn't announce it verbally.

And so they studied "Ouch my brain hurts" Sasuke moaned cradling his aching cranium from studying for two hours straight and doing their limited homework since Iruka didn't want to set them to much since they just started.

It seemed though Sakura was more a book learner than physical at first glance "It seems what Koeda-san said was an understatement Sakura-san" Itachi chuckled when he spied the girl, her nose still buried in a book, while simultaneously finishing up her math homework.

"Quite Sakura has always been interested in books, my apologies I am Koron, this is my twin brother Kyogo" the green haired pink eyed female samurai spoke to him for the first time since they'd all entered the library and sat down.

Next to her side as she said were familiar features "Pleased to meet you Uchiha-san and it's good to know that Sakura-o….Sakura has a friend willing to study with her" Kyogo chuckled/winced when his sister's elbow found good purchase in his side for nearly slipping up.

They noticed though that even though Itachi had undoubtedly noticed their slip, he didn't comment on it "We'll study again tomorrow right Sasuke" Sakura asked hopefully, cause Sasuke and Hinata were all that she'd really managed to befriend so far.

Considering at least four of her classmates were bullies, one was lazy, one liked to eat, two were really loud and caused chaos wherever they went, another was kind of a show off i.e Sasuke and the last was super quiet and kind of faded into the background, the last was extremely shy.

Sasuke nodded eagerly "Can we Ni-san you know what Father said anyway, anything to help better myself in the academy" the raven said so seriously that his brother couldn't help but smile in amusement and ruffle his hair.

"Okay Otouto, you can study with your friend tomorrow" the thirteen year old relented to his brothers demands and just like that they all headed in different directions returning home to eat dinner, share that days events, take baths before going to bed.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur and before they all knew it Sakura's first week as an academy student had come and gone, it was Friday and Iruka-sensei was kind enough to let them out an hour early.

But when Sakura stepped foot on the play yard, with her still only two friends, Hinata and Sasuke adults that were standing around went quiet "What do you think is going on Sakura" Sasuke asked as they started slowly for the gates.

Where the rest of their classmates were gathered excitement in the air "No idea but it bet it's something only those guys are interested in" Sakura huffed pointing to their female classmates, who were surrounding a….her gaze flicked up, teenager.

Not just any teenager but one she was very familiar with, "D..Do yo..you know him S..Sakura-chan" Hinata noticed the recognition fill her friends peridot eyes as they started towards where their classmates were.

Itachi was also there stood next to the foreign teen, who when his gaze alighted on her, his lips quirked upwards at one corner of his mouth "Sakura" then he was holding open his arms and she was running into them.

"DARUI-KUN" Sakura squealed the loudest she ever had because it had been a year since she'd seen him, probably bursting Darui's eardrums in the process but he didn't seem to mind in the least as he merely held her close before placing her on her feet.

Right at his side and he was crouching to be eye level "I take that as an answer to the fact that ya really did miss me, got here a couple days early and was directed to the academy by Uchiha-san" Darui pointed his thumb at Itachi.

Who nodded in agreement "Course I missed you Darui-kun, it always takes me sending you a letter to get you to even come visit" the pinkette huffed until his hand was on her head and gently ruffling her short pink locks in affection.

Meanwhile "Just who is that guy anyway Hinata and why does Sakura know him in the first place" the raven haired boy had stood back with Hinata as Sakura had greeted the foreign teenager, complete with a headband from a foreign village.

Hinata was awestruck, her fears were unfounded because Darui really was nice to her friend "S..Sakura-chan's be..betrothed, th..they have to marry wh..when she tu..turns eighteen" the bluenette answered quietly.

And Sasuke nearly choked on his tongue but didn't dare say anything when Sakura joined them once again "A..Are we still going to the library" her cheeks were flushed with happiness and her eyes sparkled like never before, even if she was somehow out of breath.

Sasuke nodded numbly in shock as they left behind their classmates and poor Hinata, who still couldn't figure a way out of training or give her Father a legitimate reason why she had to study in the library especially since she was already being taught enough.

"You alright otouto, you seem a little confused" Itachi noticed his brothers furtive glance to their Country's Princess and the tall dark skinned teenager, he would be confused to, if Darui hadn't explained it to him.

Arranged marriages weren't that uncommon after all especially if it would create great ties with other countries "Why does she have to be in an arranged marriage, Mother said they suck awfully" Sasuke frowned/whispered.

Not really focusing on his homework "Relax kid it's not all that drab, besides it was her idea anyway, she took one look at me when she was three and went all want, it was cute" Darui chuckled making Sakura blush and hide her head in her arms.

Before letting out this long suffering sigh "Darui-kun do you tell that to everyone" Sakura whined softly acting like a general girl/princess really which made him adore her all the more, because she was a lot different than any other girl he'd met that was her age or older.

Itachi and Sasuke blinked before smiling at one another "Now time for you homework and lessons" Koron took over and Sakura relented, working on her calligraphy as she did her math and history homework first, then theory of chakra notes and lastly theory of jutsu notes.

All the while remaining straight in her seat and doing many other little things during the two hour study session they had before it was time go "We'll see you on Monday I suppose" Kyogo got a great kick out of how after every session the little Uchiha Heir still agreed to come back.

Proving him right in the next moment when Sasuke, despite the fact he was holding his head that pounded from all the information he'd shoved in it, nodded, then followed after his brother both giving silent waves.

"Ready Sakura" the dark skinned teen opened his arms expecting to have to carry her across the village, it's what she'd always expected when she'd been much younger, but to his surprise she merely took his hand and gave him a 1,000 megawatt smile.

Before nodding "Mhm" the pinkette hummed softly skipping along at Darui's side as they walked across the village to her Aunt and Uncles house, then they were entering through the door and Mebuki nearly threw a plate at Darui because it had been awhile.

Thankfully she didn't "Good heavens Darui-san what on earth are you doing here, how did you eve…oh Hono" Mebuki paused mid-rant as she remembered last Saturday when her niece had wrote letters before remembering that she'd also gotten replies that day.

"Yeah Mrs. Haruno nice to see you again by the way" Darui rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly feeling stupid for not sending a letter to tell them that he was coming, now his hasty leave from Cloud didn't seem so smart.

Mebuki pressed a hand over her heart "We're glad to see you again as well Darui-kun, heaven knows how much Sakura-chan talks about you" Kizashi teased and Sakura's cheeks turned a brilliant red in response.

Before she grabbed a pillow and totally unlike herself lobbed it at her uncle's face, which connected surprisingly "Guess we know who has good aim in this family" Koeda giggled at her Father's misfortune.

Little Eda clapping along happily to his sister's amusement, while Kizashi pouted at the children until they were all ushered into the kitchen "Nice throw by the way, bet your sensei is proud to have you in his class" the white haired teen chuckled lightly.

"A..Actually I can barely thrown my shuriken on a regular day, it always just clips the side of the target" Sakura admitted sheepishly causing laughter to fill the dining room as they ate before it was time for baths like usual.

Then bed time, Darui was assigned the room right across from Sakura's, he stayed in Leaf for two weeks and a couple of days before he had to go "Don't cry Sakura, I'll send a letter and if you ask I'll come back and visit again" Darui crouched before the young girl.

One hand on her head, the other brushing away her tears, it was thirty minutes before she had to be at the academy, but she'd wanted to see him off "I know D..Darui-kun but I'm gonna miss you" Sakura sniffled clutching his chunin vest tightly.

His onyx eyes softened "It's drab when you cry, I don't really understand girls very well, but I understand you better than most and I promise you this I'm never going to forget you, your it for me understand" the white haired teen cupped his finger under her chin.

So that their gaze could meet at his words she gasped and she nodded shyly "G..Guess I'll see you so..sometime Darui-kun" the pinkette sniffed wiping the rest of her tears away and stepping back into Kizashi as Darui rose to his full height.

Gave them all a wave goodbye, signed out at the gates and disappeared into the distance, there wasn't much more time to wallow for Sakura as she had to hurry to the academy and spend her day in class with her friends and classmates before being released like it had been for a solid three weeks.


	4. Chapter 3

By the time Sakura was eight Darui had come to visit her in the Leaf Village five more times, only for two weeks each time sure, but he also brought souvenirs and a gift for her birthday if he managed to time his visits well.

It had also been two years since she'd seen any of her family, her Father, Mother and Brother and so when they were given a month off from the academy after Sasuke's own eight birthday she decided to go back to the Capital.

"Do you really have to go Sakura-chan" Eda, who was now five himself and would be going to the academy next year asked latching on to her kimono clad form, she'd just finished her lessons on good posture and how to be graceful.

Emerald orbs shifted to blue "I love being here Eda-kun, but I miss everyone there since it's been over two years, sure I get letters and gifts, but I miss them" Sakura knelt before her youngest family member not wanting him to feel as if she was abandoning him.

The little boy sniffled "Okay just promise to bring a souvenir back from the Capital pwease" Eda pleaded with his three year older cousin, Sakura smiled fondly and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a careful hug.

"You got it Eda-kun and don't worry Koeda-chan I'll bring something back for you and Sasuke and Hinata-chan" Sakura exclaimed heading to her bedroom to pack some belongings for the month, even if she would only be home for two weeks, the last two would be spent traveling.

Koeda followed her "Just be careful okay, it's getting dangerous out in the world Sakura-chan and I worry about what could happen to you, even with Kyogo-kun and Koron-chan with you" Koeda admitted in a worried tone.

Sakura faced her older cousin, who in just under two years would be a genin, emerald locked with emerald "Understood Koeda-chan besides, Mother and Father have sent escorts and the kago, they should be arriving any minute now" Sakura announced.

Just as she said that the door opened "Princess your kago awaits at the village gates" Koron was there hurriedly finishing up the packing and taking Sakura by the hand to lead her from the room and into the living room.

Where her extended family was gathered "We'll see you at the end of the month Sakura-chan, so make sure you take care of yourself while home" Mebuki crushed her niece to her chest worried much like her daughter.

Now she knew where Koeda got her constant worry streak from which brought a smile to her lips "And promise that you'll continue your reading and not forget all you've learned" Mebuki continued not wanting to see something her niece really wanted slip through her fingers.

This caused her husband to chuckle and snag his niece from Mebuki's arms to her chagrin "Honestly, anyway good luck Sakura-chan and we'll see you in a month" Kizashi hugged Sakura just as he always had.

Before placing the now eight year old girl on her feet "Come along Ojo-sama we mustn't keep your kago and other escorts waiting" Kyogo tapped his foot and Sakura sighed letting herself be hefted onto the green haired males back.

The one time she wished she could walk but because she was this Country's Princess and she was going home as the Princess she couldn't and had to be carried "Right then off you go" Kizashi waved as the three that had stayed in his house for two years left with small waves.

"Bye bye see you in a month Mebuki-oba-chan, Kizashi-oji-san, Koeda-chan, Eda-kun" Sakura called enthusiastically her last stance as a kunoichi in training for a month before she focused her attention on becoming the Princess she was expected to be.

As they arrived at the gates and signed out before she was helped into the now slightly larger kago, two more escorts than usual just as the sliding door was slid shut and she felt weightless knowing that she was being carried now.

To home, where her family was waiting "Goodness you have grown my sweet little blossom" Sayuri was waiting for her at the doors entrance and couldn't help but crush her daughter to her chest in a move reminiscent of her sister in law's.

Sakura's eyes widened and she felt as if a piece of her had been returned "Mhm and I've learned lots of things Mother from the academy and made two awesome friends, Hinata-chan and Sasuke" Sakura chattered excitedly.

Returning her mother's hug a lot more calmly because now she had to act like the Princess everyone expected her to be "So there's no chance of convincing you to quit, we could always hire you a tutor to learn that medical ninjutsu" Sayuri offered.

But as she suspected her daughter was hooked and there was no chance in blazes that she would quit her chosen career path, with that they started inside, guards, maids and butlers alike lined up in a row bowing low to welcome their Princess home.

Until they were there stood in the main hall/throne room, Juhi stood when his daughter appeared after two years of studying how to be a ninja and calmly walked down the steps to greet her "My Princess" the term of endearment left his lips in a whisper as she was enveloped in his arms.

Warm and loving just as she remembered, even if Kizashi's hugs gave her the same sort of feeling it was different he wasn't her Father, even if he was her Father's Twin, they were different "Father" Sakura buried her face in his chest wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing.

As tears filled her eyes, she'd really missed him "Don't cry Sakura" Juhi chuckled rubbing her back soothingly, she'd always been emotional and that hadn't changed in the last two years it seemed, which was a relief.

She sniffled one last time before pulling away "Just hit me suddenly that I've really missed you" Sakura smiled sheepishly glancing around for the last person she had yet to see for over two years and finally spotted him coming towards them at a quick walk, still graceful though.

Quick as she could she let go of her Father and when her brother was near latched onto him "Imouto-chan welcome home" Musubime murmured into her bright locks of pink hair feeling as if his family was whole again for the first time in two years.

"Ni-san, Ni-san I've missed you so much" Sakura cried the tears coming in full force, this person was the person she'd missed the most, cause seeing Sasuke with his older brother nearly every single day for two years had torn at her because she didn't get to see her own brother.

Musubime was surprised and shot a look to their parents, who were both sporting matching fond smiles "There, there Sakura, and I know, I've missed you a lot to, to the point I almost demanded to go visit you a few times, but lessons kept me busy as you know from our letters" Musubime said.

Sakura pulled away drying her eyes with a handkerchief that she was handed by Koron, then blew her nose "I know cause the lessons are important, never mind about that I brought gifts" Sakura chattered back to her usual self now that she'd seen all of her family again.

Causing both of her parents to laugh and for her brother to smile widely "Why don't we do this in the sitting room my blossom" Sayuri offered knowing that the gifts were no doubt going to be elaborate with some sort of ninja twist to them.

With a wide smile on her lips they headed to the sitting room where she started doling out the gifts "For you mother a hair piece, it has bells in it, see you can add genjutsu, that's an illusion, to it and hide you from sight with ease, but it's really pretty and suits you" Sakura announced.

Handing over the beautiful hair accessory to her Mother, who stared at it in shock "Genjutsu hmm well that does sound rather interesting" now Sayuri was just a hair bit more curious about her daughters chosen profession.

The smile grew wider yet "It is, it all happens in the mind, someone can cast one of these genjutsu's and it alters reality, sometimes people think that the illusion is real because there's some really good genjutsu users in the village" Sakura explained easily.

Sayuri sat back at that "What did you bring me my little princess" Juhi was as equally as curious, he hadn't thought that his daughter would really be all that excited about ninja things as they called them but here she was and she was making him curious.

"For you Father, a sword and a book on kenjutsu, that seems like your sort of thing, Kizashi-oji-san said that you use to be interested but none of the samurai would teach you, but there's different ways for shinobi" Sakura held out the next two items.

One a sword in a dark pink almost red color that gleamed in the light of the room, with a dark blue hilt and a book to learn the art of kenjutsu "Very good you know us well my little hime" Juhi surprised himself by chuckling.

Now in the case of emergencies he could learn how to protect his wife and children, the shinobi way, Sakura's eyes sparkled with her happiness "Course I do Father, just because we've spent the last two years apart hasn't changed anything" Sakura pointed out matter of factly.

Causing both of her parents to laugh again, such a joyful sound that brought back memories "What about me Imouto-chan, what did you bring me from the Leaf Village" Musubime didn't want to be left out and drew her attention onto him.

When she turned and faced him with a mischievous smile he knew it was going to be good "For you Ni-san, I had Koron-chan and Kyogo-kun look for relentlessly, three books on beginner fuinjutsu with this we can play all sorts of pranks" Sakura snickered.

Hopelessly a mischief maker in that single moment "Fuinjutsu what's that" Musubime was confused, even if he was also extremely amused especially their parents matching looks of exasperation of course she'd bring back something to use to formulate her pranks.

"Fuinjutsu is sealing jutsu, you write out seals, that's where the calligraphy lessons come in real handy and then you take this a camouflage seal, add just a tiny bit of your chakra to it and wham your invisible to everyone else" Sakura explained.

Taking one of her hand drawn camouflage seals, added just a bit of her chakra exerting control and vanished for a few minutes before their eyes and then she was suddenly there again stuffing a tag into her sleeve again.

All of her family was in awe "But wait I thought you had to be a genin before you could learn how to use your chakra" Sayuri said the last word slowly because she was still extremely confused, despite getting letters every single week from her daughter.

Sakura turned again "You have to learn that stuff in order to become a genin Mother, we've already learned the escape jutsu and clone jutsu, but I took it a step further and learned how to add my chakra to other things" Sakura admitted.

"Intriguing, anyway thank you my little hime for the wonderful gifts, we'll be sure to use or wear them accordingly, now I must return to my duties and it's time for your lessons Musubime" Juhi stood ending their time as a family.

Musubime sighed "Right since you only just got home you don't have to join lessons today, but I'll see you later so we can work on these" Musubime held up his gifts then vanished after his Father to start his lessons for the day.

Even Sayuri disappeared which left Sakura to her own devices for most of the day, so she headed to her room which was still as she remembered, large and clean and full of all of her things she'd liked a couple years ago.

Before she flopped down on her large canopy bed, secretly admitting to herself that her room at Uncle Kizashi's and Aunt Mebuki's was a lot nicer cause it was smaller, and pulled out her books to read further on medicinal plants, herbs and flowers.

She'd moved on from reading about chakra control and medical jutsu, through anatomy and the favored weapons of medics all the way through what she was currently reading now, plus tending to people the civilian way.

"Already studying I see Hime-sama" Koron appeared suddenly noting what Sakura was reading, she really was obsessed with learning how to be a medic-nin like Cee, who had come a couple of times with Darui to visit and give some pointers.

Green eyes flicked up to meet pink before Sakura nodded "Mhm I can't neglect my own studying even if I'm home for a couple of weeks" the little pinkette hummed softly lowering her gaze onto her book again to read the information within.

Koron smiled "Your going to be the most famous Feudal Princess of them all, the only one to become a shinobi" the green haired pink eyed woman laughed lightly knowing that her little charge would go down in the history books someday.

With that because she'd wanted to assure herself that Sakura was really happy being home and adjusting well Koron returned to her station outside the young girls room "How is she" Kyogo whispered to his sister.

Earning a smile "That's a relief that she's adjusted already" the green haired pink eyed male sighed in relief seeing the answer in his twin's facial expressions with ease, they were twins of course it would be easy.

The rest of the day passed by quickly until it was dinner time "So what did you do all this time, I thought I'd see you at least once but you never came out of the family wing of the palace" Sayuri scolded with a smile.

And her daughter grinned "I studied, since I'm going to be a medic-nin I have to study extensively on the subject just to be prepared and I haven't even started learning the mystical palm that's the healing jutsu" Sakura said before using the etiquette that had been drilled into her.

Ate like she was supposed to, didn't lean forward, kept her back straight and had a polite voice "What all do you have to learn in order to be a medic" Juhi questioned waiting until she'd finished chewing her broccoli with her mouth closed.

She set her fork down and swallowed quietly not noisily like some people did "Lots of things Father, I've already got one redeeming quality, good chakra control and I've been working on that, but there's also anatomy, knowing which plants to use and plenty of other stuff" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Juhi blinked "How far have you gotten on your studies Imouto-chan" Musubime was as equally as curious as his parents and because he'd never considered that it might actually be hard what his sister was trying to learn.

"Not as far as I like, the first year I studied medical ninjutsu and chakra control in theory, second year anatomy and extensive reading on pressure points, plus throwing needles, now I'm working on medicinal plants, herbs and flowers and learning how to tend to people the civilian way" Sakura listed with ease.

Making her parents and brother realize that yes being a medic-nin wouldn't be easy "And what else do you still have to learn my blossom" Sayuri prodded wanting to learn more, perhaps this wasn't just a bad idea after all.

Even if they didn't get to see their daughter for years at a time "Mm wrapping wounds, learning all the ointments and creams and things in the medical pouch, how to stock it, how to use each item, antidotes, poisons, treating injuries just to scratch the surface" Sakura announced.

"Looks like you have quite a few eventful years ahead of you my little hime, is there anything else to being a medical shinobi that you've learned so far in your studies" Juhi leaned forward waiting for the extensive answer that was sure to come.

And come it did "To be a medic-nin I have to go through extensive evasion training, learn throwing needles and anatomy inside out and be able to heal in the thick of battle because without the medic, the whole team might die, learning how to spot injuries and many more" Sakura smiled.

"Wow imouto-chan and what about fuinjutsu can you incorporate that into your medical shinobi training as well" Musubime questioned from her other side suddenly and her emerald orbs flicked in his direction.

But it seemed she had to think about this particular answer "Possibly, but one wouldn't really have time to sit down and draw seals in the middle of a fight Musubime-ni, they would have to be prepared beforehand" Sakura finally answered.

Conversation finally died down after that and dinner was finished without incident, then they all retired to the sitting room in the family wing of the palace to chat some more and ask further questions before it was bath time and finally bed time.

That was her first day home, the second day consisted of her lessons, which she finally got to sit in with her brother "Excited are you imouto-chan" Musubime realized that his sister was practically beside herself with excitement as they walked down the corridors and halls of their home.

To the lessons room to partake in lessons "Definitely Ni-sn and if we can convince our instructors to let us go a couple hours early we can work on our next big prank" Sakura snickered quietly, though not quietly enough.

Because the two samurai guards trailing behind them shared a smile at each other through their helmets, Koron and Kyogo were like her ever present shadows, they'd never let her out of their sight so long as they were able to.

Musubime smiled "Hey how's Koeda and Eda doing, it's been about three years after all since they've come to visit" Musubime asked right before they were to enter the room and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"After Ni-san then I'll tell you but for now we have to focus on our lessons" Sakura scolded cutely making him smile and then they were sitting down and learning the history of their country, family etc, math lessons, calligraphy, etiquette and more lessons on how to be graceful.

When it came to a new lesson that she'd never been given Sakura was stumped "Is something the matter Ojo-sama" the instructor of these lessons questioned when he saw the confusion, what was so hard about pottery.

Then he realized "Er I've never done this before, do I really have to learn pottery" Sakura frowned lightly not sure if she really wanted to do this sort of thing, then she realized that in order to be a ninja their hands needed to perform complicated hand signs.

Forgetting all about her question as she delved deep into her mind and just as the instructor was going to let her out because the lesson was rather optional, Musubime had taken a liking to pottery the year before, Sakura started working with the wet clay anyway.

"Odd aren't you imouto-chan, thought for sure you were going to opt out and leave me behind" Musubime said concentrating on his bowl that he was making but trying to talk at the same time which was difficult.

Green eyes flickered in his direction briefly "Ninja's use their hands a lot to perform their jutsu's Ni-san, this will help keep my hands working until I go back to Leaf to continue my studies as a kunoichi in training" Sakura admitted lightly.

Another ninja thing then, he should have known he guessed and an hour later they were being released from their lessons early "Now will you tell me how Koeda and Eda are doing, even Mebuki-oba-chan and Kizashi-oji-san" Musubime pleaded wanting to know.

Sakura's lips curved upwards into a smile "Okay, okay their all doing well, Koeda is the top student of her academy class and Eda is going to go in to the academy next year, Uncle Kizashi is still goofy and Aunt Mebuki is kind of like Mother in a way, such a worrywart" Sakura giggled.

As they found a hidden alcove in their gigantic home and holed themselves away to work on their prank "Good maybe when I have a chance I'll come visit you in Leaf and see what all the hubbub is about" Musubime smiled sitting in the proper seiza position.

While his little sister lay out several items, two ink wells, two brushes, blank tags and then he remembered his books that he'd been gifted with the day before, they chose a seal from within the book and started drawing.

Thanks to their calligraphy lessons it was a little easy to replicate the seals in the book "Now we find someone to prank" Sakura snickered quietly as she cleaned up all their belongings and put them in a scroll which was hidden away in her sleeve.

Musubime held tightly to his little sister's hand as she helped him connect with his chakra in order to activate the camouflage seal he'd drawn on the tag, "Exactly what are we going to do anyway" the blonde asked suddenly as they dodged their samurai guards.

"Perhaps we could go poke Father that's a good one or hide Mother's slipper again" the pinkette offered those were two of her favorite past-times and it seemed that hadn't changed in the last two years, so off they went to the main hall.

They had to wait for a bit so they didn't distract their Father to much before making a dash towards him and they both poked him simultaneously before running away as fast as they could before he caught on.

And hiding their Mother's slipper was as equally as easy before they grew bored of playing pranks "It's not as fun being able to hide in plain sight" Musubime realized as they flopped down on her canopy bed and she cracked open a book she must have brought from Leaf.

"Yeah but that was a ninja thing and there's lots of other uses for Fuinjutsu, a barrier tag, exploding tag, sound proofing tag, summon scroll, healing scroll, storage scroll and many more" Sakura listed for effect.

Musubime quieted down at that and resolved himself to still read the books even if he didn't use them as much, then he settled down at his sister's side and tried to read her book with her before he realized it was extremely advanced.

Now he knew why she said she wasn't as far along in her studies on how to be a medic-nin as she'd like learning the individual plants, herbs and flowers that were medicinal must take time and patience "Geez imouto-chan I know you like Darui-san but that's hard stuff" Musubime whistled.

"I know but I'm not going to quit, my nindo, goal if you will is to be a medic-nin so that I can heal Darui-kun if anything ever happens to Cee-san" Sakura hummed not looking up even when the door creaked open and Koron poked her head in.

Before she was gone and the door shut, they'd given their samurai guards the runaround "Nindo huh is that a fancy term for Ninja way" Musubime guessed getting a nod from his little sister as she flipped through her book taking in all the medicinal plants, herbs and flowers.

"Got it Ni-san, most still haven't figured out what they want their goal to be, but one boy in my class Naruto Uzumaki wants to be the future Hokage, he says it over and over like a mantra, some adults and our other classmates are really mean to him" Sakura frowned.

Realizing that she hadn't exactly been the nicest, nor had Sasuke, but they didn't physically go out of their way to torment him like adults did or some of their classmates like Ino and Ami, now those girls were still bad news and Ino had yet to pull her head out of the clouds.

With that no more chatter came and then it was time for dinner again and before they realized it they were sitting at the table with their parents again, who looked extremely amused "Ahem I know two little mischief makers who snuck into the main hall late this afternoon" Juhi coughed.

"And hid one of my slippers again, oh yes we know it was you two even if you can use those fancy ninja things now my little sweets" Sayuri laughed lightly not to angry more amused than anything because her children were mischief makers through and through.

The two children in question smiled sheepishly before they all dug into their meal to eat, before chatting about their day normally in the sitting room that was purely theirs, they got another bath and finally it was bed time.

Her third, fourth, fifth and sixth days home went the same as the second, but at the start of the second week they got guests in the form of the Raikage and two very familiar escorts "Sakura what are you doing in the Capital you didn't quit did you" Darui was surprised to see her.

"Oh that we got a month off from the academy, I only have two weeks left, this week home and the last traveling back to Leaf to pick up in the academy again" Sakura latched on to him immediately as equally as surprised to see him as he was to see her.

Next to Darui "Good to see you still studying the books I lent you" Cee commented, they'd interrupted her reading in the main hall because there was no lessons that day for either her, or her brother, so she'd chosen to read her books to study more and memorize all the plants.

Sakura smiled widely still holding tightly to Darui "Mhm, though I still have a lot to memorize, I promise to return them soon" Sakura hummed before focusing her attention on her Father as he greeted the Raikage.

Who was just as big and bulky as Darui had described to her, once the greetings were done the man turned to her "You've grown big brat" Ay commented carefully trying to match the image of that three year old to the now eight year old he saw before him.

"I did Raikage-sama and I'm also studying to be a shinobi a medic-nin to be exact" Sakura curtsied just as she was expected, knowing that at any moment he could call off the arranged marriage contract if he wanted, the adults had the power after all.

Ay narrowed his eyes and turned to the girls parents "She's been studying in the Leaf Village's academy for the last two years" Juhi explained smoothly knowing his daughter was an oddball but not wanting to see her get snapped out.

In the next moment Ay turned back to Sakura "What reason could you want to be a medical shinobi, you know it won't be easy don't you brat" the Raikage demanded a lot more moderately, hoping she didn't have any ulterior motives.

The girl straightened "So that I can someday be able to heal Darui-kun like Cee-san and I know but I'm willing to put in the effort because that's my nindo" Sakura answered dutifully meeting his gaze head on fearlessly, with that Ay threw his head back and laughed long and deep.

Before patting her on the head "There you go brat so long as you stay like that, all heart you won't get swept up into the dark side of the shinobi world" Ay finished in a serious tone, not wanting to see anything happen to the girl.

Since Darui did seem to actually care about her considering he asked for a month off every few months to go visit her, though now the visits in Leaf made sense, Sakura nodded quietly knowing that there was a dark side to the world she was trying to be a part of.

Juhi grimaced "If you will Ay-san we'll commence with our talk" Juhi cleared his throat wanting to get away from ninja talk and move into politics, with that they headed to the meeting room to talk about what was needed to be done to prevent war with both Lightning and Fire.

It seemed some villages, mostly civilian were getting irritated at seeing Cloud Shinobi passing through their villages unrestricted and it was causing plenty of problems since the villagers would run the shinobi out if they were caught.

And not all Leaf and Cloud Shinobi had accepted the treaty yet, but that's what these talks were for in order to find a common ground that would make everyone happy "So only a week huh" Darui chuckled crouching before Sakura.

Who's face lit up in a brilliant smile "Yep but that's okay it's worth it cause I get to see you again here in my home" Sakura giggled wrapping her arms around his neck unable to really detach herself from him.

Darui returned her light hug before raising to his full height "Well how about I give you a quiz to see how much information you've retained" Cee offered suddenly, knowing that she had a photographic memory, it would also help her find out what she needed to go over again.

Or if she was ready to move on to another step to her medical studies, at his offer her eyes sparkled "Can you please Cee-san" Sakura pleaded fiddling with her kimono sleeves and looking up at him adorably.

More chuckles filled the air from the seventeen year old's before she was leading them down the halls to a smaller lesson's room so she could be given a quiz to test her knowledge on all things medicinal, just from the first book alone.

"All be looks like your ready to start on the second book" Darui chuckled when he saw the score his friend/partner wrote out on the mock test, she really was going to be one smart cookie when she became a full fledged kunoichi.

Sakura grinned "Really Darui-kun, Cee-san" she hadn't thought that she'd be able to remember that much already, but apparently she'd underestimated herself a bit and was now going to take that information into consideration.

The blonde nodded "Definitely, you have a photographic memory Sakura-san use it to your advantage, nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it" Cee patted her gently on the head as they left the lessons room and headed to some other part of the palace.

Ay, Darui and Cee stayed in the Capital for four days and during those days while their Raikage was busy with strengthening the treaty between their lands and villages, Darui and Cee stuck close to her helping her work on things she still struggled with.

Before she knew it, it was time for her to go as well "Guess we'll see you when you get another month off from the academy or even when you get out for the summer or something" Musubime sighed wishing she would stay.

He figured that was because it had been over two whole years since he'd seen her and having her home for two weeks had made him grow comfortable with her there in their home again "Yeah I can always see about the three months we have off for summer Musubime-ni" Sakura nodded.

"Now you take care of yourself you hear my little blossom, don't let those mean girls you're always telling us about bully you and try to make more friends and make sure your careful on the roads back to Leaf" Sayuri crushed her daughter to her chest again.

A worrywart much like her sister in law before she was snagged and hugged by her Father "Good luck my little hime don't let all your hopes and dreams slip through your fingers" Juhi murmured into her hair before it was time to go.

"I'll see you again Musubime-ni, Mother, Father, take care of yourselves as well" Sakura waved as she was once again helped into her kago, the sliding door was slid shut and they were off to the Hidden Leaf Village.

When they arrived the day before she was supposed to be in the academy again after the month long break, all was quiet and she noticed more security than usual "Did something happen" the little pinkette questioned as she was let out of the kago and placed on her own two feet again.

Glad to be able to become her kunoichi in training self again, Koron and Kyogo shared a look considering to not tell their charge the truth, but in the end they realized she would just find out anyway because of who she was friends with.

So they faced her seriously "Itachi Uchiha slaughtered his entire clan, the Uchiha are no more" Koron said in such a straight laced tone, but what she didn't expect was for Sakura to suddenly to start crying.

Then it hit her "Sasuke is the lone survivor" Kyogo assured hastily knowing that Sakura had come to really care for the second Uchiha Heir as one of her best friends alongside Hinata, but the tears kept coming.

"Oh poor Sasuke, why would Itachi-san do such a horrible thing" Sakura cried for all her friend had lost, his entire family just gone in the blink of a moment and to drive the final nail in to the coffin it was his beloved Ni-san who'd done it.

Koron and Kyogo grimaced "Nobody knows Hime-sama now dry those tears, you'll get to see him tomorrow" Koron instructed knowing that Sakura was and always would be an emotional child, this moment just proved it in spades.

"Indeed for Kizashi-sama and Mebuki-sama are waiting for you no doubt Ojo-sama" Kyogo took charge waving the other escorts off and with them they took the kago, then they started down the streets to the civilian section and the Haruno House.

Where Kizashi, Mebuki, Koeda and Eda were waiting for them "Your back did you have fun while in the Capital what about our souvenirs you promised" Eda latched on first before anyone else could, missing the drying tear tracks and red rimmed eyes of his cousin.

But everyone else saw the signs that she'd been crying and knew that she knew that a tragedy had hit the village while she'd been gone "I'm back and yes and just a moment Eda-kun, you'll get your souvenir" Sakura mustered up as wide a smile as she could.

Not feeling right about feeling happy while one of her best friends had lost everything "He's been by a few times asking for you Sakura-chan" Koeda was the one to tell her, getting a head of her mother for once to give her younger cousin lookalike a hug.

"At least he's not shoving his friends away I guess" Sakura sniffled quietly not wanting Eda to feel as if it was his fault that she was crying and on the verge of another meltdown as she hugged Koeda tightly.

Then it was finally their turn "Sasuke-san is strong Sakura-chan just believe in him and you can have a good cry together tomorrow" Mebuki nudged her husband forcefully out of the way not wanting to be the last one to greet her niece.

Her husband grunted at the elbow "Mean your Aunt is mean to me Sakura-chan" Kizashi fake sniffled and got an eye roll for his troubles as he was finally allowed to greet his niece as well which brought back a smile to her face.

"For the souvenirs, I brought you Eda-kun, a kunai designed bedspread and pillow cases, since your going into the academy next year, for Koeda-chan books on elemental jutsu, for Mebuki-oba-chan a unique hairpin from the Capital and Kizashi-oji-san a new go set" Sakura handed out the souvenirs.

While her aunt, uncle and cousins oohed and awed over their gifts, Sakura felt unsettled by the fact that she still couldn't go see Sasuke and for the rest of the day she was in a state of unrest, she found it even difficult to sleep.

Before she knew it, it was the next morning already and she hastily jumped out of bed without waiting for Koron to dress her in the clothes that had been set out dressed herself and hurried into the kitchen to eat.

"Geez slow down Hime-sama" Koron smiled knowing that her charge was merely worried about her friend, who was probably in really bad shape because he had no one anymore besides the friends he'd managed to make in the academy.

It did kind of suck the situation "I can't I have to find out how Sasuke is faring and it wasn't right of me to put this off until today" Sakura huffed still eating with manners despite her hastiness to leave and see how her friend was.

"Selfless to a fault Ojo-sama and Sasuke-san should feel honored to have a friend in you" Kyogo commented lightly trying not to sound as if Sasuke better feel honored about getting to be friends with the princess of his Country.

Mebuki winced and he knew he had kind of failed but it slipped right over Sakura's head "Baka what if you'd upset her" Kizashi shook his head as his daughter and niece hurried out the door after grabbing their packs and bento's.

Kyogo grimaced "Oh well at least she didn't truly hear you" Mebuki shook her head helping her son clean up after breakfast, knowing he was undeniably bored with playing with his blocks because he was impatient.

"Ne, ne I will get to go to the academy next year right" Eda sulked not liking that he didn't have any friends for himself, while his sister and cousin got all the luck, thankfully his parents nodded and so he contented himself with playing with his toys.

Meanwhile Koeda and Sakura were practically flying down the streets to the academy "I'm glad Sasuke-san has a friend like you Sakura-chan, you'll be able to help him out of his funk" Koeda whispered as they arrived a bit to early.

The play yard was dotted with fewer children since it was only 7:46, a full fourteen minutes earlier than they usually arrived, Sakura went to answer when she spotted the very boy she was worried about trudging towards them.

Looking quite the sight "S…Sakura" he looked at her as if he'd seen a ghost and then he was there crushing her in a hug, the first real bit of contact between them if she was being honest and crying his heart out.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Sakura immediately started crying herself as she held the crying boy not sure why he was crying because he didn't really seem the type but unable to keep her own tears in check.

Sasuke pulled back in the next moment "I thought for sure that he was going to go after you Sakura cause you're my friend" Sasuke admitted the reason he'd stared at her as if she was some sort of ghost, he'd thought Itachi would come after her.

And her skin paled in response "D..D..Do you know why he di..did it Sasuke" Sakura shuddered feeling sick to her stomach, anything could have happened while on the way back or even on the way there since she didn't know when the incident had happened.

"He said he did it to test his strength against me and that when the time comes I'd have to kill my best friend in order to get the same eyes as him, I vowed that I would never do that and he used his sharingan on me, it was horrible seeing all those lifeless eyes staring at me" Sasuke shook.

Still greatly unsettled but glad that nothing had happened to his friend "That's awful Sasuke and I promise you this when the time comes we'll take him down together and force the truth out of him" Sakura huffed summoning up all of her strength.

To become the friend Sasuke currently needed, he didn't need her to tell him that everything would be okay, the pain would fade, he didn't need her to hold him and let him cry, what Sasuke needed was someone to be able to rely on not just as a friend but a teammate hopefully.

Onyx eyes widened "Thank you Sakura, thank you" Sasuke relaxed as his tears ebbed away knowing that what she said was truth, she would be there with him, even if she didn't get to physically join the fight, she would be in his thoughts as his friend to prove Itachi wrong.

He wouldn't need those eyes to beat Itachi, he wouldn't, he didn't need hate but love, it would strengthen him beyond what Itachi would think him capable "W..Wel..Welcome ba..back Sakura-chan" Hinata coming up behind them started both eight year old's.

"Hinata-chan and yes it's good to be back cause now I have something new to work towards, it's not my nindo sure, but a goal and I'm damn sure going to complete it" Sakura hugged Hinata glad that nothing horrible had happened to anyone else.

Sasuke couldn't help himself as he started laughing "You just cussed Sakura" Sasuke sniggered feeling the tightness in his chest going away at the normalcy and ridiculousness of the moment, especially when Sakura's eyes widened and she realized the truth in his statement.

Causing her to blush horribly "I..It's okay S..Sakura-chan n..no doubt Ki..Kiba-san or e..even Naruto-kun's mouth has rubbed off on you and you didn't realize it until this ex..exact moment" the little blunette commented.

Making Sasuke laugh even harder "Honestly but I'm glad that everything else is good for the most part now are you ready for class" the little pinkette grabbed her friends by the hands just as the bell rang and led them forward into the academy building.

"We're ready Sakura and we're going to make our marks as shinobi and rock the world to it's very foundation" the little raven vowed knowing that they'd be able to do it because they had the determination to do it and with that Iruka greeted them all back and they sat down to begin.


	5. Chapter 4

Another two years passed after that incident and Sakura studied relentlessly to better herself not just for herself but for her friends as well, they'd added another person to their group once she realized that the boy didn't have any friends at all.

So now Naruto Uzumaki was in her small circle of friends and she was content with just Hinata, Naruo and Sasuke "Hey Sakura since we have the next couple of weeks off and you can't go home would you like to go to the training grounds with me and work on your taijutsu" Sasuke asked.

That afternoon when they were about to get out of the academy "Well I do need to work on other things to such as my evasion and throwing skills with senbon needles, plus afterwards I can treat our wounds the civilian way" Sakura mused knowing it was a good idea.

Because she'd advanced so much further on her medical studies that it was unreal, she was just about ready to start learning how to use the mystical palm probably within the next couple of years actually and be battle ready when she became a genin.

Her friend blew out a breath of relief "Oh come on let me come to please" Naruto pleaded knowing that the friendly spar would be something to watch and because he couldn't stand it when he was left out of awesome things such as that.

Sakura and Sasuke turned at his exclamation before sharing a look with each other and nodding in acquiesce to his request "G..Good luck th..then S..Sakura-chan, Sasuke" Hinata offered from the other side of them side the four of them had squished themselves into a single row together.

To Iruka's amusement but since they were such excellent students, well Naruto still had a ways to go, he let it slide "Thanks Hinata" the little raven breathed then focused his attention on the history lesson that they were being given.

In recent years the lessons had evolved and now instead of just their village history, they learned about other village histories, math had grown difficult and very few of them understood it, taijutsu and physical fitness as well as their throwing lessons had evolved as well.

Kunoichi class for the girls had started up for the girls while the boys were given extra physical fitness and many more "Yeah thanks Hinata-chan, ooh look it seems Iruka-sensei is giving out no homework for the entire week" the little pinkette cheered.

As much as she loved homework because she had the highest marks in the class, she was glad to be able to focus completely on her training "Awesome this is gonna be good you know" the little blonde was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

When they were finally released for the next couple of weeks with zero homework from any of their teachers "I..I'll see you t..two weeks from now" the little blunette sighed knowing that she would be focused on her own training in the mean time, which meant no contact with her friends.

Her three friends felt for her as they watched her trudge off and then it was to the Haruno Household to ask for permission to go to the training grounds "Guess that would be alright, but you'd be alone, since Koron and Kyogo had to go back to the Capital" Mebuki winced.

Feeling unsettled about having her niece and her two friends unattended by adults "Don't worry Sakura-chan can handle herself if anything happens, she's got those camouflage tags after all" Kizashi boomed from the living room.

"Mean I can't believe you left me behind Sakura-chan" Eda pouted as he barreled through the door to his house, he'd only been a few steps behind his cousin, so at least he wasn't completely alone on the walk home.

This earned him a wince "Now, now Eda-kun you know Sakura-chan is busy with her training" Mebuki shushed her youngest, who was now a whopping seven years old and two years in to the academy while her daughter.

Who appeared in that exact moment was a full fledged kunoichi now "If you'd like Mother I can oversee their training since I'm a genin and all that" Koeda offered knowing that the woman would be worried and since she was a shinobi now she would provide better protection.

"Actually your sensei came by you have a week long mission" Kizashi appeared with the scroll and handed it over to his daughter, who sighed, flashed her cousin and her friends an apologetic smile before heading to her room to pack for the mission.

Which left the three pouting ten year old's until Mebuki relented and they headed off for the training grounds for a couple of hours, to their surprise they found it occupied and so had to find a spot that wouldn't bother the other person training.

When they started sparring, this drew the other person's attention, especially when the lone girl drew out senbon needles "Oho so we have a good shot" he couldn't resist marching over to them when the girl threw her needles and two out of three made their mark in the boy she was sparring against.

The children jolted in response and only two of them took up defensive stances in front of the only blonde "Is there a reason your bothering us" Sasuke's tone was icy as he spoke because they only had a limited time to train and he didn't want anyone to hurt Naruto's feelings.

Only he was allowed to do that "Now, now kiddies I was only curious, usually it takes a long time to achieve mastery of a weapon as light as the senbon, but you, you can't be more than ten" the brunet pointed to the lone girl.

"Cause I've been practicing with it for a year, I'm studying how to be a medic-nin, I'm Sakura who are you anyway" Sakura introduced herself was customary, even though he should have introduced himself first since he was the one who approached them first.

But she was being the bigger person here "Really a medic-nin huh are you trying to surpass Tsunade-sama she's the best medical ninja there is in the world, and Genma Shiranui kid" Genma held out his hand expecting to get a hand shake.

Instead he got a wary look "Sakura-chan doesn't do hand shakes and I'm Naruto Uzumaki you know" the little blonde piped in put out that the spar hadn't lasted nearly as long as it usually did because someone had interrupted his friends.

His introduction caused the obvious Jonin to straighten and press his lips together "Ah you, well I won't bother you anymore" and then Genma was gone, Sakura huffing and puffing after the man for behaving so rudely.

"It's okay Sakura, he's just a stupid adult anyway" Sasuke snorted resuming their spar and by the time their two hours was nearly over, both of them were covered in a multitude of scratches and light bruises that hurt something fierce.

Sakura flopped down on the ground gracefully "Ouch you really know how to hit someone Sasuke" the little pinkette sulked pulling out her medical pouch that Darui had brought her a few months ago for her birthday, Cee had chipped in on it so it had been a joint birthday present.

"Yeah Sakura-chan is a girl you know Sasuke-teme" Naruto pointed out bluntly also settling on the ground as ointment, bruise cream and bandages were pulled out of the pouch and Sakura got started on tending to their injuries and bruises.

Sasuke gave the blonde the stink eye "I know that but Sakura can hit just as equally as hard as I can and besides how else are we going to learn if we don't face each other seriously" the little raven huffed lightly.

His friend rolled her green eyes "Boys honestly enough with the arguing, I can handle it Naruto, and Sasuke's right we have to face each other seriously" the little pinkette clapped her hands putting away her supplies then hopping up off the ground.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow for more training then" the little blonde waved heading off to his apartment that he was all alone in, he'd been alone for a long time up until the last two years but now he had three awesome friends.

Two of which watched him go before turning in opposite directions to return home "Goodness what happened to you" Mebuki nearly shrieked when her niece wandered into the house at the standard time covered in bandages and bruises.

"Little boys hit hard huh Sakura-chan, I bet you gave it to him as good as you got right" Kizashi wasn't worried in the least, knowing that his niece was going to be a fierce little fighter, much like his daughter was.

Sakura grinned widely "Oh yeah and don't worry Mebuki-oba-chan, Sasuke does kind of take it easy on me, but we spar seriously so we can improve and push each other past our current limits" the fuscia haired girl announced.

Mebuki let out a long suffering sigh "Ne, ne did you have to go to the hospital Sakura-chan" Eda popped from out of no where and attached himself to his cousin, who would be the only one there with him since his sister was off on one of her missions.

"Nope I tended to myself and Sasuke all by myself since I learned how to use the items in the medical pouch Darui-kun brought me, now all that's left is common antidotes and poisons and learning the mystical palm jutsu" Sakura chattered.

With that they all sat down for dinner, partway through when they were nearly finished Mebuki vanished "Drew your bath for you Sakura, just make sure you wash thoroughly" Mebuki sighed taking in her bruise and scratch riddled niece.

This earned her a beaming smile "Just glad Koeda-chan wasn't here to see that, she would have freaked to" Kizashi chuckled knowing that his daughter was just as big a worrywart as her mother was which earned him an elbow to the ribs.

And for their youngest to snigger at him unsympathetically "Deserved it Father" Eda grinned ducking under the whack his mother sent him and scampered off to take his own bath once they were done with dinner.

"Goodnight Oji-san, Oba-chan, Eda-kun" Sakura called quietly from her room once she'd finished dressing in her sleeping yukata, wanting to read some more so that maybe tomorrow she could start practicing tentatively learning the mystical palm jutsu.

The next morning after breakfast she vanished out the door "I'm going to work on my chakra control today" the pinkette explained when she arrived on the training grounds, Naruto and Sasuke already there waiting for her.

Both boys looked intrigued "How do you do that Sakura-chan" the little blonde asked as they headed further in and towards a group of tree's, which made him wary, she wasn't going to actually try and climb it was she.

Apparently she was "Whoa hey Sakura what are you doing" the little raven jumped in when he saw her making a hand sign then get a running start at the tree she was stood in front of, though at his question she paused and nearly stumbled head first into the tree.

If it weren't for someone suddenly dropping down in front of her and she rammed headfirst into him instead, the same guy from yesterday "It's the rude guy from yesterday and I was going to work on my chakra control, tree climbing is a form of exercise to help that" Sakura answered smartly.

Green eyes focused on the brunet before her accusingly who stared at her in confusion "Now hang out how am I the rude one, you kiddies are the one who were acting all suspicious yesterday and besides I did tell you my name and you know that kind of exercise is for genin not children" Genma pointed out.

Her eyes narrowed further until they were practically slits "You don't know Sakura very well then, she has good control and if anyone can get that exercise down it's her and you gave the Dope a somewhat disgruntled look that's why your rude in her eyes" Sasuke snorted.

While said blonde was hidden behind Sakura using her slightly taller height to his advantage "Did I" Genma blinked again, then he realized he had left rather quickly when the boy had introduced himself, but that hadn't been the reason.

"You did, you did Believe it" Naruto practically burst their eardrums still using Sakura to hide behind earning exasperated stares from two of his friends, the last was stuck in clan training which sucked big time.

Genma winced "Okay, okay I didn't mean anything by it or my hasty departure, it just seemed like you were tired of being bothered is all, now if you'd like I can oversee your training in the tree climbing exercise as apology" the brunet held up his hands.

That's all it took one little offer and wham the kids were all over him practically bouncing up and down in excitement, though the lone girl was the only one to stand in front of tree, the two boys probably not confident enough to attempt the exercise themselves.

"Now I gather my chakra in my feet again make sure I have the right amount and go" the little pinkette whispered to herself, making a hand sign to gather chakra into the soles of her feet before getting another running start.

She wasn't interrupted this time by curious boys and up she went the highest she felt comfortable "Wow Sakura-chan that was totally awesome believe it" the little blonde called up to her and she realized that she'd managed the exercise a lot easier than she'd thought she would.

Even the jonin looked shocked "Perfect chakra control from an obvious civilian girl now there's a surprise" Genma stared at her in contemplation as she walked calmly down the tree, getting the exercise down easily.

He wondered if she'd struggle with the water walking exercise "Yeah your gonna be the best medical ninja in the world, I bet you could even bypass that Tsunade person" the little raven grinned from ear to ear when she was stood before them again.

Lips curved upwards into a smile "Thanks Naruto, Sasuke, but that was only the first step, I'm gonna see if I can do the water walking exercise now, which is gonna be a lot more difficult" Sakura announced seriously.

In order to start learning the mystical palm she had to be absolutely sure of her chakra control, then work on syncing her chakra to a fish, bird, small living creature etc, before she could even begin to work on healing people.

Genma crinkled his nose "Just why are you so determined to be a medic-nin anyway kid" the brunet questioned as they all headed towards the nearest source of water, a small slow moving river that ran through the training grounds to be exact.

She paused in gathering her chakra into her feet again "Because I want to be able to heal my precious people, that's what I decided would be my nindo, my ninja way" her eyes burned straight into his soul as she spoke those words.

Having taken to heart the will of fire and all Iruka's teachings it seemed "Yeah and though I suck at academics, these two have stuck with me through thick and thin the last two years, my nindo is to never back down even when the going gets tough I won't quit" blue eyes met brown.

"What about you little Uchiha do you have a nindo as well" Genma turned his gaze onto the silent boy, knowing that he must be burning with rage to take down his brother for what the thirteen year old had done.

Sasuke's onyx eyes darkened "My nindo is to never be the person Itachi wants me to be when I face him, I won't rely on hate to beat him, but love that was given to me by my friends which will strengthen me beyond what he thinks I'm capable of" obsidian irises seared straight through him.

And the Jonin reeled back "Then your going to be a bunch of powerhouses when you become genin and I wish you luck" the brunet patted each child on the head knowing they didn't need him to oversee their training anymore and disappeared in a plume of smoke to think on all he'd learned.

Children that already had their nindo was kind of crazy "What do you suppose all that was about" the little blonde tilted his head to the side in confusion at the Jonin's hasty retreat leaving them to their own devices again.

"No idea Dope, why don't we spar while Sakura works on that water walking exercise" the little raven suggested and launched himself into the taijutsu spar with the blonde, knowing he would win, but dragging it out so she would have enough time to see what she needed to work.

Glad that they were giving her some time to herself Sakura took a deep breath gathered chakra into her feet and stepped out onto the water, only to immediately fall in with a loud splash "Ack that's cold" the little pinkette dragged herself onto dry land again.

Soaked to the core which sucked big time, but that didn't deter her as she went to step out again thinking that she needed to add more chakra, no change and Sakura set her jaw in frustration wishing the Jonin had stayed so he could give her some pointers.

Before she shook her head, this was her nindo, she couldn't rely on others to teach her, she had to do it herself or she wouldn't be satisfied, so once again she tried to step out onto the water only to receive the same results as the first two times.

It hit her after a few more tries, perhaps the point wasn't the amount of chakra, but to keep her chakra consistent, so the eighth time she tried, she immediately reapplied the same amount of chakra to her feet once she was stood on the water's surface.

And stood there for about three seconds before falling in "Ugh I think that's enough chakra control training for the day, now for taijutsu, evasion and throwing practice" Sakura groaned heaving herself onto dry land for the final time.

Thoroughly soaked and feeling waterlogged "At least you got the exercise a little bit right Sakura" Sasuke asked as they settled into their stances before launching themselves at each other to start off their taijutsu practice.

Sakura nodded "Then you'll just get better and better from here on out Sakura-chan" Naruto cheered watching the spar and feeling a little banged up himself, it was a little awe-inspiring watching his two friends until they called it and flopped on the ground to tend to their injuries.

More scratches and bruises and even he had to get tended to a little bit "Say Sakura do you think we can go to the ninja gear store and buy weights and bandages, I heard it's suppose to help us increase our physical speed by a lot instead of wasting our chakra" the raven prodded suddenly.

When they were headed from the training grounds and back into the village for early lunch before going to the library to study until their heads nearly exploded, which brought up an interesting theory to Sakura at least.

"Course we can, what do you say Naruto, you want to wear weights with us to" the little pinkette giggled walking between the two boys and wishing Hinata was there with them as well, but knowing that her Father would never let her hang out with them.

Naruto wrinkled his nose up in though "Guess so long as their not to heavy you know" the blonde relented to the looks, but first they headed to Ichiraku for ramen, then it was off to the ninja gear store which was filled with lots of weapons and gear they hadn't even known existed.

And so it was with wide eyes the three children nearly spent an hour in the shop and bought more than just 1 pound weights and bandages for each of them, but gloves for Sakura, ninja wire and shuriken for Sasuke and some smoke bombs for Naruto.

Then it was off to the library "Geez I never even knew all that stuff existed and we're definitely going to go back again" Sakura was chattering up a storm, though all in a whisper as they sat down at the usual table to study and improve their knowledge.

She was just glad she didn't have her regular lessons these next two weeks or it would totally suck "Definitely Sakura cause that stuff is totally cool" Sasuke nodded his agreement, flipping through the book he'd brought with him.

"Exactly even if I have to drag you two with me" Naruto sniggered quietly not reading, just watching like usual, he wasn't very good at academics anyway and studying in the academy was enough for him and he didn't want to do it on his break.

At his words Sakura looked up "I think it might be me dragging you two along sometimes" Sakura snickered softly taking in all the information on common poisons and antidotes and knew that soon she would have to update her medical pouch with that sort of stuff.

In the case anyone on her future team was poisoned with one of the common poisons, she would have the necessary supplies "Probably Sakura, then again it could be me doing it sometimes to, so we're all gonna have to do it sometime" Sasuke grinned.

Reading about the sharingan in his spare time, his hadn't activated even with the trauma he'd experienced from what had happened, but thanks to his few friends, he'd found a goal to work towards and be the complete opposite of what Itachi had wanted him to be.

He still didn't understand how his kind, yet busy older brother could have turned into such a monster but he was determined to get to the bottom of it someday no matter what it took "Hey you there Teme" the blonde in their group waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"Was just thinking Dope about Itachi, the real reason why he killed everyone in our clan and our parents and said all that stuff about testing his strength" the little raven admitted quietly, eyes dark in remembrance of that night and all he'd suffered.

To the point he'd thought that his brother had actually gone after one of his only two friends he'd had at the time "It's okay Sasuke, we'll get the truth out of him that I can promise" Sakura's eyes burned straight through him as she made a vow.

Sasuke knew the truth and then they all immersed themselves in studying before it was time to return to their individual homes "Heavens you just look awful Sakura-chan" Mebuki like she had yesterday shrieked at the sight of her niece.

Who was now covered in even more scratches and bruises "You should see Sasuke" the fuscia haired girl snickered as she sat gracefully at the table waiting for dinner to be doled out to everyone so she could eat.

Physically and mentally training her body, mind and spirit was hard stuff after all "Bet he looks just as awful huh Sakura-chan" Kizashi chuckled, the girl certainly was spirited and she was already one of the best academy students.

"Hey, hey Sakura-chan what did you do today for your training" Eda piped in not wanting to be forgotten about the entire meal, not that he ever was, but he was still kind of forgotten about since his cousin and sister was always to busy for him.

Sakura turned "Chakra control, I started learning the basics of the water walking exercise, then once I get that down I'm going to start practicing the mystical palm on fish and small creatures until I can sync my chakra with them before moving on to people" she answered calmly.

"Getting advanced now are you Sakura-san" a voice she didn't expect appeared from the doorway that led to the living room and her eyes trailed in his direction and yep there he stood in his pale blonde glory.

Her eyes widened "Cee-san I didn't know you were here, what about Darui-kun or was he unable to come" Sakura chattered a mile a minute before stopping to catch her breath and allow the nineteen year old to answer her questions.

Before he did a chuckle came from his right "We're both here Sakura-san and yeah had business in the area, something about mending burnt bridges in Raikage-sama's words, it's gonna be a three week long mission here in Leaf for us" Cee explained.

Emerald irises lit up in excitement "And yes we'll help you train when we have time, we'll also be staying here again" Darui chuckled, just as excitable as he remembered, though he hadn't thought she'd get so far so quickly when they weren't looking.

The little pinkette couldn't resist popping up and gracefully trailing in his direction "Missed you Darui-kun and I'm glad your here, you to Cee-san and that would nice to have someone there instructing me but I have to do most of it myself" Sakura reminded.

Because it was her dream after all and if she had people doing everything for her then she wouldn't be very dependable when they did become genin and she was put on a team, her teammates would suffer because of her.

"Okay, okay now lets eat shall we" Darui deposited the girl in her seat so quickly it shocked her, but no further chatter came from Sakura as she ate before vanishing to take a bath and read in the living room for a bit, studious nature still shining through.

And finally it was time for bed before the days repeated, the third, fourth and fifth day consisted of working on her chakra control and physical speed, alongside taijutsu and working on her throwing skills "A little more vicious today aren't you" Sasuke was surprised.

When their session came to an end just a little before lunch and his bruises were a little darker than usual, "Sorry it's just I saw Ami and she was picking on this little girl, who probably wasn't even in the academy yet and it just ticked me off" Sakura huffed.

Flopping down for once uncaring of being graceful "Quite the mouth you have there Sakura" Darui chuckled from off to the side, of course who wouldn't pick up on a few cuss words being friends with two very foul mouthed boys.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "Don't worry about it, we won't tell anyone, it's our little secret" Cee laughed as he tended to their injuries, healing the worst of the bruises before letting her take over "Perhaps it's time to start practicing the mystical palm" he offered.

Taking note of how careful she was when applying the ointment and bandages to herself and Sasuke, there was only so much of the civilian way medic-nin's could take after all, Sakura blinked at him before glancing down at her work.

Before nodding seriously "That's cool Sakura-chan now what are we going to do" Naruto, who was equally as banged up but not as bad as his two friends piped in wanting to know if their standard go to the ninja gear shop and lastly library would still be in affect.

"Mm well I really wanted to go to the ninja gear shop and try and find some antidotes to the common poisons that are around, stock it in my medical pouch and get some feverfew herb pills, plus upgrade the weights, since one pound isn't cutting it anymore" the pinkette ticked off her fingers.

Darui and Cee blinked, then scanned the girl over, indeed she was wearing weights, not just her but Sasuke and Naruto as well "Yeah I adjusted to one pound after the second day of wearing them" the little raven poked his bandage wrapped legs and arms.

Feeling nothing "Me to, though I think I felt comfortable after the third day" the little blonde commented moving his arms around animatedly proving that he also was no longer bothered by wearing just one pound weights.

"Right then off to the ninja gear store" Cee chuckled as he finished looking the three ten year old's over just in case he'd missed any major bruises, he didn't find any and so off they went back into the village and to the now frequented shop.

Where antidote pills, 2 pound weights and feverfew herb pills were bought, along with a couple books on crafting antidotes, and some common mild poison for Sakura, new kunai for Sasuke and a pair of new sandals for Naruto before they headed to Ichiraku.

"Do you three eat here every single day or something" Darui questioned once they'd sat on the stools and ordered their lunch, knowing that soon after they would all be heading to the library to study until their brains melted, well not Naruto.

Who nodded "Yep cause Old Man's ramen is the best in the entire village" Naruto flashed a whiskered grin at the nineteen year old, that had not once ever looked at him in disgust like ninety percent of the adults did in the Leaf Village.

"Can't argue with you there, but there are tons of other things I like to eat to, but sacrificing one meal to have ramen with the Dope isn't so bad" Sasuke snorted and ducked when a hand swung out to whack him.

He missed that hand, but the second one he didn't as it smacked his leg gently "Shush now and stop making fun of Naruto, Sasuke honestly your just as bad as him with your obsession with tomatoes" Sakura smiled innocently.

Sasuke wisely didn't pick on Naruto for his ramen obsession anymore and they ate silently for a few minutes before conversation flowed between them again, once they were done, they paid, thanked Teuchi for the meal and loped off towards the library to study some more.

It was ingrained in two of the children to study consistently after all "Indulge me for a moment Sakura-san, once you've learned all there is to know about medical ninjutsu and can successfully use it what then will you focus your studies on" the older blonde asked suddenly.

Once they were all settled down at a table "Genjutsu, I want to create an illusion that's unique to myself, make it so real that the enemy doesn't know if it's the illusion or reality he's seeing" the pinkette answered smartly.

Having already started reading about theory of genjutsu and crafting her own illusion "Slow down would ya Sakura" the white haired nineteen year old whistled, she was going to be extremely busy even after she graduated from the academy.

"Sakura-chan slow down, now that's like asking a mule not to kick you when your back is turned you know" the little blonde sniggered suddenly only to wince as a foot was embedded in his shin, gently though and not enough to bruise.

Sasuke kept his mouth shut because he didn't want the same treatment "But what about after that Sakura" the little raven haired boy questioned knowing that it wouldn't take her very long to devour book after book on the subject.

At the question she paused before shrugging, she hadn't found anything else that peaked her interest yet beyond medical ninjutsu and genjutsu "No idea but I'm sure I'll find something" Sakura finally said, then immersed herself in her book again.

So he did the same while their goofy knucklehead friend sat there looking positively bored "Yawn you two do this everyday for hours, how can your brains not melt with all the information you stuff in it" Naruto yawned out a question suddenly.

Green eyes flickered in his direction "Because Dope we have to be ready for the Academy Graduation Exams in two years time, who knows what will be on the test, both physical and written" Sasuke snorted barely glancing up himself before staring much harsher at his book.

No matter how much he trained he couldn't seem to get his sharingan to activate and it was a constant point of irritation for him "He's right you know Naruto-san, it's been awhile for us, but there were many things on the graduation exams" Cee pointed out gently.

Causing the boy to slump in his seat, before all together finding a book to read and stuff his brain full of knowledge not wanting to be left behind "Just like that huh" Darui chuckled under his breath as the three ten year old's read until their heads pounded from all they'd taken in.

Then it was time to return home, eat dinner, take baths and finally head to bed, before regrouping on the training grounds again the next day "I'm ready Cee-san to learn how to use the mystical palm" Sakura turned to the blonde, knowing he'd start her off, but the rest was up to her.

He gave her a small smile then caught a large fish before dragging his kunai down the creature's side "First you must will your chakra to heal something" Cee instructed showing her his bright green chakra, then had her try.

"It's probably gonna be a bit you two, so might as well get started on your spar" Darui pointed his thumb at the duo by the river, the first actual lesson on how to use the mystical palm, he was certain Sakura would get it.

Considering how much time and effort she'd put into studying everything she needed to know about the subject "We know, before you got here we'd already been sparring to keep ourselves busy while she practice" Sasuke snorted lightly.

Focusing his attention on Naruto, who settled into a loose stance "Ready or not here I come Teme" then launched himself forward intent to tackle but Sasuke sidestepped him smoothly and sent a careful punch restraining himself since the blonde was a bit more sensitive about his vanity.

Darui chuckled then allowed his gaze to drift in her direction as she held her hands, already encased in a blue glow and tried to will her chakra to heal something, ever so slowly it turned into a bright green glow to match her eyes which lit up in pride when she managed the first part.

Cee allowed another smile to form on his lips "For the second part, you must try to sync your chakra to your patient whether that be humans or creatures so that you don't harm them and make sure you don't use to much or to little chakra" he instructed yet again.

Gesturing at the fish "Got it Cee-san" the little pinkette spread out her senses trying to figure out how she was supposed to sync her chakra to a fish of all things, though a lesson that had been taught was firmly in her mind that all things had chakra even plant life.

In the next moment she threw caution to the wind and pressed her glowing green hands to the fish only to pull away hastily in the next moment "Oooh poor fish" the dark skinned white haired male winced at the burnt to a crisp fish.

Sakura shut her eyes feeling like an idiot, she'd done it to quickly and now the fish had paid for her mistake "It's okay Sakura-chan that's why your starting on the fish so you can learn how to and learn patience in healing" the younger blonde on the field was right there at her side suddenly.

Peering down at the completely dead fish where as before it was alive then to his friend "Yeah and we've no doubt you'll get it, now get back over here Dope so we can spar some more" the little raven hollered.

Earning a snicker from Sakura before the blonde zipped back towards Sasuke to resume their light sparring until she gave up on trying to sync her chakra to the fish's for the day and started her own spar with Sasuke, also working on her dodging, throwing and taijutsu skills.

Until it was time for lunch yet again "Ugh I feel like death warmed over" Sakura groaned feeling exceedingly more exhausted than the other days and she figured that, that was because of the fact she was now actively using her chakra to try and heal something.

To which she'd failed spectacularly "You look it Sakura but hey that's what practice is for, if we don't push ourselves past our limits we'll never improve" Sasuke pointed out matter of factly dipping his chopsticks into his bowl of ramen.

"Right, right and you just got to believe you'll improve Sakura-chan, you know" Naruto rattled off, knowing that the kind of training his friend was putting herself through couldn't exactly be easy and she'd been preparing herself for five years already.

Sakura gave him a smile in response to that "Just to let you know, you nearly had it before you decided to call it quits for the day and work on other things" Cee piped in helpfully renewing her determination, but what everyone expected for her to do, she never did and that was quit.

"Just have to keep working on it Sakura" Darui commented staring at his friend in shock, she really would be the next best medical shinobi in the world all because of him, he felt honored and he couldn't resist pulling her in for a hug.

Despite the disapproving glance that was sent his way by the stand owner before the five of them finished eating, paid, thanked Teuchi for the meal and loped towards the library like they did everyday which would probably never change.

Waiting for them though was someone unexpected "Musubime-ni, what are you doing here in Leaf, Koron-chan, Kyogo-kun I though that there was an emergency" the pinkette pulled up short upon seeing her brother standing there in all his glory.

Even Sasuke was shocked at the sight of the preteen prince of Fire Country "And here I thought you'd be happy to see me Imouto-chan, and I was the emergency, Mother and Father are here as well, we'll be moving into a house here for a few months while things calm down" Musubime explained.

Her brow creased in confusion "There's a rather persistent noble girl after him and she tried to have him kidnapped" Kyogo coughed out earning a small glare from his Prince and an elbow in the side from his sister.

Poor Sakura looked as if she was about to burst out laughing "Ni-san your to much sometimes, surely she can't be that bad right" Sakura managed to get out through her giggles prompting laughter from her friends, samurai guard and the two Cloud Shinobi.

Musubime grimaced and looked to his toes flushing horribly "She's pretty but she can be extremely annoying, so I'm hoping in the next few years she'll calm down, right now though I just can't" the blonde shook his head.

"Wow I never even knew you had a brother Sakura-chan and how come I've never seen him at your house" Naruto piped in cluelessly as if she hadn't explained it to him a thousand times and Sakura sighed in exasperation.

Thankfully Sasuke came to the rescue "Dope honestly, she's told you she's had a brother about a million times now, you just don't listen and the reason why you've never seen him is because Sakura lives with her Aunt and Uncle, and he lives all the way elsewhere" the little raven said.

Carefully leaving out any and all mention that his friend was in fact the Princess of the Country and they shouldn't even be interacting with her as they had for the last several years because she should be in the Capital learning how to lead them in case something happened to her brother.

"So these are your friends Naruto-san and Sasuke-san I believe, I'm sorry for what happened to your family, I know my apology is probably unwanted, but I wanted to say it anyway, I'm Musubime Haruno, Sakura's older brother and Pr….." Musubime was cut off.

By Koron "Now, now surely we can talk later about that, but for now don't you three have studying to do" Koron cleared her throat, hoping no one but Sakura and Sasuke had noticed the slip up, Naruto though was just as clueless as usual.

As they all headed into the library "This is where we leave you, since we do have a mission to work on" Cee stood suddenly as if remembering and hurried from the library, his partner dawdling for a moment.

"See you back at your Aunt and Uncles" Darui waved disappearing after his friend, leaving the now three children, one preteen and royal samurai guards alone to study until it felt like their brains were going to melt.

Musubime was shocked when he took in his little sister fully "What on earth happened to you, your covered in scratches and bruises imouto-chan" Musubime frowned deeply not liking the sight of the bruises in the least.

She probably had never expected she would have to explain them to him either as she met his gaze hesitantly "Training Ni-san, Sasuke and I spar, to push ourselves past our limits to improve and better ourselves" she answered carefully.

"Easy does it Musubime, being a shinobi is not all fun and games in the academy after all" Kyogo caught sight of the rising anger in the quick to anger preteen, he had a temper that he'd gotten from his mother, who was usually all smiles.

Much like Sakura herself, she was just better at reigning herself in "If it's any consolation, she hits me back twice as hard as I hit her" Sasuke piped in and then everything was right as rain in Musubime's world again.

He really cared for his little sister it seemed "Kind of sucks that I've never…wait a second how old are you" Naruto narrowed his eyes on the slightly older blonde with blue eyes, it was strange now that he was thinking about it, this guy must be a genin.

"Twelve Naruto-san and no I'm not a shinobi like my sister aspires to be" Musubime answered easily seeing the curiosity, then Naruto's shoulders slumped and he focused on reading an interesting book about chakra natures.

Which made him curious about what he had before they all knew it, it was time to go "We'll see you tomorrow then" Koron announced and the two boys that had stuck like glue to her charge since she'd befriended them scattered in different directions.

As they headed towards Mebuki and Kizashi's "Guess you're moving out for a few months huh" Kizashi chuckled when the quartet arrived and the two samurai guards vanished to pack most things from Sakura's room.

"Yep cause I really do love Mother and Father and miss them and it's really great having them here in the Leaf Village" Sakura chattered ecstatically holding Musubime's hand tightly, even if she was a big girl now.

Then it hit her, her parents were going to freak when they saw the bruises and multitude of scratches from a shuriken gone array, that was until Cee appeared "Don't freak out and breathe Sakura-san" the blonde instructed.

All the breath whooshed out of her lungs as his hands glowed a bright green, then all of her bruises and scratches disappeared, to which she removed the bandages and even took off her 2 pound weights which was proving a little harder to adjust to.

"Now you look like the imouto-chan I remember" Musubime commented when she was taken away for several minutes and dressed in a kimono to greet her parents, he had no doubt though that it would be back to her ninja gear and training outfits the next day.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "We'll see you around Sakura-chan and let Koeda know what's going on when she gets back from her mission tomorrow" Mebuki waved as the quartet started towards the door.

Just before they were to exit it flew open "Sorry I'm late, had a detention with Iruka-sensei cause another one of the kids in my class blamed an accident on me" Eda appeared only to stop and stare before he launched himself as he was known to do "Musubime what are you doing here" he exclaimed.

"Emergency in the Capital, gonna be staying here for a few months, though we have our own house, but I promise I'll visit tomorrow since imouto-chan is gonna be busy with training" Musubime hugged the seven year old boy.

Eda pouted "I wish I could find an awesome friend but everyone picks on me, even some of the older kids at the academy" Eda sighed trudging wearily towards the kitchen to disappear, poor boy was just having a time of it during his time at the academy.

His parents felt for him "Time to go, Mebuki-sama, Kizashi-sama" Kyogo nodded his head at the two that he was also obligated to protect since Kizashi was Juhi's twin and Mebuki was Juhi's sister in law, both would also take over if anything ever happened to Juhi or Sayuri.

Or Musubime, "Right we'll see you" Koron led the way to the very normal house several streets down nearer to the shinobi section of the village, but still in the civilian sector, but the inside of the house was a lot more lavish.

"Goodness where on earth have you been we've been waiting for three hours" Sayuri scolded lightly knowing that her daughter had probably been busy training with her friends and trying to improve herself to be considered a notable shinobi in the first.

Sakura's lips curved upwards into a smile "Training Mother, with Sasuke and Naruto, Cee-san got me started on learning how to use the mystical palm today" Sakura answered lightly hugging her mother glad that she was there in the Leaf Village for a bit.

Even if the reason they were there was absolutely hilarious it was still nice to have them around for a few months "And just what else do you do during these training sessions of yours" Juhi appeared from no where.

"Lots of things, we work on our taijutsu, evasion and throwing skills, which usually leads to bruises and a multitude of scratches whenever we're done" Sakura admitted waiting for the scolding but it didn't come.

Instead she was pat on the head "We know Sakura that we can't stop you from that sort of thing, but I wish you didn't have to feel pain, you're a princess, our princess, but we're going to be strong for you since this was your decision" Sayuri announced.

And Sakura felt as if years suddenly lifted off her shoulders in that single moment "If we couldn't handle the fact that you were going to eventually get hurt by being a ninja, we wouldn't have let you come here to train in the shinobi arts" Juhi added.

"I love you Mother, Father, Musubime-ni" Sakura couldn't help herself as tears gathered in her eyes and she hugged all three of her family making sure to give them an extra big squish before they flounced into the dining room to eat dinner.

Before there was a lesson, on politics, since they were now old enough to somewhat understand and because they would eventually have to lead, they needed to start now, before they were given baths and told to go to bed.

The next day marked Koeda's return from her week long mission and she was surprised to see slightly younger cousin by about five days sitting in her living room "Musubime" Koeda asked not sure if she was really seeing him since it had been a long time and it was hard to recognize him.

"It's me Koeda, sorry it's been so long but as I understand it you've been as equally as busy as Sakura-imouto and now you're a genin which means going on missions and whatnot" Musubime waved from the couch.

Where he was reading, Eda at the academy since he didn't have a few weeks off like the older academy students did "Well yeah, anyway what are you doing here Musubime" Koeda took her sandals off and placed her pack on a hook before trailing towards the couch.

Musubime smiled "There's a rather persistent noble girl that likes me and wants to marry me to the point she tried to have me kidnapped, I think I might like her but right now she's well to annoying" he grimaced in the next moment.

Koeda laughed at him in response "That is quite the predicament, I assume Sakura-chan is training again" she asked through her snickers and Musubime nodded, speaking off, she was going through another day of trying to sync her chakra up to a fish's chakra.

Without help from Cee because he and Darui were conducting their mission, trying to mend burnt bridges, while Naruto and Sasuke sparred as they usually did until by the time she decided to call it quits on the mystical palm for the day something changed.

She felt for just a moment as if her chakra had been synced to the fish's and went for one last try, healed the large slit only about an inch of it before her chakra flickered out and she lost the sync up, which in the end she had to throw the poor fish in the trash like she had countless others.

"Almost had it that time but ugh I lost it at the last second, healed about an inch of the scratch" Sakura huffed as she focused on the spar, trying to be mindful of how many bruises and scratches she received that day.

No matter how okay her parents were with it, they would for sure feel shocked if she wandered back to the safe house covered in dark bruises and long thin scratches all over her body "You'll get it just keep trying Sakura-chan" Naruto reminded.

"Exactly because if anyone has the drive to do it, it's you Sakura" Sasuke grunted as she landed a punch to his shoulder and struck out with his foot sweeping her off her feet and went to punch her carefully in the stomach when she rolled out of the way and onto her feet in the nick of time.

Before launching into a flurry of punches and kicks confusing him until they'd exhausted themselves and it was time to patch up their injuries "I've been wondering, what do you think our chakra nature's are Sakura-chan, and yes Teme we already know yours is fire" Naruto said suddenly.

"Don't know but there has to be a way to find out, after lunch lets go to the ninja gear shop and see if we can ask for a way to do that" Sakura perked up now ten times more excited for the next day's training session.

Even Sasuke looked intrigued "How hard do you think it would be to learn a second chakra nature" the little raven haired boy mused aloud as they ate at Ichiraku as they always did before looping towards their favorite store in the entire village.

In the end they bought a book on all five elements, a scroll with jutsu's for each and the nature sensing paper that was needed before heading towards the library "Are we gonna try them out tomorrow" Naruto asked just to be sure.

"Of course Dope as if I would skip out on learning if I have any underlying natures besides my Fire" Sasuke snorted immersing himself in his book as he always did still trying to figure out a way to awaken his sharingan.

Sakura's lips curved upwards "Exactly Naruto" Sakura giggled and with that they all got to reading before it was time to go home, eat, another lesson on politics was given by her parents, before bath time and finally bed.

By the time the remaining two weeks they had off, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had trained so much they were leagues ahead of their other classmates, they'd practiced until their fingers were sore and bloody, bodies were beaten, bruises and covered in scratches and studied until their brains felt as if they were going to melt.

"J..Just w..what exactly did you three do d..during our break" Hinata eyed the trio as they flopped down on the bench still covered in bandages and bruises littered their bodies, not even she looked that bad after a single training session.

Which led her to believe that they'd trained the entire time they were on their break "Ugh my brain hurts, my brain hurts" Naruto moaned pitifully holding his head as it still pounded with all the information he'd crammed in it.

Iruka was mildly amused "I would like to know as well, you three look as if you've had a no holds bar spar with one another" the brunet appeared in front of the four children, who all jumped because they hadn't noticed his approach.

"Kind of Iruka-sensei, we worked on our taijutsu, throwing and evasion skills, plus I was learning how to use the mystical palm to, and we studied every day as well, and wore weights, we now are up to 4.5 pounds on each arm and leg" Sakura announced with pride in her tone.

And her sensei was proud "Well so long as your able to concentrate I think I can let it slide that you look as if you got beat up by bullies" Iruka patted their heads, eyed Ami Himekari who was all the way on the other side of the classroom and not in her usual seat next to Ino.

Who was completely avoiding looking in the purple haired girls direction it looks as if they'd had a fight "Thanks Iruka-sensei and don't worry we'll be able to concentrate" Sasuke beamed at the praise and Iruka started the class.


	6. Chapter 5

She was eleven now, how the time had passed so quickly she didn't know but she was glad because now there was only one year left that separated her, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata from becoming full fledged genin.

"As you well know, next year you'll be able to take the academy graduation exams to become genin, this entire year we'll be focusing on preparing you for the exam, both physical and written" Iruka explained from the podium.

Drawing his students in to his lecture "What exactly will we have to do to be able to pass Iruka-sensei" Ino called from the back, sitting between Shikamaru and Choji since her and Ami were no longer on speaking terms with one another.

Iruka sighed "Please remember to raise your hands first before asking a question, oh well, in order to pass you must remember seventy five percent of what you've learned in the last seven years for the written" the brunette announced.

Naruto sat up at that baby blue eyes wide in horror before raising his hand waiting to be called on "W..What about the phys..physical" Naruto shuddered his way through the question feeling as if he was about to really dislike whatever his sensei was about to say.

His gut feeling turned out to be right "Clone Jutsu, genjutsu, your taijutsu form, throwing skills and escape jutsu" the Chunin read off knowing that Naruto was terrible at most of those things and as if to prove him right, Naruto sat back in his seat with a groan.

"Totally doomed, I'm never going to pass because I don't even remember half the stuff from last year let alone the other years, I'm a terrible shot, my taijutsu is barely passable, I can't break out of genjutsu's, and I can't even do the clone jutsu" the blonde whined.

Looking horribly lost "You have us Dope, have faith in us that we can get you up to speed before the academy graduation exams come next year" Sasuke snorted from Sakura's other side, who was staring wide eyed in shock at all the things they would have to do pass and become genin.

The words did little to relieve him "Relax Naruto, we're here, we'll make sure you pass with us no matter what" Sakura snapped out of her shock in the next moment turning her emerald orbs onto him and he knew it was the truth now.

"E..Even i..if I'm not ph..physically there I..I'll be r..rooting you on a..as well Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered shyly from right next to him, since both girls were squished in the middle and shared their space since the two boys couldn't do it without fighting for more room.

Now just a tiny bit more glad he had three awesome friends he took a deep breath and relaxed "Besides with both Sakura and myself we'll be sure to have you ready for the exams in a years time" the little raven sniggered.

"Yeah Naruto, you know besides Shikamaru I'm the second smartest person in class" the pinkette giggled softly before focusing her attention forward as Iruka started their mathematics lesson, she was just glad she didn't have to do that lesson at home anymore with Kyogo or Koron.

Hinata glanced at her crush "B..Believe in yourself a..as they an..and I do a..and yo..you'll never fail" the blunette said one last thing to boost his confidence and then turned forward to work on the equations they were given.

Until Iruka switched the lesson from math to history and finally theory of jutsu's before they were let out for lunch "Hold it Forehead, I…I mean Sakura" Ino stopped them from vanishing to wherever they vanished to during lunch.

"Go on ahead Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata-chan, yes Ino" Sakura waved her three friends off to the roof before focusing her full attention on the girl who'd tried her best to bully her alongside Ami until they'd had a falling out over Sasuke if she recalled correctly.

Ino gulped when those intense emerald eyes were focused on her for the second time in all the time they'd been in the academy together and chanced a glance at Choji and Shikamaru, who nodded in encouragement "Would you like to be my friend" the blonde got out in one go.

Sakura's eyes widened then narrowed "Why is it because you realize that besides Choji-san and Shikamaru-san you have no real friends that want to hang out with you or is it because I'm friends with Sasuke and you want to bother him" the pinkette questioned.

Not liking the sudden change in the other girl "I..I uh no I mean yes about the first thing and no I don't want to bother Sasuke, I just thought it would be great if we c..could be friends" the Yamanaka Heiress stuttered her way through her answer.

Those peridot irises stared hard at her assessing her in order to find any ulterior motives "Very well but one _Sasuke-kun_ out of you and no second chances is that understood" the fuscia haired girl warned mocking a high pitched squeal of her friends name.

"R..Right let's go then, so where do you all hide anyway" Ino swallowed back her nervousness as they crept from the classroom and down hallways, then up to the roof, where Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were waiting for the rose haired girl.

At the appearance of Ino though, the two boys let out matching groans of annoyance "That's enough out of you two, Ino made a valid request and so long as she didn't bother you Sasuke" Sakura gave the boys a quick but firm tongue lashing.

Both shrunk back in the face of their friends temper and she definitely had one it was short and mean sometimes "Y..You've go..got them sc..scared of yo..you Sakura-chan" Hinata giggled in amusement as the boys sulked.

Now outnumbered three to two "Of course we're scared of her, Sakura-chan hits hard" Naruto sulked as he remembered the last sparring session they'd had that weekend to be precise and the bruises she'd given him.

On his left the only other boy nodded "Exactly and we learned early on not to argue with her anyway" Sasuke winced, of course he would never dare argue with the Princess of Fire Country because he certainly didn't want to be punished.

Ino blinked at how quickly the two boys had been reigned in at her appearance "Wait a minute what do you mean she hits hard" the Yamanaka Heiress asked in complete and utter confusion because she didn't understand anything.

"Th..They spar o..on the weekends and du..during the week th..they study for t..two hours in the library" the Hyuga Clan Heiress commented eyeing her three friends, who were brutal on each other to a fault, but protective at the same time if that made sense.

To them she supposed it did make sense, but to her it was difficult to really understand "Yep, because we already have our nindo's in mind and we have to work hard in order to be able to complete our dreams and goals" the pinkette quipped lightly.

"We're gonna be the best genin this generation has ever seen Believe it" the blonde punched the air enthusiastically, even if he had a lot of studying and training to do in order to catch up with his two powerhouse friends.

Sasuke smirked "For once I agree with you Dope and chances are, we'll all be put on a team together so we'll already have teamwork down, I won't be the kind of person who abandons a teammate after all, even if I have to break the rules" the raven haired Uchiha snorted.

Glaring harshly at the ground still frustrated over the fact he had yet to awaken his sharingan "So studying in the library huh, do you think I can join you" Ino asked suddenly, because she wanted to be prepared for the academy graduation exams to.

All eyes turned to her then "I wi..wish I could j..join to bu..but I have cl..clan training again" Hinata slumped her shoulders, it just wasn't fair that her Father wouldn't even hear of her going to out to study with her friends.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, so he won't be able to dictate your life completely since we'll be genin and sure you can join us be remember we'll actually be studying and not goofing off" Sakura said in a stern tone.

Peering at the younger blonde on the roof until he eeped in fear and hid behind Sasuke "Y..You got it Sakura-chan plus I don't want to be failed" Naruto flashed her a thumbs up not daring to come out until he felt the coast was clear.

"Ridiculous but we understand Sakura, we have to pass those exams no matter what to make our marks in the shinobi world and carve a path that others strive to walk on with us" Sasuke announced and with that they settled down to eat lunch.

Before the bell rang and it was time for more lessons, then they were let out of the academy, "G..Guess I'll s..see you to..tomorrow" the bluenette waved trudging off to the Hyuga Compound for training like it had been since she was six.

And for the rest of them it was to the library "Why are you guys so serious about studying anyway and holy what kind of book is that Sakura" the slightly older blonde in the group whisper shrieked at the extremely advanced book on the central nervous system.

Since she already knew the mystical palm and could heal scratches, bruises, headaches and light sprains "Because knowledge is everything and keep it down Ino, the librarian hates loud noises" the raven haired boy was quick to warn.

Making the girl slap her hands over her mouth and look around warily for said librarian "Calm down Yamanaka, the lady wouldn't throw you out after the first offense anyway" the younger blonde sniggered nudging the Uchiha in the side.

"Enough out of you two and I'm studying how to be a medic-nin, my next task is to learn how to heal the nervous system, bone fractures and breaks as well as internal injuries" Sakura reigned in the two boys yet again and answered the Yamanaka Heiress's question.

Then she suddenly remembered and pulled out a scroll and unsealed it to reveal a stack of papers all of which she pushed at Naruto and gave him a firm stare until he gulped and got to reading, and he realized they were all notes she'd taken throughout the last several years.

He felt doubly grateful for that and immersed himself in trying to relearn what he needed before next year "Geez do you think you took enough notes Sakura" Sasuke gaped at the amount, never mind the fact she still had all of that stuff.

A slender pink brow rose in response "Well I'm not complaining so stuff it Teme" Naruto grumbled trying to concentrate to the two girl's amusement, his baby blue eyes were glued to the multitude of pages full of notes and his brow was creased in concentration.

Sasuke snorted but didn't say anything else that would interrupt Naruto from his studying "Do you think I could join your training session this weekend" Ino piped in suddenly feeling the need to improve herself as well and be an exceptional shinobi.

Viridian orbs shot her way full of contemplation "Sure you can spar with Naruto cause he hits like a girl" Sakura snickered and got a sulky ~hey~ shot her way from Naruto in response to the ribbing but he didn't move his eyes away from the various notes she'd taken.

With that she immersed herself in studying about the nervous system, a few chapters in she switched to the functions of a brain so that she could begin work on her own genjutsu, only problem is she had no one to test out all of her theories on yet.

That was the key word for the moment as they concluded their studying and went home "Learn anything new Sakura-chan" Koeda was home for once, still a genin but off from missions for the day and reading on the couch.

"Lots of things Koeda-chan, we learned what to expect on the graduation exams both physical and written, then I learned several things about the nervous system and various functions of the brain for the genjutsu I'm working on" Sakura chattered softly.

Clambering onto the couch with her now thirteen year old cousin who blinked then smile "That's you through and through Sakura-chan, and if your wondering Mother and Father found a job that suited them as traveling merchants, they started today" Koeda wrinkled up her nose in dislike.

"Wait what you mean like their gone, gone from the village gone or just wandering around in the village gone and they'll be back" Sakura was extremely confused by the news, thankfully Koeda didn't have to answer.

Because the two samurai guards appeared "Traveling around from village to village selling wares Hime-sama so we'll be your guardians for the next couple of weeks" Koron explained bringing with her the smell of dinner.

"Indeed so we expect you to be on your very best behavior, this also means a short break from your politics and poise lessons and don't worry Juhi-sama and Sayuri-sama sent some samurai guards to escort them around" Kyogo took over.

Sensing the worry in the little princess "Kind of wish I could have gone with them" Eda sulked as he came from the kitchen, he'd become less and less interested in the shinobi arts over the last year alone and was focusing more on taking lessons from Kyogo when he could.

He was on the verge of dropping out his grades had already suffered from the multiple absences "Perhaps you can ask next time Eda-kun" Kyogo patted the eight year old on the back, knowing that he wasn't nearly as confident as his older cousins and sister.

Eda had always kind of been really shy, no one's really sure where his personality had come from if they were being honest "Maybe and then I can take over the family business since I don't want to be a ninja anymore when I grow up" Eda piped in a spark of excitement filling his blue eyes.

"There you go and now you have your decision ready when you tell them the truth young man" Koron clapped her hands and led the two children and one teenager into the kitchen to eat supper before it was bath time, a little downtime after that and finally bed time.

Before the kids all knew it, it was the weekend again "Finally free from studying at the academy all day whoopee" Naruto cheered with false enthusiasm, knowing that his brain was still gonna hurt either way and so was his body cause of all the bruises and scratches he was going to good.

Today though was different they had a newbie with them "Do you guys do anything else besides train on the weekends, what about having fun" Ino gaped as she realized the trio planned to stay on the training grounds for several hours.

"Nope, it's all work and no play for us, we have to take this profession seriously or we end up dying way to young and that would be a bad thing for her" Sasuke pointed at Sakura, because he knew how important she was to this Country.

He was the only one besides Hinata and his murderous older brother "Okay, okay you two, now time to put your weights on and get to sparring and Sasuke try to take it easy on Ino to, I'll join you once I've finished my individual practice" Sakura clapped her hands reigning the duo in.

Both fell quiet and Ino sat down to put weights on, one pound weights unlike her three friends who all were eight pound weights thirty pounds extra in total on their body and she had no idea they did it.

And then she was ducking under a swing as Sakura trudged towards the river and expertly caught a fish with a shuriken and ninja wire reeling it in muck like one would with a fishing rod, before slapping the fish on a rock and practically gutting the poor thing.

"Get a load of this Genma four bratty academy students on our the training grounds" and then suddenly there were about five adults on the field and Sakura's spine had gone absolutely rigid in response as she abandoned her task of improving on her mystical palm.

Instead facing the adults head on with a glare in her eyes "Ooh that one's spunky let's rough her up a bit" another whistled with a smirk growing on his lips not realizing that she wasn't glaring at him but at Genma.

"Did Genma offend you or something little miss" the kindest looking one out of the lot of adults that had wandered onto the training grounds interrupting their training session noticed which was odd usually girls, no matter old or young liked his friend.

Poor Genma looked as if he was about to scuff them over the back of the heads "Yeah did he cause I've never seen a girl get so mad at him so quickly before and he hasn't even opened his mouth yet" the raven pointed out.

Sakura's eye twitched "Well Genma-san likes to often interrupt our training sessions and leave even when he promises to give us pointers" the little pinkette harrumphed angelically hands on her hips now and glaring Genma down.

"Okay, okay I realize the last time really was kind of rude but hey I'm a Jonin and am busy and don't have time to babysit little ack…brats" Genma snorted only to duck when a shuriken sailed in his direction, he nearly got hit by the damn thing to if he hadn't pulled out his own weapon in the nick of time.

Now she was glaring at him full force "Come on Sakura-chan ignore them if they want to use the training grounds they can go to the part we aren't using" the younger blonde hollered not wanting his friend to snap and loose her rather scary temper.

The fuscia haired girl gave Genma one last glare for good measure then stomped back over to her fish to begin practicing with her mystical palm "Shut up Kotetsu, Izumo, Tonbo, Iwashi" the brunet grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Man you nearly got hit by a little girl I think I like that chick already" Kotetsu barked out a laugh as they headed towards the unused part of the training grounds, while simultaneously keeping the four children still within their sights.

It was in their nature after all as chunin or jonin "She's eleven you idiot" Izumo slapped his friend/partner over the back of the head before settling into a stance ready to train much like the little kiddies were doing.

Which was extremely odd "I propose we give them a scare after this a bit of genjutsu nothing bad" Tonbo smirked facing the direction they'd left the children behind before focusing his own attention on his current sparring partner.

"Quite it would teach them not to mess with adults or do things they shouldn't be doing" Iwashi nodded in agreement, hopefully the kids would learn their lesson and never come back to the training grounds.

Genma grimaced "Not a good idea" Genma warned but the Chunin would do whatever they wanted with or without his permission, the only thing he could do would be there to comfort the kids and hope that two of them didn't tell their parents, then they'd be in a world of hurt.

Meanwhile Sakura had finally shoved her anger to the side to focus on her medical ninjutsu training, and called it quits twenty minutes in "Ready Sakura" Sasuke asked as she came to stand before him once she'd deposited the fish in the river since she was doing practicing on him.

Sakura smiled lightly and threw three of her senbon, all three which made purchase before launching herself forward "Whoa she's kind of scary in a fight, I'm glad Iruka-sensei hasn't made us spar against one another yet" Ino shuddered seeing how brutal Sakura actually was.

Pure taijutsu and brute strength really and if she wasn't mistaken the girl was using chakra in her attacks and lightly denting the ground when her kicks or punches missed their target "Yeah no kidding, that's why only Teme can match her in a fight" the blonde she was sparring against said.

"Really I never even noticed during physical fitness, got to wonder how fast you guys are when you take the weights off" the slightly older blonde glanced to her bandage wrapped arms and feet, then to Naruto's, Sasuke and Sakura's.

The Uzumaki boy shrugged apparently it was rare they took off their weights "Maybe after this we can have a race see who's fastest between us when we take off the weights" the raven called knowing that Ino would be the slowest.

So the girl opted out of the race "Gotcha and I'm going to win" the pinkette grinned ducking low, leaping high and throwing out the odd punch or kick and finally tackle, where she and Sasuke rolled across the ground and onto their feet a couple feet apart once more.

Until they felt sufficiently beat up by one another "Ouch is it just me or did your punches get even harder than usual today" Sasuke hissed as he poked a dark green bruise on his arm, never even noticing four adults creeping their way until it was to late.

"Noooo" the last thing that was heard from Ino before their whole world went black and then they woke up on the training grounds alone no one familiar around them, hearts beating a mile a minute in fear as they were unsure of what was going on.

Only one understood since she'd been studying the subject extensively and just as she was getting ready to dispel the genjutsu horror unfolded before her eyes "D..Darui-kun what are you doing here" Sakura gaped at the twenty year old white haired, dark skinned male.

She knew for a fact he was busy cause he was a jonin now and shouldn't be there in the village, she knew this yet the genjutsu continued unrestrained "Look at you, nothing special just a plain little girl with a big ugly forehead and ridiculous pink hair" the genjutsu Darui glared.

"I don't know what I was thinking by ever agreeing to marry you a spoiled little princess that's not worth my time in the least" he continued uncaring of the tears gathering in Sakura's eyes and she bit her lip harshly trying to see the genjutsu out to the end.

Even if by the kami it hurt like hell "No I've found someone ten times the woman you'll ever be and I'm calling off the marriage, goodbye Sakura Haruno, see ya wouldn't want to be you, you were drab anyway" a genjutsu woman appeared and then they were both gone.

With her heart aching, Sakura quickly put her hands together and released the genjutsu, only to fall flat on her face shaking horribly "Kid, come on kid hang in there" there was someone yelling at her but it was all just noise in her ears.

For several long agonizing moments Genma thought the worst until the girl picked herself up off the ground shakily hair in complete disarray and tears streaking down her face "S..Sa..Sakura-chan a..are you okay" Naruto equally as shaken by what he'd been through crawled to the silent girls side.

But she remained silent staring blankly ahead of her "Th..That was cruel, how could you put us children through the hell viewing technique" and then she snapped out of it, temper heating and jumping to her feet glaring so forcefully that if looks could kill they'd probably be burned alive.

Tears still dripping down her cheeks as that image flashed before her again and again "Now, now kid don't get so huffy, if you couldn't handle that then your not cut out to be a ninja anyway brat" the one with his head wrapped in bandages and headband over his eyes scoffed.

Sakura turned her glare on him "It doesn't matter if that was the point of your stupid stunt Sir, what I'm getting at is what if I hadn't woken up and something happened to Naruto or Ino and Sasuke and kami….." Sakura slapped her hand over her mouth getting entirely to worked up.

"Calm down before you puke brat" the one with a goatee ordered seeing that she was about to, perhaps they'd acted recklessly, they could get in trouble for this after all with both the Yamanaka's and the girl's parents.

Who were scolding them up a storm "What did you see Sakura" Sasuke cut through his friend's tirade, he knew what he'd seen, his brother of course, but he was unsure of what his friend feared beyond having something happen to them, that's why she was learning how to be a medic-nin.

Not just for them but for….it clicked in his mind just then as more tears spilled down her cheeks and she clenched her hands into fists "Are you gonna tell us Sakura" Ino questioned confused but still a little shaken up by the genjutsu.

Her emerald eyes turned to them "Someone very important to me calling me everything you and Ami ever called me and calling off the one thing that means the world to me" Sakura grabbed at her chest as it hurt even more, even if she knew it was just a stupid genjutsu.

"That's it, then you are one sensitive little brat, get over it okay" the one with spiky hair snorted and she was right back to glaring at the five adults for pulling their stupid stunt and she was getting ready to lay into them even more.

When the last, the one she'd thought was kind because of his calm demeanor spoke up "Calling off the one thing that means the world to you, what did you mean by that" the brunet asked crouching in front of the young girl.

Peridot irises widened in surprise and she fidgeted "N..Nothing" and then she grabbed Naruto and Sasuke by the hands, with Ino trailing behind them, the quartet of academy students high tailed it off the training grounds forgetting all about the cruel stunt that had been pulled on them.

Leaving behind five confused adults "Okay what did she mean Shiranui, since your the one that knows her and we don't" Izumo rounded on the tokubetsu jonin wanting to get to the bottom of this but the man held up his hands.

"No idea, I see them occasionally and give them pointers but don't make much conversation since they are brats, if you want to find out you'd have to tail them and I bet right now they are extremely wary because of the stunt you just pulled" Genma shook his head, then was gone.

Izumo groaned and put his head in his hands wondering what had possessed him to let the other three idiots he associated himself with convince to use a the hell viewing technique on children of all people, he'd known it was a bad idea.

But seeing how badly the pink haired girl had reacted really had him feeling like the worlds biggest jerk "Come on let's tail those brats and find out what we want to find out" Tonbo ordered leading the way forward off the training grounds.

Following the chakra of the four children, which was slightly larger than it should be since they were in fact academy students "And when we do what then" Iwashi questioned, but no one had an answer for him.

"How much you want to be it's something stupid like a promise" Kotetsu snorted suddenly as they all wound up at the library, so they masked their chakra and snuck in finding the four children crowded around a table studying.

The pinkette looked still quite visibly upset "It's going to be okay Sakura, you know he'd never call it off right, Darui-san isn't that kind of person and you know it" Sasuke was trying to assure her that nothing was going to go wrong.

Only a minute in and they'd learned something a name, a very familiar name, a Cloud Shinobi to be exact and the four Chunin wondered how the girl even knew someone from the Hidden Cloud Village in the first place since they were still adjusting to the treaty.

"But what if he finds someone better, I like him, a lot Sasuke and I know I'm not the most perfect girl in the world or prettiest" Sakura slammed her head on the table repeatedly at that trying to erase whatever she'd seen in the genjutsu from her mind no doubt.

Sasuke visibly winced each time her head connected "Then why don't you ask him out if you like him that much and then no one can take him away from you, this Darui person you mentioned" Ino huffed not liking that Sakura was agonizing over this in the least.

All the years she and Ami had tried to bully Sakura and all it took was a genjutsu of the person she cared about the most to completely break through her tough hide "Because Darui-ni is like twenty Yamanaka, lives in the Cloud Village and is a Jonin" Naruto pointed out matter of factly.

None of them aware that four Chunin were eavesdropping on their conversation "Dope your not making this any better, only thing you can do Sakura is send him a letter and ask him to come visit if he's not to busy, that's the only way your gonna realize he's not going to call it off" the Uchiha sighed.

Realizing he was wasting his breath, Sakura slumped even further in the chair looking downright miserable "Kind of hopeless aren't you Sakura about this Darui person" the Yamanaka Heiress realized that her friend did get boy crazy, just not over the same boy she liked.

Sakura sent her a look "I've known him since I was three Ino" the pinkette rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the tears, she still looked like she'd been through hell to be honest, but that didn't stop her from picking up her book on genjutsu to read.

Even the Chunin spying on the children were shocked at the book "Your kind of an oddball Sakura-chan, how on earth can you go through something like that and still be interested in the subject" the Uzumaki gaped.

Causing the girl to giggle "Oh Naruto you should know by now that not even something like that can stop me, once I start it's hard to stop" Sakura finally cracked the first smile since they'd stepped foot in the library and threw herself into studying.

By the time it was noon they realized they were practically starved "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" Sasuke groaned holding his stomach as they headed for Ichiraku to get lunch thanking the kami that ramen filled him up like never before.

"This is the strangest day I've ever had in my entire life" Ino commented making the two boys laugh but not in a mean way, they understood because every day was strange when you were friends with Sakura.

Who scowled at them in response "We understand Yamanaka and now your apart of our group so you have to deal with her craziness and mood swings to" Naruto sniggered ducking under the swing of her whack and nearly falling backwards off his stool.

Still not a one of them realized they'd been followed by four very obvious Chunin because they were still trying to find out what made those kids different than the average academy students, especially when they got done eating and headed back to the library to study more.

"Give me a break, just what kind of kids are these" Kotetsu groaned not getting a read on at least three of them, the little Yamanaka was easy because it looked like she had only just recently joined the group of close-knit friends.

But the Uzumaki, Uchiha and pinkette were harder to figure out "I'm pretty frustrated myself Kotetsu, but then again if we hadn't pulled that stupid stunt we wouldn't be in this predicament remember" Izumo pointed out blithely.

Making his friend/partner wince in response at the harsh scolding tone, while the other two merely snorted in response "Come off it Izumo, why are you feeling so guilty now when you were apart of the casting to" Tonbo snapped.

Just a bit to loudly and he quickly slammed his jaw shut, while the others cast wary gazes in the quartet of children's direction, they hadn't even noticed proving how immersed in their studies there were "Idiot, what will you do if you get us kicked out" Iwashi frowned deeply.

In the end they didn't find out anything else and the children went home at exactly five going in four different directions, they decided to follow little pinky until she got to the civilian section and entered a normal looking civilian house.

Right before the door shut they caught sight of an obvious eight year old boy rushing to envelope the girl in a hug before they trailed home themselves, resolved to try and bully information out of the girl the next day if they found her on the training grounds.

"I'm home Kyogo-kun, Koron-chan, Eda-kun, Koeda-chan" Sakura called feeling exhausted even when she was hugged by her youngest cousin and wanting nothing more than to be able to sit down and write a letter to Darui to assure herself that he wasn't going to call off their wedding.

At her call her two samurai guard appeared in the living room "Are you alright Hime-sama you look as if you've been crying, did something happen you didn't have a fight with those boys did you" Koron was immediately alarmed.

But Sakura shook her head resolutely "No, no fight just something stupid that's eating at me until I'm reassured completely on the matter" Sakura hummed peering blearily at the twin samurai guards and finding it hard to concentrate on them.

Then panic swelled up on her, what if she was still in the genjutsu and before she even truly thought about it did the sign to release the genjutsu only nothing happened "Are you sure your alright Ojo-sama" Kyogo asked frowning.

He'd never seen the Princess act so out of it before "Kami your burning up with a fever Sakura-chan" Koeda leaped forward pressing a hand to the younger pinkette's forehead and found it extremely hot to the touch, where she reeled back quickly with a hiss.

"Oh no please don't be sick Sakura-chan" Eda panicked and before anyone could react Sakura had fainted from her feet, when she woke next it was twenty minutes later, she was laying on her bed, an ice pack on her head and a bowl of cooling soup at her bedside.

Sakura groaned quietly as she realized she'd worried herself sick over the stupid genjutsu and she felt stupid for ever letting it get to her "Sakura-hime I need you to take this for me okay" Koron appeared a cup in one hand and one of her feverfew herb pills in the other.

She didn't even resist merely drank down the tea and crunched the pill without hesitation "Thank you Koron-chan and I'm sorry for blacking out like that, do you think you could get me a message scroll and a pen to write a letter to Darui-kun" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Koron's pink eyes softened in response, but it wasn't she who returned "Here you go Ojo-sama, do you want to talk about what happened" Kyogo prodded carefully not wanting to upset her anymore than she'd clearly already been upset.

Again the little Feudal Princess shook her head and began writing furiously on the message scroll, then when she was done she returned the pen and scroll to Kyogo, who went off to have the message delivered with Hono, while she ate.

During his absence Koeda came in to visit "You were put in a genjutsu by someone" Koeda had seen the hand movement the standard hand sign to release oneself out of a genjutsu "Did what you see have something to do with Darui" Koeda prodded.

Here her cousin finally broke her silence and collapsed in a heap of quiet sobs "The genjutsu was awful, it really felt like he was calling off our wedding" Sakura cried softly into her cousin's neck, not wanting to alarm her samurai guard anymore than she already had.

"There, there Sakura-chan you know that Darui-san would never do that, but I assume you won't rest until he assuages your fear himself right" Koeda pulled back and the younger nodded silently, which caused her to smile.

And then they were joined by the eight year old in the house "I'm sorry I couldn't stick out being in the academy like you Onee-chan, Sakura-chan" Eda crawled onto the bed, that night they cuddled together uncaring of how things looked to outsiders, they were family after all.

The next morning Sakura felt much better and after breakfast traipsed from the house and to the training grounds where Naruto, Sasuke and Ino were already waiting "Well at least you don't look worse than you did yesterday" Sasuke commented looking Sakura over.

"Oh hush Sasuke at least I got sleep unlike you who looks as if he didn't sleep a wink" Sakura snickered but not cruelly, she knew it was eating at him what he'd seen in the genjutsu as well and so she couldn't be mean not truly anyway.

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes "Are we gonna train or what" Naruto was the one to jolt them into action and Sakura headed towards the river to catch her fish as they started on the spars to keep themselves occupied until she joined them.

"By the way just what was she so worried about yesterday anyway" Ino asked looking at Naruto, but Naruto didn't have an answer for her and Sasuke pressed his lips together, it seemed out of the two boys, only her crush had the answers and truth about their friend.

Then she was focused on dodging and trying not to get hit by any stray punch or kick Sasuke threw at her and sending her own punches and kicks at Naruto until they were joined by Sakura, where the spar got even more brutal.

And by the end of it they all slid to the ground in an exhausted heap of limbs, before their bruises and scratches were being healed by Sakura, then, then those adults came again and Sakura's spine went rigid as her eyes flashed in anger.

"What do you want here to torment us some more if that's what your after then just go away and leave us alone" the pinkette grumbled in a brusque tone glaring at the adults forcefully and willing them to just go away.

But they didn't "No can do girly, we're here to bully some information out of you got it, and your gonna tell us you understand" the one with his head wrapped in bandages stepped forward and the girl grew even tenser in response.

"Don't do it Sakura-chan, these guys are Chunin and you could get in trouble" the blonde was smart they'd give the kid that much and then they realized that the girl's fists were clenched so tightly she was practically drawing blood from her palms.

If they weren't mistaken they could also feel chakra built up in the muscles of her arms "I can always just tell my Dad, who'd tell Morino-san what you four did" the slightly older blonde commented trying to diffuse the tension.

That got their attention "Enough just tell us what we want to know Sakura-chan, that's your name right, what are you so afraid of having called off" the long haired brunet asked crouching down before the girl again and asking in a nice tone, because he didn't want to get rough with her.

Sasuke pressed his lips together and shot a look to the oblivious blondes "Or we could always go to your parents and tell them your having contact with a foreign shinobi" the spiky haired male whistled innocently.

Green eyes shot his way and pink brows raised high into her hairline "Sakura's parents live elsewhere, she's staying with her Aunt, Uncle and cousins, but she told us yesterday that her Aunt and Uncle are now traveling merchants and will be gone for a week and five days" the raven haired eleven year old said.

"Damn look kid just tell us already or do we have to put you in another genjutsu to get the truth out of you" the one with the goatee demanded and Sakura just kept her jaw jammed shut in response, apparently demanding anything out of the girl was not going to get them anywhere.

So they went with option B, to put her in another genjutsu, when all of them were distracted by a beautiful fiery bird swooping down and landing on the girl's shoulder trilling softly, a phoenix and on a harness was a single scroll.

"Hono-kun your back already, geez did you fly all the way there and back in a single night or something, you should be more careful I don't want anything happening to you after all" the pinkette scolded the phoenix.

Who trilled his song even more for those in the clearing and bowed his head in respect to his Mistress, she wasn't quite his summoner, but she'd always been kind to him and that's why he had respect for her.

Just as she was reaching for the scroll on his back it was snatched away and held precariously over the river by the one with his head wrapped in bandages "Be a good girl and tell us what's in the scroll" he demanded in a harsh tone.

Making the girl flinch back in response "Thought something like this might happen, I was practically already here when Hono found me" a voice cut over the training grounds jogging towards them hurriedly.

Peridot irises widened and she forgot all about the letter "D..Darui-kun" Sakura launched herself at the dark skinned male unable to hold back her tears any longer as she wrapped firmly around her betrothed crying horribly.

It was a sound the now twenty year old white haired male hated to hear from the girl he'd promised to marry when she came of age "Return to the scroll or I'll report you to the Hokage for putting academy students in the hell viewing technique" Darui stated.

Keeping one arm firmly wrapped around Sakura as she clung to him, oh yes she'd told him in the letter of course "Just why is she writing letters to you and why is she so afraid of you calling something off, what is this something" the longer haired brunet asked.

"Because we're set to get married in the future an arranged marriage contract was put in place by the former Raikage and her parents" the Cloud Jonin pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, Sakura and her secrets.

At that exact moment she chose to smile at him sheepishly just as the only other girl on the training grounds blurted out "ARRANGED MARRIAGE THAT'S JUST AWFUL YOU HAVE TO CALL IT OFF IMMEDIATELY SAKURA" Ino shrieked bursting their eardrums.

Sakura pressed her hands over her ears in response much like the two boys did "Cool it Yamanaka and there's no way she'd ever do that" Sasuke rolled his eyes glad that her fears had been assuaged for the time being.

"Even if I don't exactly understand what's going on, even I can tell that Sakura-chan would never do that either, she's as stubborn as a mule that one and telling her to do something is like telling that mule not to kick you in the back when your back is turned" Naruto rambled.

Getting an exasperated glare "Okay this is the most ridiculous thing ever I'm done" the spiky haired Chunin threw his hands in the air and vanished, his partner/friend on his heels as they left the training grounds behind.

The other two were getting ready to leave to "Tonbo the scroll return it" the one with the goatee reminded, Sakura was given back her letter and the whole issue was completely resolved, Sakura was kind of shocked at how quickly it was over actually.

Darui chuckled "Glad I came when I did, unfortunately, I'm only here for a couple of days and then I have to return, sorry Sakura" he ruffled her hair, gave her one last hug, poked her forehead and was gone.

Leaving the kids alone and Sakura sighed at his hasty departure "Wish he could spend more time with me, but now he's a jonin" the pinkette sulked as they trudged from the training grounds and to Ichiraku for lunch.

"Why did your parents force you in an arranged marriage anyway, even if that guy seemed nice, if not a little busy" the slightly older blonde in their group questioned once they were sat on the stools in the ramen stand.

Emerald orbs flickered in her direction but it wasn't her who answered "Actually it was Sakura who asked for the arranged marriage and Darui-san was the one who agreed to it without fuss, he's been in Leaf tons of times to visit Sakura" the little raven admitted.

"Yeah, yeah and he always helps her practice her taijutsu and use her medical ninjutsu on him if he gets scratched by one of her senbon" the younger blonde at the stand nodded his head eagerly and with that they focused on eating.

Then afterwards they headed to the library to study and on Monday it was back to the academy "Y..You loo..look awful like usual" Hinata shook her head at her friends as class started and they all focused their attention on the lesson being given.


	7. Chapter 6

A couple months later when they were released for summer break and after a much desired week long visit from Darui, Sakura was sent a letter that requested her return to the Capital and so she sought out three of her friends, Hinata would be busy all break anyway.

"I've been summoned home" Sakura grimaced to the three gathered before her as they sat in the ramen stand eating an extremely early lunch, it was only 11, much earlier than they ate "And my cousins, aunt and uncle have to go with me" she finished.

Looking uncomfortable, the contents of the letter had suggested something that made her feel like gagging "Well do you know what for, did they tell you why you had to go home to wherever you actually live" Naruto sulked, now he'd be with just Sasuke and Ino all break.

Sakura nodded "My brother has chosen a wife, the very same girl that had him running away just last year and we all have to go to meet her" Sakura sighed not sure how well this was going to go, because of how much complaining her brother had done about this very girl.

Naruto reeled back "Yikes well good luck Sakura and if you can make sure you come back early, surely you won't be made to stay the entirety of our break anyway" Sasuke winced knowing that having his request filled was slim to none, she was the princess for kami's sake.

Her lips curved upwards into a smile "Just promise me that you'll keep studying and training, Naruto, try not to fight to much you two and please Ino if you can reign them if need be, and kami I'm beginning to sound like my Oba-chan" Sakura groaned head in her hands.

"Don't worry so much Sakura, I'll keep these two brainiacs in line until you get back and you'll see we'll be smarter and stronger, even the knucklehead" Ino jerked her thumb at Naruto, who gave an offended ~hey~ in response to the jab before laughter filled the air from the four of them.

Then they polished off lunch, paid and thanked Teuchi for the meal before splitting up, her on a straight path to the house she'd mostly lived in for half of her life now "Ready Hime-sama" Koron was there waiting for her like the others.

"Yep as ready as I'll ever be, so what does this girl look like anyway and what's her name, Musubime-ni never did tell me" Sakura questioned as they all started down the streets, her thanking the kami that she wouldn't have to ride in the kago this time, merely be carried.

Koron's pink eyes widened "Hiretsuna Zankokuna is her name, she has waist length dark brown hair and bright purple eyes, her personality….well you'll see what it's like when you meet her" Kyogo grimaced remembering his last encounter with the girl.

"I don't know about you but this girl kind of sounds scary what do you think Nee-chan, Sakura-chan" Eda latched on to his big sister as they all signed out at the gates and Sakura was lifted on to Kyogo's back.

"Totally understand how you feel otouto, but Hiretsuna-san is going to be family in the foreseeable future" Koeda reminded gently keeping up her guard and thanking the kami that she was allowed to bring her weapons.

Poor Sakura-chan was stuck in a kimono though "Quite and I expect you both to at least try and get along with Hiretsuna-san do you understand" Mebuki stared her two children down and they both nodded eagerly.

"Mebuki don't scare them even before we get to the Capital" Kizashi chuckled searching the forest warily, there was a lot more guards this time around, but then again it was because it wasn't just Sakura anymore, it was the entire family coming home for the first time in a long time.

And then before they knew it they were there at the palace and being greeted as if they hadn't been gone all this time "Kizashi-sama, Mebuki-sama, Koeda-sama, Eda-sama, Sakura-hime" guards, butlers and maids alike greeted bowing low like usual.

There was no greeting from her mother this time outside the doors and Sakura felt nervous all over again "You may rise" she ordered knowing that only she could order them since she was their Princess to a point and this earned her a proud glance from Koron.

Five minutes later they were stood in the main hall/throne room "Was wondering when you lot would get here, I'm sorry to take you away from your training imouto-chan, but I wanted you to meet my betrothed" Musubime was right there hugging her in the next second.

"Ni-san and that's okay we just got let out for summer break anyway and besides it would have been rude of me not to come and meet my future sister in law" Sakura smiled widely hugging Musubime as only she could, his little sister.

His lips curved upwards into a fond smile and then he was beckoning his hand at someone, a girl with waist length brown hair and bright purple eyes came trailing over gracefully, adorned in a light purple kimono and jewels that gleamed in the light.

Seconds later she stopped before them and held out her hand "I am Hiretsuna, your future niece in law Kizashi-sama" Hiretsuna greeted Kizashi first, Sakura's eye twitched, so she was that kind of girl and she tried not to grimace.

Musubime winced seeing his sister's expression "Very nice to meet you Hiretsuna-chan it'll be nice to have you as part of the Haruno family" Kizashi bowed his head politely, took her hand and patted it, knowing what she wanted, but not doing it.

Purple eyes widened in response but the smile remained firmly in place "Indeed this family needs more girls" Mebuki bypassed the hand completely and went straight for a hug, that Hiretsuna clearly didn't like in the least and so stood there rigidly until Mebuki stood back.

"Mebuki-sama and indeed, but oh why didn't you bring your betrothed" and then suddenly the brunette had rested her purple eyes on the younger pinkette in the hall after looking around for the man her future sister in law would be marrying.

Sakura sighed "Because Hiretsuna-san, Darui-kun is busy ninety percent of the time and doesn't get to take leisure breaks just because I ask him to come visit, he's a shinobi of the Hidden Cloud Village" Sakura announced smile firmly in place.

Hiretsuna narrowed her eyes in response "Oh so he's one of those people" and kami if she didn't want to punch the girl, but Sakura nodded curtly in response, gave her brother one last hug and headed forward having missed her parents that had been one of the main reasons she'd agreed.

"Don't worry we won't ask you to put up with her for a month and a half my sweet, just a week can you do that much for me, I know she seems to immature, bratty and spoiled right now, but she'll get better we promise" Sayuri enveloped her youngest in her arms.

And Sakura blew out a breath of relief "Course I can Mother, because Musubime-ni like's her" the pinkette hummed softly feeling like a little girl again and being cradled in her mother's arms, it was a feeling she missed, but her studies as a kunoichi in training were important.

Sayuri's eyes softened before she was passing her daughter over to her Father "My Princess it is good to have you home again even if for a week" Juhi hugged her tight pressing a kiss to her bright pink locks of hair.

"Mhm I'm glad to be home to Father" Sakura squeezed her Father back having missed him most of all, she was a Daddy's girl through and through, but there was some things she had in common with her mother as well, and then there was her brother, they'd been close through all these years.

Just then Eda came scampering towards them "Juhi-oji-san, Sayuri-oba-chan, that lady is scary" Eda leaped at his Aunt and cowered, Sakura grimaced lightly in response releasing her Father from her hold so Eda could greet his Uncle.

She was all for sharing after all "I apologize for my ninja gear, but Koron-chan and Kyogo-kun said it would be alright, I promise to dress in a kimono later" Koeda appeared in the next moment escaping from her future cousin in law much like her little brother.

Hiretsuna was every bit the spoiled bratty noble girl that Musubime had once described to her and she hoped to kami the girl settled down before their wedding because it would be painful being related to that.

Greetings finished Juhi stood "Kizashi, Mebuki-san I'm sure your all hungry from your long travel so we'll adjourn to the dining room for dinner" Juhi called heading down the steps that led to the platform he sat on.

Then leading the way to the dining room "Been a long time Juhi, sorry we haven't had much time to come visit, but we've found our calling as traveling merchants as you well know" Kizashi was right there at his side in the next moment and Juhi nodded.

"Oh yes we know Kizashi-san, Sakura-chan writes us all the time about your various trips and the fact that you requested a guard for when you did go traveling" Sayuri admitted joining the conversation, leaving the children and teenagers to themselves.

Mebuki smiled "We wouldn't have asked if we didn't think it was dangerous, but as you well know rogues and bandits alike are out there running the lands and we felt safer with someone guarding us" Mebuki admitted earning a smile.

Just a bit behind them "So how come you aren't here in the Capital like you should be living" Hiretsuna demanded to know suddenly from her future sister in law and Musubime winced, knowing what was coming.

Emerald orbs flashed the brunette's way "I'm studying to be one of those people as you put it Hiretsuna-san, the shinobi arts are valuable if I'm able to complete my studies I'll be a healer essentially and be able to heal my betrothed and family if push came to shove" Sakura said.

Doing her best to be polite and get along "Oh well if it were up to me I would make you stay here and act like the Princess you should be, in fact I demand that you stay here so that we can be friends" Hiretsuna suddenly ordered becoming the noble that she was.

Sakura's eyes widened and she opened her mouth "You can't demand anything of her Hiretsuna-chan, our Mother and Father agreed to let Sakura-chan be a shinobi and she's going to be one of the best to" Musubime scolded.

Hiretsuna shrunk back in response "Ne, Musubime you should be a little gentler, she is a girl you know" Koeda snickered unsympathetically at her cousin, even if she thought Hiretsuna was annoying, it would still be fun to watch the fireworks during the wee.

"Yeah Musubime-kun" Eda joined in with the sniggering and Sakura bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling as they all reached the dining room to sit and eat, thankfully she snagged a seat on the opposite side of her brother away from Hiretsuna.

Chatter filled the air from the adults and children before it was time for baths, then bed time, that was the first day, the second consisted of actively avoiding being alone with Hiretsuna for any sort of extended period.

Because she'd learned the girl was extremely snotty when not around others, the third she nearly snapped at the girl because Hiretsuna shoved her and gave her a half-hearted apology, by the fourth Sakura was going crazy "I know Imouto-chan, just a few more days" Musubime grimaced.

When his sister took to hiding out in his room for a couple hours that day "Right but it seems as if I've personally offended her or something by being one of those people as she calls them, us" Sakura sighed flopping backwards on his bed.

"If it's any consolation I've been getting the same sneers and disgusted looks only ten times worse than you have Sakura-chan" Koeda appeared looking just as frazzled as her cousin, Hiretsuna was one bratty noble girl at the moment.

Musubime felt his stomach drop "She's nice to me, but that's only because I'll be taking over the family business instead of being a ninja" Eda popped into the room a few seconds after his sister all of them kind of hiding from Hiretsuna.

Not that it took her very long to find them anyway "Dinner is ready, Juhi-sama sent me to fetch you" Hiretsuna snipped out, then turned on her heel and left them to walk to the dining room with only themselves as company.

And then they were sitting down at the table and eating with the manners that had been instilled them "The girls look outright miserable" Sayuri hid her smile behind her hand as she noticed how her daughter and her niece sat side by side, squished between Eda and Musubime.

"Indeed they do and I believe they've suffered enough, Hiretsuna while nice still has a ways to go before she fits in" Kizashi grimaced lightly knowing they still had a few days to go before they could actually leave since this was family week.

His brother winced "Perhaps your right Kizashi, just a few more days and you can all return home" Juhi assured scooping up some broccoli and chewing it once he'd finished speaking before focusing his gaze on his children sitting side by side.

Just chattering away as if the world couldn't touch them "It's nice to see them still close even after all this time apart isn't it Juhi-san" Mebuki guessed where her brother in law's thoughts had gone as he eyed his children.

In response he nodded and dinner finished up in the next few minutes before they all headed off for baths and then bed time, the last few days of their week long visit to the Capital really tested Sakura's patience but she got through it.

"Guess we'll see each other again at my wedding then" Hiretsuna sniffed delicately when they were all gathered in the main hall again to see off the others, even if she did think Sakura should be forced to stay in the palace and learn her place.

But that wasn't up to her as several had politely informed her "Right or earlier if I come to visit again if I'm not to busy with my studies or career" Sakura smiled giving the older girl a quick hug that was all she would allow for because Hiretsuna was still way to annoying for her tastes.

Then she zipped to her brother "Miss you already Imouto-chan and good luck with everything, tell Naruto-san and Sasuke-san that I said hello" Musubime hugged his little sister tight and she gave him a wide beaming smile.

"Gonna miss you Musubime-kun, but I'll be busy being a ninja to so yeah" Koeda was next as Sakura zoomed to her parents to give them a hug each and tell them goodbye for now, Hiretsuna sighed and Koeda bucked up her courage to give the girl a hug.

Off to the side "We'll miss you again my sweet little blossom, just make sure you take care of yourself out there" Sayuri had crushed Sakura to her chest like her sister in law was fond of before letting the girl down.

Sakura was already smiling widely "Don't turn into Mebuki-oba-chan Mother" the little pinkette giggled ducking under the whack and hiding behind her Father, Sayuri sighed and shook her head in amusement.

"Be safe my princess and know we expect you to send letters at the end of every week, unless your off on a mission when you do graduate from your academy" Juhi reminded ushering his daughter towards the rest of the family.

Eda pouted "See you again Juhi-oji-san, Sayuri-oba-chan, Musubime-kun, Hiretsuna-chan" Eda waved and then they were out the palace doors and on their way back to the Hidden Leaf Village, he was secretly glad to be going back.

Much like his sister and Sakura "We did try to warn you that she had a rather noble attitude" Koron piped in seeing the matching looks of relief on the two girls as they left the Capital behind, the poor girls had been through hell.

"Now, now Koron you did warn but nothing could have prepared them for Hiretsuna-san except being around her this last week" Kyogo cleared his throat keeping his guard up, it wouldn't do any good to let anything happen after all.

Kizashi grimaced "Quite, however I do believe within the next few years she might settle down and be a little calmer about things" Kizashi admitted, he'd heard stories of how bad the girl had once been and that was tame compared to everything else.

"Exactly now let's focus on getting home understood and then you can focus on your training and missions again dears" Mebuki clapped her hands and with that they concentrated on walking, except for Sakura, who was once again being carried.

They all knew how much the girl disliked being hefted around but such was her life as the Princess of Fire Country, and then they were signing back in at the gates, it was early morning only eight, they'd already had breakfast.

And the moment she was set on her feet in the house Sakura vanished to get dressed in her training gear "Gonna go train with Naruto, Sasuke and Ino" Sakura called once she was finished, then vanished out the door.

Needing to work off some of her aggression that had built up during the past week, unfortunately she miscalculated how early those boys and Ino would get up during their break and so when she arrived on the training grounds found it completely empty.

With a long suffering sigh Sakura flopped down uncaring of being graceful for the moment "Well if it isn't the little brat again, bit early for training on your summer break don't you think" and then the guy with his head wrapped in bandages was there on the training grounds.

It wasn't just him, but the other three that had put her and her friends in a genjutsu were there as well, at the jab her eyes narrowed in response "Don't see how it's any of your business" Sakura huffed lightly feeling exhausted already.

"Aw did your fire go out little Pinky, cute but you should know mouthing off to Chunin can get you in trouble" the one with spiky hair warned an eyebrow raised as the girl continued to sit on the ground arms crossed.

Sakura tilted her head back to eye him carefully "It didn't go out, I just had a rough week is all and as it is since your Chunin, you shouldn't be purposefully antagonizing children" she shot back lightly, a complete 180 degree in her personality.

The Chunin stared, then stared some more "Okay I'll bite, what happened that was so rough brat" the one with the goatee crouched before her suddenly curious, because this was unusual, after all her glaring and snapping the last time they'd met now she was almost tame.

At the question she let out a long suffering sigh "My brother picked a girlfriend and she is the worst I've ever seen, she doesn't like ninja's and went out of her way to torment me and my cousin, who's a genin our entire stay back home" Sakura relented.

"Guess that is a legitimate reason to call it a rough week, by the way I don't think we ever introduced ourselves" the long haired brunet remembered suddenly, just glad that they weren't doing anything that could get themselves in trouble.

Emerald orbs shot his way before her gaze shifted a fraction of an inch to the edge of the training grounds "Thought I warned you idiot's to leave the brat alone" Genma was marching towards them frustration clear on his face.

"Relax we weren't doing anything Genma, besides the brats calmed down, as for introductions I'm Tonbo" the one with bandages wrapped around his head snorted and Sakura committed his name to memory glad to put a name to him.

Next to him was the one with a goatee "You can call me Iwashi brat" Iwashi stated, what was it with Chunin and Jonin and their insistent need to call them brats, Sakura was tempted to roll her eyes but didn't, instead waited for the rest of the introductions.

Which came from the duo that were a little calmer "Kotetsu and this is my best friend and partner Izumo" Kotetsu grinned from ear to ear gestured to the brunet with long hair and practically bounced up and down, reminding her somewhat of Naruto.

Her eyes widened in response "And so now we all know each others names Sakura-san" Izumo smiled lightly patting the young girl on the head because she was adorable and he had a hard time resisting in the first place.

Genma rolled his eyes "Now you all know each other yay" the brunet clapped his hands in fake enthusiasm, Sakura's eyes shot to him before she burst into a round of laughter that had his lips quirking up in response.

Before they were all interrupted "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan your back, your back totally awesome and now we can get back to seriously training Believe It" a little blonde came zooming onto the training grounds and tried to point blank tackle Sakura.

Who side stepped him with a light snort "Gonna have to do better than that if you want to get the drop on me Naruto" her eyes glittered with mischief as she stared down at her goofy friend, who hopped up as if he hadn't just tried to tackle her.

"Mean you always dodge my hugs" Naruto sulked brushing his orange jumpsuit off from any dirt that had gotten on him when he'd landed face first on the ground, but then the smile was right back on his face again.

And her lips were curving upwards into the fondest smile "Cause you always try to tackle me first" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before giving the blonde the hug he wanted and turned forward.

Seeing two of her other friends trudging tiredly onto the training field, her brows shot up "Don't ask, though I'm pretty sure you can already guess what happened" Sasuke grimaced, his entire body covered in bruises and scratches.

"We kind of got a little rough during our last training session, Naruto kind of avoided us for a couple of days after that" Ino winced holding up her own bruise riddled arms, she had more and that's what annoyed Sakura.

Her shoulders slumped in response "And you didn't think to go to the hospital, geez what am I your maid, come on you two brainless ones" Sakura grumbled looking frustrated again as her hands glowed a bright green to heal the two of their injuries.

"It just kind of happened and nope so can you forgive us and hey we're not that bad, not like the Dope anyway" the raven snorted earning one of those offended ~hey's~ from Naruto, before he fell silent allowing her to work.

"At least I figured out where my current level is at, still way below you three for sure, but I'm getting there and by next year we'll be ready for the graduation exams together" the slightly older blonde piped in feeling relief as the pain in her arms faded away.

During all this the Chunin and one Jonin had stood around in stupefied awe, because they'd never seen a little girl display such talent or have nearly perfect chakra control to the point she could already use the mystical palm.

Then they were right back to trying to demand information out of her "Idiot's your going to get in trouble" Genma shook his head knowing they wouldn't listen to him yet again as the bright green glow faded from the girl's hand.

And then they pounced "What clan are you from" Iwashi was the one to demand this time, because this girl had potential to possibly surpass Tsunade Senju, and he needed to know if she was a secret Senju or something.

"Uh no clan Iwashi-san, just from a civilian family, my chakra control has always been good and I've been practicing for a long time anyway" Sakura admitted warily prepared to flee if they got a little to demanding of her like last time.

She was wary of them "Civilian family practicing for a long time, how long exactly" Kotetsu prodded getting the feeling that demanding things of the girl would not work out for them and she would just run from them.

"Been studying how to be a medic-nin since I entered the academy, but I've been able to use the mystical palm since last year" Sakura explained carefully trying not to blurt out the fact they should be a little nicer to her considering who she was.

Seconds later the sole Jonin on the field was before her "Did you ever get the water walking exercise down kid" Genma narrowed his brown eyes, he knew he should have stuck around, but them announcing their nindo's had thrown him for a loop.

The girl nodded "Mhm took me a couple days though and then after that I started working on trying to sync my chakra to a fish and other small creatures" Sakura winced remembering all the poor fish she'd had to throw away because she'd boiled their insides.

"Prove it then show us that you can water walk" Tonbo ordered in the next moment and Sakura sighed before walking towards the slow moving river that ran through the training grounds she liked to frequent.

Gathered chakra into her feet and stepped out onto the water's surface, unconsciously applying chakra to her feet consistently "There you go Tonbo-san" Sakura said when she was done and on dry land again.

The Chunin blinked in shock "Kami your gonna be like a mini Tsunade Senju, I'd hate to see the person that pisses you off you punch them and break every bone in their body" Izumo shuddered as they wandered away leaving the little kiddies to their training.

Where they immediately launched into spars against one another, using anything and everything to their advantage until they were interrupted yet again "I knew it was you Sasuke-kun oh Forehead is here to" a purple haired girl slid to a stop.

Drawing the attention of the Chunin and one Jonin so they got closer to spy and eavesdrop "Ami grow up the world doesn't revolve around you, you know" Sakura rolled her eyes not even feeling anything about the nickname insulting her big forehead.

"Okay now I'm officially confused, how can you not be bothered in the least when she calls you that horrendous nickname and yet that Darui guy in your genjutsu did the same and your practically in tears" Ino threw her hands up in the air.

Sakura sighed "Because Ino, Darui is the single most important person to me, you know we're getting married in the future after all, plus he can make it hurt more than any other person in the world" the pinkette blew out a breath.

Crinkling her nose up "It doesn't revolve around you either Forehead so stop trying to steal Sasuke-kun, he doesn't belong to you but me" and then Ami tried to latch on to Sasuke, who promptly disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura.

"I belong to nobody but myself Himekari so just buzz off would ya, can't you see we're trying to train here" Sasuke grumbled irritated that they kept getting interrupted and he was half a step away from saying screwing and looking for a new training grounds for them to train on.

One that nobody would have access to but them "Training huh I bet I could beat Forehead hands down" Ami boasted but even her former friend shook her head, Ino was staring at the two girls in horror and she knew what was coming.

Especially when that knucklehead blurted out "Maybe a spar is exactly what they need and if Sakura-chan beats you Himekari you have to leave us alone" Naruto piped in eyeing Sakura warily as she cracked her knuckles.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on her" Sakura snickered as they took stances across from each other, unaware that they were being watched by the adults again, even Genma was curious because young girls usually focused on boys and not training so they weren't sure how the fight would go.

Ami was starting to lose her nerve at that point as she faced Sakura for the first time "Your going down forehead" Ami boasted confidently and charged, rearing back her fist in hopes to find purchase, but she was completely side stepped.

Then her hand was smacked and she was kicked in the stomach with enough force to send her rolling back several feet "Being cocky in general is one thing but in a fight it could end with your death Ami" Sakura scolded harshly.

"What do you know forehead, you've never been outside the village before so how do you know that my being cocky won't save my life someday as you put it" Ami spat furiously as she charged the other girl again.

Sakura rolled her eyes "That's where you wrong I have been outside the village several times and rogues and bandits don't take kindly to people mouthing off to them, they'd kill you without a second thought Ami" the pinkette lectured seriously.

Punching Ami in the shoulder and sweeping the girl off her feet before pulling out a few of her senbon needles "You're a horrible person Forehead, I bet you forced Sasuke-kun to be your friend just so you can beat up on him and give him bruises every day" Ami glared.

Not liking that she was in fact losing despite her claim of winning "Really your just a spoiled little brat Ami, a bully essentially and you wonder why no one wants to be your friend, I didn't force Sasuke to be my friend and he hits me back twice as hard as I hit him" Sakura spat.

Fed up by that point and deciding to end the fight in the next moment Ami was on her stomach, senbon held to her neck and being held down with nothing but brute strength "I give, I give" Ami cried not liking her current position in the least.

Seconds later she was back on her feet and running away "Think she'll think twice about challenging you to a fight again Sakura-chan" Naruto asked watching Ami retreat from the training grounds as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels.

"Doubtful and that wasn't even half as brutal as she is on me, you barely left a mark on her Sakura" Sasuke whistled, knowing that Ami wouldn't bother him very much for the next couple of weeks and he was relieved for the most part.

The only other girl on the training grounds "Geez remind me not to piss you off in a fight your crazy Sakura-chan" Ino gulped, dreading that future moment, if there was one thing she'd learned about the pinkette it was that she couldn't stand someone taking being a ninja seriously.

With that they got back to training before loping off to Ichiraku to eat "Why do you suppose the brats so serious about our profession anyway and that was some smack down" Kotetsu whistled once the kids were gone.

"No idea Kotetsu, but I do know they already have their nindo, not the Yamanaka girl but those three" Genma frowned still trying to figure out what was bothering him about those children, but as usual it was nearly impossible.

Kotetsu frowned himself "Have their nindo already, bunch of serious brats then" Tonbo shook his head as they headed off for lunch themselves and ended up at Ichiraku like the four little brats, where they got to eavesdrop even more on their conversation.

"Quite however something's been niggling at the back of my mind for awhile now, just why is she in an arranged marriage with a foreign shinobi anyway" Iwashi was the one to ask the question that made them all seriously think about who Sakura Haruno actually was.

Izumo was the silent one and as he was looking her over he remembered the phoenix from a couple months ago, and if he recalled the phoenix was the crest of the Feudal Lord of Fire Country and the only reason she would know the phoenix was if the kid was their Country's Princess.

He choked on his water at that "I'm fine" Izumo coughed taking in the girl again and barely remembering her from the time of the coming out festival the girl had had, but she was undoubtedly a royal, the way she held herself, the bratty princess attitude it all made sense.

And his skin paled in response, kami they could have gotten in so much trouble for pulling their stunt on her, but he wisely kept his thoughts to himself, because for some reason she was extremely determined to become a kunoichi and it wasn't up to him to ruin that for her.

It was as the kids were heading towards the library and they were still following them that it happened an older kid they didn't recognize flashed by and hit Sakura right over the head sending the girl to her knee's.

"Owww that hurt" Sakura glared rubbing her head before all together healing the pain that she felt not happy in the least that some kid she didn't even know had come up to her and hit her for absolutely not reason at all.

But apparently he was about to do more and swung out kicking her backwards "Don't get cocky" he mocked and Sakura's eyes widened before narrowing as her temper flared and she leaped to her feet ready to wipe the floor with this guy.

"Your the one getting cocky besides I didn't even do anything to you and your attacking me for absolutely no reason at all" Sakura frowned deeply settling into an imperceptible stance to defend herself in case he tried to come after her again.

He did but she wasn't the one who had to deal with him "Enough the brat's right, you're a Chunin you idiot now back off is that understood" Genma was there before her and her friends again and a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

Sakura craned her neck to meet the bandage wrapped face of Tonbo "Then she should learn to leave Ami alone, who's been crying for the last twenty minutes because that girl has bullied her, her entire academy life so far.

"Wha?…are you for real, kami Ami is such a little liar, if anything it's completely the other way around brainiac, look beneath the underneath, she's faking her tears just because she challenged me to a fight and lost and I didn't even hit her that hard" Sakura snorted harshly.

Tonbo tilted his head down towards her in response "Kind of an oddball aren't you kid" Iwashi chuckled getting just a tiny bit of amusement out of the situation, even if it shouldn't have been all that funny in the least.

In response the girl beamed "Rather be an oddball than a jerk, at least that way I'm unpredictable in a fight" the pinkette snickered not worried in the least, though, her gaze trailed to the hand still on her shoulder, she was still just a bit wary of these Chunin.

As if sensing her gaze and the hesitation, the man's lips quirked upwards into a smirk "Afraid of me are you little girl, good you should be" Tonbo chuckled darkly sending a shudder rolling down her spine that he could completely feel.

"Better to be afraid actually than numb to everything around you, you'll live longer that way" Sakura quipped in the most upbeat voice she could muster before focusing her attention forward on the Chunin that had attacked her for no reason.

He was still getting scolded harshly by Genma "Watch out it's mother hen Genma" Kotetsu snorted in amusement, hazel eyes shot in his direction, narrowed in a glare but Genma kept up with his tirade on the younger Chunin.

"I think you should back off, you could get in serious trouble anyway" Izumo cut into the conversation in a completely serious tone of voice, who Sakura Haruno was to them at the forefront of his mind and he didn't want the idiot getting punished for hitting the girl.

Thankfully the younger Chunin did back off "Won't forget this you brat and when you become a genin I'm going to kick your ass with no repercussions" he yelled over his shoulder vanishing down the streets until he was out of sight.

Sakura sighed "Can we get to studying now, cause I don't want to fail at the graduation exams you know" Naruto piped in with a sulk on his lips having waited patiently until the whole situation was resolved by the adults.

"You okay Sakura, he did hit you pretty hard back there" Sasuke was the concerned one surprisingly, they'd been rather close since the incident with his clan being slaughter, her promise to him always at the forefront of his mind.

Her lips curved upwards "Fine Sasuke it's gonna take a lot more than a tap to take me down and even then I could have hit back twice as hard as he did, but I didn't" Sakura shook her head lightly fondness for her friends in her gaze.

"Geez your just a troublemaker aren't you Sakura, and yet when we get into the classroom your like miss goody two shoes" Ino scoffed eyeing her friend in a new light, she'd never have even know if she hadn't asked to friends with Sakura.

Behind them the four Chunin and one Jonin were extremely amused as the kids finished loping towards the library to study like they usually did, it was odd but they left the brats to it and wandered off to do their own thing.

Though they saw the kids nearly every single day because they were on the training grounds training harder than ever "Wonder what drives them" Iwashi frowned, by that point they'd given up trying to guess since it had been a couple of weeks.

"Remember Genma already said those three had their nindo, why don't we ask them to see what drives them forward" Izumo pointed out, having kept the fact that Sakura was very important to their country and shouldn't be there to himself these last two weeks.

Even since he'd figured it out, while the others had yet to "Hey brats what drives you to train and study every single day" Kotetsu took the easy way out as they headed towards the kids, who'd just finished an intense spar with one another.

Drawing their focus onto them "Well my friends drive me forward, I want to protect them, heal them hence the reason I'm going to be a medic-nin, plus for Darui-kun to if he ever gets injured" Sakura answered cheeks pink in embarrassment.

That was her biggest reasoning "And what about you little Uchiha, bet your goal is something like utterly destroying your brother" Tonbo snorted callously but the boy merely stared at him before glaring at his feet.

"No I want to find out the truth of why he did it, that's what drives me forward and being the complete opposite of what he wanted me to be" Sasuke huffed arms crossed tightly over his chest until he felt a familiar hand on his back assuring him that he wouldn't be that person.

He relaxed in response "I'm going to be the future Hokage so people will stop disrespecting me" Naruto piped in oblivious of the tension between his two friends, he knew they were close, but he wasn't quite sure why.

When their eyes shifted to her the slightly older blonde gulped "Don't look at me, I'm not like those three who already have what they want in life figured out" Ino sulked, wondering what made her friends so different.

Just then someone came trailing onto the training grounds, someone that Sakura didn't want to see in the least "Oh there you are Sakura-chan" Hiretsuna Zankokuna was there in the Leaf Village "Musubime and I came for a visit but you weren't home" the brunette giggled girlishly.

Sakura groaned inwardly and put her head in her hands, taking a deep calming breath before pasting the happiest smile on her lips that she could "Joy, but Hiretsuna-chan you shouldn't be wandering around by yourself without your escort" Sakura scolded in the next moment.

Hiretsuna blinked and looked around her before shrugging "Figured you could be my escort, since you are supposed to be on break from that academy training to be one of those people" the brunette scoffed.

Missing the eye twitch "Yay, sorry Naruto, Sasuke, Ino looks like I have to go spend time with my future sister in law" Sakura sighed looking as if she wanted to do the exact opposite but keeping up with a smile no matter how annoying the noble girl before her was.

"Goo…ahhhhhhhhhhhhh what the hell is that" Hiretsuna suddenly started shrieking making everyone including the adults standing around slap their hands over their ears as she started retreating hastily from the puppy.

The pinkette sighed again "It's Akamaru, one of my classmates ninken, that's a ninja hound Hiretsuna, hey boy what are you doing all the way over here and not with Kiba-san" Sakura knelt before the white pup allowing her to see the blood stain on his stomach.

Injured, "Brat shut up would you" Tonbo snapped when the annoying girl kept shrieking her head off like a banshee, thankfully Hiretsuna did fall silent but kept staring fearfully at the puppy and the blood that was on him.

With a long suffering sigh Sakura healed Akamaru before turning firmly to her friends "Okay which one of you can be the maturest out of the four of us besides me" she narrowed her eyes on the three friends before her.

Who all gulped and Ino raised her hand "I'll take him to Kiba, you just go do whatever needs to be done" Ino took Akamaru in her arms cradling the ninken close, then vanished from the training grounds to complete her task.

"Hehehe I think we'll stay here and keep training I have to be ready for the exams after all" Naruto shrunk back knowing without her even having to say it that he needed to get in all the practice and studying he could before next year.

Sasuke kept his distance as well "And I'll make sure he actually trains and studies and doesn't goof off until you can get back" Sasuke saluted eyeing his friend warily, he'd never seen her like this before if he was being honest.

Then she squared her shoulders "Come on Hiretsuna" Sakura beckoned, leading the way off the training grounds, the brunette on her heels until they vanished from sight, leaving the two boys with the four Chunin.

"Just what exactly happened anyway" Kotetsu was completely confused, having seen how quickly the children had snapped to when the pinkette had turned her gaze on them, Tonbo shrugged but he'd sensed a change in the girl himself.

Izumo pressed his lips together, "No idea Kotetsu, all we can do is speculate for now since she's busy" Izumo pat his friend/partner on the back, fighting the urge to tell the truth he'd figured out but not daring to because he didn't want to get in trouble.

He wasn't as subtle as he thought and Iwashi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his fellow Chunin "I say we tail her and find out exactly what she thinks she's doing hanging out with nobles, considering she's a civilian brat" Iwashi commented.

Like he thought Izumo tensed but then he relaxed so quickly Iwashi wasn't sure he'd seen the tension in the other man, which made him frown and become even more suspicious, but he figured he wouldn't get any answers that day.

Meanwhile Sakura was practically running down the streets to the house, Hiretsuna on her heels and just as they arrived it swung open "Oh there you are Hiretsuna-sama" Koron appeared staring down at the teenage noble girl, who'd snuck off when they weren't looking.

"What I just went and fetched Sakura is all, I'm bored and I have no one to play dress up and make up with" Hiretsuna huffed and Sakura grit her teeth in response before forcing a smile on her lips again and sent a pleading look at Koron.

Bless that woman "You'll just have to be bored then Hiretsuna-sama, or you could come in and read or I'll do those sorts of things with you, but Sakura-hime is busy with her training" the green haired pink eyed woman said firmly.

Gesturing Hiretsuna into the house and promising to keep a better eye on the teenage girl "Thank you Koron-chan and tell Musubime-ni I said hello and I'll see him later" Sakura thanked the woman profusely before vanishing down the streets again back to the training grounds.

The Chunin were surprised to see her back so soon "Are you alright Sakura-chan" Naruto asked when she skidded to a halt before them and flopped gracefully on the ground to stare at the sky looking beyond exhausted.

"I was never that bad right, whiny or annoying right" Sakura winced hoping to kami that she hadn't been but she couldn't be sure anymore, Naruto's blue eyes widened in response and he shot a look at Sasuke.

Who clearly was trying not to burst out in laughter "Kami Sakura no, not as bad as her, but you could be a bit pushy, still are actually" Sasuke sniggered earning a half hearted glare before a smile came unbidden onto her lips.

Now feeling better Sakura went to hop up only to ram her head into a stomach, her gaze trailed upwards to stare into the pitch black eyes of the scariest woman she'd ever met "Uh hello" Sakura waved quickly backing up to a safer distance.

Then she spotted Ino, who waved with a smile "Relax Sakura, this is Tsume, Kiba's mother" Ino explained seeing the wariness, for some reason her friend had something against adults or rather scary ones like the Chunin who'd put them in a genjutsu to be precise.

"Exactly and I wanted to thank you brat for healing Akamaru" Tsume ruffled the girl's mid back length pink locks, turned on her heel and vanished leaving the children and Chunin alone with each other, Sakura blew out a breath of relief.

Before focusing her gaze on Sasuke, which started the spars again and finally after healing them, they ate lunch and headed for the library to get in a few good hours of studying before it was time for them to go home for dinner.

When Sakura walked through the door of the house Musubime attached himself to her "I am so sorry Imouto-chan I had no idea that Hiretsuna-chan tried to interrupt your important ninja training" Musubime apologized.

"Don't worry about it Ni-san, though she was right I should be on break, but my friend Naruto, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed and needs as much help as he can get training/studying it doesn't matter he's a dunce to put it simply" Sakura explained softly.

Musubime smiled "But you care enough about him to sacrifice your break to help him train and study in order to be prepared for those academy graduation exams right" Musubime asked and got a nod and then they were headed into the dining room to eat.

Before taking baths, dressing in their pajamas or sleeping yukata's and finally going to bed for the night, only to repeat the next morning until another week had gone by and they were on their last week of break for summer vacation.

The Leaf Village got another unexpected visitor, he was waiting for her on the training grounds when she arrived that morning "Darui-kun what are you doing here" Sakura discreetly made the hand sign for release and sighed in relief when he proved to be the real Darui.

Especially in the next moment "Had a few weeks off, figured I'd come visit you before you sent me a letter demanding my presence" Darui teased lightly as they sat on the ground side by side staring at the slow moving river.

That's how four Chunin came across them "Sometimes I have to cause if I don't you'd forget about me" Sakura huffed lightly knowing there was no way he'd never forget about her, even with how busy he mostly was nowadays.

His lips quirked upwards into a lopsided grin "As if I could, your like a fungus that grew on me kid from that itty bitty mischief making three year old to the smart, fierce eleven year old you are now Sakura" Darui chuckled.

Flicking a warning glance over his shoulder as he drew her closer to him with an arm around her shoulders until she was pressed into his side, "Is everything alright Darui-kun" Sakura's brow creased in concern, he was hardly ever like this so it was odd.

And she briefly thought about doing the hand sign to release a genjutsu again but didn't "Well this is drab, I thought you wouldn't figure me out so quickly, in a way no Sakura, I've been getting threats, warnings really to stay away from you from an unknown" Darui admitted.

Sakura frowned deeply and the Chunin crept as close as they dared "But very few people know that we even know each other since it's mostly been kept under wraps" the pinkette grew concerned herself.

Darui blew out a breath "Don't worry your pretty little head so much Sakura, we'll find them and put a stop to it, easy does it actually, they've left a lot of incriminating evidence behind and it's gonna lead us right to them" the white haired twenty year old announced.

Causing her to relax and smile just as Naruto, Sasuke and Ino skid to a halt on the training grounds, which signaled the end of their moment as Sakura hopped up and got to training as she usually did and Darui, he just stood off to the side.

"You tell her" Cee appeared from out of nowhere at his friend/partners side "Honestly your only causing unnecessary worry in Sakura-san" the blonde snorted when Darui nodded, then shrugged at the second part.

The blonde shook his head "Ridiculous, though I am grateful to Raikage-sama for sending us here to make sure she was alright" Cee lowered his voice so the girl wouldn't here him, he'd been just as worried as Darui if he was being honest.

"Me to Cee, me to and I don't want anything happening to her" Darui rolled his shoulders, glanced in the Chunin's direction again before focusing on his betrothed, never mind that he had a choice to call it off any time he wanted, he didn't want to because he liked the kid and he knew he could grow to love her.

Before they all knew it the end of their summer vacation was over and it was finally back to the academy "F..For h..heaven's sake di..did you f..four train all break" Hinata eyed her friends before shaking her head at their nods.

"H..Honestly you four ar..are just ridiculous sometimes" the bluenette sighed there was no point in trying to scold them when they would just turn around and train twice as hard as they always did or study even more, they were crazy if she was being honest and she was glad they were her friends.


	8. Chapter 7

There was now only a couple months left that they had in the academy "S..Sakura-chan d..do you think I co..could join you in the li..library today my F..Father finally sa..said it was alright sin..since I'll soon be a genin" Hinata asked shyly right before they were to get out of class.

For a couple weeks of break since the academy sensei's were all working on getting the academy graduation exams ready for them "Good cause I have clan training these next couple of weeks sorry Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke" Ino apologized from behind them.

"Of course you can Hinata-chan and every day after that if you want to join us on the training grounds, though I think we were going to work on our elemental natures and I was going to work on creating my genjutsu" Sakura glanced to the two boys on opposite sides of them.

Both of whom nodded "Yeah, yeah that we if we do get stuck together as a team we'll already know half of the stuff we need to know and make it easier on our sensei and he won't have to worry about working on our teamwork and we'll get lots of cool missions Believe it" Naruto chattered.

Sakura blinked at him before letting a smile form on her lips "Still a Dope I see, oh well at least your academic performance has improved, even if you still can't get down that clone jutsu" Sasuke snorted from the other side of Sakura.

While Naruto was on the other side of Hinata "Alright I'll see you in two weeks have a good break and don't do anything reckless" Iruka dismissed them finally and his entire class packed up their belongings and filed out of his classroom some giving him waves.

I.E. his best students if he was being honest, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto was still struggling but he'd gotten better, then the door was closed behind them and they were on their way towards the library.

Partway there someone slid to a stop before them "Got to borrow Sakura for a moment" Koeda panted out of breath looking as if she'd been through hell, grabbed her cousin by the hand and then the two pinkette's vanished from sight.

"D..Does K..Koeda-san usu..usually do that" Hinata was concerned, sure she knew Sakura's cousin really well because the older girl had once hung out with them before she'd graduated from the academy, after that she hadn't seen to much of the older girl.

Thankfully the two boys on either side of her nodded "Usually, but only in the recent weeks, Koeda's a Chunin now took the exams a month ago, she's been dragging Sakura off like that because she started learning how to treat wounds the civilian way" Sasuke answered.

"And the only times she really drags Sakura-chan off is when she's confused about something that she needs to get for her medic pouch" Naruto chimed in helpfully as they entered the library and sat down at their usual table to study until it felt like their brains were going to melt.

Hinata blinked and eight minutes later Sakura came charging into the library "Sorry about that, she was lost on what ointments to get again" Sakura blew out a breath dropping down into a chair gracefully after grabbing her usual books on genjutsu.

Studying the functions of a brain still and reading through the scrolls on how to craft her own genjutsu "It's alright Sakura, so your really going to try it then, how" the raven was curious as he spied the usual books in front of his friend.

In answer her nose crinkled up "Maybe one of those Chunin would let me practice on them, they owe me for not telling my parents after all" the pinkette stated simply, though she wasn't sure how she'd explain why they had to let her practice on them without telling them the truth.

"Why didn't you Sakura-chan" the blonde, who was still eleven but would be twelve next month like the rest of them asked cluelessly, in fact besides Musubime, her Aunt, Uncle, and cousins, he'd never even met her parents.

The girl froze in response "B..Because th..their super bu..busy N..Naruto-kun" the bluenette at their table came to the rescue, and the fuscia haired preteen let out a quiet sigh of relief when the blonde resumed his studying.

Before it was time for them to go home in opposite directions of each other "Did you have a good day at the academy Sakura-hime" Koron was there to greet her like usual, the house feeling just a tinier bit emptier to.

"If your wondering Koeda-sama has a mission, Mebuki-sama, Kizashi-sama and Eda-sama went off on another excursion to different villages" Kyogo explained, ah now that explained the reason for the empty feeling of the house, it was just the three of them.

Her lips pursed in response "Yeah it was good, Hinata-chan's Father finally let her come to the library and study with us, he said because she's almost a genin there would be no point in forcing her to stay cooped up in the Hyuga Compound" Sakura huffed.

That subject had been a point of irritation for her, for several years "Now, now Hime-sama at least Hinata-san can join you studying and training" the green haired pink eyed woman tapped the preteen on the head and stepped aside.

"And now it's time for dinner so eat up, then we'll work on your politics lesson" the green haired pink eyed male reminded, it was the only subject that she really had to learn now that she was extremely advanced in the other ones.

Sakura smiled brightly that was also one of her favorite subjects and so she happily ate then participated in her politics lesson before being dressed in her sleeping yukata so she could go to bed and sleep for the next day.

Where she headed to the training grounds "Should have figured those boys would be late, but Hinata-chan to" Sakura sighed sitting comfortably on the ground and leaning back on her hands to stare at the sky.

Breathing in the fresh air, feeling the wind on her face, the grass beneath her hands and dirt between her bare toes, the sound of water and the leaves of tree's rushing in her ears and closed her eyes to relax.

Her senses were on high alert a few minutes later as she essentially meditated, so when she felt the ground vibrating signaling that someone was approaching, she didn't think and leaped into a defensive stance taking up one of her throwing needles prepared to defend herself at all costs.

"Cool it brat it's just us" Tonbo's familiar deep voice filled her ears in the next moment and her vibrant green eyes snapped open, Sakura smiled sheepishly in the next moment and slid to the ground again but didn't dare close her eyes.

Tonbo snorted in response "Who did you expect a ghost or something kid" Kotetsu eyed her in amusement earning a half-hearted glare in response to his ribbing, she even went so far as to stick out her tongue.

But she did answer "No, but I was pretty out of it for a moment there, meditating is something else entirely" the pinkette admitted quietly patting the grass taking in the feel of it again as her heart rate slowed to normal after being spooked.

Kotetsu shook his head "Just as weird as usual then, come to think of it where are those other brats that hang out with you" Iwashi prodded looking around and not spotting the three brats that usually accompanied the brat before them.

"Probably still asleep I guess, though Ino has clan training these next to weeks, Hinata was supposed to come today, but apparently I'm to early of a riser for even her" Sakura smiled lightly, her friends were special in her eyes.

"Really now Hiashi Hyuga is letting his daughter train with a civilian girl now there's a surprise" Izumo said to keep up the pretense, there was absolutely no way he was going to be the one to spill the beans on who Sakura was to them.

Sakura grinned "Oh yeah, though that's probably more because in just two months we'll be taking the academy graduation exams" the pinkette snickered hardly able to wait, though she knew that it wouldn't be easy acquiring her goal.

Those boys would undoubtedly make her work since their both idiot's sometimes "Whatever your thinking I'm probably going to take offense to it aren't I" Sasuke trudged wearily onto the training grounds in the next moment.

Looking utterly exhausted "Me to no doubt" Naruto was just a few steps behind him looking much the same and she wondered what had happened to them that they looked as if they'd barely slept a wink the entire night.

"Dope thought someone was breaking into his apartment last night so came to mine, how he even knew where I lived is still a mystery and we stayed up half the night" the Uchiha explained their tiredness, all because of that idiot.

Now she was less sympathetic "I know, I know it was probably just my overactive imagination" the blonde held up his hands not wanting to be pummeled so early in the morning, especially after he'd just finished eating a late breakfast.

"Idiots, anyway sit down, relax and if you fall asleep I'll shove you in the river, we're still waiting for Hinata-chan" Sakura snorted and both boys stared at her warily even as they sat doing their best to stay awake because they didn't want to be pushed into the river.

Even if it was slow moving and not very deep, it would be cold, they both shuddered even thinking about it, Kotetsu covered his mouth "You got them scared of you pinky that's adorable" Kotetsu chuckled unable to help himself.

And he laughed even harder when the two boys gave him matching glares "For all you two fight like cats and dogs" the fuscia haired preteen shook her head before staring off into the distance just as a familiar form started making her way towards them.

"M..My F..Father ha..had me stay a b..bit late I..I'm not la..late fo..for training am I" Hinata slid to a stop before three of her friends glad that she was finally allowed to wander and not be cooped up so much in her clan's compound.

Sakura smiled brightly "Nope not late just on time actually, though I'm not sure how much fight these boys will put up" she directed her gaze onto the half asleep boys, who jolted and tried to stand before slumping to the ground again.

Hinata blinked at them "Wh..What o..on earth ha..happened to them" the bluenette stuttered in confusion, this was much worse than when they'd come trudging into the classroom looking like death warmed over.

"Thought someone was breaking into my apartment, went to Teme's" Naruto reiterated for the Hyuga Clan Heiress and forced himself to wake up more, but it was utterly hopeless and then he got an idea, perhaps Sakura had it right.

Apparently Sasuke thought of the same thing because they both turned to each other "Get ready to go down Dope" Sasuke smirked lunging and tackling the blonde where they both went rolling into the river with a loud splash.

Sakura was dumbfounded "Guess they didn't want you to do it brat" Tonbo chuckled darkly as the two idiot brat boys heaved themselves onto dry land once more, looking five times more awake than they had previously thanks to the cold water.

The pinkette shrugged in response "Better them than me cause I wouldn't have tackled them, I would have point blank shoved" Sakura grinned eyeing her two friends up and down just to make sure they really were awake and wouldn't fall asleep on her anytime soon.

Kotetsu rolled his eyes "Just a bunch of brats, come on you three let's get back" Iwashi snorted which signaled the departure of the Chunin, three of them at least, while the one with long brown hair stayed behind for a few minutes.

When Sakura realized he was still standing there she paused "Is something the matter Izumo-san" the fuscia haired preteen asked carefully concerned that she'd done something wrong and she was about to get scolded for it.

He shook his head and pointed off to the side, so she followed him, waving to her friends to get started without her "Your the Feudal Lords Daughter" Izumo came outright and said it, tired of wondering if he was right or wrong on the matter.

Once she became completely rigid in response to his words he knew he'd been right all this time "Correct, but please don't tell anyone you know Izumo-san, Sasuke and Hinata-chan know and now you but that's about it" Sakura pleaded.

Glad to get that out of the way, Izumo nodded and disappeared in a plume of smoke while she returned to the others "So how exactly are we going to do this whole elemental jutsu training, what about Hinata" Naruto asked once she was stood in front of them again.

"I figured while we work on our elemental natures, Sasuke and Hinata-chan can spar, lightly for a bit" the pinkette suggested while simultaneously pulling out the nature sensing paper and handing one over to Naruto.

Who took it between his fingers and stared down at it in confusion before he remembered "Ri..Right g..guess we b..better get started" the bluenette turned to her unlikely sparring partner, who looked a little wary of her.

But he squared his shoulders and settled into a stance "Whenever your ready Hinata" the raven nodded knowing that because of her Byakugan she could seriously hurt him, which scared him even more than facing Sakura on one of her bad days.

Meanwhile with the other two in their group "Just push chakra in to it you knucklehead geez what's the worst that can happen" Sakura snorted at her friend's sudden hesitance to find out what his chakra nature was.

Her, she'd already used up her little chakra nature sensing paper "But what if I have something dumb" the blonde whined holding the paper precariously between his middle finger and forefinger, only to cower as Sakura got closer.

Then he was pushing chakra into the paper only to have it promptly rip in half "Wow we all have different chakra natures, Sasuke has lightning and fire, I have earth and water and you have wind, we'll make the best team yet" the pinkette squealed suddenly excited.

"Wind's cool I guess now what about learning a jutsu, since Teme already knows several fire and a couple of lightning nature jutsu's" Naruto pouted wanting to learn a couple elemental jutsu for himself.

Viridian orbs widened as it suddenly occurred to her and she hastily conferred to the wind jutsu scroll she'd got Naruto from the shop they frequented "Futon: Dust Clones and Futon: Gale Palm Jutsu for you, these are the instructions" Sakura thrust over the scroll.

Naruto took it with equally as wide eyes before sitting down and started running through the hand signs and she did the same, she was also the first to try a jutsu "Doton: Mud Wall" she flew through the hand signs and pressed her hand to the ground.

Pumping her chakra into the earth until a slab of earth was stood before her, when she straightened it came to her chest "Nice one Sakura" Sasuke called taking his attention off his opponent for just a split second and nearly getting slammed with an open palm.

"D..Do..Don't get distracted S..Sasuke" Hinata giggled thoroughly enjoying herself and feeling as if she could improve now that she wasn't restricted to just one sparring partner, that had been the worst part of being cooped up in the compound actually.

Sasuke shuddered in response but kept his gaze on Hinata inwardly vowing to not get distracted again "Wicked now it's my turn right" Naruto was practically bouncing up and down in excitement as she sat back down to confer to her jutsu scroll again.

At his question she nodded and so he hopped up ran through the hand signs to his first ever elemental jutsu "Futon: Dust Clone Jutsu" the Uzumaki called and three clones formed into existence, this time they didn't fail on him.

Tears welled up in his baby blue eyes "There, there Naruto I told you we'd have you ready for the exams" Sakura smiled softly jumping to her feet again, running through a new set of hand signs "Suiton: Raging Waves" she called.

Breathing out a wave of water that crashed into her mud wall cracks formed but it didn't break "Yikes I could see that out of the corner of my eye and your still scary no matter what you do" the Uchiha gulped now she was doubly scary to him.

"You three are g..going to b..be the powerhouse t..team of our gen..generation" the bluenette exclaimed hardly stuttering that time and she made her own vow to never give up and back down and she would prove to everyone that she wasn't weak, she could be strong to.

Resolved she went just a tiny bit faster more determined than ever and Sasuke blinked at the change in pace "Now for the Gale Palm….mm I'm a bit confused Sakura-chan" Naruto frowned staring at the hand signs and instructions.

She leaned over him in the next moment "Go through the hand signs and when you call out the jutsu feel the pressure of wind against your hands and push it from you" Sakura explained carefully, then she was focused on choosing her next earth jutsu.

Glad that she was there and not making fun of him for barely understanding anything, Naruto popped up from the ground for the last time and went to try out his second wind jutsu, that went off without a hitch, so he joined the others in sparring.

Until Sakura finally joined them after practicing the earth spike jutsu and the water shotgun jutsu respectively "N..Now w..what a..are we going to do" Hinata was clueless and she got the feeling that this was different than how her friends normally trained.

"We go into her genjutsu, just try not to make it to bad and make it obvious for the Dope" Sasuke said as if it explained everything, it was the last thing Naruto had to get through otherwise he'd never pass the graduation exams.

Naruto, who gulped as they settled on the ground and Sakura cast an area wide genjutsu over the four of them, it looked just like the training grounds which made them all wary, even Sakura because she didn't know what was going to happen in her own genjutsu.

It got off on a very slow foot that was for sure, because for several minutes it felt like nothing was going to happen, then the wind slowly picked up in speed and dark clouds creeped towards them blacking out the sky.

Then came the rain, it pelted their faces and a crack of thunder, it struck a tree, a loud creak sounded before the tree crashed to the ground catching fire, they could feel the heat that's how real it seemed and then it was gone all of it.

And they were in a barren wasteland a beast, huge and ugly before them, tornadoes swirling around it, a hideous noise "Release" Naruto pulsed out his chakra remembering that it was a genjutsu in the nick of time because he certainly didn't want to see anymore.

He came to with a gasp, skin pale and slightly shaking "That was slightly horrifying Sakura" Sasuke breathed, sweat beaded on his brow, knowing now that she had an overactive imagination, never mind how she knew how to make it feel as if they could feel the heat of fire in a genjutsu.

She must have worked super hard on it in order to acquire that sort of affect "Well at least I know it works and I think we can relax for the rest of the day, no studying for once" Sakura leaned back exhausted now because she'd wasted a huge chunk of her chakra for that genjutsu.

"S..Sounds go..good to me" Hinata lay back to stare at the sky and soon enough all four of them were laying there just watching the clouds roll by and before they knew it their eyes were closing and they were drifting off into sleep.

Nearly two hours later five familiar people strolled onto the training grounds only to pause at the sight of the napping preteens "Must have exhausted themselves for once" Genma was openly surprised in all the time the brats had been training never had he caught them taking a nap.

Ever and it made him worried "Right with as much as those brats do after all, but we shouldn't leave them here, we should take them home or something" Izumo the sensible one pointed out, he wouldn't feel right leaving them there unattended something could happen.

"It would serve them right if they got sick from lying there on the cold ground I say we leave them" Iwashi was all for leaving the brats right where they were, and like he said it would be their fault if they got sick from it.

This earned him a glare from Izumo "Now, now Izumo might have a point, Hiashi would skin us alive if he found out we just left his sleeping daughter on the training grounds unattended" Kotetsu was displaying a lot more maturity this time, only because he was afraid of the Hyuga Clan Head.

"He's got a point, I'll get the girl" Tonbo growled in displeasure bending down to heft the girl over his shoulder, he never said he'd be gentle, but just as he was reaching out she flew up and they banged heads.

A hiss flew from his lips and Sakura held her bruised forehead "Ow oh I'm sorry Tonbo-san" Sakura spied the man with bandages wrapped around his face through the black spots dancing across her vision before she remembered she could heal herself.

Tonbo leaned back on his haunches then stood properly at his full height "Whatever brat, you didn't do that on purpose did you, a bit of latent revenge for our genjutsu stunt" he asked not liking that thought in the least.

Sakura shook her head carefully "Aww no fun I was hoping to nap some more" Naruto whined as they were woken from their nap, viridian irises snapped his way and he shrunk back at the exasperation in their depths.

Before she sighed "Nice going Dope, anyway I think two hours was long enough of a nap anyway" Sasuke sat up with a stretch before climbing carefully to his feet, feeling a little more rested now that he'd gotten a couple of hours asleep.

"I..I'm sorry I..I didn't mean to b..be the first one t…to fall asleep" Hinata was the only one to take the blame for them falling asleep and she fidgeted nervously hoping that she wouldn't be banned from joining them again.

Her fears were unfounded "No I didn't do that on purpose Tonbo-san and if I wanted revenge I wouldn't do it that way and don't worry about it Hinata-chan it wasn't your fault, I guess we were all a little tired" Sakura assured both the adult and her friend.

"Makes me wonder about you brat, just why are you so different than the average brat" Iwashi crouched before her suddenly and Sakura focused her gaze on him in confusion before shrugging lightly, because she didn't have an answer for him.

Their attention was stolen by Naruto "Hey, hey Sakura-chan what do you think this tag is, the shop owner said all I have to do is place it and make a hand sign" Naruto exclaimed suddenly pulling something out of his pouch.

Sakura blinked, then did a double take and lunged "BAKA" she tackled him point blank just as Sasuke did the same for Hinata and the adults scrambled back as the exploding tag went off dirt and rocks flew everywhere.

And when the dust settled it was utter chaos because Sakura had taken the brunt of the blast in the back which had sent her and Naruto rolling across the training grounds pretty far away actually "Sakura are you alright, come on Sakura say something" Sasuke was right there seconds later.

Alongside the adults "Looks pretty banged up Uchiha, even the knucklehead got hit somewhat, honestly what idiot sold an exploding tag this brainiac" Genma groaned feeling a headache coming on.

"P..Poor S..Sakura-chan" Hinata gasped in horror at her friend's current state, there was a light burn on her back and scratches from the rocks that had hit her as they rolled, even her hair looked quite the sight.

Iwashi pinched the bridge of his nose "Give me a break" but he wasn't the one who said the words, Kotetsu was and now they had to bloody take the brats to the hospital to get them fixed up and hope to kami that they weren't blamed for this incident.

Just as they were getting ready to move the brats the pinkette sat up carefully "Ow that hurt like a motherfucker…Naruto quit faking being unconscious, what the hell were you thinking you idiot, exploding tags are very dangerous" and then she was on her feet scolding the blonde something fierce.

"Quite the potty mouth" even Izumo was surprised at the cuss words coming from the young girl, but he was even more so because she was their country's princess and she was cussing, guess that's what happened when she hung around very foul mouthed boys or preteen boys.

Naruto sat on the ground cowering away from Sakura as she scolded him until his ears rang and he felt like crying, then he got a good look at her and really did cry "I'm sorry Sakura-chan I didn't know what it was" Naruto sniffled.

Then and only then did she stop in her angry tirade and let out a long suffering sigh "Baka I would have told you if you'd just asked instead of setting it off, and don't worry about me, I'll be al..alright" Sakura winced hurting all over.

Genma decided to step in at that point "I think it would be better if you went to the hospital instead of trying to heal that yourself, besides you feel low on chakra anyway" Genma pointed out carefully not wanting her to get all hyped up on him.

Sakura winced again and tried to feel out her back, but when she twisted her arm she immediately relented to the subtle order "Wh..What ab..about us s..should we g..go with you S..Sakura-chan" Hinata frowned not wanting her friend to be alone.

Her expression lightened at the offer "Probably best if we just stay here and calm the Dope down cause he's going to be extremely sulky for awhile from that scolding, you should have seen him when he accidentally set her hair on fire" Sasuke snorted heading towards the mopey blonde.

"One of us should go with her" Kotetsu pointed out, getting the feeling that the girl might pass out before she ever reached the hospital, as it was she was already limping extremely slowly off the training grounds.

And they felt for her somewhat and yet she'd taken responsibility for her friends reckless actions "If I go I'll just get distracted by something" Izumo cleared his throat not wanting to be alone with the girl where he could get in trouble.

He could practically feel the anger palpable in the air "Fine but you lot owe me you understand" Tonbo spat furiously stalking after the girl and hefting her up under his arm despite her protesting that she could walk just fine.

Then they were gone for nearly an hour to be exact and when the duo came back neither one were even speaking to each other "Did something happen" Genma was curious, but Tonbo was suspiciously quite for some reason.

"Okay we're going now see you around brats" Kotetsu was gone in the next moment getting the feeling his friend/partner was about to get punched for something, Genma scrambled after him and Iwashi wasn't long in coming.

"Yeesh those brats are something else and think about it their going to be genin in a few short months" Iwashi shook his head, hardly believing that he'd known the brats since they were eleven a full year that a was a long time if they were being honest.

Though Genma had known the brats since they were ten "Everything okay Sakura" Sasuke was wary, his friend was quiet, to quiet if he was being honest, there was a glare in her eyes and she looked ready to pummel someone.

Much like the Chunin that had hefted her under his arm, "Come on Tonbo what's eating you" Izumo was worried did something happen, it was likely if he was being honest with himself and then he was being dragged forward away from the brats.

And Tonbo's hands were clutching his vest "That girl she's the Feudal Lords Daughter, don't deny it Kamizuki, even though she didn't outright tell me, her silence was enough" Tonbo finally snapped more furious than before.

Izumo paled in response and then he was being released and Tonbo was stopping off, he was quick to hightail it of the training grounds himself hoping to kami the man didn't alert the entire village about Sakura's existence there.

Speaking of Sakura she was still quiet "He figured it out" or not, as Sakura finally spoken being cryptic because Naruto was currently still moping and not paying attention to anything going on around him which was a good thing.

"O..Oh n..no d..do you think he'd tell" Hinata gasped quietly and cast a furtive glance at Naruto, but he was oblivious to the conversation going on, Sakura shook her head thankfully, then nudged the blonde with her foot.

He jumped up with a scream of fright "Don't hit me I'm sorry please forgive me" Naruto cowered arms held over his head, then he realized she wasn't coming after him and it was practically lunch time so they went to eat.

Before finding something to do that wasn't studying it was different for sure but at least they had fun and for the entirety of their two week break they had fun doing new things that they hadn't allowed themselves to do in all their time so far in the academy.

And then they were gathered in front of Iruka again and being run through the material of their graduation exams and before they all knew it there was only a week left before they were to graduate and Naruto had turned twelve like the rest of his classmates.

Lo and behold who would come to visit but Darui and Cee "Hey there Sakura" Darui greeted when they were walking by the gates and he and his partner were signing in, they'd be there for a couple of weeks on a mission.

"Darui-kun and hello Cee-san, guess what it's almost time for the graduation exams, a week from today so next Friday" Sakura jumped at the now twenty one year old dark skinned male and gave him a quick hug wrapping her arms around his neck.

Her enthusiasm earned her a chuckle "Sakura-san and I've been wondering have you taken the test for your medical license yet" Cee inquired suddenly and Sakura blinked at him as if the thought had never entered her head.

Even Darui was surprised "But how would I do that, do I have to have my medic's license to be a medic-nin" Sakura asked in confusion, because she'd never thought she might not be allowed to use her medical ninjutsu without a medic's license.

Cee's onyx eyes widened "Go ahead Cee, I'll go alert the Hokage of our presence here in the village" Darui waved his friend/partner off, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Ino on his heels which was strange but kind of adorable.

"You don't specifically have to have a license to be a medic-nin, but it would come in handy in the case you got paired with a clan child and needed to study their chakra network in order to heal them that license will help you since it proves your more than qualified" Cee explained.

As they walked down the streets to the hospital to hopefully get Sakura's medical license test underway "Sounds awesome you know and at least no one will be able to doubt your abilities when we do become genin" Ino sulked, wishing she could do this to.

But as Sakura had kindly pointed out to her last time she'd asked it had taken nearly five whole years of studying everything she could get her hands on in order to be an efficient medic "Right, Sakura-chan is going to be the best of the best BELIEVE IT" Naruto punched the air enthusiastically.

"Of course she's going to be one of the best, look at all she's accomplished in nearly seven years of being in the academy" Sasuke snorted lightly as they came to a stop in front of the hospital only to enter, he figured this is where she would have to take her test so didn't complain.

Neither did Hinata "D..Do yo..you think th..they'll allow h..her to th..though" Hinata frowned eyeing the lady behind the desk as Sakura and Cee approached to inquire about the medical license test.

"Try again when your at least twenty sweetheart, now scram" she'd take that as a big fat no, but what the front desk lady didn't count on was for the stubborn streak in Sakura, who planted herself firmly in front of the desk.

Arms crossed over her chest "I can't wait that long, for my important people I'll do anything so let me take the test" Sakura narrowed her eyes daring the woman to argue further, and just as she was getting to press more.

The lobby doors opened again "You never change Sakura" Darui appeared with a chuckle seeing her stance, of course the medics in the Leaf Village were rude and all around sour pusses, because the lady at the front desk refused to even acknowledge Sakura's request.

Until the Head Medic herself came to see what the fuss was and relented to the demand to take the medical test and so Sakura, feeling mighty smug was led away to conduct her test "Well at least that's resolved" Cee shook his head in amusement.

Practically an hour later Sakura returned with a triumphant gleam in her eyes and a small card held precariously in her hands signifying her status as a fully qualified medic, Darui was never prouder and even Cee was proud that his somewhat protege had acquired part of her goal.

After that they headed from the hospital and did the odd thing around the village just acting like the preteens they were and having fun before it was time to go home for each of them "So how does it feel" Darui asked once he was alone with her.

Cee choosing to stay at a hotel for once "It's nice, I feel all warm inside knowing that I have something to physically show proof of my status as a qualified medic" Sakura smiled patting her wallet because that's where she'd put it.

Darui chuckled and pulled her into his side "Oh hello Darui-san" Mebuki greeted when her niece and the dark skinned man walked into her house just as she was stepping out of the kitchen to tell her family that dinner was ready.

"Mrs Haruno, Koeda, Eda, Mr. Haruno, Koron-san, Kyogo-san" Darui nodded his head at each person in the living room as they all headed into the dining room to eat dinner which was an affair like usual.

There was more excitement in the air than usual and it was coming from Sakura "Anything interesting happen Sakura-chan, you look downright beside yourself" Koeda noticed her cousin holding herself back barely.

At that she was unable to keep the secret "Took the test I'm officially recognized as a qualified medic and got my license" Sakura squealed softly pulling out the little card that proved her status out in the field or in the village and showed it off.

"Good grief and it only took you nearly seven years" Kizashi teased, he knew it hadn't been easy what with learning how to do everything and reading all the material necessary before she could even begin practicing and he was proud of her.

Koeda was shocked herself "Wow your awesome Sakura-chan" Eda clapped, that still wouldn't give her any time to spend with him since she would soon be a ninja as well and then the little card was put away.

"Very well done Hime-sama Juhi-sama and Sayuri-sama will no doubt be proud of you when they receive their letters from you, even Musubime-sama" Kyogo reminded gently knowing that if they didn't remind her she'd forget and collapse in her bed and go to sleep instantly.

Sakura panicked at that and quickly ate as fast as her manners would allow anyway, before vanishing down the hall to the room she'd slept in off and on for the last several years "That girl honestly" Koron shook her head and they all had a laugh over it.

Until she returned and was given her usual politics lesson before taking a bath and crawling into her to large bed, just as she was getting ready to lay down her door creaked open "Sorry for the intrusion" Darui winced shutting the door behind him and shuffling forward.

Then once he was stood at her bedside sat down "It's okay your always welcome in here" Sakura peeked up at him shyly, not sure what he was thinking by coming in here like this and they were completely alone in her room to.

His onyx eyes met her vibrant viridian irises and he blew out a breath that ruffled her loose bangs slightly "Listen I know I've stressed this to you before, but when you become a genin and you have an outside mission, just promise me you'll be careful alright" Darui stressed.

Leaning forward until their foreheads touched and his hand was buried in her thick mid-back pink locks, Sakura squeaked in embarrassment "I..I promise D..Darui-kun" she stuttered cheeks now the same color as her hair because this was the closest they'd ever been.

Darui closed his eyes etching this moment into his heart "Good cause I won't stand anything happening to you, I'll find a way to get to you and that's a promise" he said and then he swept out of her room just like that.

Sakura found it hard to go to sleep that night as her heart pounded in her chest and her blood rushed loudly in her ears, but eventually she managed to calm herself and let her eyes drift close taking her away to dreamland.


	9. Chapter 8

It was finally the big day known as academy graduation exams and when Sakura woke up early she knew something bad was going to happen because her stomach was already twisting itself into knots and she felt like she was going to hurl.

"Bit early even for you Sakura" Darui commented when she came trailing out of her room already dressed for the day at only 5:55, Sakura flashed him a smile that turned into a grimace at the last second, his brows raised.

Then he didn't have to wonder anymore as she fitted herself to his side "I think something's going to happen to Naruto today" Sakura admitted quietly concern for her goofy knucklehead friend shining through in spades.

Darui bit back his chuckle and squished her against his side even more "He'll do fine Sakura and he'll become a genin just like you so have faith in him" the white haired male said lightly knowing that she would worry until the end despite his words.

Sakura let a smile form on her lips "Faith is something I have in abundance but we don't actually know how the real physical part of the exam is going to go and despite preparing him for the last year or so, he's still horrible at breaking out of genjutsu's and doing the clone jutsu" the pinkette breathed in the next moment.

And so now Darui knew where her worry stemmed from to a point "Then believe he'll find a way to join you as a genin Sakura, his dream is to be the Hokage right, if he really wants it, he'll do it" Darui rubbed her arm a half smile on his lips.

"Thanks Darui-kun I always feel better after talking to you" Sakura hummed softly just sitting there on the against leaned fully into his side and feeling more relaxed than she had in a while, she was glad he was there.

Glad that he was able to assure her just a little bit, he leaned back pulling her with him and they sat there in silence for the better part of thirty minutes "Good heavens how long have you two been up exactly" Mebuki appeared to make breakfast at exactly 6:30 in the morning.

Both Darui and Sakura blinked at her before grinning "For awhile Mrs. Haruno, I've been up since 5:30 and she's been up since 5:55" Darui admitted with a light chuckle his first of the morning and Mebuki shook her head with a quiet snort.

"Mebuki-oba-chan may I help you make breakfast this morning" Sakura popped up in the next moment curious for the first time about cooking, even if she'd only be able to do limited things at least it was a start.

Emerald orbs flashed her way "Of course you can Sakura follow me and I'll give you, your very first lesson on cooking" Mebuki let a brilliant smile take over her face as she led the way into the kitchen, her niece on her heels.

By the time everyone else in the house was awake breakfast was done "G..Good Morning Mebuki-chan, Sakura-chan, Koeda-chan, Eda-kun, Darui, Kyogo, Koron" Kizashi yawned padding into the dining room as he was the last one to awaken that morning.

"Right today's your graduation exam isn't it" Kizashi suddenly remembered after he'd taken a few big gulps of his coffee and bit into the fluffy omelets that had been made for breakfast that morning which tasted five times better that morning.

Sakura grinned and nodded cutting into her own breakfast "Well I'm gonna wish you luck Sakura-chan and I hope you become a genin" Koeda piped in, in the next moment barely remembering to swallow her food before talking.

Which earned her an exasperated glance "Either way we have faith in you Hime-sama and we know you'll become a genin like you've wanted from the very beginning" Koron said lightly staring at her charge, things would be different from that day on.

"This is going to be strange, what do you suppose Juhi-sama and Sayuri-sama will have us do" Kyogo was rather concerned about what would happen to them, since essentially their Princess could protect herself, well not quite yet but she was nearly a full fledged kunoichi.

In response to this Koron shrugged "No idea but I'm sure they'll probably have us stay here and keep an eye on things around the village" the green haired pink eyed woman admitted sure that Juhi nor Sayuri would order their return to the Capital.

"If your sure Koron" the green haired pink eyed male grimaced, then focused on eating his breakfast until the dishes were being cleared away and Sakura was making her way to the door for what would hopefully be her last day as an academy student.

Koeda blew out a breath "Best of luck to you Sakura-chan and don't let anyone tell you that you can't do something cause you can you'll find a way I'm sure of it" Koeda hugged her younger by two years cousin one last time.

Before stepping back "Yeah, yeah cause your awesome Sakura-chan and if you ever get sent on any mission outside the village make sure you bring back some cool souvenirs" Eda launched himself at his much older cousin.

"And try not to forget me now that your going to be a full fledged ninja now" Eda pouted in the next moment finally releasing Sakura so she could strap her sandals onto her feet then face them with a confident smile.

"Guess I'm going now and when I come back I'll have my headband" Sakura waved then pulled open the door, vanishing from sight of her extended family and Darui as she shut the door behind her and started down the streets of the Leaf Village.

Partway there she noticed someone pacing alongside her "Morning brat I take it your off to the academy" it was Tonbo, he'd been a lot different since the day he'd found out she was actually the Feudal Lords Daughter, which meant no more threats or anything really.

She would be lying if she said she didn't kind of miss it "Exactly Tonbo-san today I'll become a genin and one step away from your level instead of being stuck as an academy student" the pinkette quipped and ducked under the whack.

Okay so not much had changed it seemed, he wasn't afraid to try and hit her "Still a brat though" Tonbo snorted shoving his hands deep in his pockets on the look out for any trouble, he wouldn't chance anything happening that day, nor would he appreciate it.

"Maybe and I probably always will be a brat I guess, well here's my stop so have a good day Tonbo-san" Sakura waved as they arrived at the academy gates, Tonbo paused and wanted to slam his head into a wall as he realized he'd followed her all the way there like an idiot.

He could have just tailed her instead of leisurely chatting "Whatever brat get on in there and don't dare come back to the training grounds without a damn headband you hear" Tonbo snapped then stalked off.

Leaving behind a giggling preteen girl before she turned on her heel and headed into the academy "Early this morning are you Sakura-chan" Iruka greeted one of his best students, she was one of the few ones there early which should have surprised him so much but it did.

At his greeting she flashed him a bright smile "Woke up early to, hey Hinata, Sasuke, guess Naruto and Ino are going to be a bit late huh" Sakura slid into her usual spot next to Hinata, in the middle of the row like it was second nature.

Might as well have been since Naruto and Sasuke couldn't share desk space without fighting like cats and dogs over more room so they had been separated "Dope's probably going to be the last one here" Sasuke snorted arms crossed over his chest.

A glare in his ebony orbs, he must have felt as if something was going to happen that day to, because he kept shifting every few seconds "H..He's j..just wo..worried th..that some adults m..might try to s..stop Naruto f..from making it to the a..academy for the exams" Hinata explained.

Sasuke grew rigid in response and even Sakura pressed her lips together, just then they were joined by another of their friends "I'm early aren't I, guess that's not such a bad thing" Ino panted as she dropped into her seat in the row above them.

Time ticked by slowly until it was nearly eight and most if not all of their classmates had arrived for the exams, like Sasuke predicted their goofy blonde knucklehead friend was the last one to arrive at the very last second "NARUTO UZUMAKI HAS ARRIVED BELIEVE IT" Naruto burst in.

Blurting his name at the top of his lungs like usual earning several stares until he lost his nerve and scampered towards the row his friends sat in "Your such a Dope" Sasuke shook his head glad that even though Naruto was almost late, he'd still made it to the academy for the exams.

He wasn't the only one relieved Sakura exhaled a breath of relief herself, "Everything okay you two seem on edge" Naruto looked between the duo in confusion, he'd never seen them so tense if he was being honest.

"Th..They th..thought someone m..might try something to pre..prevent you from t..taking the exams" Hinata was the only one to answer his question and Naruto gulped, he hadn't thought like that at all but he was glad he had friends who did.

Behind them "But we're glad nobody did or I would have gone straight to my Dad and had the graduation exams put on hold" Ino muttered under her breath not wanting to admit the idiot had grown on her.

Naruto beamed in response before they all faced forward as Iruka cleared his throat "I'd like to say how proud I am of all of you for making it through these last several years in my classroom" Iruka began with his prepared speech.

"And though some of you had a tough time of it at first or struggled before finding friends that were there to help you I'm glad that you've all made it to this point in your life" the brunet looked each of his students over noting how much they'd grown while he hadn't been paying attention.

It seemed to them their sensei was about to start crying before he pulled himself together "Now if you'd please we'll start with the written part of the graduation exams before moving on to the physical" Iruka cleared his throat passing out the test to each row.

Moments later the only thing that could be heard was the sound of pencils scratching on paper for several minutes until nearly an hour had passed, Iruka watched closely for any funny business before noting that everyone was done and called time to collect the tests and grade them.

"Okay we'll now have you come into the prepared room to commence with the physical" Mizuki his friend/dual sensei announced rattling off a name and having that student follow him into a room, where they returned twenty minutes later with a headband on their person.

While Iruka graded their written exams to put in afterwards so that their teams could be formed based on those grades, Sakura bit her lip harshly as the minutes started ticking by very, very slowly until that one name was called.

"Naruto Uzumaki we're ready for you in the exam room" their blue haired sensei called as the latest preteen exited the room a headband tied to their forehead, Naruto was a mess of nerves as he headed down the steps to take the physical portion of their graduation exams.

The door shut behind him and Sakura clenched her hands tightly together and waited, and waited, and waited, when thirty minutes had passed she shot a look at Sasuke, who coincidentally glanced in her direction at the same as the door swung open.

Only Mizuki appeared, her heart dropped into her stomach but she had much bigger things to worry about since it was her turn in the prepared exam room, she passed of course and just as she was being handed her headband asked what had happened.

"Did Naruto go somewhere I noticed he didn't come out of the room with you Mizuki-sensei" Sakura took her headband not able to savor it just yet that yes she'd passed and was now a genin, her stomach was to knotted.

Mizuki looked up "He failed the exam Haruno-san, he couldn't face seeing your disappointment I guess and left through the window" he pointed at the open window then nudged her from the room, Sakura felt sadness fill her.

But since she couldn't stay standing around like an idiot walked towards the row she'd sat in for her entire academy life "I..Is e..everything okay S..Sakura-chan" Hinata saw the hurt all over her friends face and knew something had happened.

How could they not know when such an integral part of their life was missing "We'll find him later Sakura" Sasuke assured when she shook her head and sat down, and then it was his turn and twenty minutes later he was back in his seat headband in his hands.

A while later after a quick break for lunch in which Sasuke and Sakura searched the entire academy grounds for their goofy knucklehead friend and didn't find him anywhere the rest of their classmates had received their headbands and had become official ninja.

"Right congratulations to most of you for passing your graduation exams and tomorrow we'll meet here one last time to assign you to your genin teams and tell you who your jonin sensei is" Iruka dismissed them at half past 2.

Sakura frowned deeply looking quite the sight "I feel bad for the idiot, he worked so hard and still failed" Ino was just as worried about the blonde that had been missing since a little before lunch but she didn't have time to waste.

Neither did Hinata "G..Guess we..we'll see you to..tomorrow S..Sakura-chan, S..Sasuke, I..Ino-chan" the bluenette waved headband clutched firmly in her hands and heading to the Hyuga Compound to give her family the news.

Ino grimaced "Like Hinata said see you tomorrow" the cerulean eyed blonde vanished down the streets to the Yamanaka Flower Shop to proudly show off her headband to her parents and tell them she was now an official genin and would be going on missions and doing all sorts of things.

Sasuke grit his teeth "You go home alert your Aunt, Uncle and cousins meet up with me later so we can look for the Dope" the Uchiha grumbled then turned on his heel and stalked off already searching high and low for the knucklehead.

With a longer suffering sigh and not feeling any excitement about passing the graduation exams because someone precious to her was hurting, she could feel it where ever he was Sakura bit her cheek and trailed home.

"My your all grown up now and a kunoichi" Darui was there waiting for her missing her depression for a second before he caught sight of the tears "What happened" he thought she'd be excited and then her fears from that morning came back to him.

Just as she told them "Naruto failed and now he's missing, I'm going to go out and look for him with Sasuke" Sakura admitted, she wouldn't rest until her friend was found and he was cheered up no matter the cost.

Darui chuckled lightly "They went out to get celebratory dinner for you, I'll tell them so go on Sakura, find that goofball alright" the white haired male nudged her forward after swiping at a tear that trailed down her cheek.

Her lips curved upwards and she couldn't resist throwing her arms around his neck "Thank you Darui-kun for being understanding" Sakura hummed softly before she was gone out the door again and eyes narrowed in determination.

Even when partway through her search for Sasuke she was joined by Iwashi and Tonbo, but that didn't deter her in the least "I haven't found him yet Sakura and I've searched all his usual hiding places" the raven appeared suddenly from out of nowhere.

Sakura blinked at him shock before groaning "Okay who are you searching for" Iwashi was utterly confused, this was supposed to be a time for celebration if he wasn't mistaken considering the Leaf headbands on the two's persons.

"Naruto, he failed the physical, Mizuki-sensei has had it out for him I just now it and he's been missing since just a little before lunch" Sakura bit out glaring harshly at the ground, all she wanted to do was find him was that to much to ask.

Iwashi grimaced trying to think if he'd seen the blonde brat in that time frame "Sorry we're no help brat" Iwashi apologized turning on his heels and stalking off on his own search for the idiot cause he got this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Tonbo was the only one who stayed "Three heads are better than two, plus I would know that brat's chakra anywhere, it's always erratic and chaotic" Tonbo snorted as he joined the two preteens on their search for their idiot friend.

But by the time it was dinner time Naruto still hadn't been found "Go on Sakura, I'll keep searching" Sasuke sighed knowing that she couldn't waste anymore time searching for the knucklehead but he had time in abundance and could eat later when the idiot had been found.

Their was this heartbroken expression plastered all over her face "If I could I'd stay" the pinkette sighed, frustrated and feeling like she was about to cry, but she forced herself to smile as she headed back to her Aunt and Uncle's.

Her entire family was gathered in the kitchen waiting for her "Congratulations my princess for becoming an official genin" to her surprise it wasn't just her Aunt, Uncle, cousins, royal samurai guards, Darui and Cee, but her parents and brother as well, no Hiretsuna though.

"Father" Sakura cried upon seeing him unable to keep her tears in check anymore and then she was crying her heart out and Juhi wrapped his arms around her in confusion "It's Naruto, he's missing" she admitted.

Darui paled in response "You didn't find him" Cee asked point blank, just how hard could it be to find a goofy blonde in the Hidden Leaf Village, apparently extremely hard and now Sakura wasn't happy like she should be on a day such as this.

"We'll search for him after, so dry those tears alright Hime-sama" Koron was the one to offer, she knew the boys chakra pretty well so it couldn't be that hard to find him, Sakura raised her head from where she'd buried it in her Father's stomach.

"Yes because we know how important of a friend he is to you Ojo-sama" Kyogo nodded when her peridot irises landed on him, some of the tension in her shoulders dissipated and she dried her eyes as best she could.

Before letting a small smile form on her lips as she held up her headband "Wow it's all shiny" Eda whistled, glancing to his sister's, it was slightly dull and had scratches on the metal so slight that if one wasn't searching for them, they wouldn't see them.

Sakura grinned "Mhm and thanks Father I'm proud to be an official genin now" the pinkette hummed softly fitting herself next to Darui trying to be happy but it was difficult because Naruto was still out there thinking she was disappointed in him.

That's what irked her the most "Believe in him Sakura, he'll find a way" Darui's voice filled her ears in the next moment, soft and full of confidence and Sakura remembered their conversation from that morning and so shoved her worries to the back of her mind to focus on her family.

"I'm happy to see you finally acquire at least part of your goal Imouto-chan and no Hiretsuna-chan couldn't make it this time" Musubime chuckled lightly when he caught her gazing around warily looking for her future sister in law.

Darui's brow raised in confusion "Hiretsuna is Musubime's betrothed/girlfriend, a noble girl through and through" Mebuki saw the confusion only thanking the kami that the girl hadn't met her nieces betrothed yet or all hell would break loose.

"Ah so she's got that sort of attitude huh" Cee shook his head in amusement, this was one odd family if he was being honest but at least they'd accepted him and Darui as part of it, even if he wasn't going to be physically joining the family himself, only Darui.

The older pinkette giggled softly "Yeah and she's real bratty sometimes, poor Sakura-chan had a time of it when we had to spend a week hanging out with her" Koeda snickered thoroughly enjoying herself but feeling upset on her cousin's behalf.

Poor Naruto must be horribly upset, he'd trained and studied extremely hard and still failed "No kidding, however at least we know in later years she'll tame down and become more humble" Sayuri huffed delicately with a roll of her eyes.

If even the girl could grate on Sayuri Haruno's nerves then she must be extremely annoying, Darui bit back a smile and discreetly patted Sakura's arm "If your ready dinner is severed" Mebuki announced in the next moment bringing in multiple dishes of her nieces favorite foods.

"And again congratulations on graduating from the academy Sakura-chan and becoming an official genin kunoichi, do you know who'll be on your team or who your sensei is" Kizashi asked suddenly but his niece shook her head.

Glancing at her headband for a moment "Not yet we'll meet tomorrow one last time at the academy for that, though who I wanted on my team well that remains to be seen" Sakura murmured softly thinking of Naruto and Sasuke, they were good together.

But because of Mizuki no doubt Naruto might not get to join them "All will work itself out my sweet blossom tomorrow you'll see" Sayuri who was sat next to her youngest child assured, even if she had to physically get involved that boy would be a genin to make her daughter happy.

"Yeah, so like Darui-san said earlier have faith imouto-chan now let's eat" Musubime cheered trying his best to keep his sister's spirits lifted, even if he wanted to go out and search for her friend until he was found to relieve her worries.

Sakura smiled a little wider at that "Ne, ne Sakura-chan maybe you'll get assigned to escort us around sometime" Eda piped in with an idea several moments later and partway through the meal, none of them aware of the chaos going on in the village thanks to a goofy blonde knucklehead.

On Mizuki's suggestion Naruto had stolen the scroll of sealing and hidden himself away "Mm that does sound like quite the idea but for a later time Eda-kun" Mebuki said also thinking on the idea, even if Samurai Guards were enough of an escort/guard for them.

"Speaking of, since Sakura is an official shinobi now, Koron, Kyogo, your being reassigned as their permanent guards on their travels, taking turns of course so that at least one of you will be here with my little princess" Juhi announced in the next moment.

Glancing to the two samurai that had been teaching his daughter everything she needed to know about her country but she'd flown through all the lessons and knew all she could at that point "We understand Juhi-sama, thank you" the green haired pink eyed woman bowed her head in respect.

"Yes thank you now I can stop speculating on the subject" the green haired pink eyed male chuckled only to wince when an elbow was firmly embedded in his side courtesy of his side, which caused laughter around the table.

"At least I'm not the only ninja in the family anymore" Koeda exclaimed in the next moment extremely proud of her cousin for accomplishing part of her goal, this was just the beginning though and things would be five times more difficult from there on out.

This earned her a beaming smile "Thanks Koeda-chan and yeah, though I know where I want to put my headband now" Sakura admitted tying her headband loosely around her neck signifying her status as a rookie genin now.

Her entire family was proud of her "Well done Sakura-chan, well done" Kizashi clapped and the others followed and then dinner finished up and the dishes were cleaned and put away before Sakura took a bath and crawled into her bed, wishing she could go out one last time and look for Naruto.

But Koron and Kyogo had already left almost immediately after polishing off their dinner to search for her friend and if anyone could find Naruto it was them, with that thought in mind she let her eyes close and she drifted off into sleep.

During the time she was asleep, Iruka had figured out Mizuki's plot to steal the scroll of sealing from Naruto and went to stop his friend/dual sensei, in the process Naruto learned what he housed within his body and produced over a hundred shadow clones passing his graduation exams to become a genin.

So when he showed up the next morning at the academy a headband tied around his forehead Sakura nearly strangled him "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN YOU MORON" the fuscia haired preteen snarled.

His skin paled immediately and Naruto hastily retreated as fast as he could but that didn't work and he soon found himself pinned to the wall of his classroom "I..I'm sorry I just co..couldn't see you be..being disappointed in me after all the work you put in to prepare me" Naruto stuttered.

Nervous like never before and he had a perfectly good excuse to be nervous because Sakura could pummel him, apparently his excuse wasn't a good enough one because her peridot irises narrowed on him fury within their depths.

"Complete and utter idiot I could have never been disappointed in you, Never you hear, Sasuke and I searched everywhere for you yesterday and it hurt that we couldn't find you to cheer you up" Sakura spat furiously.

Tears thick in her eyes and voice raw with emotion "Dope making us worry" Sasuke snorted from behind them and the tension dissipated, Naruto was just glad that he hadn't been punched into next week for the stunt he'd pulled.

Because honestly he hadn't thought they cared that much but the two had just proved him wrong "You really looked for me" Naruto asked sheepishly, Sakura glared and gave a derisive snort before stomping to their desk.

"That's a yes moron, try not to upset her anymore because I thought she was going to go ballistic on me yesterday to" Sasuke shuddered, he wasn't afraid to admit that he was afraid of Sakura, she could hit extremely hard and it wasn't fun getting beat up by a girl.

Gulping Naruto trudged after Sasuke to the row they'd sat in for the last several years "I..I'm g..glad your o..okay N..Naruto-kun" Hinata the only one who didn't seem angry with him for disappearing on them breathed when he sat next to her.

And so he flashed her a whiskered grin in response "Your still an idiot though, I really thought Sakura was going to cry yesterday" Ino scoffed from behind them, stuck in between Shikamaru and Choji, who didn't really talk much to her assorted friends.

Naruto hunched his shoulders feeling doubly guilty for putting his friends through so much heartache "D..Don't w..worry ab..about it y..your here th..that's all that matters" Hinata stuttered just glad that he got to graduate with them.

Ino shook her head "Right just try not to pull anymore stupid stunts like that again you hear" the slightly older blonde snorted before focusing her gaze forward as Iruka appeared through the sliding doors of the classroom.

Then walked calmly towards the podium a light wince to his step that keen peridot orbs picked up on and Sakura wondered exactly what had happened during the night since she hadn't given Naruto a chance to explain himself yet.

But for now she'd focus her attention on their sensei, she also subtly noted that Mizuki was missing that morning "Congratulations to you all for becoming genin, I've got to say I'm proud of most if not all of you for making it to this point in your lives" Iruka began another prepared speech.

"Today marks your first official days as genin, things will change, you'll be put into teams of three based on your exam scores and a jonin sensei will be put in charge of you, right then for teams" the brunet grabbed up a clipboard.

Rattling off three names as he went down the list, Sakura leaned forward in her seat waiting impatiently to hear who she'd be put on a team with "Team Eight, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame" Iruka called.

So Hinata was out, Naruto stood so she could join her teammates before the next team was called "Team Ten Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara" the brunet listed and Ino groaned though she shouldn't have been to surprised.

And Sakura was now five times more excited as she realized that they were the only ones left "And Team Seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha that is all, your Jonin Sensei's will be here to meet you soon" Iruka finished.

Just as one of his best students jumped up "Yes this is totally awesome being on a team with you two" Sakura cheered becoming the most excitable any of her classmates had ever seen since she was usually calm and collected.

When she realized everyone was staring even Iruka, though his gaze was full of amusement, Sakura blushed beet red and slumped down into her seat in embarrassment "Nearly mistook you for the Dope a minute there" and Sasuke just had to tease her.

To which she promptly dug her elbow into his side gently of course "Can't believe we're actually teammates though, thought for sure I'd be stuck on someone else's team you know" Naruto rambled just as excited that he wasn't separated from his two friends.

Behind them Ino sighed "Lucky I got stuck with food boy and lazy boy" Ino huffed not complaining just wishing that she wouldn't have to work so hard to get the two boys to do anything beyond be lazy or eat.

Sakura giggled softly just as the first of the jonin appeared a beautiful raven haired woman with lovely crimson eyes "Team Eight I am your sensei Kurenai Yuhi" the woman introduced herself to her students before Hinata, Kiba and Shino were gone.

"I..I'll try t..to catch up wi..with you soon S..Sakura-chan" Hinata waved before she was fully out of the classroom and then the door was shut behind Team Eight and Sakura bit her lip wondering who their sensei would be.

Moments later another jonin appeared "Team Ten and I'm Asuma Sarutobi" the raven haired male greeted, a cigarette perched between his lips unlit for the moment and hands shoved deep in his pockets as he introduced himself.

Ino sighed then nudged Shikamaru out of her way giving a small wave to her friends as they to left the classroom they'd studied in for the last almost seven years, an hour later all that remained was Team Seven and Sakura felt frustration well up on her.

Even Sasuke was getting irritated at how late their sensei was "Ugh do you want to go a round of Go with me" the Uchiha finally gave up on trying not to seem like he was completely and utterly bored and to Sakura's surprise pulled out a Go set.

"Okay at least it will keep us occupied until sensei comes" Sakura shrugged lightly knowing that she was probably going to win since she was slightly smarter than the average genin, though Shikamaru beat her by leagues.

Naruto pouted and slumped further in his seat as his two friends began their game that he couldn't even begin to understand in the least then a thought came to him and he was clambering out of his seat and headed towards the front of the classroom.

"Gonna play a prank on the sensei, that will teach him not to be late" Naruto sniggered grabbing a chalk board eraser and standing on a stool to wedge the eraser precariously between the sliding door and wall.

All this drew Sasuke and Sakura's attention from their game "He's not going to fall for it Dope, he's a jonin for a reason" Sasuke pointed out with a roll of his obsidian orbs, but as usual the blonde completely ignored him.

Sakura sighed "Sasuke's got a point he's not going to….." she trailed off as a hand appeared and then the door was slowly opened and with a clatter the chalkboard eraser hit the man splat on his head of gravity defying silver hair.

Naruto completely lost it "Ahaha he fell for it, he fell for it, I sure got you sensei" the blonde held his stomach as he rolled around on the floor laughing his head off at who he thought was his sensei, he was right to.

But what none of them expected was for his first words to them "My first impression of all of you….I hate you" that was it, no introduction and then he was ordering them up to the roof for introductions and Sakura's eye twitched frustrated yet again.

Sasuke hurriedly put away the game and they followed their sensei up to the roof as he'd instructed them to do and they all sat down before him on steps "Okay let's all introduce ourselves" he gave them an obvious fake smile.

"Why don't you go first sensei, give us an idea of what you want us to say" Sakura narrowed her eyes already not liking this guy in the least, first he's hours late than the rest of the Jonin sensei and then within their first five minutes of meeting each other he says he hates them.

It was off-putting to say the least "Kakashi Hatake, my dream is, my hobbies are, the things I like, don't feel like telling you, your turn" Kakashi finally revealed his name but didn't tell his students anything more.

Her eye twitched in irritation "I'll go first, Naruto Uzumaki, my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage so the whole village will stop disrespecting me, my hobbies are studying, training and pulling pranks, I hate having to wait three minutes for ramen and I love eating all kinds of ramen" Naruto burst out.

"Oh…and I hate bullies" he finished in the next moment, bullies had been his biggest problem in the academy until he'd become friends with Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata, then he wasn't picked on very much anymore because people tended to avoid his pink haired friend.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement "Sasuke Uchiha, there are very few things I like, tomatoes for one, my friends second, my hobby is to train and study to improve myself physically, mentally and spiritually and my dream is to never become the person my brother wanted me to be" the raven haired preteen announced.

Now all that was left was her "My name is Sakura Haruno, I love sweets, training, studying the like, I hate bullies and people who underestimate me and my dream to become one of the best medic-nin's in the world so that I can heal my precious people" Sakura exclaimed softly.

Kakashi just stared at them with his lone onyx eye, bewildered no doubt because they already had themselves sorted out and what they wanted in life "Well now that, that's done meet me on training grounds seven tomorrow morning for a test oh and don't eat or you'll puke" Kakashi said.

Then just like that vanished in a plume of smoke "Urgh he is so frustrating, like what kind of sensei tells their students within five minutes of meeting them that he hates them and what kind of idiot does he take me for" the pinkette jumped up in the next moment ranting and raving.

Both Sasuke and Naruto leaned away from her warily "We get it Sakura-chan he's mean but what do you suppose he meant by that last line" the blonde asked as they headed down the steps to leave the academy behind for the last time, only this time they were walking as an official team.

"Look beneath the underneath, he's probably going to put us through some test and by not eating we'll have less energy, so I would eat anyway" the raven shrugged seeing through the deception, Sakura smirked and he knew she'd seen through it as well.

Poor Naruto though he was just as clueless as usual as they headed to the training grounds to get in a bit of training before it was time for them to go home, when Sakura entered her Aunt and Uncle's house she found it nearly empty.

Except for Kyogo, Cee, Darui and Koeda "Uncle Juhi, Aunt Sayuri and Musubime started back to the Capital, Mom, Dad, Eda-kun and Koron-chan decided to go on their trip selling wares early and I'll be leaving soon for a mission, by the way did you find out who's on your team" Koeda chattered.

And the lot of them were surprised when the names were announced "Naruto and Sasuke are my teammates and some guy named Kakashi is our sensei, I forgot to ask that knucklehead how exactly he managed to get a headband but I can do that tomorrow I guess" Sakura mused.

In the chaos of meeting her sensei, she'd completely forgotten about seeing Iruka limping lightly that morning "Told you he'd find a way though Sakura" Darui chuckled lightly glad to see the girl back to her usual bubbly self.

"That you did Darui-kun, though he didn't tell us how, anyway we have an early morning training session with Kakashi-sensei tomorrow so after dinner I'm going to check over my weapons and medical pouches to make sure I'm prepared for anything" the pinkette admitted.

Darui let his lips quirk up "We're being called back to Hidden Cloud, we'll see you again sometime Sakura-san" Cee was the one to inform her of their departure, Sakura only hugged Darui before waving to him and then they were gone from the house.

Moments later Koeda was gone as well leaving her with Kyogo "Time for dinner Ojo-sama" Kyogo announced leading his charge into the dining room so that they could eat and before she took her shower he gave her a quick politics lesson.

Early the next morning around five and Sakura was immensely glad she was use to going to bed early, she padded into the kitchen, grabbed about four apples and two bottles of water, scribbled a note to Kyogo, grabbed her pouches and headband and headed out the door.

And all the way across the village "Bit early don't you think to be wandering around unattended anyone could hurt you" Tonbo chuckled darkly from behind her suddenly and Sakura wiped around holding a hand over her heart.

Before her eyes narrowed "Yeah well I bet a guy would think twice about trying to pull any sort of fast one on me when they realize I don't hold back on perverts" Sakura huffed biting into her apple and resuming her walk to training grounds seven.

She just knew for some reason that her sensei would be late and so she didn't feel guilty in the least for dawdling and taking her time, Tonbo snorted "Probably so did you get things settled with that blonde brat" he inquired since he hadn't seen them at all yesterday.

"Oh yeah that's right, he showed up yesterday at the academy with a headband, still don't know how he got it by the way, but at least he graduated with us and now he's on my genin team alongside Sasuke, just as I'd known they'd be" the pinkette mumbled softly.

Tonbo shook his head and decided to indulge the girls curiosity "Mizuki put him up to stealing the scroll of sealing from the archives beneath the Hokage Tower, Umino was there when he managed to pull off the shadow clone jutsu and make over a hundred clones" Tonbo admitted.

Peridot eyes widened "Guess that explains why Mizuki-sensei was missing yesterday from class and why Iruka-sensei was limping and wincing every other step he took" Sakura sighed well at least now she didn't have to speculate or demand answers from her friend anymore.

And then they were at training grounds seven "See you around brat now that you're a genin and all" Tonbo snorted hurrying off as he realized he'd done it again and followed her all the way to wherever she went.

Sakura snickered under her breath and made her way to the monument, taking in all the names and honoring them "Hey figured you'd be here early" Sasuke appeared at her side in the next moment, munching on a tomato of all things.

Her lips quirked upwards into a smile at the sight of the fruit, Sasuke and his bloody obsession with tomatoes "You call that breakfast" she just had to pick on him and Sasuke flushed red in response and scowled at her.

"Like just apples is any better Sakura" the Uchiha grumbled biting into his tomato again uncaring of how he looked, he liked tomatoes they were his favorite thing and he wouldn't let anyone pick on him about his obsession.

The pinkette giggled softly "Well at least it's healthy unlike that knucklehead who'll probably just eat ramen or something" the fuscia haired preteen snorted softly focusing her gaze on the monument again.

Sasuke did the same, nearly an hour later they were joined by their remaining teammate "Sorry I'm late I had to go shopping for something healthy this morning, cause I didn't think eating ramen would be appropriate for our first training session with Kakashi-sensei" Naruto skidded to a halt at their side.

Completely out of breath, at his explanation both of his friends gave him a look, a question in their eyes "Ate um some curry, sweet potato and vegetable curry with one dango and green tea" the blonde relented to their silent questions.

Before he fell silent, then the three of them stood there just staring at the monument of fallen shinobi for another two hours until their sensei finally decided to join them "Yo I'm sorry I got lost on the path of life" and he even gave them a lame ass excuse as to why he was three hours late.

Sakura rolled her eyes and focused her attention on him instead, which prompted Naruto and Sasuke to do the same until they were facing him and waiting for his instructions "Right I'm going to give you a survival test that will see if your really cut out to be genin" Kakashi said.

Her eyes narrowed in response "You must get these two bells from me, anything goes and you must come at me with the intent to kill, oh and whoever doesn't get a bell before lunch gets tied to that post and goes without, you have until noon" the silver haired nin set a timer.

And his three genin scattered to the winds, he was honestly surprised "Wh..What do we do Sakura-chan, Teme" Naruto stuttered, he had been shocked when Sakura had grabbed him by his collar and dragged him off into the tree's.

Their remaining teammate on their heels "He's trying to pit us against each other, think about it, two bells would create tension and discord between us, we have to take him on as a team or we'll fail the point of his test" Sasuke guessed easily.

"Exactly so we have to come up with a sound plan to either prove that we have what it takes to be a team or physically get a bell, that means no acting independently of each other is that understood" Sakura looked between the two boys.

Who nodded seriously "Good now here's the plan, we'll use these camouflage tags to cover ourselves and set off jutsu's to distract him, one from each of us, Naruto you stick with Sasuke, enhance his fireball jutsu with your gale palm and I'll use my raging waves, then we'll move onto weapons and taijutsu, and if I can genjutsu" the pinkette explained.

"Nice plan Sakura and I think it might just work, so we just push chakra into the tag right to use it" the raven haired preteen was slightly confused when a tag was pushed into his hand, though at her nod he relaxed and stuffed it into his pocket for the time being.

Naruto gulped "We've got this in the bag, Kakashi-sensei won't know what hit him" the blonde pumped his arm in excitement as they disappeared from each others sight and then he was being dragged off by who he presumed was Sasuke.

Meanwhile their sensei had stood patiently waiting in the middle of the training grounds, looking around warily because he'd thought for sure that at least one of the little brats would have tried to take him head on.

What he hadn't counted on was his sole female student 'This is turning out a lot different than I imagined it would' Kakashi thought inwardly to himself and spread out his senses, but to his surprise he couldn't feel a single one of his students.

That was because of the chakra suppression/camouflage tag that they were using, he couldn't have known that though so now he was a lot more wary, especially when the wind started picking up in speed and thick dark clouds slowly rolled over the sky.

It hit him just as the landscape changed to a barren wasteland complete with the most horrifying monster he'd ever seen and ducked low just in time for a wind jutsu enhanced fireball jutsu sailed over his head.

A water jutsu coming at him from behind, followed by a barrage of weapons, and then Sasuke was there going for an obvious lunge, what he didn't count on was for four shadow clones and the original of Naruto to come after him as well.

Then once again from behind came his sole female student, he was completely overwhelmed and Sakura snagged the bells from his waist "Ha beat that sensei we totally had you thrown for a loop" the girl snickered leaping back and out of the way as fast as she could.

Settling into a defensive stance just in case it was a trick and discreetly making a hand sign and pulsing her chakra out just to make sure there wasn't any genjutsu in play "Wha….." Kakashi couldn't believe how quickly they'd managed to get the bells.

Not only that but they'd worked as a team "You underestimated us by thinking that we were regular fresh out of the academy genin sensei, we saw through your deception and figured out the true meaning behind your test" the Uchiha on the team commented.

"Yeah, yeah and that's working together as a team to take you down, I won't be the person who abandons his teammates, I'd rather be scum" the Uzumaki boy grinned widely throwing his arm around Sasuke's shoulders as they stood before him.

Kakashi blinked, then blinked again before sighing "Guess there's only one thing to do then, congratulations you pass the test" the silver haired nin announced before turning his attention on his sole female student "There was a genjutsu, was that you" Kakashi questioned.

This earned him a beaming smile "Oh yeah Kakashi-sensei that was me one hundred percent, it's a genjutsu I crafted from scratch, what did you think" Sakura was curious because she couldn't be sure how long her sensei had been in the genjutsu.

"Nice touch with the creature I suppose, though if you really want to give your genjutsu a realistic effect I would completely scrap that idea and figure out something else" the Copy Nin said then dismissed his students for the day.

Sakura's expression fell as she was completely brushed aside "Ignore him Sakura, he doesn't know how hard you worked on that genjutsu in the last almost two years" Sasuke glared at his sensei's back before he poofed away in a plume of smoke.

Even the goofy blonde on their team nodded "Yeah, yeah Sakura-chan and that creature is seriously freaky" Naruto jumped in helping to lift her spirits as they headed from the training grounds and to Ichiraku for an early lunch.

Before spending the rest of the day studying in the library, just because they were no longer academy students didn't mean they couldn't still study and broaden their knowledge in all sorts of different subjects now that they could go to the genin section of the library.

Then before they knew it, it was time to head home, eat dinner and finally got to bed for the night, where they dreamed of the future and what it would be like for each of them now that they'd started on the path of official ninja.


	10. Chapter 9

Over the course of the next month things went by extremely slowly in her eyes, from what felt like the millions of D Rank Missions to the training sessions that their sensei was three hours late to every single time and she'd just about had enough of that.

But what irked her the most was how her sensei didn't even see her, like at all and so it led to her becoming a mass of anger "He did it again, completely ignored me like I wasn't even there, not only that but Kakashi-sensei refuses to even let me join in on the training sessions" Sakura ranted and raved one evening.

To Ino and Hinata when they finally had a chance to catch up with one another "Wow and here I thought the worst part of being a genin was all the little D Rank Missions, those really test one's patience, but you Sakura, you have it worse than we do" Ino grimaced taking a sip of her tea.

Next to her Hinata nodded "H..Have y..you as..asked him to l..let you join the t..training sessions to S..Sakura-chan" Hinata inquired curiously, Sakura let out a long suffering sigh in response before answering.

"Yeah and he tells me that since I'm a girl and a delicate flower that I should just sit back and be protected" the pinkette grumbled beyond irritated with her sensei before all her anger abandoned her in one fell swoop.

At least neither Naruto or Sasuke ignored her and once they were dismissed they did a couple extra hours of training by themselves that was the only reprieve to the madness she'd suddenly thrust in, her two teammates.

Ino felt pity well up on her "Kami that's just ridiculous, you should go tell Hokage-sama that your sensei isn't treating all three of you equally as he should, I know that if I try to slack off Asuma-sensei scolds me something fierce, same with Shikamaru and Choji" the blonde explained.

"Ku…Kurenai-sensei is the same way sh..she works w..with all three of us and do..doesn't exempt any of us" the bluenette agreed, knowing that having a superior on her side would do her friend a lot of good, even if she wasn't supposed to be there with them since she was the Princess of Fire Country.

Still felt extremely surreal if she was being honest having the Princess of her Country as one of her best friends "Right tried that already to but nothing happened, anyway it was nice catching up with you guys, we'll have to get together again soon" Sakura polished off her snack.

Before leaving some ryo on the table and a tip for excellent service "Good luck Sakura and I hope things work out for you soon" Ino was the next to stand as she to finished off her late afternoon meal, knowing that if she didn't home right then and there she'd be late in packing for her mission.

"J..Just re..remember y..you aren't a..alone Sakura-chan an..and what I..Ino-chan said th..things will wo..work out y..you'll see" Hinata was the last to leave and the three of them split up in opposite directions to do whatever.

The next day wasn't any better "Oh come on this isn't fair Kakashi-sensei I deserve a chance to train with Sasuke and Naruto to" Sakura got fed up and point blank glared at her sensei, this was honestly ridiculous.

In response to her outburst everyone on the training field went quiet "We've talked about this Sakura-chan you're a delicate flower that needs to be protected" Kakashi narrowed his lone onyx iris on his sole female student.

Clearly she wasn't going to take that as an answer anymore "Kakashi-sensei I'm a kunoichi, what I need is to be able to improve alongside Naruto and Sasuke, not be shoved to the sidelines, I won't be the type of girl that you want me to be" Sakura stated in a blunt tone of voice.

Kakashi blinked in surprise "Very well then but if you get hurt don't come crying to me, because I'll just tell you I told you so" the silver haired nin snapped his book shut, irritated that she refused to bow to his wishes for her to stay out of the way.

Now she felt marginally better and faced her teammates "Let's train" the pinkette grinned feeling excitement well up in her because now she could actually train and not have anger weighing her down during the spar.

"Scary do we really have to do this Sakura-chan" Naruto gulped feeling nervous as she faced them, no doubt she would be ten times more vicious than she usually was during their training sessions and he was wary.

He wasn't the only one Sasuke was to "You sure you want to join us Sakura, we do get pretty rough you know" Sasuke sniggered earning a light glare "Okay, okay starting now" the raven haired preteen sighed and lunged.

Only to be completely sidestepped, Naruto reeled back when the ground cracked just enough to be noticeable "Really scary then" the blonde shuddered ducking low and leaping back when she swung a fist at him.

By the end of the training session all three of them were sporting multiple scratches and dark bruises "Feel better after that do you Sakura" the Uchiha asked as she tended to their self sustained injuries.

"Definitely see Kakashi-sensei I'm not a crybaby like Naruto is" the fuscia haired preteen princess stuck her tongue out at her sensei when he dropped out of his tree to the ground preparing to dismiss them, but was interrupted by one of Naruto's offended ~hey's~

Followed by an extremely large pout "Mean I'm not that bad anymore right Teme" the Uzumaki boy sulked, Sasuke avoided his gaze though making him pout even more until they all broke down in laughter, friends through thick and thin no matter what came their way, they'd overcome it together.

Their sensei in the next moment released them for the day "Tomorrow we have more D Rank Missions" the Copy Ninja stated then disappeared in a plume of smoke, to think, mostly about his sole female student, she was different, a lot different than he'd imagined.

And she'd more than proved that day she wasn't a delicate flower to be protected, but what shocked him the most wasn't her defiance in regards to his wishes, but the fact that she could actually use the mystical palm jutsu.

Back on the training grounds Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke flopped back to relax for a bit "Rough training session or D Rank Mission" Kotetsu suddenly popped up at their side in the next moment, on his heels was his partner.

Causing the little genin to jolt in surprise "Relax he's just messing, but anyway you three look as if you've been through hell" Izumo raised a brow looking the lone girl over, she looked the worst if he was being honest.

"You could say that, I've had to fight Kakashi-sensei all month just to get him to let me join in on one measly training session and I feel like I've fallen behind or something" Sakura scowled furiously, still not liking that she was mostly singled out.

The two Chunin reeled back at that "Kakashi Hatake is your sensei oh boy good luck with him brats" Kotetsu shook his head having heard stories about the previous attempts to get the man to take on a team of genin.

What was even more surprising was that he hadn't failed them yet "Did something happen for you to say that" Sasuke jumped up worried, though now that he was thinking about it the man had always seemed off to him, beyond his name, they didn't know anything about their sensei.

Izumo glanced to Kotetsu who shrugged "Just something we heard, Hokage-sama had been trying to get him to take on a genin team for ages, your his first genin, so what did you do to get him to pass you" Izumo was curious.

"Oh that's easy we beat his stupid survival test and got the bells without letting anything get between us and we did it as a team" Naruto flashed a whiskered grin in response making the two Chunin stare at them again.

Before Kotetsu and Izumo turned on their heels and started off "Ah before I forget someone came for you again" the raven teased at the lone girl on the field leaving very little doubt in Sakura's mind who that someone was.

Which prompted her departure from the training grounds, Naruto and Sasuke watching her go with matching smiles "Yeesh looks like she missed him" the brunet chuckled under his breath having watched all this before they to were back to their post.

Meanwhile Sakura flew down the streets to her Aunt and Uncle's house arriving just in time to see him step out "I was just on my way to find you Sakura" Darui greeted her with his usual hug at least he hadn't had to go looking for her and she'd come to him.

Sakura relaxed completely in his hold "Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san hinted that you were here so yeah" the pinkette hummed softly glad that he was there even if he'd only left about a month ago, she was grateful.

Darui chuckled softly "Guess I should have known they'd do that if they saw you, but hey about what you wrote in your last letter, is your sensei still giving you trouble" the white haired male pulled back wanting to talk to her face to face instead of her being squished to his chest.

"Absolutely, though I think I finally got through to him somewhat today, cause he let me train with Naruto and Sasuke" Sakura nodded, she didn't know what that man's problem was, but he needed to get over it because she wasn't no frail little girl.

His lips quirked upwards "Only somewhat, you know he's probably just going to keep giving you problems" Darui explained as they headed into the mostly empty house, she was contemplating just getting her own apartment, sharing with Naruto and Sasuke, so they wouldn't be alone anymore.

For a moment she got lost in her thoughts before she remembered Darui had said something "Sorry an idea just popped into my head, but yeah your probably right" Sakura sighed flopping down on the couch exhausted.

"Idea, what kind of idea Sakura" Darui joined her in the next moment, her idea's were always pretty interesting, her genjutsu for one, he didn't know where she'd thought up such a creature and if one wasn't prepared for it, it could be really shocking and frightening.

She perked up in the next moment "Getting an apartment, a large enough one to share with Naruto and Sasuke, since they have no one but themselves for the most part, only if that's okay with Father and Mother and you" Sakura blushed in the next moment.

Now that he was thinking about it, she never did anything without permission from those important to her and he felt honored she'd consider his feelings on the matter as well "That what you want Sakura" Darui asked pulling her into his side again.

At his question she nodded "Yeah cause those boys need someone to welcome them back home instead of going home to lonely apartments" Sakura explained, she'd always felt guilty about having her entire family still while those boys had no one.

"Then go for it Sakura, write a letter to your parents, I'm sure they'll say yes and hey if you get a response before the end of the week I'll even help you three look for a good enough apartment" Darui announced.

Her eyes lit up in excitement and then she popped up off the couch and vanished into her room for ink, her ink brush with a phoenix crest on it and the official message scrolls of her family before returning, only to settle on the floor and begin writing up a storm.

Darui watched her in mild amusement until the door opened to admit Koron into the house "Well your back earlier than usual, did something happen with your sensei again" Koron questioned hesitantly, worried that Sakura was still angry.

"No Koron-chan, I had an idea, gonna ask Mother and Father if I can do it and he released us early today" the pinkette said without even looking up as she tried to figure out a way to properly request what she wanted before throwing caution to the wind.

Once she was done she let the ink dry, took in her elegant swoops and swirls, made sure her name was signed neatly before rolling it up and tying it with a red ribbon, Hono was waiting for her and the scroll was put in his message pouch before he flew out the window to deliver his letter.

All that was left now was to wait for a few days "I'm glad that your finally getting along with your sensei Hime-sama, excuse me I'll go make dinner early tonight" the green haired pink eyed woman nodded her head then vanished into the kitchen.

Practically an hour later they were called in to have dinner "So what was your idea Sakura-hime" sue her she was curious as she peered at her charge, while the others were off on their travels or missions like Koeda.

Sakura blinked "Oh that to have my own apartment and share with Naruto and Sasuke, so they aren't on their own anymore" the fuscia haired preteen princess of Fire Country admitted casually and Koron nearly choked on her tea.

Before she thought the idea over "Maybe that is a good idea, you don't really need Kyogo or I to watch after you anymore and we can leave material to help you improve on your politics if something pops up and we haven't taught you about it yet" Koron mused.

Off to the side Darui nodded "And perhaps those two will calm down having a shared space, teach them how to play nice with one another" Darui chuckled because those two boys fought like cats and dogs it was ridiculous.

He wasn't the only one thinking that because Sakura broke down in infectious giggles before dinner was polished off and she was vanishing to her room to take a bath, only to return and read completely squished to his side for two hours and finally go to bed.

The next morning after breakfast and a quick hug to Darui, Sakura headed out the door with a smile on her face to the bridge Team Seven met on "Early as usual Sakura, you seem happy" Sasuke commented when she slid to a stop before him.

"Course I'm early and yes I'm happy, Darui-kun is here again and I had a brilliant idea, though I want Naruto here before I explain my idea" Sakura clapped her hands giddily hardly able to wait because she just knew it would make them happy.

Sasuke shrugged in response "Another idea huh, let's just hope it doesn't involve us becoming your slaves" the raven teased and got smacked on the back of the head before he could even move out of range.

Just as Naruto skidded to a halt and burst out laughing "What did you do Teme and Good Morning Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned widely hopefully they'd get an awesome mission that day, if not he was going to complain until they got one.

"Uh okay is something wrong" the blonde blinked when Sakura became visibly excited to the point she was bouncing up and down on her heels and looking as if she was about to squeal, he looked over his shoulder and didn't see anything.

In the next moment she burst out "How would you two feel about sharing an apartment with me if my parents say yes to the idea" Sakura exclaimed looking each boy in the eyes hoping to get a feel for what they were feeling.

Both of them were stunned speechless even the knucklehead "Share an apartment with you" Sasuke repeated slowly a couple minutes later once the words had registered in his brain, Sakura nodded carefully.

"I'm down for it Sakura-chan cause honestly it's lonely going back to an empty apartment and having no one to say I'm home to or be welcomed back and have dinner waiting for me" Naruto jumped on board immediately a moment later.

Sasuke pursed his lips in consideration before finally grunting his approval "Guess that won't be so bad so long as it's big enough for the three of us and has individual bathrooms and if your parents are okay with it" Sasuke huffed.

Her eyes lit up in happiness "Couldn't be graceful about it could you Teme" Naruto sniggered in the next second as they all leaned against the railing to wait for their sensei, who as always was three hours late.

"Your mission today is to find a lost cat for the former Feudal Lord's wife" Kakashi announced, Naruto started in with his usual complaining before he was dragged off by Sasuke, Sakura trailing behind the two boys on the look out for any sort of trouble.

And of course he tailed them to ensure that none of his students even thought about goofing off "Hows it going Kakashi" Genma was suddenly pacing along beside him as he crept after his students chakra completely blocked so they didn't realize it.

Kakashi glanced to his former classmate and fellow Jonin "Trying to figure them out, mostly her, Sakura Haruno" the silver haired nin pointed to his sole female student as they went around looking for their mission target.

Genma looked, then paused and looked again "Her huh, she's a strange one that's for sure, she's had those boys training since they were about ten, always had the three of them walking away from the training session with bruises and scratches" the brunet shrugged.

"Wait a second you've known her for two years, has she ever cried about getting hit before" Kakashi narrowed his lone onyx eye glad for the chance to finally acquire information about his female student, who was practically a mystery to him.

Brown eyes trailed in his direction "No, but once Tonbo cast a genjutsu on her, the hell viewing technique and nearly puked, we found out later that she's engaged to a guy from the Hidden Cloud named Darui and her fear in the genjutsu was that he'd break the engagement off" Genma said.

Earning a concerned glance "Just how is it that she got engaged to a foreign shinobi especially at such a young age" the silver haired Jonin frowned, mask bunching up at the corners in response, now he was worried that his sole female student really wasn't cut out for the life of a ninja.

This was answered by another shrug "Have no clue Kakashi, but he comes to visit her here in the Leaf Village, I've seen them together and their close like best friends or something" the brunet admitted quietly before seeing someone else he knew and was gone.

Leaving his former classmate to his thoughts until eventually his students found Tora and successfully acquired their mission target so now it was time to go to the Hokage Tower to report in and return Tora.

Madam Shijimi was all to happy to squish Tora to her chest and pay the ninja for finding her precious cat, all without noticing Sakura to her relief because she was to focused on her cat, though it was no wonder Tora ran away constantly if that was how he was treated.

"Serves him right for running away constantly" Naruto snorted glad that the demon cat was being taken away because he'd gotten scratched by the damn thing right on the face, even if the scratches had been healed by Sakura.

Who decided to scuff him over the back of the head with her fist in the next moment "Be nice Naruto, we get paid for our work not to mouth off" Sakura snorted lightly glancing back warily just to make sure the former Daimyo's wife was gone from the room.

Even Sasuke looked relieved "Now what is there any other missions we can do" Sasuke faced forward determined to keep himself busy and not think about the idea that had been proposed that morning so he didn't agonize over it.

Hiruzen glanced down at the list "Weeding someone's garden, babysitting, grocery shopping" the Hokage announced, and almost immediately Naruto started complaining like usual about how he wanted a ninja mission.

Brown eyes shifted in the quiet jonin's direction "I suppose they have earned a C Rank, but that's it once it's done no more complaining for awhile" Kakashi scolded not sure how he'd got stuck with two mouthy boys and one extremely stubborn female.

"In that case a C Ranked escort mission to the Land of Waves with that suit your tastes Naruto-kun" Hiruzen asked finally relenting to the demands of giving the boy a better mission, even if he was extremely reluctant.

Naruto nodded his head eagerly "Then meet your Client Tazuna a master bridge builder, your mission is to escort him back to his village and guard him while he finishes his bridge" the Third gave mission details.

Just as a door off to the side swung open to reveal a drunk old man "You think I can really trust them to get the job done, especially the short one" Tazuna insulted right off the bat and Sakura's eye twitched in response.

Poor Naruto though went to take a swing at their client as he realized he was the shortest one among his teammates "Let me at him, let me at him" Naruto struggled in his sensei's hold not liking that he was being picked on for his short height.

"We can't hit the client Naruto, our mission is to guard him" Kakashi sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and he wondered what he was thinking relenting to the blondes demands of a better mission.

The blonde sulked and shuffled towards Sakura "Don't worry Naruto, you'll get taller I'm sure of it, so tall that you'll probably be taller than me someday" Sakura soothed his upset feelings like it was second nature.

All while sending a death glare at Sasuke, who wisely didn't comment "That's it then we go home, pack for a couple of weeks and leave right" Sasuke instead focused his attention on his sensei who nodded and they filed out of the office to go home and back.

For the entire trek home Sakura felt dread pool in her stomach "Hime-sama is something the matter" Koron was there to greet her, only to become concerned when she saw the conflicting feelings at war on Sakura's face.

"Got our first outside the village mission a few days away from here, we'll be gone for a couple of weeks, though I've got a bad feeling about this already" Sakura grimaced looking around subtly for Darui and not finding him.

Koron gasped in surprise and reminded herself that she couldn't stop her charge from going off on a mission "I suppose the only thing I can really tell you is good luck and I hope that you come back to us safe and sound" the green haired pink eyed woman said.

Sakura let a small smile form on her lips before vanishing to her room to pack and make sure she had everything that was needed, when she was done she stood and with a small wave prepared to vanish out the door.

When she swung it open she slammed face first into someone's chest "Looks like your in a hurry Sakura" Darui's familiar voice greeted her ears with a light chuckle and Sakura relaxed feeling better already now that she wouldn't have to leave without telling him.

"I am actually, Naruto complained so now we have an escort mission outside the village probably for a couple of weeks starting today" Sakura rambled that feeling of dread still pooling in her stomach but at least she got to talk to Darui before she left.

Darui bit back a grimace "Well I'll wish you luck here and now then I suppose" Darui forced a smile onto his lips, he wouldn't ruin it by announcing his worries, this was supposed to be exciting for her since it was her first outside the village mission.

Her eyes raised to meet his vibrant viridian clashed with onyx and before he was even fully aware of his actions he'd swooped down and pressed a kiss to her forehead "Th..Thank you D..Darui-kun" Sakura squeaked in embarrassment blushing five different shades of red.

Before scrambling around him and vanishing down the streets "Poor girl has it bad for you" Koron laughed lightly having seen the moment, perhaps Sakura had chosen the perfect person for her all those years ago and now they were seeing it to.

"Been aware of that for awhile now, but that's the first time I've ever man this is drab" Darui groaned rubbing a hand down his face when the woman laughed even harder, he let out a light chuckle himself before setting up on the couch.

Meanwhile Sakura had made a quick pit stop to her favored ninja gear shop before running like a madwoman towards the village gates only to find out that she was the first one there, which gave her to much time to herself as worry overcame her.

And so she stared out the gates down the path stomach twisting itself into knots and feeling like she was going to puke she was so worried "Relax brat geez you look like your constipated or something" a familiar voice filled her ears in the next moment.

Drawing her thoughts away from her worries as her head snapped in his direction "Iwashi-san, Tonbo-san" it wasn't just the Chunin with the goatee but the Chunin with his head completely wrapped in bandages as well.

"He's got a point brat, this your first mission outside the village" Tonbo questioned having sensed the girl near for several minutes, though she'd merely stood staring outside the village, at his question she wandered near.

Inwardly thanking the kami that she had someone to talk to "Yeah, Naruto got us a C Rank Escort Mission but this is the first time I've been outside the village without you know a heavy escort myself" Sakura swallowed thickly, was that the real issue though, she wasn't sure.

"Pretty sure your over thinking things brat, just relax it will probably be smooth sailing" Iwashi snorted glancing up as someone came running towards them, the blonde idiot on the girls team and he slid to a stop before them.

Completely out of breath "Sorry I'm late, hey where's teme and Kakashi-sensei" Naruto looked around and realized that he and Sakura were the only ones there at the gate so far, Sakura smiled lightly and gave him a light noogie in response.

"Knucklehead and maybe thanks Iwashi-san, come on Naruto" Sakura dragged her friend/teammate towards the opposite side of the gates and leaned against the arch wall to wait for the rest of their team and Tazuna.

Tonbo shook his head "Either way good luck on your mission brats" Tonbo scoffed, he hoped to kami the brats came back or things would be hell for them there in the Hidden Leaf Village, all because of her, Sakura Haruno.

Next to appear was Sasuke "At least I'm not like….Kakashi" Sasuke straightened up when moments after his appearance their sensei appeared, their client on his heels at a near run towards them so they could all sign out.

"I hope I don't have to remind you that once we're outside there will be no turning back we have to see this mission through to the end" Kakashi faced his students once they'd finished signing out of the village and the mission scroll had been checked over.

All three of them nodded seriously "Let's go already, time's a wasting" Tazuna grumbled earning a small glare from the only girl as they started out the gates and down the path in the general direction of the Land of Waves.

Sakura was absolutely rigid as they walked, keeping her guard up and senses spread because she certainly didn't want to be caught off guard, thanks to that it kept Naruto and Sasuke mostly subdued which she was certain their sensei appreciated.

Even Tazuna was quiet as they walked but it was far from peaceful, there was a tension in him and Sakura picked up on that two days into their trek, so when they passed that little puddle and she felt the chakra within it she knew something was about to happen.

She was glad she wasn't the only one who'd noticed the puddle but they kept walking forward "Tazuna-san please stand by me" Sakura requested politely in the next moment _~Ambush be on your guard~_ she mouthed at Naruto and Sasuke,.

Both of whom straightened and reached for their pouches just as the enemy ninja launched their attack "KAKASHI-SENSEI NOOOO" Naruto screamed in horror as their sensei was shredded and he stood there like an idiot frozen in fear when they turned their attention on him.

He barely felt the pain in his hand as their clawed gauntlets made a scratch on him "Get down DOPE" Sasuke shouted going on the offensive and stopping their attackers in their tracks, what he didn't count on was for them to be able to get loose from their chains.

And for one of them to make a dash towards the lone female "I don't want to die" Tazuna cried cowering behind the girl as she reared back her fist and let loose with a bone crunching punch that had the nuke-nin flying backwards to collide painfully with a tree.

The man didn't get back up again and then Kakashi was stood before them again in all his silver haired glory not a single scratch on him "Good work Sasuke, Sakura, you to Naruto" Kakashi praised eyeing his female student warily.

Before focusing his gaze on Tazuna "After I interrogate them I believe we need to talk, you need to tell us the truth why ninja would be after you" the silver haired nin stated simply having felt something was off the entire time.

Tazuna shuddered "Right" he grimaced of course they would have figured him out, he just hadn't thought it would be so soon and now there was a possibility they would completely abandon him to the fate Gato had in mind.

Sakura glared full force before marching towards Naruto "I was useless I couldn't do anything to help" Naruto, who was beating himself up for just standing there like an idiot when both Sasuke and Sakura had acted.

"Don't worry about it Dope, this is our first time experiencing something like this and it's okay to freeze up like you did, now hold still and let Sakura tend to your injury" Sasuke was trying to cheer him up.

Her eyes softened "Sasuke's right now take this like a good boy and hold out your hand" Sakura ordered lightly hands already glowing a bright green as Naruto swallowed the pill with a grimace, she'd never said it would taste good after all.

"Bleh what was that, it was totally disgusting" the blonde wiggled his tongue trying to get rid of the nasty after taste of the pill he'd just swallowed without question, that's how afraid of Sakura he was that he'd do anything she said.

Sakura giggled softly "There was poison in that wound wasn't there, that was an antidote pill to one of the common poisons" the raven had seen where she'd pulled the pill from though and guessed accurately what it was.

Naruto froze and stared down in horror at his hand as it was healed by her "Right and if left unattended who knows what that poison would have done to your body" the pinkette quipped finishing up and letting the green glow fade from her hands.

Then she was focusing all of her attention on their sensei and client "Your right I lied about the mission rank, but you got to understand the village I come from we're a poor land and only had enough to get request a C Rank Mission" Tazuna admitted.

"Still you unnecessarily put my students in danger since this is no longer a C Rank Mission but an A and their not ready for something like this" Kakashi frowned behind his mask not liking this in the least, only two days in and already something had happened.

However his students obviously didn't get the memo and apparently the old man had grown on them so they had no choice but to continue the mission "Thank you I won't forget this" Tazuna bowed his head humbled that they weren't dropping him on his ass.

"You better not because we're all risking ourselves for you" the silver haired nin scowled, getting this feeling that things were about to go from bad to worse as they got on a boat and started making their way across open water.

The feeling of dread increased the closer they got to land and then they were climbing out of the boat and Naruto was running forward like an idiot slinging his shuriken "Baka what the hell do you think your doing" Sakura whisper shrieked at the blonde.

Who paled and hunched his shoulders "Oops I thought I saw something" Naruto smiled sheepishly collecting his shuriken and joining his teammates as they walked for a ways and then the bushes rattling to the right of him had him freaked out again so off he went.

"Dope honestly this isn't a game you know" Sasuke grimaced as the culprit was revealed to be a rabbit, poor thing was practically scared to death now and looked as if it's soul had left it's body, while Naruto was hugging the bunny.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she looked around warily "EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW" Kakashi shouting confirmed her suspicions that something was very, very wrong with the situation and without thinking about it lunged and tackled Naruto the ground.

Kakashi did the same for Tazuna who let out his own yell "What the devil is going on now" Tazuna grumbled as a large butcher knife like sword went sailing over their heads and Sakura was immensely glad that at least one of them had sensed it headed their way.

But when she got a good look at the sword her skin paled "Is something wrong Sakura-chan" Naruto saw her expression of horror and he quickly looked around but only spotted the ginormous sword embedded into a tree.

Only seconds after it's appearance came him "The hell who is he" Sasuke growled under his breath as he slowly picked himself up off the ground, then he got a look at his female teammate, who looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"The Executioners Blade, one of the seven great ninja blade of the Hidden Mist, has the ability to draw iron from the blood of it's victims to repair itself" Sakura murmured under her breath, not quite low enough though.

Because light brown eyes shifted in her direction and a shudder rolled down her spine "Ooh so girly fancies herself an expert on my sword eh" the man mock clapped bandages bunching up around his mouth leaving no speculations about the fact that he was smirking.

Kakashi stared at his student in shock "You and I are going to have a talk after this Sakura, for now, Zabuza Momochi huh a rogue from the Hidden Mist Village, wanted for his attempted assassination of the Mizukage" Kakashi reeled off.

Naruto clutched tightly to Sakura as the adult's talked "And your Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, the man who's copied over a thousand jutsu" Zabuza growled out in a gruff tone of voice, completely dismissing the brats for the most part.

Sasuke choked on his tongue and Sakura patted him on the arm, a silent warning to be quiet or face her wrath since now wasn't the time for stupid outbursts "Gato sent you didn't he" Tazuna didn't get the memo and Sakura glared at him.

This drew Zabuza's attention "Hand over the bridge builder and I'll consider letting you go…to an extent" the rogue chuckled darkly, to his surprise though the girly physically put herself between him and Tazuna.

But she didn't mouth off only clenched her hands into fists at her side "Don't be stupid Sakura, the last thing you need is his attention focused on you" Kakashi frowned deeply not liking how reckless she was being so far on this mission.

Viridian irises shot in his direction for a fraction of a second and kept her lips sealed shut, Kakashi sighed now he really needed to talk to the girl because this was ridiculous so turned his attention on Zabuza to start the fight.

"What are we going to do Sakura-chan" Naruto shook as the two jonin fought against each other, one a rogue, the other their sensei, who wasn't doing so well at that moment and a thick mist was blocking their view of everything.

Making them crowd in closer around their client "This is my fault, my fault just take me spare them" who was completely freaking out on them and Sakura really wanted to whack, but kept up her guard the best she could.

"Come on be quiet already can't you see that making a racket like your doing is only going to give your position away and ours to" Sasuke got fed up with the whining of the fully grown man cowering behind them.

And Sakura sighed "Would all of you be quiet I can't hear anything" Sakura grumbled not daring to take her eyes off the hardly visible form of their sensei, who chose to tilt his head back in their direction and give one of his eye crinkle smiles.

"Relax I won't allow my teammates to die" Kakashi vowed, even if all he wanted to do right at that moment is drag his students back to the Hidden Leaf Village and make sure they can go on another outside the village mission to prevent them from getting hurt.

Just then Zabuza's voice filled their ears loud and clear "You think you can really protect them" Zabuza chuckled darkly in amusement, he was hiding in the mist of course and his entire attention was focused on that sliver of space between the brats and the bridge builder.

Even if the girly was slightly interesting he just wanted to get his own mission over with and so started, screams erupted from two of them when he appeared before them, from Tazuna and the blonde idiot, but the girl and the other boy merely stared at him.

Then there was a kunai against his neck and he and the jonin engaged in a short water style clone battle before he managed to kick Kakashi into the water and trap him in the water prison jutsu "Run, get out of here" the silver haired nin tried to make the brats run.

As he made another water clone, Sakura bit her lip harshly and a trickle of blood ran down her chin in response "We can't, you taught us teamwork Kakashi-sensei and if we abandoned you that would make us just as bad as criminals if we came back without you" the pinkette shook her head.

Formulating a plan as the water clone neared "Sakura's right, the moment you got caught running no longer became an option for us, we have to rescue you, no matter what it takes" the raven haired teen stood at her side.

Kakashi felt his blood run cold "Go ahead and save your sensei, it's my fault anyway" Tazuna even agreed with the ludicrous situation and Zabuza chuckled in that same dark way he had earlier proving he was slightly amused.

"You hear that Kakashi-sensei we're gonna save you and your going to kick the freak with no eyebrows butt BELIEVE IT" the blonde cheered before realizing that he shouldn't have done that and shrunk back at the glares.

Two from his teammates and the other from the water clone before them "Hehehe your just brats, you don't know what it's like to kill to feel blood splash across your face and find it fun" the Zabuza clone taunted.

Sakura bit down even harsher on her lip in response and discreetly activated a sound proofing tag "Listen, use your shadow clones Naruto, transform into a giant shuriken, have a clone throw it to Sasuke, who will throw it at the real Zabuza-san, I'll take care of the clone" Sakura rattled off a plan.

"Awesome we can do it Sakura-chan believe it" Naruto boasted a lot more tame than earlier before making a massive amount of clones all of which charged at the Zabuza water clone, he knew better than to think he had a chance of taking the water clone down though.

His main goal was to distract for the moment as he was flung backwards with force and when one of his shadow clones dispelled before him he took his chance to transform into the giant shuriken and had the last remaining clone throw him to Sasuke.

Who caught him "Here I come, demon shuriken, windmill of shadows" Sasuke leaped high into the air throwing the transformed Naruto and landed on his knee's he hoped to kami this plan worked because this was all she'd given them.

With that Sakura launched into her own attack while the Zabuza water clone was distracted by her teammates and lunged clenched fist held out and before he could react punched as hard as she could with a chakra enhanced fist.

The water clone burst into a puddle of water at that just as Naruto unveiled himself and threw a kunai at Zabuza from behind making the man release their sensei "Good work Naruto, Sasuke, that was a nice plan" Kakashi praised.

Glad to be free of the water prison and Sakura frowned deeply feeling hurt that he hadn't even acknowledged her in the least and she was the one who'd come up with the plan in the first place "It's going to be over soon right" Tazuna drew her attention.

"Brats that have skills now that's different than what I've been told about genin in the Leaf Village, all heart and unable to fend for themselves in a fight" Zabuza climbed atop the water's surface using the water walking exercise.

Shooting a quick glance at the lone girl because he knew unlike the man before him who didn't want to see her skills, that it had been her, who'd thought up the plan to take him down and had also defeated his water clone.

Looks that Kakashi completely missed as they continued fighting until it really seemed like he was going to die, thank kami for Haku, who appeared in the nick of time and threw his senbon needles, helping him to fake his death.

And pull the wool over the jonin's eyes essentially what Haku didn't count on was her "Don't listen to him Kakashi-sensei he's n….." Sakura tried to tell the truth as she realized what had happened and the place the senbon needles had been thrown.

Only to be hit over the back of the neck and dragged away before any of her team could react "N..No" Kakashi whispered in horror falling flat on his face and passing out from overusing his sharingan, when all he wanted to do was rescue Sakura.

"Why did he take her to I thought he was one of the good guys" Tazuna was completely confused as they stood in the clearing that had obvious signs of a fight all over it and he didn't understand a single thing that had happened in the last several minutes.

The two boys did though "Let's get Kakashi to your house for now, I don't think they'll hurt her, use as a hostage against you maybe, but standing here gawking is not going to help our case" Sasuke took charge since their sensei was unconscious.

Usually it was Sakura but she'd been taken "He's not a real hunter nin then like he said" Naruto glared harshly at the ground tears in his baby blue eyes, all because Sakura had to be smarter than the average genin and figure things out, she was taken.

With that they started the trek to Tazuna's, miles away Haku finally came to a stop, depositing both his cargo on the ground before turning to his master "The hell did you bring her for" Zabuza asked when he was awake and able to look around him.

"She figured me out just like that Zabuza-sama, we can use her though as a hostage to get Tazuna and take him out like Gato wants" Haku saw the countless possibilities in the situation just by taking the girl with him like he had.

Zabuza glared hard before a smirk formed on his lips "If Hatake cares about her then we can negotiate an exchange her for the bridge builder" he finally saw what the brat did and so they headed towards their base.

Sakura completely unconscious "Exactly for now you should rest Zabuza-sama it's going to be a long week" Haku commented knowing that it was going to be difficult when the girl woke up and realized she'd been snatched.


	11. Chapter 10

When she woke the next morning bound in ropes Sakura knew that she was screwed "Awake are you brat" Zabuza's voice filled her ears and she carefully turned her head to eye the nuke-nin reclined comfortably on a large bed, while she was stuck on the couch.

"My apologies but we couldn't leave you unbound where you could escape, your our bargaining chip to get the bridge builder, you understand right" a feminine looking teenager was stood before her in the next moment, but his voice was unmistakably male.

In response she pressed her lips together "Right" Sakura grimaced feeling like an idiot, she just had to open her mouth and mess up everything, there wasn't much more time for her to wallow as her stomach chose that moment to rumble in hunger.

Reminding her that she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, Zabuza chuckled darkly "Better feed her Haku, don't want the brat starving on us or the deal won't go through" the raven haired rogue ordered his apprentice.

Haku tilted his head to the side politely before vanishing, only to return ten minutes later with a tray a bowl of rice porridge, eggs in it and water to drink "I'll have to feed you, unless….you understand your situation, but you'd be confined to this room" the raven haired teen warned.

Sakura nodded quietly and only her hands were unbound "You don't have to worry I won't have a chance to escape on my own anyway" the pinkette admitted doing her best to keep calm and not panic all the while wondering how the rest of her team was faring.

Speaking of Kakashi was waking up after passing out because of his sharingan "Look the sensei's waking up, how do you feel" Naruto was right there at the man's side when he noticed, even if he was utterly exhausted from not sleeping a wink.

How could he sleep with Sakura being kidnapped and all, Sasuke was in a similar exhausted state as their sensei sat up carefully and looked them over, when he froze "Where's Sakura-chan" Kakashi asked in a tone that implied they better tell him or face a whole heap of punishment.

"Th..They took her when she realized that it was all a ploy to save Momochi by that fake Hunter Nin guy, the place the senbon needles entered his body, a pressure point in the neck that allows the heart to stop temporarily faking death" Sasuke breathed.

Kakashi grit his teeth "I told that girl to stay out of it and look where it's gotten her, kidnapped and their doing who knows what to her" the silver haired nin groaned now he had to rescue his sole female student, great.

Naruto frowned deeply "You are a horrible sensei, Sakura-chan is a lot smarter than you give her credit for and yet you refuse to see her, stop picking favorites" the blonde snapped fed up for the moment and stormed off.

"Dope's right you should have treated all of us equally from the get go Kakashi" the raven shook his head and hurried off to find Naruto to stop him from doing anything stupid such as going to find and rescue Sakura, she could handle herself .

"Those boys have a point Kakashi-san, if it weren't for her you would have still been stuck in that jutsu, if it weren't for I probably would have been cut in half by that ginormous sword, if it weren't for her, the knucklehead would still be poisoned and injured" Tazuna appeared.

At the admission the Jonin's head swung up to stare in surprise at the bridge builder a question in his lone onyx eye "Exactly you only notice those two boys and she's forgotten, I bet if you'd taken the time and worked with her this wouldn't have happened" Tazuna said.

Before disappearing from the room as well as his daughter brought Kakashi breakfast and told him he wouldn't be leaving the futon any time soon during the next couple of days because his nervous system had been shot to hell.

Meanwhile Sakura had polished off her own breakfast and the tray had been taken away, but now she was utterly bored, it irked her to have to sit there in complete silence and do nothing to wile away the time, even if she was in captivity.

Just then the rogue in the room with her chuckled darkly "Over here brat now, since Haku is out there are a few questions I want to demand of you to answer" Zabuza ordered in the next moment and without really thinking about it.

Was on her feet and heading cautiously towards the chair at his bedside before sitting down carefully "Yes" Sakura asked knowing it was better to be polite and respond quickly, that way at least they'd be less inclined to do anything to her.

Zabuza narrowed his brown eyes "First your going to tell me your name and how you knew all that information about my blade, then tell me how you came up with that plan to save Hatake and take down my water clone without batting a lash or flinching in fear" he grumbled.

Reaching out and pinching her chin harshly between his calloused fingers keeping the girl in place "Sakura Haruno and I found a book in the library with some standard information and I've always been good at plans so thought one up on the spot as for taking down your clone, chakra enhanced strength" the pinkette responded lightly.

The rogue before her blinked them pulled back laughing "Amusing and yet Kakashi doesn't see the treasure you are, how about it girl, join me I can make you great" Zabuza offered wondering how the girl would respond now.

"I…I..I can't, there are people counting on me back home, my family, the person I love, and my friends, if I abandoned them it would be like abandoning my nindo, my ninja way, I can't break the promises I've made so no" Sakura shook her head resolutely.

Before standing to return to the couch, but before she got to far her wrist was snagged in a harsh grip "Got heart brat you'd make an excellent tool and a perfect companion to Haku" he narrowed his eyes pressing her to see if she'd crack under pressure.

Yet when she met his gaze evenly at that, he knew that nothing he said would convince her "No, I already have the one I want to spend the rest of my life with all figured out and he cares about me to" and again she shook her head.

Wiggled free of his grip and was on the couch before he could really blink that's how quickly she moved, then his eyes caught sight of the bandages on her arms and legs "Weights" Zabuza questioned and the girl looked up.

Nodding this time "Yes, nearly to ten pounds on each arm and leg" Sakura admitted glancing to the bandage wraps before realizing that she was being an idiot by having a conversation with the rogue and felt stupid.

This was probably what they wanted, for her to feel comfortable and spill valuable secrets, Zabuza chuckled darkly and relaxed on his bed, that seemed to be the end of the questions for awhile and now she was bored again.

Her shoulder's slumped "If you'd like Haruno-san you may read a book, we have several here on herbs" Haku, who'd been eavesdropping the entire time appeared with several books in his arms and Sakura wanted to roll her eyes.

"May I read my own, because…well herbs aren't very interesting to me" she cleared her throat, she wouldn't slip up and reveal anymore of her abilities, Naruto, Sasuke and her sensei were counting on her to come back unharmed.

It was then a plan hatched in her mind, since the duo that had kidnapped her didn't know all of her skills, she could really throw them for a loop and since they hadn't taken away any of her belongings she could plan ahead of time.

Haku tilted his head to the side at her question before glancing to Zabuza who shrugged "No sudden moves, get a book from your pouch and that's it" Haku finally relented and so carefully she pulled a book from one of her various pouches.

Settled back and began reading about chakra points in a body, if she practiced it, she'd be able to move them around offsetting an attack from a Hyuga and second be almost like a Hyuga because she'd be able to release chakra from those points to strike her opponents chakra points.

And if push came to shove she could use that knowledge as a medic-nin as well, before she knew it, it was dinner time of the first day in captivity "Pardon my interruption but I brought dinner" the raven haired teen interrupted her reading.

"Right of course, sorry I tend to lose myself in books" the fuscia haired preteen princess smile lightly, keeping her guard up at all costs as a tray was settled in her lap, this time mashed potatoes, gravy and some steamed chicken, plus more water.

Well at least they were trying to give her somewhat healthy meals "Better be careful brat, we could do anything to you remember that" Zabuza growled from the bed to remind her of his presence, as if she could forget.

"Understood, though I've been told when I'm startled I add more chakra to my punches and swing on reflex alone" Sakura stated simply, she wouldn't cower either nor cry or do anything they expected her to do.

Zabuza looked outright shocked "Gutsy aren't you girly, whatever just be good and we won't touch a single hair on your head, pretty sure Hatake is already pissy that we took you, if we returned in less than perfect condition it won't end well for us" the rogue snorted.

Off to the side his apprentice nodded "Indeed so just for warning don't mouth off to much, Zabuza-sama will have no qualms about punishing you and I won't interfere" Haku warned, not wanting to see anything happen to the girl.

Sakura nodded quietly, ate the food she was given, then settled back to read more, before she was told to go to bed, she was allowed to use the restroom, thanking the kami that she wasn't watched during that moment and started putting her plan in action.

By drawing a dual camouflage/chakra suppression tag hastily in her blood before healing her thumb and hiding the tag in her long sleeve, all within the span of a minute and she was glad that she had near perfect calligraphy skills.

Then she told to lay down on the couch and go to sleep, Haku didn't sleep in the same room and once she heard the loud snores of Zabuza enacted step 2 of her plan, begin suppressing her chakra over the next several days until it was nonexistent.

For now she had to start of slow or they'd catch on to early, not only that but she had to keep her wits about her or she'd slip up and reveal her plot, once some of her chakra was suppressed only then did she close her eyes and fall asleep.

Over the next couple of days time dragged by slowly for her, much like it was for her two teammates and sensei "Do you really think Sakura-chan will be okay Teme" Naruto asked, looking run down and like he was about to collapse.

"I'm sure of it, she probably already has a plan thought up to help her escape and come back to us, but she'll wait to the last possible second to enact said plan to avoid them catching on" Sasuke nodded sure of it, because that was something he'd do as well.

Naruto grimaced and lay his head on the table "Poor boys their worried about their teammate, do you think their in love with her Father" Tsunami, who was completely concerned that the two preteen boys weren't getting enough sleep asked.

"Don't think that's it, she's the glue that holds them together, best friends/family to each other probably, they understand each other or least she understands them which helps them work together flawlessly" Tazuna mused.

Having thought on it to much apparently, "And then there's Kakashi-san, their sensei, who doesn't get them at all" Tazuna grimaced staring at the ceiling, above them was a certain Copy Ninja, who was sulking about being ignored for nearly three whole days by his students.

Now that he was thinking about it though he probably did deserve to be ignored, he hadn't treated Sakura fairly right from the get go, though all he had wanted was to keep her safe and yet she pushed and pushed until he relented and now she had been taken.

Kakashi sighed and hung his head trying to figure out a way to make things right "Finally realized didn't you Hatake-san that those boys are right, I'll send them up to talk to you apologize, make things right" Tsunami was coming up to check on him again.

He gave her a half smile through his mask "I'm grateful Tsunami-san" Kakashi sighed again, feeling like the worst sensei in the entire world, how could he have been so foolish, those boys were right, he hadn't seen her talents and tried to force her to wither in the background.

Tsunami smiled lightly and vanished, five minutes later both Naruto and Sasuke were before him, looking beyond exhausted like they hadn't slept in days, they hadn't "Let me start by apologizing, you were right, and how I treated her was wrong" the silver haired nin began.

Obviously it wouldn't be that easy to apologize "Do you know how you made her feel, no you don't because you didn't listen, Sakura-chan was so angry every single time you dismissed us that we took her wrath for you onto ourselves" Naruto thrust an accusing finger at his sensei.

Not wanting to let the subject go "Yeah and Sakura hit's hard, like hard enough to crack a bone if she's not careful, not only that but you spent the mass majority of our time together as a team trying to force her to be someone she will never be" Sasuke continued.

Their sensei just taking on their anger "I know, I know and I'm going to fix things, rescue her before it's to late, that's why tomorrow I'm taking you boys out training, your going to learn how to climb a tree without using your hands" Kakashi admitted.

Making both boys pause "Wish Sakura-chan was here, she already knows the tree climbing exercise" the blonde sulked in the next moment, because now he had no one to explain the mechanics of the technique to him.

"By suddenly offering to train us isn't going to make me drop the previous conversation just yet, there's one last thing I have to tell you on behalf of Sakura, that genjutsu she put you in, she worked on for nearly two years and you just brushed it off like it was nothing to her" the raven haired teen glared.

Clearly their sensei hadn't known that "Then I'll apologize to her as well once we're out of this mess and together as a team again" the silver haired jonin held up his hands, he hadn't thought she'd worked on it that long and now he felt like the biggest jackass in the world.

Thankfully though Sasuke and Naruto seemed satisfied that soon things would be right as rain in their world again and the next day they went out to train, what they didn't count on was how difficult the tree climbing exercise would be.

"Ugh this is not awesome believe it" Naruto groaned as he fell backwards and landed flat on his back for the millionth time that morning, he just didn't understand what he was doing wrong and he knew that his sensei wouldn't explain the exercise to them either.

Sasuke was in a similar state of frustration "What was it Sakura said, something about chakra control" Sasuke flopped on the ground trying to work out the problem he had, which was that he kept destroying the tree.

Naruto sat up at that and scrambled over "Yeah chakra control, to much or to little or something to that affect, you think I'm using to little and your using to much" the blonde was practically a bundle of excitement.

"Probably let's try it, try to find the perfect amount that let's us stick to the tree with just our chakra" the raven haired preteen mused as they stood before their chosen tree's again feeling as if part of them was missing.

And at the same time gathering chakra in the soles of their feet before getting a running start up, they went up and up before swinging themselves onto the lowest branches at the highest point they felt comfortable going to.

"Congratulations you successfully executed the tree climbing exercise, all that's left is to practice throughout the rest of the week and try to prepare ourselves for the second round with Zabuza" Kakashi clapped from his perch in a tree.

Using crutches because Tsunami had insisted, and so they practiced and practiced to the point they ran out of chakra and had to stagger back to Tazuna's and fall in unconscious heaps on the futons they'd been allowed to use.

Until finally it was the day and both sides were gearing up for a fight "How do you think this is going to go" Tsunami was worried that no matter what the shinobi did, her Father would still be killed regardless of any plan put in place.

Thankfully Inari wasn't there to hear her concerns or the shared ones of his grandfather "No idea, but those boys have faith in Sakura, so all I can do is hope that she's come up with some sort of plan to prevent me from being taken" Tazuna grimaced.

Eyeing two of the males, Kakashi and Sasuke, the only ones up because Naruto had completely exhausted himself of chakra the night before and needed to rest "Are you ready Tazuna-san" Kakashi realized that the bridge builder was waiting for them.

"Yeah even though the Dope is still passed out, he'll just have to join us later if he wants to find out how Sakura is doing" Sasuke shrugged, still concerned that something was going to wrong even as they started out the door and down the streets to the almost finished bridge.

Where Sakura, Zabuza and Haku were already waiting on the end of it "Was it necessary to knock them out, since your only target is Tazuna-san" Sakura was less than impressed, these people had seen enough horror in their life and now they'd been put through even more.

"Quiet brat your disrupting my concentration" Zabuza growled itching to whack the girl but kept his arm firmly at his side, if he put even a scratch or bruise on her the deal would be off, then again he could always keep her.

Warp her mind and mold her into a tool for himself and a companion for Haku, in fact that idea was sounding better and better by the moment "Their coming, though it seems as if one of them is missing, the blonde boy" Haku commented.

Feeling two distinctive chakra's headed their way as a thick mist crawled over the bridge, they could also sense their target's presence as well so round two officially began "What the devil" Tazuna's voice rang out from the other end of the bridge.

"It's Zabuza, he just couldn't wait for round to" Kakashi answered lone onyx eye searching through the mist, dread pooled in his stomach, he couldn't sense her chakra just as laughter filled the air and they walked into sight.

His brow creased "Sakura are you alright, they didn't do anything to you did they" Sasuke shouted in relief at the sight of her, even if it was weird that he couldn't sense her chakra like he usually could, he would have asked her but he noticed her hands moving behind her back.

Going through the hand signs for a jutsu, a genjutsu to be precise "The brats fine boy, haven't laid a hand on her, though I've been thinking about keeping her, hand over the bridge builder and I'll let her go" Zabuza made his demand keeping a tight hold on the rope that was attached to the girl.

"We just want to finish our mission as peacefully as possible" Haku nodded, both of them completely unaware that they were now trapped in a genjutsu but to keep up the pretense of being caught by them.

Sakura nodded "Do it, they mean business and I refuse to be their pet like they want me to be, I have so much to live for" Sakura called wiggling free of the ropes that bound her in place and then vanished over the side of the bridge just as the genjutsu Tazuna started forward.

A few minutes later she was stood by Sasuke safe and sound once again "Thank the kami I just knew you would have a plan in place to get back to us" Sasuke breathed out in relief looking her over a bit more thoroughly than before.

"Just what exactly did you do, why are they just standing there" Tazuna was in complete and utter confusion, one minute she'd been bound and held in place, and then the next she'd vanished from sight and reappeared near them again.

Even Kakashi was stunned "Genjutsu, how did they not see that coming, if you used the one you created" Kakashi blinked, frowned then looked towards the end of the bridge just as the duo broke free of the genjutsu.

His pink haired student stood tall "One unique to the situation, of the bridge and scenario they wanted to see through most, then a flash of their deaths if they continue" Sakura said meeting Zabuza's gaze evenly, even as he glared at her forcefully.

"My death huh, well brat I'd like to see it happen, one question before we get started, your chakra over the week it steadily diminished, then vanished all together what did you do" Zabuza growled furious that he'd been outsmarted by a brat of all things.

Her lips curved upwards "Chakra suppression tag, once I suppressed my chakra to the best of my abilities I used the tag I drew in the bathroom on the first day and thanks to near perfect calligraphy skills I could do it in just a minute without seeming like it was plotting anything" she answered calmly.

She knew that Haku's eyes were wide behind the fake mask as she revealed her plan "You thought several steps ahead then, a tactician if I've ever seen one" Haku commented not liking this in the least, they'd been played for fools by a girl.

Kakashi blew out a breath "Enough Sasuke get ready cause here they come, Sakura stay with Tazuna you understand" the silver haired nin took up a kunai, keeping his female student out of the fight to come and promising to make it up to her later by apologizing.

Focused as he was when Sasuke and Haku lunged at each other, he missed Sakura's hurt expression, he was doing it again, treating her like a fragile little girl and so when Sasuke came rolling in her direction she made her decision.

One that Sasuke realized she wouldn't relent on "Switch with me, your better suited to keeping them away from Tazuna-san" Sakura pleaded determined to prove her worth once and for all because she was tired of being brushed to the side like she didn't matter.

"Got it and good luck I know you have a better chance against that kid anyway" Sasuke gasped for air already out of breath as they traded places and before Kakashi could stop her, Sakura had already met Haku's weapon with her own.

Throwing needle clashed with throwing needle "All that trouble to escape from us Haruno-san and you take his place, your very self sacrificing" Haku murmured under his breath so only she could hear, his doe eyes met with vibrant viridian.

Which burned brightly with her determination "I'm better suited to taking you on" Sakura admitted leaping back and flashing through a set of hand signs, using the water at their feet as fodder for her jutsu "Suiton: Rising Water Cutter" and kicked a powerful wave at her opponent.

Haku leaped back and to the side to avoid the jutsu, "Your going to have to do better than that if you want to match me" he pointed out going through his own hand signs "Secret Jutsu: Thousand Needles of Death" he used his own jutsu.

Sakura focused chakra into her feet and leaped high into the air, throwing her own needles at the fifteen year old and shucking her weights as quickly as possible gaining an element of speed on her side "Don't worry I will" the pinkette said.

Meeting his weapon with her own again and quickly striking out with her foot, shooting chakra from the chakra point there to shut down one of his chakra points and hitting a pressure point at the same time, which sent him rolling across the bridge.

A stunned silence met her as Haku slowly picked himself up, wincing lightly at the pain in his shin, Zabuza stared at his apprentice shocked that the fight had turned in her favor so quickly "Looks like we've all underestimated you Sakura-chan" a new voice filled the air.

Just as a blast of wind rushed over them making the mist dissipate allowing them to see better "Course you have baka, you think I'd show all my tricks, ha don't make me laugh" Sakura felt infinitely better now that her goofy knucklehead friend was there.

Naruto was just glad she was okay, even if she kept her gaze completely focused on the guy who'd kidnapped her "Dope showing up at the last minute not cool" Sasuke shook his head taking a stance in front of Tazuna.

The knucklehead doing the same thing "How are things going, why is Sakura-chan fighting that guy anyway" the blonde questioned as the fight picked up again, Sakura doing the most damage to her opponent and keeping the teenagers on his toes.

Her taijutsu style was of brute force and completely erratic which was no doubt frustrating "She had a plan, got loose by using a genjutsu, and she's fighting him because she has a better chance at beating him" the Uchiha pointed out.

"Indeed and she's already sent him rolling a couple of times, while only receiving mild injuries herself, both of which she's healed, just where did she learn all this stuff anyway" Tazuna was in awe as he watched the fight progress.

To the point the teenager was getting fed up with being beat up on "I'd like to know as well, she's never displayed any of those skills before during our training sessions" Kakashi, who was near enough to hear questioned.

Which earned him glares from both boys "Because Kakashi-sensei up until the day before we got this mission you refused to let her join in on our training sessions" Naruto said in a duh tone of voice as if it was obvious.

Like it should be "Dope's right if you'd had her sparring with us right from the get go, you'd know that Sakura could do all of that and more" Sasuke scoffed, this was not the time though to get into an argument.

And so they set their attention at the other end of the bridge just as the teenager made a hand sign and ice mirrors formed in a dome around Sakura, their eyes widened in horror when she started getting pelted with senbon needles.

Their eyes widened in horror and both Naruto and Sasuke forgot themselves for a split second until they realized that none of the senbon were penetrating her flesh "Just what is that girl anyway" Zabuza growled from in front of them frustrated.

First the brat figures them out just like that so they had no choice but to take her, then she finds a way around their plot to use her as a bargaining chip and now she was going toe-to-toe with his apprentice and nearly winning, because both her and Haku were almost evenly matched.

Kakashi chuckled "A medic-nin, a shinobi who specializes in the art of evasion tactics and can heal in the thick of battle, though Sakura-chan also specializes in chakra control and genjutsu, plus she has brute strength enhanced by chakra enhanced strength on her side" the silver haired nin said.

"It's about time Kakashi that you acknowledged all Sakura has worked for from the time we were six" the Uchiha on the team snorted harshly, glad that things would get better once this blasted mission was over with and they could go home.

Zabuza grit his teeth and shot a glance to the crystal ice mirrors just as one shattered before glaring at Kakashi for teaching the girl all that "Don't go thinking Kakashi-sensei was the one to teach her that stuff, Sakura-chan learned all of it mostly by herself" the blonde piped in.

Even Tazuna was surprised "What, by herself just what was she hoping to accomplish by doing it by herself" Tazuna gaped openly as he asked his question of the two boys, who seemed to know the lone girl on their team pretty well.

While they were chatting in the dome of ice mirrors, Sakura leaped back, to the side, did a little roll and smashed another mirror "I'm not going to give up Haku-san, I have people counting on me to come back home" Sakura held up her fist, sweat beaded on her brow and a little out of breath.

By that point they were both running low on chakra from the extended fight and continued use of their jutsu's "You, what drives you Haruno-san that you wouldn't think of anything else but protecting them and your home" Haku questioned in the heat of battle.

Sakura didn't so much as pause "My betrothed for one, my parents, them even Kakashi-sensei though he can be a massive jerk ninety percent of the time, he has good intentions and he's grown on me, couldn't imagine anyone else as my sensei except him" the pinkette answered.

Haku narrowed his eyes through the mask "Zabuza's dream is what drives me and I won't let it be taken away from him, so I'm going to get serious now" the raven haired teen shared his own dream, which was Zabuza's dream and went three times faster than before.

Emerald orbs widened and she pushed herself to avoid getting impaled by those senbon needles "Looks like Haku's gotten serious, that girl doesn't have much longer to live in this world, speaking of we should start our own battle" Zabuza smirked.

Focusing his attention on the Jonin and using the hidden mist jutsu to decrease visibility so he could finally get revenge for the last fight "Kakashi-sensei don't worry about us, we'll protect Tazuna so just fight the freak with no eyebrows" Naruto's shout reached his ears.

"Right as if I need you to tell me that" Kakashi grumbled searching through the mist only to realize that his sharingan wasn't working because of the bloody mist, he should have realized Zabuza would find a way around his dojutsu.

Zabuza, who laughed darkly in the next moment sending a shudder down the genin's spine, not Sakura, she was in a league all of her own "Do you think it would be safe to use one of your wind jutsu's or wait" Sasuke grimaced.

Not liking this in the least, he couldn't see what was happening at the other end of the bridge anymore "If you think it would help get rid of this mist, then do what you feel is right" Tazuna spoke from behind them.

Decided on a course of action Naruto started to go slowly through the hand signs for one of his bigger wind jutsu, when Kakashi popped up in front of them suddenly and that large butcher knife like sword grazed the man's chest "KAKASHI-SENSEI" the blonde screamed in horror.

As blood dripped to the ground and Zabuza vanished into the mist again "Don't worry Naruto I'm fine, though now I have a chance to end this madness" the silver haired nin assured disappearing after the Mist nuke-nin and using his summoning scroll "Doton: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu" he called.

Sasuke was horrified "This is insanity, Dope go, find out what's going on with her, help her if you can" the raven haired preteen ordered, they'd switched for a reason, he was better suited to protecting the client on his own, Naruto however could go in his place to help Sakura.

The blonde nodded and he dashed forward into the mist on a straight course to the crystal ice mirror dome that held his friend captive, what he found made his blood curdle and his heart to stop in his chest.

Because there was Sakura struggling to stay standing, blood dripping down her arms in rivulets and embedded in her skin were many senbon needles "N..Naruto-baka get out o..of here" Sakura tried to urge him to run away but instead he ran towards her catching her as she fell.

"How could this happen" Naruto fell with her as tears welled up in his baby blue eyes "Heal yourself Sakura-chan, please" he begged and Sakura smiled patting him on the head gently like he was a hyperactive puppy.

She was so cold already and when her pulse stopped he completely lost it "Is this the first time you've lost a friend" Haku mocked as he realized that the boy was there, which worried him because he had only thought the girl would be foolish enough to face him.

His words didn't filter into the blonde's head "Y..Your going to pay for this bastard, Sakura-chan had her whole life ahead of her" Naruto snarled features becoming feral as a sliver of chakra from the beast jailed inside of him broke free.

Then Haku found himself in a whole new realm of hurt as he was punched soundly in his mask and sent rolling across the bridge, Naruto charging after him and as he was rising to his feet the fake hunter nin mask broke in half and fell to the bridge.

Naruto stopped at the last possible second "I thought you said you'd kill me, make me pay for killing your friend" the raven haired teen reminded, knowing he didn't stand a chance against this boy before him.

Baby blue eyes shot in the direction of the pinkette and a glare formed in their depths "Sakura-chan didn't deserve anything you did to her" the blonde spat punching the older boy in the face and knocking him down again.

"That won't do if you want revenge for her you can't falter in your decision to kill me Naruto" Haku shook his head and started explaining his family's history, meanwhile during that moment Zabuza had been caught by Kakashi's ninja hound squad.

"Ah I think the mist is finally lifting" Kakashi mocked still worried about what happened on the other side of the bridge, he'd only felt the nine tailed beast's chakra for a second then it was gone, but while he could still feel Naruto, he couldn't feel Sakura.

Of course though she could still be using the chakra suppression tag she'd made "Talk, talk do you mean to talk me to death Kakashi" Zabuza spat furious that he'd been caught again by the Copy Ninja and hoping that Haku would come to his rescue again.

Kakashi glared "In a manner of speaking" the silver haired nin scoffed chatting casually for a bit before deciding to end things "This time I'm going to introduce you to my own jutsu, Lightning Blade" Kakashi flashed through hand signs.

And held up his hand that was slowly being encased in blue chakra, visible and crackling with his lightning nature and started forward, it was at that moment when Naruto was charging at Haku, that Haku realized he still had a purpose to protect Zabuza and vanished.

So just before Zabuza was to be hit with the lightning style jutsu, Haku used a crystal ice mirror to appear between the duo and take the hit in the stomach "Zabuza" he coughed blood pouring off of him, Kakashi's mismatched eyes widened.

"What the devil is going on over there" Tazuna asked squinting as he saw figures moving around in the blasted mist that was extremely annoying, though in the next moment it started dissipating allowing them to see better.

Only to wish they could un-see the horror that unfolded before their eyes, when Sasuke recognized the teenager being held up, his eyes shot to the end of the bridge "No, no, no" Sasuke shook his head in denial seeing her laid on the ground, still and lifeless.

It was like the massacre all over again and without asking for permission grabbed Tazuna and dragged him towards his downed teammate "B..By the time I got h..here it was al..already to late Teme" Naruto admitted.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, she was going to become someone great, lead us into a new era, how can we tell her parents we let this happen, the Princess of our Country and the Feudal Lord of Fire's daughter" Sasuke forgot all about keeping the secret.

Naruto froze "PRINCESS, SHE'S A BLOODY PRINCESS" the blonde shrieked in horror, now things were going to be doubly worse for them since they'd be taking her back in a body bag, this was bad, really, really bad.

At the other end of the bridge Zabuza had taken the window of opportunity given to him, only to be practically beat down by Kakashi "See where your ambition's gotten you now Zabuza" Kakashi, who'd also seen the horror at the other end of the bridge was furious.

He knew he should have never let the girl take Sasuke's place "Even if I die here Kakashi at least there will be one less naive little brat running around" Zabuza chuckled darkly a glare in his brown eyes, even if he'd lost someone close to his heart himself.

They were about to continue when their attention was captured "Well, well looks like they've beat you pretty bad huh Zabuza, so called demon ninja of the hidden mist, more like demonic wet kitten" Gato was now before them.

And everyone knew there was no time to wallow in the sadness or guilt that wanted to consume them "Gato, what's the meaning of this" Zabuza turned arms limp at his side since he couldn't feel anything anymore in them.

"You cost to much so I'm cutting you off, according to the new plan you die right here on this bridge Zabuza" Gato slammed his cane on the bridge, before stalking forward "To bad you can't feel this" and kicked the dead Haku in the cheek.

Naruto nearly went ballistic but was held back by Kakashi "We have no quarrel right Kakashi" Zabuza turned his head to spy the Leaf Jonin, who'd seriously given him one of the worst smack downs in history, he supposed he deserved this.

"I don't care if your not after the old man anymore according to me your public enemy number one, you never let him have a dream of his own and because of you Sakura-chan is dead, you treated him like a tool and tried to mold her to suit your tastes to, that's wrong, so wrong" Naruto glowered forcefully.

Zabuza grimaced "Calm down Naruto, Zabuza knows he was in the wrong, he lost someone to don't forget that" Kakashi winced, shooting a glance at Sakura, who was being held by Sasuke, the boy looked so lost that it squeezed his heart painfully.

"Your words cut deeper than any blade brat, give me your kunai I'll take them on myself" Zabuza realized that his actions now wouldn't fix anything, wouldn't give him Haku back, but at least they'd have the girl back, even if they didn't know that.

The blonde tossed him his last kunai and he caught in his mouth before charging, before to long Gato was dead and he had many weapons impaled in his back "Oh Sakura, kind, smart, brave Sakura, I'm sorry I put to many burdens on you" Sasuke was near tears for the first time since he'd been eight and that tragedy had happened.

"It's not your fault Sasuke, you couldn't have known this would happen" Tazuna was stood behind the two teens and if he didn't know any better he would say the boy was in love with the girl, he held her so tenderly after all.

Sasuke hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut a couple of tears fell onto her face, he was so out of it that he didn't realize that her eyes were moving beneath her lids before ever so slowly her eyes opened "Y..Your c..crushing me baka Sasuke" Sakura coughed out breathing again.

And peering up at him with soft peridot eyes, Sasuke was so happy that he missed the townspeople coming to scare away the rest of the bandits that Gato had brought "P..Pressure po..points m..my heart stopped temporarily, wh..what happened" the pinkette questioned.

He didn't dare lie to her "That guy's dead, jumped between Kakashi and Momochi, who took down Gato a bit ago and is now being carried by Kakashi" Sasuke said helping Sakura onto her feet and towards the others.

Tazuna on their heels "Sakura-chan your alive, your alive" Naruto noticed her immediately baby blue eyes filled with tears and when she was in range couldn't help giving her a bone crushing hug that had her flinching.

"Easy Naruto, I imagine Sakura-chan hurts quite a bit right now so you have to be gentle with her" Kakashi scolded seeing the pain clear as day on the young girl's face, Naruto hastily released her feeling horrible.

Sakura smiled gently at him before staring down at Haku "Good to see your awake brat" Zabuza chuckled weakly as he was lay next to Haku, Sakura managed a grimace of a smile still feeling sore all over and it hit her.

Reaching into her medical pouch she pulled out her chakra restorative pills "I can heal you Zabuza, but it's to late for Haku, would that be alright Kakashi-sensei if he says yes" the fuscia haired preteen princess glanced to her sensei for direction.

Who looked shocked that she was actually behaving for once in his presence, apparently nearly dying gave her some perspective "What will you decide Zabuza, if you live you can repent for your sins and live on like Haku wanted" the silver haired nin peered down at the nuke-nin.

Zabuza was shocked at the offer, before considering it for several long seconds "Heal me brat, I'll live on for the boy, take care of my country and all that behind the scenes" the raven haired rogue finally nodded.

Making relief fill her as she crunched one of her chakra restorative pills before lowering herself gently next to him, hands glowing a brighter green than usual to heal all the injuries he'd sustained, he felt warm and free of all the crimes he'd committed for the first time in his life.

Before it was over and she was falling backwards in an exhausted heap "Whoa there Sakura-chan, can't have the princess of fire country hurting herself anymore than she's already been hurt" and then Naruto had to blurt that line out like an idiot.

Peridot eyes widened in horror before shooting to Sasuke "Oops my bad, can you blame me though Sakura, I thought you were dead, how the hell were we going to explain to your Father, the Feudal Lord that we got you killed on your first outside the village mission" Sasuke grimaced.

And she let out a long suffering sigh "Princess, the bloody Princess of Fire Country, what the hell are you even doing as a ninja in the first place, your place should be in the Capital learning how to lead us" Kakashi jumped the gun.

Earning a glower okay so she hadn't changed that much "Because Kakashi-sensei I wanted to be a ninja to be able to heal and protect my precious people and for your information I've been taught all I needed to know as your Princess by my samurai guards" Sakura answered in a scathing tone.

Kakashi reeled back as if slapped "Knew you were way to calm while in captivity for a reason, though I never even suspected that you might be the Feudal Lord of Fire Country's Daughter" Zabuza shook his head.

"Still at least everything's over and you can go home once the bridge is finished" Tazuna was just relieved even though life had been lost that the fight was finally over and he didn't have to fear for his life anymore.

Zabuza sat up carefully stretching out his limbs and finding them in perfect condition, the brat was good he'd give her that much at least "Come on up you go Sakura" Sasuke was right there helping her onto her feet again, taking care.

His eyes narrowed "What are you to each other, don't think I didn't notice you holding her earlier, like you were her lover or something" the Mist Nuke-nin demanded to know suddenly, though in moderation because he certainly didn't want to get beat on anymore that day.

The teens flushed "Nothing like that Zabuza-san, we're friends, teammates with a promise between each other, besides I'm betrothed to a foreign Cloud Shinobi named Darui and I love him so Sasuke is like a brother, much like Naruto" Sakura admitted softly.

Glancing to Sasuke "A promise huh, what kind of promise Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme" Naruto didn't want to be left out anymore as Zabuza stood and after collecting his blade gathered Haku in his arms so that he could be buried.

"To get the truth out of Itachi, my brother someday, the real reason he massacred our entire family except for he and I" Sasuke answered calmly keeping Sakura close, after loosing his entire clan, Sakura had been the one there for him, she was his family now, like the Dope.

Naruto shuddered at the anger "On a bright note it seems as if you've finally awakened your sharingan Sasuke-kun" Kakashi piped in and Sasuke's whole countenance brightened in response in excitement and eagerness because he couldn't wait to practice with it.

Sakura smiled softly before it turned into a grimace as walking proved to become difficult "Hang on Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin noticed and quickly picked her up, even though she wanted to protest she was exhausted and sore.

Sasuke blew out a breath "Just a bit longer and we'll be back at the house, you can take a bath and then go to sleep" Tazuna reminded as they walked down the streets, his daughter and grandson had already left to prepare dinner for them.

Partway through Zabuza disappeared on them no doubt to bury his apprentice, while they sat down to have a quiet meal with very little chatter before Sakura vanished to take a nice relaxing bath before crawling into the futon beneath the covers to sleep.

A few days later the bridge was complete and dubbed the Team Seven Bridge "Here brat, send this to the Mizukage for me, tell her I'm dead for all intents and purposes, that scroll is all the proof she'll need to believe it" Zabuza was seeing them off as well.

But before they could turn down the path to head back to their village, he tossed something at the lone girl "Your sword Zabuza are you sure…..very well then I'll deliver it as you asked" Sakura accepted the responsibility with ease, gave a little wave and then turned to start down the path.

"Just don't get you sometimes Sakura-chan, by the way how did you know all that information about the Executioners Blade in the first place, it's not exactly common knowledge to Leaf Shinobi" Kakashi questioned suddenly.

His sole female student shot him a look "A book she found in the library, I was there and we went through it together, had common information on most if not all the swords from Mist" Sasuke was the one to answer.

"Yeah, yeah and some of those swords were cool you know" Naruto also remembered the book, trying vainly to keep himself in check so he didn't blurt out his friend's secret, which he'd gotten a massive scolding for the other day when Sakura had been of the mind to do it.

Kakashi chuckled and three days later they were back in the Hidden Leaf Village, reporting in after their first big mission which had turned out to be a lot different than any of them could have ever imagined, and then they were trudging home tiredly.

Sakura was barely able to greet her Aunt, Uncle, Cousins and the two samurai before trudging tiredly to her room and collapsing on her bed in an exhausted heap, the moment her head hit her pillow she was out snoring the rest of the night away peacefully.


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning dawned bright and early, Sakura sat up in her bed for the first time in over two weeks with a stretch before excitement filled her at being home and completing her first outside the village mission, even though she wouldn't dare tell her family what had almost happened.

"Look who's awake, Sakura-chan you must have been super tired last night, you barely spoke at all to us, we tried to ask you what happened but it was like you were asleep before you ever went to your room" Koeda greeted her in the kitchen.

Making breakfast with her mother "Indeed Sakura-chan so will you tell us now, how your mission went, also you've got a few letters, and a message from Darui-san" Mebuki reminded since she hadn't had a chance to say last night.

Sakura blushed "Sorry Oba-chan, Koeda-chan, it was a long exhausting mission, we had to protect a bridge builder while he finished his bridge and bandits came after him" Sakura said, that's all she'd admit, they didn't need to know that she'd been kidnapped or nearly killed after all.

"Geez it's the zombie from last night, you sure you should be up Sakura-chan" Kizashi appeared in the next moment pale pink hair in complete disarray like usual and flopped down in his chair at the kitchen table.

His niece blushed yet again "Just a super long mission is all, kind of boring actually" Sakura smiled brightly seating herself properly and gracefully at the table like her Uncle, and waiting patiently for breakfast to finish.

Five minutes before food was declared done, Eda flew into the kitchen "Overslept did I miss anything, welcome home Sakura-chan" Eda threw his arms around his cousin, just glad that she was home, even if soon she'd have her own apartment.

It was then Sakura noticed the absence of Koron and Kyogo "Did something happen, were they called back to the Capital" the pinkette frowned deeply not use to not seeing the two samurai guards that had been with her since she'd decided she wanted to be a shinobi.

Kizashi shared a glance with his wife "Juhi called them back a week ago, they said they'd be back when it's time for us to go off traveling again to sell our wares" Kizashi answered stuffing his face full of the omelet.

"Not only that but your Mother and Father said yes to your question, that's the message Darui-san left, about available apartments both in the civilian and shinobi sections of the village" Mebuki offered and Sakura's eyes lit up.

To Sakura it probably felt as if she'd been waiting forever to get some sort of response "You're gonna move out huh, I wish I had that kind of courage, but then again it's not like you'd be alone" Koeda grimaced wishing her teammates would share with her to, but they were such mommy boys it was honestly ridiculous.

Eda sniggered "Are you still gonna come visit us here Sakura-chan, cause I'll miss you" the little blonde pouted in the next moment as he realized that he wouldn't get to spend a lot of time with his cousin anymore.

Her emerald orbs softened "Of course Eda-kun, I'd miss you to, but those boys, Naruto and Sasuke need someone to welcome them home since they don't have anyone" Sakura reminded gently, that was her biggest reasoning.

And then she was finishing up breakfast, washing and drying her dishes and putting the dishes away before snatching up the letters that had been sent, the message that had been left behind by Darui and vanished to her room to read them, first was the one from her parents.

 _~My Princess,_

 _I was overjoyed to receive a letter from you once again, even though you write to us at the end of every week it still feels like a lifetime before we hear from you again, even if it is for a rather serious matter._

 _Hmm, it is quite the request my dear, you moving in with two boys that aren't your betrothed, however if Darui-san has already given you permission and understands that you have reasons for wanting this then._

 _Yes you can move in with your two friends and teammates, especially since they are basically alone and like you said have no one to welcome them home after a long day of missions or training, or have someone to cook them proper meals._

 _Now I'll hand you over to your Mother, as she is impatient to write you just as I was, we'll be eagerly awaiting your next letter my Princess and now here is your Mother writing to you as well on a dual letter from both of us._

 _-My sweet blossom-_

 _Pleased to hear from you at long last, I'll keep my message short, keep safe, don't do anything reckless, listen to your sensei even if he drives you crazy, complete your missions without complaining and be strong._

 _From your Father and Mother~_

Glad that at least ninety percent of her family was okay with her sudden harebrained idea, Sakura set her attention on the second letter, the one that was written by her older brother and she was equally excited to read what he said.

 _~Little Sis_

 _Been awhile huh, I feel as if we've drifted apart a bit since I chose Hiretsuna-chan even if you send me weekly letters, you haven't been home in what feels like forever, that's why if I can convince Mother and Father within the next few weeks I might come to Leaf._

 _For awhile, see things from your perspective so that we can reconnect and whatnot and don't worry I won't bring Hiretsuna-chan, though she's accepted the fact you're a ninja and won't be quitting anytime soon, she still can be annoying._

 _Anyway I really do miss you Imouto-chan and seeing you do all your ninja tricks, maybe you could teach me a little bit more like when you got me the fuinjutsu books, perhaps this time that tree climbing exercise or something._

 _Right I have lessons in about twenty minutes so I'm going to cut the letter short this time as opposed to the long ones we usually write back and forth to each other, hope to hear from you soon and a visit is in your foreseeable future._

 _From your loving brother Musubime Haruno~_

Her eyes were wide and full of excitement at the letter and she hoped he could convince their parents to allow him awhile off from his lessons and whatnot so that they could visit and reconnect like he'd said in letter, with that she turned her attention on Darui's message.

 _~Sakura_

 _Wish I could be there when you get back from your mission, but I know that I won't be, anyway heard from your parents ahead of time, you got permission to share a large apartment with those boys like you wanted._

 _Gonna keep this message short so I don't take up much of your time, went out and found about three apartments, each with three bedrooms, three bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, living room, large backyard to yourself and one extra room in each for activities._

 _That's it good luck on your quest to keep those boys in line and I'll see you sometime whenever I'm sent to Leaf again, Cee might come with me next time, I'll also be waiting for a letter on how your first outside mission went._

 _Darui~_

With that Sakura quickly got to writing out her usual letters to her family and Darui of course, but when she went to call out to Koron, she realized that Koron was gone and sat back confused for several minutes because she didn't know where to go for the messenger birds of the village.

Thankfully Koeda chose that moment to appear in her room "Took you long enough, oh right Koron-chan has the phoenix summons scroll, I'll take you to the messenger bird's are so you can send your letters" the older pinkette offered.

And her cousin jumped at the chance "Your the best Koeda-chan and yeah took me awhile to read through the letters and message, plus respond" Sakura clapped collecting her four individual letters instead of two like it had been last time since Darui had been with her.

Moments later after Koeda telling her parents where they were going, they headed out the door and down the streets of the Leaf Village to send the letters and soon they were off, Sakura watched them go and hoped they reached their destinations with no problems.

It was as they were walking back to the house that Sakura remembered and groaned out loud "Is something the matter Sakura-chan" Koeda frowned concerned that her younger cousin wasn't feeling well after her first big mission.

"Fine Koeda-chan, I just remembered one of the bandits on the mission that was after our client wanted me to send this off to someone, it's his sword, he wants to be thought dead and this would be all the prove the person would need" Sakura sighed.

So they turned around, found a spot to sit and she wrote even more, becoming extremely elaborate with the letter before signing it with just her first name and who the letter was for, then it was sent off to the Hidden Mist Village with yet another messenger bird.

Done now they turned down the streets again and headed back to the house "Get all your letters sent Sakura-chan" Kizashi asked as his only niece flopped gracefully down on the couch and pulled out a book to read intending on relaxing for a good long while.

"Before I forget your sensei came by while you were gone, he says you have the next week off for completing your first mission outside the village to allow you and those boys time to rest before making you work even more" Mebuki announced from the kitchen.

Where she was pulling out ingredients and mulling over what she wanted to make for lunch that day "Good that will give me tomorrow to tell the boys about getting permission, chose an apartment from the list and move in during the rest of the week" Sakura grinned.

Excitement bubbling up within her, she might even go to the archives and search for her own personal summons so that she wouldn't have to rely on Hono all the time, since Koron would be gone for awhile.

"Aww I really am gonna miss you Sakura-chan" Eda pouted squishing himself between her and the couch, Sakura smiled brightly and gave him a side hug assuring him without words that she would be by to visit as often as possible.

The rest of the day passed by quickly as they spent time as only family could and before she knew it she was taking her nightly shower, dressing in one of her favored sleeping yukata's and crawling into her massive canopy bed to sleep.

Once she finished breakfast the next morning she was on the move "Gonna go find those boys, give them the news and whatnot" Sakura vanished out the door after strapping her sandals onto her feet, eager to give those boys what they needed most.

Partway to Naruto's apartment and as she was rounding a corner someone rammed into her "Watch it br…brat your back" it was Tonbo apparently he hadn't realized that she'd been back for a full day now.

Her lips curved upwards in amusement "Yep and glad to be back actually, that mission was rough, what with it turning into a sudden A Rank and nearly dying, really puts your life in perspective you know" Sakura chattered.

Tonbo froze "Nearly dying, how do you nearly die brat and what the hell was Hatake thinking continuing the mission when it became to difficult for genin to even….wait you completed it, the mission" Tonbo paused yet again.

"Mhm though someone lost their life and I died temporarily from getting impaled with senbon needles in several pressure points that stopped my heart for a bit, thought Sasuke was going to never stop fussing over me until we got back, Naruto just cried" Sakura grimaced.

Much like the Chunin before her did "Just what exactly were you doing to even be put in that kind of situation, would have thought Hatake would keep you out of the fight since that's all you complained about last month, not getting to join the training sessions" Tonbo grumbled.

Irritated that something had almost happened and he hadn't been around to stop it "I gave Kakashi-sensei no choice, took Sasuke's place because I was better suited to fighting our young opponent, and he finally acknowledged me so we're cool now" Sakura smiled again.

"Damn brat you and your bloody mood swings are giving me whiplash, got to go, see ya around" Tonbo snorted, then grumbled and with a little wave was gone in a poof of smoke, Sakura snickered quietly at his hasty departure before hurrying the rest of the way to Naruto's.

Who answered the door after the fifth knock, blonde hair sticking up in every which direction and peering at her blearily before he realized she was stood there waiting for him to properly wake up "S..Sakura-chan what are you doing here so early" Naruto yawned.

Sakura grinned fondly "Hurry up and get dressed, I'm taking you and Sasuke out for breakfast so I can tell you what my parents said in regards to what I suggested nearly three weeks ago" she ushered him back into his apartment.

That would soon be cleared out, at her statement his entire countenance brightened "Really Sakura-chan, what did they say, ooh don't tell me I want Teme to be with us to" Naruto was wide awake in the next moment.

Flashing towards his bedroom to hurriedly dress, brush his hair, his teeth and appear before her ten minutes later "I believe that's a new record Naruto" Sakura giggled lightly leading the way forward once Naruto had locked his apartment door.

"Oh boy this is exciting I hope it was a positive answer and we get to share an apartment together, wait where exactly are we going to live anyway, we don't have an apartment picked out or nothing" Naruto panicked in the next moment.

Earning a fond smile just as they reached Sasuke's house that would be sold, which would give them money to buy furniture and whatnot that they needed and knocked on the door "Bit early don't you think to be knocking on my door" Sasuke answered a minute later brow raised.

His answer was a slightly creepy smile from Sakura and an extremely goofy one from Naruto "Sakura-chan's parents sent a response, she's gonna take us out for breakfast and tell us what they said so get dressed Teme and hurry up, where are we going by the way" Naruto bounced up and down.

Sasuke didn't think twice and disappeared only to reappear ten minutes later dressed and ready for the day "Is it Ichiraku, I think I can sacrifice breakfast for ramen this morning" Sasuke questioned hoping beyond hope that it was a positive answer to the request.

"It's Ichiraku plus you can call it celebratory ramen, though I've already eaten and for the big news, they said yes, Darui-kun found a few apartments that would suit us well, all we have to do is go look, rent it, clear out your places, and move in" Sakura clapped her hands.

Cheers erupted from the two boys as they arrived at Ichiraku Ramen and ordered breakfast "Looks like I'll be selling my house, it was to big for me anyway, that way we have money to get what we need if we don't have it on hand" Sasuke commented.

Off to the side Naruto nodded "Exactly to bad I can't sell my apartment, it was just rented for me, nor can I take any of the stuff that was there before I arrived, which means I'll probably need a lot of stuff" Naruto slumped his shoulders.

Feeling like a mooch all of a sudden "Don't worry Naruto, we'll get you the stuff you need, that's what sharing with you two will be all about, showing you that people do care" Sakura patted the blonde on the back.

Just as his and Sasuke's ramen arrived "Sounds like you three have an eventful week ahead of you so good luck and congratulations" Teuchi chuckled lightly at the trio of preteens, who were some of his best customers.

Though he noticed one of them not eating and figured she'd already eaten that morning and was just treating the two boys before they were off to wherever "So where's the first apartment Darui-ni chose" Naruto practically bounced along after his friends/teammates in excitement.

Making Sakura laugh and look at the message that Darui had wrote to her, found the address and turned in a completely different direction "The first one is in the civilian section, though he said it was a pretty good apartment/house with all the requested plus extra" Sakura answered.

Leading the way carefully down the streets until they appeared before a very civilian house on the outskirts of the village, far away from the shinobi section "Err, we can check it out, but I'm not keen on being this far away from everything" Sasuke winced.

Thankfully Sakura and Naruto felt the same way as they went in after finding the key and looked around, in the end it was decided that apartment was not for them, even if it was super large and had great backyard space.

"On to the next, where's that one at Sakura-chan, not in the civilian section is it" the blonde sniggered and Sakura rolled her eyes lightly leading the way forward again as they headed towards the second apartment on the list.

Until once again they were stood before what was more than just an apartment, but practically a house, with a large fenced in area that indicated a lot of backyard space "Hmm and this one is kind of between civilian/shinobi, let's check it out" the raven haired preteen was infinitely more curious.

So they went in looked around and even checked out the backyard "I don't know, let's see what the last one is like before we make our official choice" the pinkette commented glancing back at what her mother would call the perfect home.

All cozy and it wasn't to far from her Aunt and Uncles, with that they headed forward again deep into the shinobi section of the village and arrived at the third and final choice, an apartment complex, but it had backyard space though it wasn't limited to just them.

They were allowed in, they checked the apartment out and made their choice "That one that's in between civilian/shinobi" Naruto announced it was perfect for them and it wouldn't interfere with anything since they'd be close to the market and shops.

"Yeah that one was my choice to, especially when I saw how big the backyard was, we can make it our own personal training grounds" Sasuke nodded in agreement looking to his sole female teammate waiting for her decision.

Which was basically the same as theirs "Agreed, plus it's just a few blocks away from my Aunt and Uncles so it's a win/win for all of us, now all that's left is to pack up, move and sell your place Sasuke" Sakura cheered.

In the end it had only taken an hour to really make their decision as they split up to complete their tasks so they could start moving in and be moved in before the end of their break "Did you find a place that worked for you Sakura-chan" Mebuki was in the living room this time.

"Mhm and it's only a few blocks away so Eda-kun can come visit anytime he wants" Sakura announced with a smile knowing he could hear since he was right there at his mother's side and at the news he lunged off the couch and tried to tackle her in a hug.

Good thing she was strong enough to hold him up despite him being nine year's old "Your awesome Sakura-chan thank you for considering my feelings and I'll be over to visit lots" Eda chattered a mile a minute.

Earning fond and amused smiles from his cousin/mother before he flushed and vanished to his room for awhile "Now you have to pack huh, need any help Sakura-chan" Koeda appeared from the kitchen having heard the conversation.

Sakura smiled brightly "Just try not to get into to much trouble Sakura-chan" Kizashi chuckled from the kitchen, she didn't have a clue what he was doing, but figured he was better left undisturbed as she headed to her own bedroom that she'd had for the last almost seven years.

Koeda on her heels and with the older pinkette's help all of her belongings were sealed away in homemade storage scrolls "Thanks Koeda-chan, now I'm going to go see if either of those boys need help packing" Sakura carefully stuffed the scrolls in her storage pouch.

Before she flounced out the door her older cousin waved and then she was on a straight path to Naruto's once again, because she knew the blonde would struggle the most, just like before though someone stepped in her way and she rammed into them.

"Clumsy today are we brat" it was Iwashi this time and Sakura peered up at the Chunin with a goatee a light glare in her viridian irises because she couldn't be sure he hadn't stepped in her way on purpose.

Never knew with him or Tonbo, or Kotetsu actually, Izumo was about the only one that had a rather kind countenance to him, and Genma was just plain weird "Maybe, then again I wouldn't be so clumsy if people would stop ramming into me on purpose" Sakura snorted.

Picking herself up off the ground carefully and dusting her dark green thigh length shorts off from any dirt that had gotten on them in her fall, Iwashi scoffed "Don't know what your talking about brat, Tonbo already told me by the way" Iwashi raised a brow.

And now it made sense, he was worried "I'm fine, I can heal myself you know, besides despite all that happened we completed the mission and came back, though with different outlooks on life" Sakura straightened properly.

Iwashi curled his lip "Try not to do anything else that might end up with you nearly dying again brat, oh and words of caution keep your wits about you during these next several weeks" Iwashi cautioned and just like that he was gone.

Leaving behind a confused preteen, before she shook her head and finished making her way to Naruto's, who as she'd already guessed was having a time of it packing up this things "Need any help" Sakura asked leaning against the wall.

The boy about jumped a foot in the ear in fright "SAKURA-CHAN Don't Scare Me Like That" Naruto shrieked holding a hand over his heart, shaking like a leaf and his skin as pale as a ghosts, she completely lost it.

Just broke down in laughter "It's not funny Sakura-chan" the blonde pouted looking like a kicked puppy it was adorable in a weird way, but all that look generated was more laughter and before he knew it he was laughing to.

Before they both finally managed to calm down "For what it's worth I am sorry for startling you, I thought you heard the knock and me announcing myself" Sakura wiped her tears of mirth away and looked around the messy apartment.

Naruto did the same with a grimace "Was a little busy as you can see and help would be appreciated" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and Sakura smiled then rolled up her kimono top sleeves and started cleaning.

Until the entire apartment was spotless and all of her friends belongings were sealed away in one of her homemade storage scrolls "All that's left is paying your rent and dropping off the keys" the pinkette announced happily.

And so Naruto did just that and with Sakura they left his home for the last several years behind as they headed towards Sasuke's "The house was sold pretty quickly to a young couple" Sasuke informed them.

Sakura was surprised "Well that was quick and I assume your finished packing as well" Sakura lifted a brow, Sasuke nodded, so they turned and headed straight for the house that they'd agreed upon together, found the current owner, bought and paid for it in full and started moving in.

"This is nice, being able to have others with me in the house and not being alone anymore" Sasuke commented as he unsealed his living room couch, then with Sakura's help they moved it into the perfect position.

Her lips curved upwards "Definitely and you boys will never be alone again, should my parents ever call me home to the Capital you'll still have each other until I can get back, and I'll always come back because this is my home away from home" Sakura admitted.

"I still can't believe you're a princess though Sakura-chan and that Teme's known since we were six, not only that but Hinata to, Ino though I don't know about her, how could you not tell Kakashi-sensei though" Naruto frowned.

Sakura shot him a look "Because I'm undercover knucklehead no one's supposed to know I'm the Feudal Lords Daughter or their princess, Ino doesn't know and the only reason Hinata and Sasuke know well I told Hinata and Ita….Sasuke's brother told him before I could" the pinkette said.

Almost slipping up for a moment there, Sasuke though heard the first half of his brothers name and grimaced deeply "Right though it's nice to know that you would have told me anyway even if he hadn't of told me" the raven haired preteen quipped dryly.

Naruto looked between his two friends/teammates "You ever going to tell me what happened between you two that made you so close like that" the blonde pouted, but like usual when he asked his friends clammed up and told him they'd tell him someday when it was imperative they do.

With that they focused on unpacking the rest of their belongings, choosing their rooms and whatnot before realize "We have no groceries and I think we could get some training equipment for the backyard to" Sasuke groaned realizing they had to do even more.

"That's being responsible see your growing up already Sasuke" Sakura giggled grabbing her wallet and dashing by the Uchiha, who reached out and tried to grab her only to completely miss because she was currently enhancing her speed with chakra.

The blonde on their team blinked "Whoa Sakura-chan looks like you need an upgrade in weights, maybe Teme and I as well, otherwise we'll never improve" Naruto pointed out as they made their way to the market to buy groceries.

A lot of groceries actually, lots of tomatoes, packages of ramen, veggies, fruits, water, herbs, cooking utensils, meat, diary products, eggs, and lots of other things that disturbed a lot of people especially when all the bags were sealed away in a storage scroll.

"Off to the weapons shop" Sakura exclaimed in excitement, wondering if she'd be able to find a summons scroll at her favorite shop in the entire village, with Naruto and Sasuke on her heels she led the way to the weapons gear shop.

Something felt different when they entered "What do you suppose is going on Sakura-chan" Naruto asked feeling the excitement buzzing in the air of the weapons shop, he'd never felt this before and so he looked around.

"Looks like they got some new exotic weapon in that's super expensive want to check it out once we get what we need" Sasuke suggested knowing that it must be something especially if it was still there even though a lot of people held an interest in it.

Considering the fact that the shop was extremely crowded, Naruto and Sakura nodded at his suggestion and with that they went around getting what they needed, 10.5 pound weights for each of them, training gear for their backyard and a summons scroll.

Before they made their way through the crowd that was gathered around a display case with the supposed new exotic weapon, when Sakura's eyes alighted on it she just knew it was the real thing "Hold on is that…. no can't be" Naruto frowned.

Partially recognizing the weapon himself "I think it is Dope, what do you think Sakura, is it the real deal or a copy of the original" Sasuke glanced to his female teammate/friend, she was the only one who'd memorized the seven ninja swords in great detail after all.

At her sharp intake of breath they knew it was the real deal "Believe so Naruto, Sasuke and I'm going to buy it" Sakura announced under her breath, glancing to the price and knowing she had more than enough because of the ryo her parents sent her on a bi-weekly basis.

With that what they believed to be the real Nuibari one of the seven legendary blades of the Hidden Mist Village was bought disappointing several people as the three genin vanished to their new house to set up their backyard and practice for an hour.

"Do you think the Mizukage would allow you to keep it though" Sasuke had a question of concern as he watched Sakura try to figure out the new weapon in her arsenal, thrusting the long needle like sword through a stone target.

She must have added a bit to much chakra to the thrust as her stone target completely shattered in the next moment "Very scary Sakura-chan, but Teme's right what will you do if Kakashi-sensei realizes what it is and you have to return it" Naruto asked as well.

Now distracted Sakura set down what she thought was Nuibari "Even if I don't get to keep it at least it can't be used for nefarious purposes, I only want to train with it for a bit and wait for the response for returning the Executioners Blade first" Sakura admitted.

Just like that the two boys relented and then they all headed in to make lunch together which was tomato soup to Sasuke's fascination before they headed out back to train more "There you three are I've been looking for you almost all day" Kakashi appeared in the backyard suddenly.

With his usual plume of smoke signaling the body flicker jutsu "Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but this is our new house now, we decided to share together and my parents agreed so we did all the moving and stuff today" Sakura grinned from ear to ear.

Not even attempting to hide the weapon in her hands, it would just make the man suspicious anyway "You couldn't have warned me, I was worried that you lot had gotten into trouble somehow, by the way whats that" Kakashi noticed the weapon.

"It's Nuibari, before you ask we found it in the weapons shop, Sakura-chan bought it" Naruto answered smartly having decided to be truthful about the weapon from the get go and Sakura completely understood that.

Kakashi felt faint "Don't worry Kakashi when the Mizukage sends a return letter, if she does anyway, Sakura's going to send another letter about Nuibari and if need be return it to it's rightful village" Sasuke finished.

Making their sensei feel marginally better about the whole situation "Just got to wonder why are you three so bloody responsible, your still children, anyway I was coming to tell you that once your break is over meet me at our usual bridge at 8" then poofed away.

Sakura rolled her eyes then snorted and focused on practicing with Nuibari, using the thread on her water clones that Zabuza had taught her before departing from the Land of Waves and she wondered for a brief second how he was doing, if he'd found anything to occupy his time.

She hoped so because she couldn't stand the thought of him wallowing in misery over Haku's death or worse finding a way to end his life despite choosing to live on and repent for his sins like Haku had wanted, even if he wasn't working towards the same goal anymore.

"Earth to Sakura you in there" Sasuke rapped his knuckles on the top of her head gently and Sakura nearly swung on reflex as her train of thought was completely derailed and she was horribly startled but she managed to stop herself in the nick of time.

A little out of breath and heart beating rapidly within her chest she lowered Nuibari "Was thinking about Zabuza-san, how he's faring you know" Sakura frowned feeling like a terrible person for nearly forgetting the man who was all alone now.

Sasuke grimaced "Thanks Sakura-chan I'd nearly forgotten to, just kidding I wondered that to, it's almost been a week since we left that little village behind and all that happened to us" Naruto flopped down on the ground.

Only seconds later he was joined by Sakura and Sasuke, as they put away their weapons in the small storage shed before it was camouflaged with a camouflage seal, with traps and a genjutsu to ward off any burglars.

They lay there on the ground for the longest of time just staring up at the sky and watching the clouds roll by at a leisurely pace making them feel lazy and tired as all they'd done that day and the last week starting catching up with them.

"Kind of feel like that lazy ass Shikamaru now, what do you say we go back in eat the rest of that tomato soup and go to bed early" the blonde on the team suggested with a yawn feeling exhaustion creeping up on him suddenly.

Neither Sasuke or Sakura argued and so they traipsed into the house, locking the backdoor behind them and warmed up the soup "Even though we just had this a few hours ago it still tastes delicious" the pinkette on the team hummed softly.

Eyes drooping as she was warmed from the inside out, comfort food at it's finest and she was extremely grateful of her Aunt for lending her a cookbook from her personal collection "Agreed, before we go to bed though we should set up traps" the raven haired preteen on the team reminded.

And so once they were done eating and their dishes were washed, dried and put away with the leftover soup set in the fridge, traps were placed all around their house, every window was booby trapped and both doors before they headed to the rooms they chose and went to bed.

By the end of their break Sakura had received several letters, one each from her parents, one from her brother, one from Darui and last but not least probably the most important letter at the moment a letter from the Hidden Mist Village's Mizukage.

 _~Sakura-san,_

 _Thank you so much for returning the Executioners Blade to us and informing us of Zabuza Momochi's death, it's a relief to know that's one less problem I have to take care of while fixing the internal conflict of my village._

 _It is in a sorry state and since I'm newly inducted it is taking a bit of time to work through problems and talk things out with the elders, and correct the financial affairs of my village, along with many more problems._

 _Such as a few of the other legendary blades being missing, two of which I know who's in possession of them, Kisame Hoshigaki has Samehada and Raiga Kurosuki has the twin Kiba swords, however Nuibari is no where to be found._

 _And I wish I didn't have to ask, but if you ever encounter any strange weapons in the form of a needle please inform me immediately and we'll come to retrieve it personally as anyone who comes into contact with it runs the risk of becoming it's permanent wielder._

 _Which includes a few side affects such as their teeth becoming sharper and connecting with the sword on an emotional level, once their at level it will be near impossible to separate the weapon from whoever finds it._

 _Sincerely Mists Mizukage, Mei Terumi~_

Upon finishing the letter Sakura felt sick to her stomach the last two paragraphs forever etched into her mind "You okay Sakura-chan" Naruto had to ask seeing her pale skin and horror within the depths of her emerald orbs.

At his question he got the letter thrust into his hands and Sasuke read over Naruto's shoulders "Shit that's not good, please tell me you haven't felt anything from it yet" Sasuke cursed under his breath as he realized the gravity of the situation.

Sakura grimaced feeling even sicker at that point "Unfortunately I have, felt blood lust and the need to be used coming from it yesterday" Sakura said now regretting her hasty decision to practice with the weapon.

Because she definitely hadn't know that information about Nuibari since it wasn't common knowledge and now she had to inform the Mizukage and be punished problem a mess that she absolutely didn't need on her hands and yet she turned and started writing.

In her usual neat swoops and swirls, then signed her name and wrote the intended receivers name on a ribbon then set it to the side to read her other letters, Musubime would be coming in a couple of weeks with Koron and Kyogo, and her parents were glad to hear from her after nearly three weeks, plus they were proud of her for completing a mission.

Lastly was Darui's letter, he congratulated her on a mission well done and wrote that he'd be back to visit her in about a month and a half, she wondered why so long but she figured that they could always write to each other during the time if he wasn't busy.

Then stood "Going to send this letter now and try to figure a way out of the mess I've gotten myself in, I'm not afraid to admit my mistakes after all" Sakura sighed feeling like the worlds biggest idiot at that moment.

"Everything will work out you'll see Sakura-chan, besides there's no way you could have known that information about Nuibari anyway" Naruto hopped up as well since it was almost time to meet on the bridge.

Sasuke was last "We'll go with you then head to Team Seven's spot to wait three hours for Kakashi to show up" Sasuke snorted and with that they left their shared house and headed down the streets for the messenger birds.

Moments later the second letter was sent off to Mist and now all that was left was to head towards their usual meeting place to wait for their sensei, who lo and behold was late like he usually was by three hours, by that point they were just getting use to it.

"Why are you always late and then you give us some lame excuse like that" Naruto grumbled as Kakashi dropped down in front of them, giving them his signature eye crinkle smile, holding up his hands in the universal I'm harmless gesture.

Peridot orbs narrowed "Kakashi-sensei why do you seem to be in such a good mood anyway, if we're being precise you were one minute earlier than you usually are which indicates something has happened and I'm not sure if I'm going to like it" Sakura crossed her arms.

Kakashi shot a look in her direction the jig was up "Very well since you've already figured me out I might as well tell you, I entered you into the chunin exams kids, that are one week and four days away from now" Kakashi admitted outright.

Sasuke choked "WHAT, the Chunin Exams are you insane I don't think any one of us are ready in the least" Sasuke wigged out the one he thought wouldn't while Naruto and Sakura stood back sharing uncomfortable looks.

Remembering their mission that they only just got back from a week ago, it was to soon "It's your decision I was just informing you that you were entered, you have to turn in these forms if you want to be apart of the exams physically" the silver haired nin handed over the forms.

Each of his little genin took one "Maybe Teme has it right, we were barely prepared enough for our first outside the village mission and I get the feeling that if we enter the Chunin Exams that something really bad is going to happen" the blonde grimaced.

Unfortunately Sakura agreed with him "Exactly and I get the feeling that Sasuke might get it the worst this time" the pinkette admitted quietly, stomach rolling and intestines twisting themselves into knots that wouldn't come undone anytime soon.

At their continued concerns Sasuke's skin grew pale "Perhaps we really should sit this one out, work on our individual skills and as a team and take the exams next year" the raven haired preteen winced as they all faced their sensei.

Who looked somewhat shocked at their decision "Like I said it's up to you three whatever you decide I won't push you on it" Kakashi said dismissing his students now that he'd shared with them the news that he had for them.

Though he hadn't expected them to outright turn down the chance to become Chunin and show off their skills considering how advanced all three of his little genin were, but that was their prerogative and he wasn't going to force the issue if they really decided not to go through with it.

Just like that they were free for the rest of the day "Anywhere you to want to go do something that's not more training for the time being" Sasuke asked as they completely bypassed their shared house and headed deeper into the village.

"Mm let's see I don't want to work with Nuibari, cause I hadn't intended on keeping him and I'm hoping that by ignoring it that I'll lose that connection with the sword, perhaps we can find odd jobs around the village, helping people" Sakura piped in excited all of a sudden.

Her two teammates shook their heads in amusement "Whatever you want Sakura-chan I'm down for helping people I guess" Naruto grinned from ear to ear and so off they went about the town helping the odd person here and there and feeling good about themselves.

Until they ran smack into a problem that they hadn't expected to run into, a familiar boy was being bullied by a much older teenager "Hey leave Konohamaru alone bastard" Naruto was off like a rocket only to trip over what seemed his own two feet.

Sakura however sensed the chakra on the ground "Naruto's right it's best if you put the boy down or we'll report you to Hokage-sama for threatening to hurt his grandson, which would probably disqualify you from the Chunin Exams since I'm guessing that's what your here for" Sakura said.

Naruto shot her a wide eyed stare then looked the older duo over again "Just a bunch of naive little brats, what do you know of the outside world, nothing so don't be acting all cocky and like your tough guys" the brunette in the cat hoodie with purple face paint snapped.

And Sasuke's spine went rigid "We nearly died on our last mission and we've each been through horrors that you probably couldn't even begin to imagine, so don't call us naive or cocky, what she said was the truth, let him go or be disqualified" Sasuke spat furiously.

"Kankuro let the boy go now or you'll make him angry" the teal eyed blonde off to the side urged in a frantic whisper because she certainly didn't want to ruin the plan even before it began and that was still a ways off.

The one named Kankuro scoffed under his breath let loosed his grip on the boys shirt letting his slide to the ground onto his feet only for the boy to immediately lunge for his saviors "Thank you Sakura-nee, Naruto-ni, Sasuke-ni" Konohamaru shuddered.

Sakura smiled down at the boy fondly wishing she had a little brother or sister to dote on but content with her older brother, then she felt the demonic chakra converging on their location and hastily pulled her teammates and Konohamaru back several feet.

In a swirl of sand he came, red hair, pale green eyes, a tattoo on his forehead and a gourd on his back "Baki-sensei has ordered us to the hotel, come Temari, Kankuro" the red head didn't so much as glance in their direction.

Before they knew it the Sand Shinobi were gone disappearing in the opposite direction of themselves "Phew that was scary there was something wrong with that guy" Naruto slumped to the ground letting out his breath that he'd been holding for several minutes.

"Got to agree with you there Dope and it's better if we stay out of their way" Sasuke grimaced helping the blonde to his feet after a couple of minutes and they resumed their trek around the village helping the odd person out.

Konohamaru as a mostly silent tag-a-long until he knew he had to get home "Thank you again for saving me from that jerk" the little boy called, waving as he ran off to home, leaving the genin to their self assigned tasks.

Until they to had to go home "Hmm we can pick up some Ichiraku tonight" Sakura suggested as they passed by the stand, so with that they ordered two bowls each and went home to eat before locking up, making sure their traps were set, took showers and finally head to bed exhausted from the day of work they'd done.


	13. Chapter 12

"Mizukage-sama another letter has arrived from that girl in Leaf, the good news she's found the missing Nuibari, the bad news is she's already displayed some of the side effects" Ao burst into the Mizukage's office three days later.

The beautiful auburn haired woman looked up "Let me see the letter Ao and then I'll determine what to do from there, a visit to Leaf is probably in our foreseeable future to possibly collect it if it's still at all possible" Mei demanded and a letter was held out to her.

 _~Mizukage-sama,_

 _My sincerest apologies that your having a difficult time trying to help your village sounds like some are just being plain stubborn, on a lighter note I have found the missing Nuibari in a weapons shop here in Leaf._

 _On a heavier note though I couldn't resist practicing with him, I blame my curiosity and general excitement on weapons and I'm not afraid to admit my mistakes when I realize that there's more information to every situation._

 _I've already felt blood lust and the need to be used coming from Nuibari, but I solemnly swear from the time after I send this letter that I won't use him again, perhaps that will rectify my colossal mistake._

 _Will be awaiting your arrival and I hope by the time this letter reaches you and you are able to come here that Nuibari will no longer accept me as his wielder, for now I must go as there are things that I must do here in Leaf._

 _Farewell, Sakura~_

No last name like the first letter, elaborate and extremely thought out explaining the situation and Mei couldn't wait to meet the girl "We'll be going to Leaf won't we Mizukage-sama" her advisor sighed in aggravation.

"Looks like it, well at least this girl isn't attempting to keep Nuibari like some weapon obsessed people would and wants to return him despite already having connected to the sword on an emotional level, it's rare though that sword choosing someone to wield him a girl" Mei shook her head.

Hardly able to suppress her excitement, she didn't know how young this girl was that was a potential wielder to Nuibari, but that was besides the point, Sakura understood that there were consequences to every action and was admitting those mistakes.

Unlike many others in the world who couldn't own up to said mistakes and tried to run constantly away from their problems "Very well shall I inform Chojuro then so that we can begin packing" Ao crossed his arms not liking this in the least.

"Yes, and Ao give me but a few moments to write out a letter to both Sakura-san and the Hokage to alert him of my visit where we could possibly talk about a treaty" the auburn haired green eyed woman said.

Quickly penning out two individual letters and addressing them properly to their intended receivers to be sent off by her advisor, who on his way back to the Mizukage Tower told Chojuro about their future visit to Leaf and that he should pack for a few weeks.

Chojuro of course stuttered his way through his response before rushing away to do as he was told, not daring to argue with the gruff Hunter Nin that constantly yelled at him for something or another.

~Meanwhile~

Back in the Leaf Village, those three days it had taken the letters to be sent off Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had become one hundred percent certain of their decision not to participate in the Chunin Exams it was much to soon if they were being honest.

"Why though I bet you three would be able to mop the floor with everyone there even older genin that came to participate" Ino complained when she learned of this news as they met up a week and one day before said exams were to begin.

Sakura sighed "Cause Ino we just don't feel ready, our first mission outside the village gave us a little insight, we were seriously under-prepared" Sakura explained for what felt like the millionth time what with Tonbo, Iwashi and Kotetsu ragging on her about not participating.

Ino winced "I..It's y..your decision S..Sakura-chan d..don't let anyone m..make you feel b..bad" Hinata piped in and Sakura felt infinitely more grateful for the Hyuga Heiress's presence in the booth with them.

"Okay, okay I do kind of see your point I guess, by the way that knucklehead told us you found some awesome new weapon in the weapons shop, can we see it Sakura" Ino grinned in excitement completely turning the conversation around.

Her heart dropped "Err not a good idea, see it's actually a very special weapon that came all the way from Mist and doesn't belong to me even though I bought it, plus wielding it now would only make things worse for me and I'm probably already in a heap of trouble as it is" Sakura groaned.

"D..Did some..something happen S..Sakura-chan wh..why would wi..wielding it make things wo..worse and h..how w..would you be in tr..trouble for it" Hinata frowned confused and concerned for her friends safety.

The pinkette grimaced "Like I said it's very special, it can connect with it's wielder on an emotional level and by the time I received a letter from Mist I could already feel some emotions, I can't wield it anymore especially if the Mizukage is going to come and collect it herself" Sakura admitted.

"Yikes that is pretty bad now that I'm thinking about it, though one question what was such a weapon from Mist doing in a measly weapons shop here in the Hidden Leaf Village" Ino creased her brow in confusion.

Sakura shrugged this time in answer "E..Either wa..way let's hope e..everything turns out al..alright and th..the situation doesn't get any worse" Hinata said gently as they all finished up lunch and split up to do their own things.

Mainly she just went to the training grounds to train in moderation since she didn't have a sparring partner this time to test her limits on, she was just moving on to meditation when she caught someone headed towards her.

"Please for my sake Izumo-san tell me you aren't coming here to rag on me like those other three for choosing not to be a part of the Chunin Exams cause right now I'm not in the mood to hear it" Sakura grumbled already irritated.

Izumo paused part way across the training field and held up his hands in the universal I'm harmless gesture "No such thing Sakura-san, I heard you bought that unique weapon from the weapons shop a few days ago and wondered if you might let me borrow it" Izumo smiled.

"Can't do that either Izumo-san it doesn't necessarily belong to me even though I bought it, that weapon is dangerous as it's one of the Legendary Seven Ninja Swords of the Hidden Mist" Sakura admitted knowing she could tell him.

At the statement Izumo went pale "The hell, how on earth did that kind of weapon end up here in the Leaf Village far away from it's home, are you sure it's the real deal Sakura-san" the long haired brunet questioned curiously.

Unfortunately for him Sakura had to go and nod "Pretty sure it emanates blood lust, plus according to the Mizukage the sword in question is missing from the vault in her village" the pinkette flopped down on the ground.

Exhausted from all that kept happening to her "Lucky for you, your the Feudal Lord's Daughter huh and you can't get in trouble for corresponding with a Leader from another village" Izumo shook his head in amusement.

"Right because suddenly I have ulterior motives ugh this is a mess and I just want it over with before I go crazy with worry" Sakura rubbed her eyes tiredly, she was so afraid that someone was going to come and steal Nuibari that it kept her up at odd hours of the night.

Izumo grimaced in response "Well I hope a solution is found see you around Sakura-san" Izumo held up his hands and then was gone leaving the young girl to her thoughts because he got the feeling that she'd already been hounded enough about her decision and the weapon.

No doubt because of his partner, Tonbo and Iwashi, Sakura sighed and continued training for a bit until she was interrupted again this time by her two housemates/teammates/friends "Found you, told you Teme we should have checked the training grounds first" Naruto said in a smug tone of voice.

Sakura turned quirking a brow at the two boys as they started an arguing "Excuse me Dope I thought she told us this morning she was going to be doing other things to keep her attention of Nuibari, why are you training" Sasuke shook his head.

"Just needed to get in a bit of a work out Sasuke that's all and yeah who knows when the Mizukage will come for Nuibari" Sakura relaxed glad that these two were here, they were two of the best friends she could ever ask for.

Naruto and Sasuke grinned sharing knowing looks with each other suddenly "By the way Kakashi-sensei sent us to find you apparently someone is here" Naruto chirped in excitement all of a sudden and Sakura creased her brow.

"There's no point in asking Sakura, Kakashi told us to keep it a secret until we brought you there" Sasuke smirked leading the way forward and all the way to the gates, Sakura pressed her lips together but signed out and followed them further into the forest.

When they arrived her eyes widened "Zabuza-san what are you doing in Fire Country, did something happen are you alright" Sakura was immediately concerned what had brought the rogue all the way practically to the Leaf Village.

It was at that point Kakashi moved out of the way allowing her to see the other person in the clearing "Sakura-chan" Hiretsuna Zankokuna was sitting on the ground kimono torn, hair in complete disarray and drying tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Zabuza found her tied up in a hideout full of bandits all the way in Water Country, apparently they learned that she's engaged to the Feudal Lord of Fire's son" Kakashi announced and Sakura understood the gravity of the situation.

Even if Hiretsuna was plain annoying ninety percent of the time she would still be family "Relax brat beyond roughing her up, the girl's fine, I brought her here so you can handle the rest, my good deed is done for the week" Zabuza grumbled and then was gone.

Her heart swelled in relief "Oh Sakura-chan it was awful those bandits, they took me while I was traveling to visit Musubime-kun" Hiretsuna latched onto the younger girl barely keeping up the pretense of being a noble for the moment because she'd been so scared.

"There, there Hiretsuna-chan come on you can come back to Aunt Mebuki and Uncle Kizashi's with me, Sasuke I'm leaving a clone with you take her shopping for a couple kimono's, unmentionables and sandals is that understood, and don't peek" Sakura instructed.

Knowing that Sasuke wouldn't dare peek even if she hadn't said that and then she was leading the way back to the village "What are you going to do with her Sakura-chan" Kakashi was seriously confused, how did the two girls know each other.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at her sensei "I'm going to alert Musubime-ni of her whereabouts and take care of her until he comes or someone comes to collect Hiretsuna-chan, it's my responsibility because she's going to be my Nee-chan" the pinkette answered dutifully.

And her sensei choked on air "Going to be your sister, you mean the person she's betrothed to is your older brother, kami" the silver haired nin shook his head reminding himself that he wasn't dealing with a normal girl.

But the Feudal Lord of Fire's Daughter "Be quiet Kakashi-sensei are you trying to blurt that out for everyone to hear, Sakura-chan's supposed to be undercover" the blonde on the team whispered under his breath.

"Yeah Kakashi are you trying to get her in trouble" the raven haired preteen snorted looking around him warily since they were still outside the village and anything could happen, it's why they were pretty sure their minds were made up about not participating in the exams this time around.

Hiretsuna shook all the way to the gates "Is she alright" Kotetsu and Izumo were on gate duty that afternoon and upon seeing the teenager and the state she was currently in, that snapped Hiretsuna out of her shock and she straightened as best she could.

"I'm fine, was just roughed up a bit by a bunch of bandits, but a ninja came to my rescue and brought me here" Hiretsuna admitted now feeling doubly appreciative for shinobi and within her grew a smidgen of respect for her future sister in law.

Never mind how that obvious rogue knew Sakura, it was the fact that he'd went through the trouble to return her to Sakura that really made her feel bad "Just make sure you get taken care of until your family can come to retrieve you" Izumo was a lot more knowledgeable of the situation.

The brunette nodded lightly as they all signed in, halfway down the streets Sasuke and a water clone of Sakura vanished to a clothing store with money "For what it's worth Sakura, I'm sorry for being so horrible our first meeting" Hiretsuna felt the sudden need to apologize.

"Don't worry about it Hiretsuna-chan your going to be family and family sticks together no matter how annoying the other person is, I'd have come to your rescue myself if I'd known you were in trouble that's how far I'll go for family myself" Sakura smiled brightly.

Making the older girl clutch onto her even tighter and cry loud body wracking sobs in the middle of the street "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ so much Sakura-chan for accepting me even though I was the worst" the brunette sniffled.

Before pulling away all together and collecting herself as best she could even with her torn clothes, messed up locks, red rimmed eyes and silvery tracks on her cheeks "I'll see you around Sakura-chan" Kakashi hastily escaped from the group.

Leaving Naruto the only one there with the two girls "Err do you need anything from ours Sakura-chan" Naruto gulped stomach rolling because he certainly didn't want to hear that sound again from the older mostly unknown girl.

"No, but thanks Naruto, and you can go home, unless you'd feel more comfortable at mine, Naruto's and Sasuke's, Hiretsuna-chan" the pinkette looked up into purple eyes wondering what the girl would decide on.

It was obvious news hadn't gotten around to her "Uh I thought you lived with those two, Aunt Mebuki and Uncle Kizashi" Hiretsuna creased her brow in confusion as they continued walking in the direction of said house.

"Ah not anymore, I share a house with my teammates, have full permission from Mother, Father, Musubime-ni and Darui to do it so we did, you'd have to share my room with me if you did, otherwise you'd have your own space at Mebuki-oba-chan's" Sakura explained.

Hiretsuna blinked before quickly making up her mind "I..If you don't mi..mind Sakura-chan I'd actually rather stay with you, bu..but I want to see them first to make sure this isn't some kind of elaborate dream their making me have you know" the brunette winced.

Still worried somewhat "Then I'll go set up the extra bed" Naruto took this moment to vanish off to the side as they passed by a large beautiful house and vanish within as the two girls continued down the streets for a few more blocks.

Until they finally arrived before a familiar house just as Koeda was exiting it "Sakura-chan it's terrible Hiretsuna's gone mi….." Koeda trailed off as she noticed who was stood with her cousin "Oh my god are you okay Hiretsuna-chan" Koeda freaked out.

"Okay for the most part, I wasn't hurt or anything just roughed up by a bunch of bandits, a ninja saved me and brought me here, they knew Sakura" Hiretsuna explained carefully and then she was being hugged and tears were misting her eyes again.

As she realized it wasn't just Sakura who cared but Koeda to proving that no matter how awful she'd been that the two girls didn't hold her any ill will "Thank kami now all that's left is to send Musubime a letter letting him know you've been found" the older pinkette let out a sigh of relief.

"What on earth is going on out here, Hiretsuna-chan I thought you were missing" Eda chose that moment to poke his head out the door to find out what all the commotion was about only to find his sister, cousin and future cousin in law that was supposed to be missing standing around chatting.

Before anyone could answer Sasuke came trailing down the streets a brown paper bag in his arms to which he held out to Hiretsuna "The promised clothes and other things" Sasuke announced and Hiretsuna took the bag into her arms and crushed it to her chest.

Feeling a little overwhelmed at that moment "Let's go in, go on home Sasuke, help Naruto set up the spare bed in my room, she's gonna stay with us for a bit" Sakura instructed leading the way into her Aunt and Uncle's house.

Sasuke saluted "Roger that Sakura, doubt that Dope even remembers where you put the spare bed that he brought from his" the Uchiha sniggered quietly dashing back down the streets to their shared house to help the blonde.

With that they headed into the house "You should go get cleaned up Hiretsuna-chan, let Sakura-chan handle everything" Eda pointed out carefully when both of his parents stared at the supposed to be missing girl.

Hiretsuna nodded her head and vanished quietly to the bathroom to take a bath for herself for once "How on earth did she find her way here on her own, from the letter we just got it said she'd been missing for nearly a week" Mebuki was right before her niece in the next moment.

"A ninja from my first mission outside the village Mebuki-oba-chan, found her and once he realized she knew me brought her here, she was held captive by a bunch of bandits" Sakura relented to the demand.

Mebuki leaned back and let out a sigh of relief "That explains her state of disrepair I suppose, those bandits must have roughed her up quite a bit" Kizashi grimaced just thanking the kami out there that Hiretsuna had been brought back to them.

His wife nodded "Indeed now should I set up the empty room here for her or….." Mebuki trailed off waiting for whatever had been decided on, no doubt since Hiretsuna would be her sister, her niece would have the girl at her place.

"I..I'm going to stay wi..with Sakura-chan and her teammates until Musubime-kun get's here" Hiretsuna appeared after only twenty minutes of being gone, dressed in a pale blue kimono, waist length brown hair twisted into a bun and sandals in her hands.

Kizashi nodded in understanding "Probably for the best, those three are already getting recognition for their multiple D Rank Missions around the village and will probably be hailed as the new powerhouses of their generation" Kizashi admitted.

And his niece blushed lightly "Come on Hiretsuna-chan, we should get some food in you, don't worry about sending a letter Koeda-chan, I'll handle that myself" Sakura shook her head taking charge once more.

Leading the way out of the house her cousins, aunt and uncle waving after her before the door shut and a few blocks later they were entering that beautiful house "Everything's set up and Teme's got started on dinner" Naruto popped up out of nowhere.

Startling the brunette who jumped a foot in the air and nearly screamed in fright before clutching onto Sakura a lot more tighter than before "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, we should probably stop cussing to huh" the blonde grimaced feeling like the biggest jerk.

The older girl had likely been through hell this past week "No, no it's okay I didn't mean to freak out I should have expected it and don't worry I cuss sometimes to" Hiretsuna admitted sheepishly and Sakura shot her a look.

"I'm not a goody two-shoes like you think Sakura-chan" the brunette snickered quietly enjoying the shock on her future sister in law's face, poor Musubime didn't know though and he would probably be just as shocked as his younger sister was now when she did eventually cuss in front of him.

Sakura shook her head in amusement "You bad girl Hiretsuna-chan I think we can consider this an official do-over and welcome to the family sort of thing, now I'll show you where my room is, it's the largest" the fuscia haired preteen princess giggled.

Hiretsuna grinned and attached herself to Sakura once more as they hurried up the stairs of the house and to the bedrooms "Yikes this is going to be one crazy week huh Teme" Naruto sighed heading into the kitchen to help out with dinner.

"No kidding but we'll be good hosts and help look after her because she's going to be family to Sakura and anyone who's family to her is family to me" Sasuke stated simply he wouldn't allow for anyone to take away Sakura's family.

His onyx eyes narrowed as he checked on the steaks in the oven before trying to make a barbecue sauce from scratch "Hmm what do you think Dope, should I add a little more honey to it" the Uchiha was undecided and held out a small saucer of the sauce for Naruto.

Who took a toothpick and got a small glob of the barbecue sauce to taste, baby blue eyes lit up and in the next moment Naruto was hurriedly getting a glass of milk "To hot, I thought so but sometimes my taste buds go all funny on me" the raven haired preteen grimaced.

Quickly pouring in a lot of honey to his barbecue sauce before having the blonde taste it again, this time he didn't make a grab for the prepared glass of milk and Sasuke smirked feeling accomplished so he turned his attention on finishing up dinner.

Before going to the door way of the kitchen that led into the hall "Sakura, Hiretsuna dinner's ready" Sasuke called to the two girls loud enough they'd be able to hear him before heading back into the kitchen again to pull out the pre-made raspberry tea.

While the knucklehead got plates, glasses and silverware out of cabinets and drawers "Ooh smells good I haven't had a decent meal in over a week and three days" Hiretsuna came trailing into the kitchen long brown hair billowing out behind her.

Then after pulling out a chair for herself sat all prim and proper like a noble would "Relax Hiretsuna-chan, despite their looks they can cook pretty good, though I'm worried about the barbecue sauce, you always make it super hot" Sakura was behind the brunette.

Eyeing the bowl of sauce in the center of the table "Don't worry Sakura-chan, Teme had me taste test it twice, the first time it really was to hot, the second time I didn't even get a tickle, so it's sweet" Naruto chimed in helpfully.

Making the older girl breathe out a sigh of relief "Thank you….I can't eat anything hot, makes my tongue and throat swell up to the point where I have to take medicine, which I don't have" the brunette admitted quietly.

"It's okay I would have tried it first if Naruto hadn't told me that, besides Musubime-ni told me that once upon a time and besides even if it had been super hot your sitting next to a licensed medical shinobi I would have been able to heal you" the pinkette grinned.

Purple eyes widened in response "Yeah you know that guy who brought you here, Zabuza, he nearly died was impaled by a lot of weapons but Sakura-chan healed him right up, though you must never tell anyone you saw him cause for all intents and purposes he's supposed to be dead" the blonde announced.

Hiretsuna nodded sagely in understanding "Much like we must never let anyone else know that Sakura is actually the princess of this country" the raven haired preteen reminded as they all dug in to dinner before they knew it all the food was devoured.

And dishes plus silverware were being washed, dried and put away, Hiretsuna watched all this with curiosity in her gaze until the three preteens moved about setting up traps to protect them while they slept.

Leaving the backdoor unprotected for the moment and she realized why, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke headed out back to train for a couple hours work off their meal before it was time to go back in and take baths.

"Wow it's like you guys have been living together forever" Hiretsuna couldn't help but comment once they were safely ensconced in Sakura's room and the door plus two windows had been heavily booby trapped to ensure the ultimate protection for her no doubt.

Sakura flashed her a smile "One would think so I suppose but that's only because we've been friends for, forever, Sasuke and I anyway, Naruto joined the group when were about ten, but anyway we've only been living together for a week and three days now" Sakura said.

With that the two girls settled down and got comfortable on their beds before going to sleep, the next morning an obnoxious pounding erupted on the door and Sakura sat up in bed "Wh..What's going on Sakura-chan" the brunette was afraid.

The younger girl's eye twitched in frustration as she eyed the clock only five in the bloody morning "Probably some idiot, stay here, actually straight across the hall is Sasuke's, go sit with him while I handle this" Sakura rubbed her forehead.

Hiretsuna nodded shakily and having already heard Sasuke was waiting for her by his door then Sakura was making her way cautiously down the steps paralyzing poison dipped senbon needles held precariously before her.

Until she reached the door and threw it open to reveal "Uh who are you" the pinkette narrowed her emerald orbs in confusion and wariness because she wasn't sure who these people were, their features weren't familiar to her in the least.

"You have our daughter Hiretsuna Zankokuna in your protection correct" purple eyes peered down at her, but Sakura just felt off, there was something not right about this situation because there's absolutely no way Hiretsuna's parents could know where she was already.

Considering she hadn't sent a letter to her brother yet and so with alarm bells ringing Sakura straightened "Let me go fetch her for you" the fuscia haired preteen princess was no fool and quickly shut the door only to lock it quietly.

And practically flew up the steps in the next moment "Got a situation, there are two people down there claiming to be your parents Hiretsuna-chan but I know for a fact they couldn't know your here since I haven't sent off a letter yet so here's the plan" Sakura began.

Drawing Naruto, Sasuke and Hiretsuna into the plot "Okay I got it, I'll make a shadow clone and have it transform into Hiretsuna" Naruto immediately understood and did as told without being prompted.

In a matter of seconds the plan was forming because a shadow clone poofed into existence only to transform itself into the older girl in their midst "And while their distracted with the clone, I'll take Hiretsuna out the back way to my old clan compound" Sasuke nodded.

Grabbing up his weapons pouch "Once your done that alert someone at T&I then go sit with her, don't do anything reckless, Naruto your job is to tail them and I'll stay here" Sakura finished glancing to the transformed shadow clone.

"D..Do you think this is going to work though I'm sorry it's just up until yesterday I didn't have much faith in ninja's and it's hard really believing that such an idea would work" Hiretsuna grimaced feeling like an idiot.

Sakura smiled softly but it wasn't her who assured the older girl "It will work, cause Sakura-chan's plans always work no matter what the situation" Naruto cheered quietly before vanishing out the window as Sakura prepared to head back downstairs.

"Just have faith in Sakura that's all you really need, she'll get you out of this mess" Sasuke assured prepared to help the girl out the window and take her to his old clan's compound before going to alert authorities.

Hiretsuna blew out a breath and watched Sakura lead the shadow clone transformed into herself down the stairs, she heard the door opening and unfamiliar voices fill her ears, proving the two that were trying to capture her again didn't know what her parents sounded like.

Then the door shut, Sasuke poked his head out the window and she barely saw an orange blur darting after the fakes leading the fake her away down the streets, then it was her turn and she was hefted into strong arms and taken deeper into the shinobi section of the village.

All the way to an abandoned compound "Whatever you do don't leave this room okay, I'll be back before you know it…..here even if you don't know how to use it this will protect you" Sasuke paused holding out one of his kunai.

"R..Right guess I can understand where Sakura-chan was coming from now, it's hard being without guards during a situation and not knowing how to protect oneself" Hiretsuna winced taking the cold heavy weapon into her hands before Sasuke was gone.

Meanwhile Naruto was still sneaking after the trio of fakes just waiting for them to make their move, imagine his surprise when they drug his disguised clone into an alley only a few blocks later and five minutes after that the memories of this clone slammed into him.

His eyes widened in panic and he did the only thing he could think of run as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan you were right, you were right they weren't Hiretsuna-chan's real parents but fakes" Naruto burst his way into the house.

Practically shouting at the top of his lungs "Come on baka we have to move now" Sakura slapped her hand over his mouth none to gently, hauled ass up the stairs before hesitating, "Go on I'll meet you at the old Uchiha Compound, I can't leave Nuibari here" she winced.

"Just hurry please Sakura-chan their not good in the least, their ninja and they used some kind of drug on my clone, thank kami I can't feel it, but the things they told my clone were sick" the blonde flailed his arms.

Sakura nodded nudged the knucklehead out the window and flew back down the steps and out the backdoor to the camouflaged weapons storage shed, she was just reaching out to grasp Nuibari when a familiar banging sounded at the front of the house.

With no more time to waste she grabbed Nuibari for the first time in over three days, then fled over the rooftops ignoring the sensation of being complete now that she held Nuibari in her hands again and she knew that despite trying to separate herself from it.

Nuibari wasn't going to let her go without a fight which was bad "Brat slow the hell down damn it" Tonbo was on her heels in the next moment and Sakura skidded to a halt four blocks away from the Uchiha Compound and took up a stance unsure if it was a trick.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she held Nuibari before her defensively "Calm down for kami's sake you stupid brat, it's me Tonbo, Uchiha alerted us to the situation" Tonbo assured realizing the girl was extra cautious at this particular moment.

Clearly though once she figured out it really was him and not a fake meant to trick her, the weird ass weapon in her hands was lowered "Th…Their at my house or probably on the run now" Sakura slid to her knee's shaking like crazy.

Tonbo blew out a breath "Taken in to custody actually, their at T&I now, that was us you idiot brat at your door, they ran, the terror twins caught them at the gates" Tonbo snorted and Sakura realized she'd panicked for nothing.

"Damn Naruto, he freaked me out for nothing" Sakura groaned putting her head in her hands and letting the fear drain out of her and exhaustion rush up on her in the next moment before realizing she still had Nuibari in her hands.

Feeling blood-lust and the need to be used coming from it again and sighed quietly she was so screwed "Where did those other idiot brats go by the way" Tonbo interrupted her depressive thoughts, with that Sakura stood.

And lead the rest of the way to the Uchiha Compound, stopping at the gates and flaring her chakra in a sequenced pattern that Sasuke would only get, five minutes later, Sasuke, Naruto and Hiretsuna were before her. 

"I..Is everything okay Sakura-chan did you get them or did the plan fail" Hiretsuna latched on to her future sister in law again feeling relieved that the younger girl was okay for the most part and hadn't been taken in her place.

Sakura smiled lightly "Plan worked and their captured, though I had no part of that, the thanks goes to the members of T&I and some really awesome Chunin that I know" she snickered teasingly at Tonbo as the fear faded away and was replaced with a light hearted feeling.

Hiretsuna let all her tension drain out of her as well "Good and see told you Sakura-chan's plans always work no matter the situation" Naruto flashed a whiskered grin at the older girl, who nodded sheepishly.

Feeling honored and humbled for the first time "Well no doubt you brats will probably stay awake for the rest of the day, just be careful and let us handle the rest" Tonbo snorted harshly glad that nothing had happened then poofed away in a plume of smoke.

Sasuke snorted in the next moment "I swear their weird as all hell sometimes, those four Chunin and don't even get me started on that Jonin, he's just plain weird" Sasuke shook his head as they headed back towards the house.

To get in a couple extra hours of sleep before waking up to make breakfast and eat, then train in their backyard for awhile "Right I have to go write a letter to Musubime-ni, let him know where you are Hiretsuna-chan and all that's happened since you got here" Sakura decided.

Once they finished training, then vanished into the house to do that, Hiretsuna pouted lightly "If you'd like we can take you shopping for more things since it seems like your going to be here for awhile Hiretsuna-chan" Naruto piped in with an excellent offer.

"But I don't want to feel like a mooch, she's done so much for me already that I'm starting to feel like I don't deserve to be a noble anymore or be part of her family" Hiretsuna frowned deeply confusion and sadness at war within her heart.

She just didn't understand "Let me tell you what she told the Dope when we all moved in together and he said the same thing, that's what sharing is all about, showing you that people do care, that we care and anything you need will be gotten" Sasuke stated simply.

With that it was off to the shops to buy some more kimono, unmentionables and sleeping yukata's, along with an extra pair of sandals, part way through Sakura joined them once she'd sent off the letters to her family and Darui and they spent the rest of the day having fun.

Four days later making it five that Hiretsuna had been with them, Koron, Kyogo and Musubime blew into the village, thankfully Tonbo and Izumo were the ones on gate duty that day as Sakura with Hiretsuna in tow went to greet her brother.

"We're sorry Hime-sama for taking so long in returning to you, but what with Hiretsuna-sama going missing and Oji-sama kicking up a fuss about it and wanting to come visit you things were hectic at the palace" Koron bowed low before her princess.

Sakura smiled as best she could as Kyogo did the same "Apology accepted Koron-chan now rise please it's been a long couple of weeks and the last thing I want is to cause anymore problems" the pinkette ordered carefully.

"Geez your just as serious as ever Ojo-sama or even more serious than usual, by the way how did your mission outside the village go" Kyogo had no qualms about asking, he knew it couldn't have been all rainbows and daises like she'd been telling them it had been.

A light twitch was his answer "Not now Kyogo-kun besides we completed it and returned to the village that's all I'm saying" the fuscia haired preteen princess was as tight lipped as usual on the subject to her family and royal samurai guards.

Off to the side Tonbo and Izumo eavesdropped and shared a grimace with one another, it was probably for the best that the Feudal Lord didn't find out that his daughter had technically died even if only temporary.

"Imouto-chan it's been forever" Musubime rolled his dark blue eyes and went to hug his sister, who moved out the way and pointed to Hiretsuna, who needed him more than her at the moment, Musubime swallowed back his disappointment and focused his attention on his betrothed.

Who was the most subdued he'd ever seen her "Musubime-kun I'm sorry for being a brat and the biggest bitch this side of the earth, no point in scolding me for my language, I know I was horrible to Sakura-chan and Koeda-chan for being ninja, but I've learned and I promise to get better" Hiretsuna was near tears again.

Dark blue eyes widened and shot to the emerald of his sister, who nodded "Oh Hiretsuna-chan it's okay I'm here now and no one's ever going to hurt you again that I promise" Musubime enveloped her in a careful hug.

That was returned full force as the brunette began crying quietly in the next moment Sakura joined the hug "Everything will be alright, it's good to see you though Musubime-ni" the pinkette hummed softly hugging both fourteen year old's.

Until they managed to separate and collect themselves "Now like I said it's been forever I hope you have lots of awesome things planned for us" Musubime attached himself to his sister, this time getting the hug he wanted.

Even though she laughed at him "Don't worry Musubime-ni, I have a few things planned out, and Hiretsuna-chan can join us if she wants" Sakura grinned widely, waving to the two Chunin before leading the way down the streets.

Just a few blocks away from their Aunt and Uncle's house she stopped and headed in "Looks like Hime-sama's all moved in to her own place with Naruto-san and Sasuke-san" Koron commented lightly eyeing the house.

Darui had known somehow that Sakura would like this one and inevitably it was the house that had been chosen as the members of Team Seven's house "What did she go in for though, I thought we were head to Kizashi-sama's and Mebuki-sama's" Kyogo was confused.

In the next moment Sakura returned "Just had to get a few things then once Musubime-ni says hello to those four we can go to the training grounds" Sakura announced lightly stuffing a few scrolls into her storage pouch.

Musubime eyed his sister "Did you get heavier weights again, you seem to be moving a little slower than usual" the blonde asked and Sakura nodded having been struggling somewhat with the 10.5 pound weights, on each limb, which totaled a whopping forty two extra pounds on her body.

"How can you even wear weights though I thought they were huge and bulky" Hiretsuna was clueless on all things ninja, despite getting in the mind of learning how to wield a very lovely mahogany dagger that had been bought for her as an extremely late gift.

Even if she wasn't part of the family yet Sakura had bought it for her regardless "These are special weights that can be hidden beneath bandages, ninja gear essentially Hiretsuna-chan and here we are Musubime-ni" Sakura pulled them to a stop.

And Musubime headed in for about twenty minutes to greet their Aunt, Uncle and Cousin, then they were on their way to the training grounds, Koron and Kyogo excusing themselves because they knew Musubime and Hiretsuna were in Sakura's more than capable hands.

Then they were stood on the training grounds only moments later "Holy wow Sakura-chan these training grounds are huge and you get to use them" Musubime whistled in the next second as he realized that reading about how big the training grounds were in Leaf didn't do them any justice.

Sakura smiled widely "Your not the only one learning Musubime-kun, Sakura-chan got me this and has been teaching me how to use it" Hiretsuna produced her dagger from the sleeve of her kimono, and pulled it from it's sheath.

It was a small dagger perfect for a girl, an ebony hilt and mahogany colored blade while the sheath was an extremely dark purple almost black color "Sakura-chan got it for you, wow that was nice of you Imouto-chan" Musubime could hardly believe it.

Considering how annoying Sakura had thought Hiretsuna once as "Relax Musubime-ni, we've settled our differences, I think she'll make a great Nee-chan down the road" Sakura saw the disbelief in her brothers eyes.

He flushed in response before straightening "Before we get started I'm going to warn you now imouto-chan, I'll be staying all month and a few days extra, Hiretsuna-chan as well until Mother and Father come to see how the final round contestants of the Chunin Exams fare" Musubime remembered.

Emerald orbs widened "Guess it's kind of a good thing Sasuke, Naruto and I decided to skip this years exams cause I can't imagine making it all the way to the final round and having them watch while I either get beat up on or beat up on another person" Sakura grimaced.

And off to the side Hiretsuna winced "Probably Sakura-chan, now lets get to training shall we please" the brunette piped in wanting to learn more about the proper way to wield her dagger and protect herself in the future if push came to shove.

So they did for two hours until they were joined by Naruto and Sasuke "Couldn't have warned us Sakura-chan and let us come see Musubime to" the younger blonde on the field pouted as he skidded to a halt.

"He's just sore that it's taken us nearly three hours to find you" the raven haired preteen snorted nodding to Sakura's older brother, vividly remembering the promise made between them as well to protect Sakura no matter the cost.

Sakura giggled unsympathetically "You should have learned by now Naruto, if you want to find me go to the training grounds first" the pinkette snickered lightly watching Hiretsuna who was focusing more on practicing with her dagger than the conversation going on around her.

Musubime however completely abandoned practice for a few minutes to greet the two boys "It's nice to see you two again, for an entire month plus a few days extra this time" Musubime announced shaking their hands.

"That's totally awesome, where are you staying Musubime" Naruto bounced up and down in excitement hoping to have another boy in the house, though just his luck the older blonde opened his mouth and dashed his hopes.

By saying "Gonna stay with Mebuki-oba-chan, Kizashi-oji-san, Koeda-chan and Eda-kun, since it's been forever since I've really gotten to see them to" Musubime admitted "However I will be hanging around a lot" he added as an afterthought.

Everything was right as rain in Naruto's world "Perhaps you could even fit in spending a few nights at ours and sharing with the knucklehead or me whichever" Sasuke's suggestion was the topping on the cake.

"Little boys" Hiretsuna shook her head in amusement, even though they were only a couple years younger than herself, it was Sakura who was the maturest out of the three of them, and she hadn't met Sakura's betrothed yet either.

With that they focused on training for awhile longer before it was lunch time, where they all had ramen together then went around just having fun as only teenagers could, even if three of them were not normal in the least, it was the fact that they could be normal that made it all the better for them.

Later on though Musubime made his departure from the group and headed straight for his Aunt and Uncle's house to eat dinner, take a bath and go to bed much like his sister, betrothed and her friends did after setting up various traps around the house to protect them.

For two days longer things were nearly perfect and then the arrival of the Mizukage shattered the peace of the village, Sakura knew that it was time "Well either I'll get punished and forced to quit as a shinobi or everything will turn out alright" she grimaced.

Intestines twisting themselves into knots as she sealed Nuibari in a scroll to avoid touching him, she'd lasted a week now though she wasn't sure if the sword would reject her now or not, not after touching him that one time so he wouldn't be taken.

Then was out the door and on her way down the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, arriving at the same time as the Hokage "Sakura-san what are you doing" Hiruzen lifted a brow at the young princess as they walked the rest of the way to the gates together.

"My mess, I'm fixing it, found Nuibari in my favorite weapons shop and I wish to hopefully return him" Sakura admitted quietly coming to a stop before a beautiful auburn haired woman, two Mist Shinobi stood on either side of her, indicating they were her escorts.

Mei was similarly surprised at the sight of the two, more the girl than the Hokage, because she hadn't thought the girl who had been writing to her would be that young "Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village" the Hokage greeted warily.

And the woman tilted her head in respect "Thank you and I believe we have many things to speak about, the three of us, Ao, Chojuro come, I am Mei Terumi the Fifth Mizukage" Mei introduced herself and then she was led down the streets to the Hokage Tower, Sakura trailing them so they could talk over a treaty and the problem.


	14. Chapter 13

Not long after that they were fully ensconced within the Hokage's Office, a sound proofing barrier tag had gone up to prevent any eavesdroppers or someone trying to break in during the very important meeting taking place.

Once they were all sat brown eyes shifted to the young girl "Sakura-san before we get started I'd like to ask you what on earth is going on here, you said something about a mess and something about a weapon I'm afraid I didn't quite understand that" Hiruzen questioned.

"Right the day after I returned from my mission, Naruto, Sasuke and I bought a house to share as teammates so that we can get in sync better, while we were buying training gear we spotted a weapon, exotic, interesting but we knew immediately what it was Nuibari" Sakura began.

Beside her Mei smiled lightly the girl was a good talker she'd give her that much "Go on Sakura-san please continue" Mei urged wanting to hear more cause obviously with the way things were looking she probably wouldn't be returning to her village with the sword anyway.

Sakura winced "Even knowing what it was I couldn't resist practicing with Nuibari, I was unaware of any of the side effects which I began displaying even before I got a return letter for the one I sent, after I sent the second letter I didn't touch him but one other time" the pinkette said.

Mei frowned "You said you wouldn't pick him up again though" the auburn haired woman reminded in confusion, children were little brats no matter how mature they seemed and behind her Ao snorted in amusement.

Hiruzen had an answer "Ah but as I recall Sakura-san thought that if she left the sword unattended in her storage shed that people who'd come to kidnap her future sister in law would try to steal it" the Hokage remembered suddenly.

"Yes that's right about two days ago my future sister in law was brought here by someone I know, she'd been missing for about a week and then suddenly I was taking care of her, it was around five her second day that I was woken up by a pounding on the door, fakes playing her parents" Sakura cleared her throat.

Peridot orbs burning in anger as if she'd let those bastards put their hands on Hiretsuna anyway "Goodness and after ensuring your future sister's safety you thought they would try to steal from you" Mei asked just to be sure.

And the girl nodded, now touching Nuibari despite her promise not to made sense "Did you still feel a connection to it" Ao couldn't resist piping in to move along the conversation, even if it was interesting to say the least.

The fuscia haired preteen sighed softly in response "Unfortunately, though it's been six days since then so…." Sakura trailed off holding out the scroll earning a bright smile from the woman sitting next to her.

"Interesting, though I feel I should warn you Sakura-san please be more careful of who you correspond with, I'd rather not lose my head if something happens to you" Hiruzen cleared his throat drawing her attention onto him.

Viridian irises widened "Hokage-sama I am always careful and if something happened to me it would be my fault and my fault alone, plus with those two brainiacs on my team I have to be the responsible one because they wouldn't have known what to do" she drew herself up with a quiet snort.

Hiruzen shook his head lightly in amusement "Quite, however it was just a warning and regardless you are our country's Princess and I'd rather avoid any sort of conflict with your Father, Juhi-sama" the Third said.

Mei paused as she was reaching for the scroll held out to her "P..Princess of Fire Country" Chojuro stole the words right out of her mouth, Sakura visibly flinched in response to the comment before nodding quietly.

"I suppose it does make sense, you wouldn't get any serious repercussions for corresponding with me" Mei nodded understanding the situation better now as she finally took the scroll and unsealed the weapon within, when Nuibari was in her hands she was rejected.

Without a doubt Nuibari had chosen the young girl as his newest wielder "To late damn this is one messed up situation" Ao grumbled from behind them again earning an unimpressed look from his leader as she faced the pink haired brat again.

Sakura let her shoulders droop "It's okay Sakura-san we should have been looking after it better, at least this way we know where it is and know it's in more than capable hands" Mei smiled lightly seeing the sadness in the girl's eyes.

"P..Plus i..if you need help learning h..how to wield him I'm also one of the Legendary Swordsmen" Chojuro piped in from behind again with an offer, earning the tiniest of smiles as Sakura took the held out Nuibari in her hands again.

Hiruzen eyed her and decided that there were worse things that could happen "Well I'm glad that was resolved peacefully now for what you suggested in your letter, about a Peace Treaty between our villages" Hiruzen dismissed Sakura from his office.

"Ao, Chojuro you may wander as you please for now, yes a peace treaty I believe is exactly what our villages need after this latest debacle" Mei turned after dismissing her own shinobi to commence with negotiations.

Just like that Sakura and the two Mist Shinobi exited the office and the door shut behind them quietly and before the girl could disappear on them "Hold up there for a minute brat you weren't going to abandon us after all since we don't know where anything is" Ao narrowed his blue eye.

"Of course not, though if you'd allow me to tell my friends and family that you requested I show you around it won't take me very long" Sakura explained gently keeping Nuibari clutched in her hands not sure how she felt if she was being honest.

The Mist Shinobi before her blinked in surprise "W..We c..can do that Sa..Sakura-san, I'..I'm Chojuro ho..how do you do" Chojuro the only polite one it seemed introduced himself properly with a kind smile.

Sakura couldn't help but smile back "Pleased to meet you Chojuro-san, this way if you will" she nodded lightly at the teenager, then was leading the way from the Hokage Tower and down the streets to her shared house.

Right as she was reaching for the door it was thrown open and she knocked flat on her back "S..SAKURA-CHAN OH NO I killed Sakura-chan" a goofy blonde was the culprit and the two Mist Shinobi stood back watching the scene unfold before their eyes.

"Knucklehead I'm not dead geez calm down and stop acting like a mother would ya" Sakura snorted raising a glowing green hand to her forehead and healing the bump that she'd just received from the door.

Naruto flushed a brilliant shade of red in response to the teasing "Your mean Sakura-chan, so what's the verdict is e….." Naruto questioned helping Sakura to her feet before realizing she had company with her.

"Well anyway I was just coming to let everyone know that I was requested to show them around but your the only one home so could you tell them" the pinkette dusted her clothes off and sealed Nuibari in the storage scroll before placing it gently in her storage pouch.

The blonde nodded his head eagerly "Yeah cause Teme went and abandoned me, Musubime and Hiretsuna-chan are visiting with your Aunt and Uncle so I offered to stay here until you got back" he admitted eyeing the Mist Shinobi once more before vanishing into the house.

Sakura cracked a smile as the door swung shut "Brainless sometimes, goofy sure but I couldn't imagine anyone else as one of my teammates" Sakura grinned before turning to face the two shinobi who'd come with their Mizukage.

"Just who was he calling a bastard, and you should scold him brat, for cussing in front of you like that, your his Princess after all you should be more aware of your status" only to get scolded harshly by the taller older Mist Nin.

Peridot orbs widened then narrowed "He's my friend, plus he knows his limits and our other teammate Sasuke, telling them to stop cussing would be pointless anyway, now was there somewhere you two wished to go" the fuscia haired preteen princess straightened.

Ao narrowed his dark blue eye on the girl before shrugging as he realized she was to far integrated into the shinobi life style "The training grounds, we'll be here for awhile, then somewhere to eat and afterwards you could leave us to ourselves, I'm Ao" he gave a belated greeting.

"Very well then Ao-san, Chojuro-san this way to the training grounds as requested" Sakura announced leading the way down the streets, and just as they were turning the corner someone had to go and bump into her.

Followed by a mostly familiar snort by this point in time "Looks like your still so damn clumsy brat, you should be more careful" Iwashi raised a brow earning a small glower as the young girl bristled in frustration.

"Damn it Iwashi-san you say that but your the one who's always bumping into me and knocking me down on purpose only to lie about it and stop calling me a brat" Sakura scoffed brushing her clothes off for the second time in the span of several minutes.

Iwashi gave his own version of a scoff, eyed the Shinobi trailing behind one of the brats he'd taken to, gave them a warning look over her shoulder then patted the brat on the head "Still don't know what your talking about" the Chunin commented.

Furthering irritating the girl before him "Yes you do to Iwashi-san and one of these days your going to slip up and admit it" the pinkette huffed enjoying their usual banter somewhat it made her feel better.

"Never brat, never you hear, oh and be careful alright try not to nearly die again anytime soon brat" then Iwashi was gone in his usual plume of smoke and Sakura snorted harshly after him in response there he went again ragging on her about that.

In all only two minutes had passed and without another word led the rest of the way down the streets to the training grounds "What did he mean by try not to nearly die again anytime soon" Ao couldn't resist asking.

"Oh that, err Zabuza had an accomplice with him and I squared off against the guy, I was pelted with senbon needles some hit pressure points that stopped my heart temporarily, when I woke up both of them were dead" Sakura exclaimed.

Trying not to feel bothered about the partial lie she'd just spun "A..Are yo..you sure your okay S..Sakura-san" Chojuro was horrified, she must have been so scared waking up to dead bodies like she had.

Her smile was a bright one "Perfectly fine, as shinobi we live and die after all and we never know when it will be our last day, instead of wallowing in life lost I'm taking the lesson they imparted that the world out there isn't all rainbows and sunshine" Sakura said simply.

Earning mystified glances before the duo before her turned and started sparring against each other, she leaned against a rock to get comfortable, only twenty minutes later she spotted someone jogging onto the training field.

"If you were going to go to the training grounds the least you could have done is invite me so that you have a sparring partner" Sasuke skidded to a halt before her in the next moment slightly out of breath as if he'd been looking for her all this time.

Sakura grinned feeling excitement bubbling up with her "Of course it will keep me occupied" her eyes glittered as they went a bit away to avoid interrupting the other sparring duo and settled into defensive stances across each other.

Unbeknownst to them Ao and Chojuro stopped sparring to watch the younger duo, "What the hell" Ao was near gaping when the two younger started sparring and the ground practically shattered beneath their feet.

If he didn't know any better he would say the girl was Tsunade Senju, but it was obvious that she'd been practicing a long time to achieve such results "D..Do you th..think T..Tsunade Sen..Senju taught h..her Ao" Chojuro stuttered.

"No, she learned all that on her own I'm quite sure of it actually, there must have been some reason for her to become a shinobi after all" the gruff hunter nin narrowed his only visible orb on the young girl who was like a reincarnated Tsunade Senju.

Chojuro nodded quietly "P..Probably b..but Sakura-san mo..most likely won't tell us sin..since we aren't tr..trustworthy yet" Chojuro reminded lightly, then their own spar started up again and by the time it was lunch all four of them were sufficiently sore.

But to their surprise Sakura wandered in their direction after healing her and her teammate's injuries and healed theirs as well "A medic's duty is to heal someone no matter who they are" Sakura said when they gave her questioning looks.

Even if they didn't quite get it afterwards they would eventually hopefully "Come on Dope's probably already waiting for us at Ichiraku or something" Sasuke snorted lightly keeping an eye out for any trouble, he wouldn't let anything happen to Sakura after all.

The pinkette sighed "Honestly you boys are ridiculous sometimes" Sakura huffed and rolled her eyes leading the way to Ichiraku where as guessed Naruto was waiting for them and so they all sat and ordered ramen to eat for lunch.

Neither boy asked her a question about Nuibari to her relief and she was all content to eat her ramen "Th..There you are Sakura-chan, some Cloud Shinobi is at your house" Hiretsuna had to come and ruin the peace.

She nearly spewed her noodles but managed to swallow at the last minute just a hair bit louder than she usually did "Wh..What" the pinkette coughed rubbing her throat, that had hurt like the dickens.

"Yeah he's got blonde hair and onyx eyes, said his name was Cee" the brunette with purple eyes nodded, she and Musubime had been going to the house to ask if they could have lunch with the preteens only to find some blonde standing outside the house.

Viridian irises widened and shot in the direction of the Mist Shinobi "We're eating and after this we're going to wander on our own so go brat" Ao scoffed realizing that she wouldn't leave them without his permission.

In the next moment after downing the rest of her ramen was gone in a flash "J..Just got to wonder who thi..this Cee-san fellow is to her" Chojuro questioned quietly as both boys hurriedly finished up their own ramen and dashed after Sakura.

The teenager hadn't stuck around either as she'd vanished after the ones she'd been living with for almost a week at that point "Cee-san, Cee-san what are you doing here did something happen to Darui-kun" Sakura skidded to a halt completely out of breath before the familiar blonde.

"Calm down Sakura-san, Darui's just fine, a bit held up for the moment at the Hokage Tower waiting to get a meeting with Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama allowed him a couple months off suddenly" Cee assured.

And Sakura slid to the ground blowing out a relieved breath, Cee was worried "We've just had a rough few weeks is all" the brunette he'd spoken to before she'd vanished to find the preteens he was most familiar with spoke.

"You can say that again what with going on that crazy ass mission and then fakes trying to kidnap Hiretsuna-chan and all that mess with Nuibari to" Naruto nodded helping Sakura to her feet once she managed to collect herself properly.

Sakura smiled lightly "No kidding it was kind of extremely crazy, then we did all this moving to here and stuff and officially live together" Sasuke piped in not wanting to be left out of the conversation, though the blonde probably had already guessed they lived together.

Considering they were all stood before their shared house anyway, it was odd in a way probably to many others, but to them it made sense and they weren't going to let anyone tell them differently or that they shouldn't be sharing.

Especially with a girl, though not many understood that they wouldn't dare try anything with their teammate because she could literally break their bones with a single punch, so they were utterly terrified of her anyway.

"Darui mentioned that and I got the address from Eda-san, your Aunt, Uncle and younger cousin appear to be getting ready to go off on one of their various trips" Cee announced lightly glad that the girl was doing alright.

"Yep it's been great and these two have learned how to be somewhat responsible for their own actions, such as picking up after themselves or cooking and cleaning" Sakura cackled earning matching sulks from the two boys.

Cee bit back a chuckle "That so well at least they understand that much so far" and then Darui was right there, having snuck in a quick meeting with the Hokage when his meeting with the Mizukage was put on hold while she went to eat.

The reaction was instantaneous "Darui-kun your here, how come Raikage-sama gave you a couple months off suddenly" Sakura threw herself into the twenty one year old's arms without a single ounce of hesitation.

Knowing he'd catch her, Hiretsuna was surprised and then it hit her, this was Sakura's betrothed "Because of the Chunin Exams Sakura, though Cee exaggerated just a month and a few days, speaking of you never told me if you were entering" Darui crushed her to his chest.

At that Sakura grimaced "Not this time, we don't feel ready after being seriously under-prepared for our first mission outside the village" Sasuke was the one to answer that particular question of the two Cloud Shinobi.

Onyx eyes widened in response "It's true, did Sakura-chan tell you what happened" Naruto was worried that his teammate hadn't told the truth to her one and only, but when Darui grimaced he knew she had.

"Speaking of that, you and I need to talk alone" the white haired male said suddenly and before anyone could react, grabbed Sakura carefully around the waist and used the body flicker to get them away from the others.

They ended up on the Hokage Stone Mountain "You don't have to say it Darui-kun, I know it was reckless and stupid and mmmpphm…" Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably only to freeze when warm lips were pressed against her own.

Lightly sure but it was the fact that he'd done it that had her seriously freaking out "I didn't come here to scold you Sakura, was only worried out of my mind until I saw you standing there completely fine" Darui pulled away.

Unaware of her inner turmoil "Darui-kun you just kissed me" the only thing she could really comment on as her skin turned a brilliant shade of red as a completely belated reaction to the sudden kiss she'd received.

Darui raised a brow and chuckled "I did, didn't I Sakura and I realize that makes me a little bold but you have to understand I was worried, I've really come to care for you" the white haired male bent to be eye level with the girl he was betrothed to.

Her face went even redder if that was possible "Really…" Sakura asked in the shyest voice he'd ever heard her use and his own cheeks colored pink in response before nodding sheepishly "Me to Darui-kun, I..I love you" the pinkette confessed softly.

When those words slipped out of her mouth his heart about stopped in his chest "Kami guess they were right this is the best decision I've ever made in my entire life, to be engaged to you is not as drab as I thought it would be" Darui chuckled lightly.

Leaning down and brushing his lips against her cheek this time, Sakura squeaked in response only for her eyes to widen when Darui pointed to his cheek "A..Are you sure" Sakura stuttered earning another nod.

So super quick like she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a lightning fast kiss to Darui's cheek "Thanks now I suppose I should get you back before they wonder what I'm doing to you" Darui gave a lopsided grin before body flickering them back to the others.

It was only then he realized where they were stood actually "This is the house we chose so thank you for picking it out Darui-kun" Sakura giggled softly cheeks still dusted a soft pink color and Cee wondered what had gone on during the private moment.

Then it was like a light bulb went off overhead as he saw a similar dusting of pink on his friends cheeks "We need to talk, see you around Sakura-san, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san" Cee grabbed his teammate and hauled ass down the streets.

"You kissed her and she kissed you back" the blonde accused carefully, of course he couldn't stop the two from doing such things, but Sakura was still extremely young, Darui had to be careful or he would get in trouble.

Darui nodded lightly "Kind of, before I realized I'd done it I'd kissed her, but then she kissed me on the cheek and confessed" the white haired male sighed feeling happy, he'd sort of gotten his first confession from a girl.

Cee shook his head in amusement "Just be careful okay and really how bad did she blush" Cee prodded lightly, his friend grinned indicating that it had been pretty bad, to the point where it might have looked like she had a permanent sunburn on her cheeks.

"Don't worry Cee, I know my limits with her right now and pretty bad thought for sure she was going to faint on me like some girls do when the guy they like pays them attention" Darui chuckled, relieved for the most part and glad that she was doing okay.

The blonde smirked "Right we should get back to those kids no doubt she's been itching to spend plenty of time with you" Cee commented leading the way back down the streets to the house that had been chosen for the members of Team Seven.

And knock on the door which was opened by a familiar blonde "Seems I'm not the only one who came for a visit, Imouto-chan was just telling us about her newest weapon" Musubime with Hiretsuna at his side greeted with a nod of his head.

He was tall for his age of fourteen surprising the older duo since it had been a long while that they'd seen the Prince of Fire Country, the last time being when he was ten and they were certain he hadn't been that tall then.

"Nuibari she called it, the Mizukage came all the way here to speak to her about it, something about the weapon being one of the seven legendary ninja blades and that the Mizukage was going to let her keep it, my apologies I'm Hiretsuna Zankokuna, Musubime's betrothed" Hiretsuna announced.

With that the two were let in and led to the living room where Sakura was showcasing Nuibari "Still can't believe the Mizukage let you keep one of her swords though" the white haired male whistled softly, it was a beauty though that was for sure.

"Indeed and relax you lot we aren't going to scold her or anything, Sakura-san explained everything in great detail to Darui in her letters, including how Momochi-san was in fact alive, though if wanted a sword why didn't you just keep the Executioners Blade" the blonde frowned.

Sakura paused in showing off the thin wire attached to the end of her newest weapon just glad to be able to wield him without repercussions "Because Cee-san, Zabuza-san asked me to send it back as proof of his supposed death" Sakura answered politely.

Obviously that was one thing she hadn't mentioned in her letters "Not only that Momochi-san was the one who saved me from those horrible bandits" the brunette piped in sitting neatly on the couch next to Musubime.

Musubime smiled "Very interesting just makes me wonder what would change him so much that he would go out of his way to return you to us" the fourteen year old prince mused aloud and surprisingly the answer came from Sasuke.

"There's a definite possibility that he feels as if he owes Sakura, since she was the one who healed him at the end or he feels as if going out of his way for people to repent would help ease the pain he feels over that guys passing" Sasuke considered.

His pink haired teammate nodded in agreement "Either way at least he's doing good out there in the world now and not causing trouble for anyone" Naruto chimed in being the wisest he'd ever been just for that moment alone.

Causing everyone to crack a smile or giggle "Honestly you boys" Sakura snorted lightly a smile on her lips and a twinkle of happiness in her bright forest colored orbs as she finally put away Nuibari and sat on the couch.

Next to Darui "Was just reminded of something, earlier you said you were engaged to Musubime, I don't remember ever meeting you before" Darui frowned in the next moment trying to recall meeting Hiretsuna before.

But he couldn't "That's cause you haven't, nor have I met you before this moment, I've only been betrothed to Musubime-kun since we were thirteen" Hiretsuna admitted keeping close to Musubime, just glad that she was safe and sound and accepted finally.

Darui gave her a small smile then wrapped his arm around Sakura "So there's no way you lot are going to be participating in the Chunin Exams huh" Cee was the one to speak after a long drawn out comfortable silence.

"Uh-uh not after that mission anyway it's much to soon and we were barely prepared enough for it, then again if Tazuna-san hadn't lied about the rank we wouldn't have even been on that mission" Sakura huffed feeling decidedly happy.

Even if they weren't partaking in the exams and people were ragging on her about it, she was content to train and get better with her teammates "Precisely I wonder how that old man is doing anyway, if he's still drinking or whatnot" Naruto chattered.

Thinking back to the Wave Mission "I wondered that to but the only way we'll ever find out is if we go back someday, see the bridge that was named after us and all that" Sasuke piped in feeling lazy for once and unwilling to do much more than that.

Cee shook his head eyeing the two preteen boys on the ground "Sakura-chan's been running them ragged what with training, keeping their rooms clean and having them take turns cooking" Hiretsuna snickered having been there all week to watch this go on.

"Quite though she does twice to make up for all she makes them do" the fourteen year old prince nodded in answer with a smile as the two boys lay on the floor staring at the ceiling content to do nothing for the rest of the day.

Well at least until it was time for dinner, only then did Sakura make them get up so they could cook together for once and by 5:35 food was ready "Time to eat everyone" the pinkette called from the doorway that led into the living room.

Then hurried back into the kitchen and snatched the two plates she'd made up for herself and Hiretsuna just as the bunch of males appeared and tore through what was left "You always make me a plate Sakura-chan" Hiretsuna said as they sat to wait at the table side by side.

Sakura flashed the brunette a light smile eyeing the troupe of males in her kitchen fighting to make their own plates in amusement "Sakura-chan is mean she only makes Hiretsuna-chan a plate" the youngest blonde pouted as he spied the two girls.

Just sitting there and staring at them in amusement "I think she secretly enjoys watching us get our own plates ready" the raven snorted feeling like sulking slightly himself, but he didn't want to add to her amusement anymore than he already had.

"Probably we aren't exactly neat sometimes and we do end up shoving each other out of the way more often than not" Musubime commented trying in vain not to crack up laughing himself as he realized how they must look to his sister.

Meanwhile the two older had stood out of the way and let the three younger males get their food first "Reminds me of our own teen years gone past" Darui chuckled lightly leaning against the counter and waiting patiently.

Off to his side the oldest blonde in the house nodded "Indeed though once you get to be an adult things change and you learn how to be patient and not be so rowdy" Cee added spotting an opening and taking it.

Swiftly making his plate and sitting down in the span of a few minutes to the preteen's awe, Darui snorted and made his own plate as well before they all dug in and ate their fill, then Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura hopped up and started doing dishes and cleaning up the kitchen.

"They do that every single morning and night, afternoon's to when they eat lunch here instead of out" the purple eyed brunette explained seeing the confusion on the much older duo's faces as the trio scrubbed every inch of the kitchen until it was once again sparkling clean like earlier.

Before they'd all come stomping in there to eat "That's not the only thing they do, they go out back and train for a couple of hours before heavily booby-trapping the house, every window and door" Musubime knew because Hiretsuna told him.

As he was on his way out the door to return to his Aunt and Uncle's even if he, Koeda, Kyogo and Koron would be the only ones there "Guess I'll see you lot tomorrow" Cee stood from the table intending on heading to a hotel.

Knowing that Darui would probably stay there "Right see you tomorrow man" Darui gave a small wave and then Cee vanished from the house turning in the opposite direction Musubime had leaving him the only adult there out of one fourteen year old and three preteens.

"We're going to train now Darui-kun" Sakura drew the dark skinned male out of his thoughts as he sat there staring blankly at the wall, Darui jolted in response and gave a sheepish chuckle as he realized she was stood before him.

His lips curved upwards into a light smile, the reaction was instantaneous Sakura's cheeks colored pink and she fled obviously embarrassed "What did you do to her" Sasuke had never seen her act so unlike herself before.

"She confessed to me earlier and apparently having my full focus on her is now embarrassing" Darui admitted rising to his feet and heading out the door after the preteen and fourteen year old to watch them train for a couple hours.

Until it was time to head back in, to which the house was heavily booby trapped just as Musubime had told him "Now where are you going to sleep Darui" Naruto was the one to realize the twenty one year old was still there.

Drawing Sakura's attention onto her betrothed "I'll just crash on the couch don't worry, besides if something happened I'd be here to help protect you not saying you aren't incapable of protecting yourselves, it's just having an experienced shinobi on hand would help" Darui said.

"Just wait there then I'll go get a couple of blankets and pillows, also that couch is a pull out so it'd be like having your own bed" Sakura hummed disappearing up the steps to the spare room which was used as storage and returned with two blankets and two pillows.

With that they all bid each other goodnight, took showers or baths in Hiretsuna and Sakura's case before going to sleep after an extremely long day, it was a nice and quiet night right up until 6 o'clock in the morning.

And since he was the only one downstairs, he was able to hear the repeated knocking on the door, Darui flipped the covers he'd been lent from his body, snatched up his cleaver and hurried to answer the door, cautiously of course.

He was even more wary when he found two Mist Shinobi on the other side of the door "Is there a reason your knocking on the door at 6 in the morning that's drab dude" Darui leaned against the door frame still concerned.

"My apologies we thought the girl would be awake at this time since she seems the type to be training orientated, what's a Cloud Shinobi doing here" the taller male that was dressed in the traditional outfit of the Hunter Nin grouched out.

Earning a confused blink "Oh you mean Sakura huh, it was a long day yesterday for her and those other ones so their still asleep and I'm here because I'm betrothed to her" the white haired male raised a white brow waiting for it to click.

Immediately the younger of the two Mist Shinobi spluttered "B..But y..you must be over t..twenty how on earth did you g..get betrothed to her" the blue haired teen wigged out most likely thinking that he'd had some kind of sway to get that sort of status.

"When the kid was three she took one look at me and wanted me, best decision of my life, now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to sleep and you two can come back around 8ish" Darui said lightly wanting to catch a few more Zzz's.

The two merely nodded and turned to head off to wherever, thankful that they hadn't kicked up a fuss Darui returned to the couch and went back to sleep for another hour or so until he felt someone shaking his shoulder "Darui-san, breakfast is ready" Hiretsuna announced.

Glad that they'd allowed him to rest until that moment Darui sat up with a stretch "Morning Darui-kun, by the way did someone knock on the door earlier this morning" Sakura was right there waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Right two Mist Shinobi, were looking for you, told them to come back around 8 that alright" Darui yawned before taking a sip of the coffee that was gently pushed into his hands afterwards he felt decidedly more awake.

Sakura's emerald orbs lit up "Ao-san and Chojuro-san, they probably wanted to show me how to wield Nuibari, but thank you for asking them to wait cause I didn't want to get up so early again this morning" the pinkette grinned widely.

Cuddling into his side as they sat at the table together "Yeesh those two have no patience at all, by the way is this a new recipe or what cause it tastes different than usual" Sasuke snorted lightly biting into the homemade waffles.

Her lips curved upwards in amusement "Wouldn't you like to know Sasuke" the fuscia haired princess snickered, peridot orbs twinkling with mischief, Sasuke groaned and shook his head, while Darui cracked a grin watching the antics of the younger trio in the house.

"That was mine Teme, where do you get off stealing my waffles, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme's being mean to me again" Naruto pouted in the next moment when a waffle was stolen off his plate and Sasuke took a huge bite out of it.

The girl in question sighed "Boys, boys, boys, when are you two going to learn how to share" Hiretsuna tsked shaking her finger at the duo, who gulped and Sasuke went so far as to give up one of his waffle's evening out the plates again.

"Looks like you girls have them scared of you" Darui couldn't help but chuckle again cutting into his own waffle's and scooping a bite onto his fork, where it nearly melted in his mouth and he straightened at the familiar taste.

Before directing a look at Sakura, who met his gaze a knowing smile on her lips "What's that all about, the smiling bit you two just did" the blonde jumped in suddenly having seen the little moment, curious and hoped they'd tell him.

Their eyes widened "Oh um you see Darui-kun knows the waffle recipe I used that's all" Sakura giggled softly then focused her attention on eating, it probably wouldn't be much longer before the Mist duo returned and dragged her to the training grounds or something.

"I've got it don't worry Sakura" Sasuke heard the knock and vanished down the hall leaving Sakura and Naruto to clean up the kitchen, when he returned it was with someone unexpected, the Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

Even Darui was shocked at the sight of her "My, my you really do share a house with two boys, pardon my intrusion Sakura-san, but the Elders caught wind of my presence and reason here and whisked Hokage-san away to most likely chew him out" Mei smiled a beautiful smile.

Peridot irises widened "Not at all Mizukage-sama and probably, did you want me to escort you around" Sakura straightened in the next moment taking the woman's presence in her house very seriously because this was the strangest thing that had ever happened to her.

Mei glanced around "Actually I was wondering if you'd show me the training grounds and train with Nuibari so I can see how you handle him" the auburn haired woman explained lightly feeling the stares from the younger boys in the house.

While the much older one didn't so much as even peer at her, kept his gaze on the youngest girl in the house "Don't worry about us then Sakura-chan, I'm going to go see Musubime-kun" the brunette vanished in the next moment.

"Right good luck Sakura-chan" the blonde saluted hurrying after the brunette the house quickly clearing out and Sakura vowed to get them back for abandoning her with the Mizukage later probably dinner time.

It was then a prank took root in her mind "Err if you'd like Sakura, I can help you on that front by being your sparring partner" thank kami for Sasuke, who was the only one who understood how scary it must be for her.

Darui rubbed the back of his head "Cee and I will meet up with you later Sakura, don't worry you'll do fine, you're a natural with weapons anyway" Darui patted his betrothed gently on the shoulder gave her a crooked smile and disappeared out the door himself.

"Onward to the training grounds then, Ao and Chojuro are already waiting for us there" Mei cheered knowing that she could have found the training grounds herself but wanted to have an escort that knew their way around the village leading her.

Halfway down the street Sasuke took the lead and soon they found themselves on the training grounds "Not quite 8, you do wake up early then I wasn't wrong" Ao snorted gruffly at their appearance and Sakura gave him an odd look.

Before sighing "Most of the time I do wake up early, but not before six, unless something happens or I'm going on a mission" Sakura explained lightly pulling out the scroll that she'd designated for Nuibari and unsealed the needle like weapon.

Until he was held precariously in her hands "Still amazes me whenever I see it" Sasuke whistled quietly knowing better than to try and touch, Nuibari was all Sakura's now and it wouldn't allow anyone else but her to wield him.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "Quite wh..who would have th..thought Nuibari wo..would choose a y..young girl as his ne..next wielder" Chojuro was similarly amazed at the ease in which the girl held the weapon in her hands.

Then she turned and faced Sasuke who visibly tensed "If you two are ready let the spar begin" the auburn haired Mizukage clapped her hands starting the spar and Sasuke had to duck low and cartwheel backwards.

As the pointy tip of Nuibari came straight at his face only to change trajectory and try to sweep him off his feet, Sakura was using the weapon as an extension of herself "Holy try not to kill me okay Sakura" the Uchiha panted.

Feeling as if he was about to be put through the wringer or something "Wouldn't dream of it Sasuke" the pinkette grinned attaching a shuriken to the end of the wire and tossed it, unfortunately for her Sasuke was getting rather good at dodging her weapons.

So the shuriken missed completely "Goodness" Mei gasped when the ground exploded underneath Sakura's foot throwing her sparring partner off balance, to where he went rolling as Nuibari came after him again.

Never in all her life had she seen a girl fight so brutally before "She was like that yesterday to, not only that but they wear weights as well" Ao came to stand at her side spying the bandages on the preteen's arms and legs.

"J..Just go..got to wonder how much though, c..can't be that m..much if their t..training with li..little to no difficulties a..at all" Chojuro commented having seen the bandages the day before but hadn't said anything.

Mei was curious now and resolved herself to ask later about the weights, by the time it was two both preteen's looked sufficiently beat up with scratches and bruises and cuts littering their bodies, even a broken bone in Sasuke's case.

"Ow your always so brutal on me, why don't you get this crazy during a spar with Hinata, Ino or the Dope" Sasuke winced only to relax when glowing green hands were pressed to his side where a large cut was.

Her lips curved upwards in amusement "Because Naruto whines like a baby if I leave the tiniest of bruises on him or a cut, Hinata is scary sometimes and won't hesitate to go full force on me and Ino she's to soft for the kind of heavy hitting I do" Sakura snorted.

Pink brow raised as she set Sasuke's broken pinky finger then healed it before focusing the rest of her chakra on herself "How long have you been able to heal and how much do your weights weigh" Ao cut in to her conversation in the next moment.

"We'd like to know as well Sakura-san, you remind me of Tsunade Senju is that who trained you how to do all that, the evasion, healing, chakra enhanced strength" Mei continued wanting to get as much information out of the girl as she could.

Sakura looked up at that "O..Or was Ao right be..before how you acquired al..all those skills yourself" Chojuro contributed to the conversation as well, though his question was less sensitive than the others hopefully.

"I've been able to heal since I was ten and our weights mm I think their 10.5 pounds on each arm and leg which totals 42 pounds, I've never met Tsunade-sama so my skills I learned on my own mostly anyway with a bit of help from others" Sakura rose to her feet.

Finished healing now and let the bright green glow fade from her hands "And you're a traitor you big forehead freak" Ami Himekari marched her way onto the training field, Sakura let out a long suffering sigh and sealed Nuibari away.

"Ami what the hell do you think your doing anyway" Sasuke groaned, he'd thought the girl would think twice about storming onto the training grounds especially with Sakura around but apparently Ami had an even thicker brain than Naruto did.

This earned a smirk "Come to challenge Forehead over there, if you can make it all the way to the final round of the Chunin Exams, I'll concede defeat and leave Sasuke-kun alone forever and let you have him Forehead" Ami glowered.

Her brows rose high "Not participating Ami-san so go bother someone else and Sasuke belongs to himself and I already have someone thank you very much that I like a lot" Sakura scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

Making Ami splutter in indignation "Who the hell would want to be with you and your big ugly forehead, Forehead, guess I'll just have to fight you here and now" the purple haired girl snapped launching herself at the other girl.

Mei, Ao and Chojuro were surprised when the purple haired girl stopped suddenly inches away from Sakura and fell flat on her face "Scary like usual then, what kind of genjutsu did you put her in" Sasuke shuddered just glad his friend didn't use genjutsu on him in their spars.

"Genjutsu and just how long have you been able to use genjutsu" Mei was seriously confused, just what on earth was the girl trying to prove by becoming such a powerhouse on a team of males, that would all be prodigies in their own rights.

Sakura looked up again "Since I was eleven, studied the brain, theory of genjutsu and plenty of other things to make it so real that one forgot what was reality and what's the illusion" the pinkette answered lightly sending a jolt of chakra into Ami.

Who sat up and scrambled backwards fighting off invisible attackers "Back, back stay back" she was clearly rattled by whatever she'd seen in the genjutsu as there was a sheen of sweat on her forehead and her skin was pale.

In the next moment Ami puked "It wasn't even that bad Ami, your two friends telling you that they no longer wanted to be your friend, how on earth could you be freaked out about that" the fuscia haired preteen was confused.

"Your awful Forehead and I'm telling on you for associating with those people" Ami pointed an accusing finger at the Mist duo and Mizukage before scrambling from the training grounds as fast as she could not wanting to stick around any longer and be put in another genjutsu.

Sasuke shook his head "Man remind me not to tick you off yeah Sakura it would be drab if you put me in a genjutsu of your making" Darui appeared in the next moment, Sakura turned and launched herself at the man.

And was caught soundly in his arms "Bet she'll be even more angry when she realizes we're here to create a treaty between our villages" Ao snorted in the next moment eyeing the Cloud Shinobi that was engaged to the Princess of Fire Country.

"I..Indeed th..though I do..don't understand how do..does one make th..their genjutsu so re..realistic that the t..trapped feels a..as if the illusion is real and n..not fake" Chojuro was confused about that little tidbit of information.

The pinkette glanced to him "Why don't you let her put you in one of her special genjutsu's then" Cee commented appearing after his partner, having hoped to get in a bit of training himself and finding many people already crowded on it.

Mei nodded at her shinobi who stepped forward bravely and let Sakura put him in one of her special genjutsu's, when he snapped out of it five minutes later, he looked a little disturbed himself "Well Chojuro what did you see" the auburn haired Mizukage prodded.

"Black clouds rolling over the sky, rain pelting my face, hearing the crack of thunder in my ears, feeling the heat of fire as lightning struck a tree down and then finding myself in a barren wasteland with the most hideous monster anyone could ever imagine" the blue haired teen said.

Looking a little queasy "At least you went in with the knowledge that it was a genjutsu, Ami didn't" Sakura announced lightly leaning against Darui feeling drained of chakra, two genjutsu, plus the mystical palm, evasion tactics, chakra enhanced strength would do that to a person.

"Such a pity that you aren't participating in the Chunin Exams with the skills you two just displayed I'd think you'd have a better chance than the rest of the contestants" Ao commented as they all headed off the training grounds to get an early lunch.

Sakura shrugged "We just don't feel ready is all despite all that, plus I get the feeling that if we did participate something might happen to Sasuke" her lips turned down into a frown as she eyed the raven haired boy walking casually ahead of them not even paying attention.

Darui pressed his lips together remembering the last time Sakura felt as if something would happen to one of her friends, he knew that her gut feelings weren't to be brushed off and stepped back to Cee after sending her a reassuring smile.

"The next three days crash at the house with me, last time she felt something was going to happen, something did happen her gut instincts aren't to be discredited" Darui lowered his voice keeping his guard raised.

Because he certainly didn't want anything happening to Sakura or those idiot boys she hung around "Got it, I was already thinking about doing that anyway cause I've got this feeling that somethings going to happen to them to" Cee grimaced.

Lowering his voice as well before they arrived at the tea shop for lunch that day to have curry and tea before they all split up, just as Sakura was contemplating going to hang out with her brother, Ino and Hinata skidded to a halt before her.

"You have to wish us luck tomorrow Sakura or I'll be to much of a nervous wreck to participate in the Chunin Exams" Ino blurted after catching her breath already looking as if she was a nervous wreck with the way she kept bouncing on her heels and fidgeting.

Next to her Hinata nodded "W..We'll b..be back before you k..know it S..Sakura-chan s..so do..don't worry about us so much" Hinata winced, worried that something would happen herself but still intending on participating.

Peridot irises widened and then both girls found themselves enveloped in a hug "Good luck Ino, Hinata-chan, kick ass out there okay and no matter what happens we'll be friends through thick and thin" Sakura murmured.

Feeling guilty that she wasn't going to be there for them "Thanks Sakura, I'm glad we were able to become friends in the end and that you accepted me even after all the crap I tried to pull" the blonde relaxed as soothing chakra washed over her.

"E..Exactly a..and we'll co..come back w..we promise c..cause w..we're friends th..through thick and thin" the bluenette reiterated feeling better already though not without that feeling of dread and just like that they wandered away.

Leaving Sakura to herself to go visit her brother "Oh hey Sakura-chan sorry I can't talk long got a mission" Koeda was headed out the door when she arrived, with that parting line was gone down the streets most likely to the gates.

Sakura let her lips curve upwards into a brilliant smile and entered the house to visit Musubime, Hiretsuna and Kyogo since it was his turn to stay in the Leaf Village while his sister traveled with her Aunt, Uncle and younger cousin.

Before they knew it, it was time to head back and start dinner "See you tomorrow Musubime-kun" Hiretsuna waved as they left the Haruno house behind and headed towards Team Seven's house where everyone was already waiting.

Even Cee and most surprisingly of all Kakashi "Last chance you three to participate in the Chunin Exams" Kakashi prodded wondering if his genin were still adamant about not partaking in this years exams.

Turns out they were and they rejected the waivers "Very well then at least you know what you want out of life" the silver haired nin sighed then disappeared in a plume of smoke leaving them to dinner before they settled down for the night.

And the very next day was the start of the Chunin Exams, Sakura wished all of her classmates good luck that would be participating then headed to the training grounds to spar against Sasuke with Nuibari under Mei, Ao and Chojuro's watchful eyes.

In all the day was pretty normal, but it all went downhill after dinner and the trio of preteens had gone to bed, Cee was on watch that night and the minute he heard loud crashes he jerked Darui awake and they flew up the stairs.

To not Sakura's room but Sasuke's and within they found the Uchiha in the clutches of the Snake Sannin himself "My, my what a surprise" Orochimaru chortled gripping the Uchiha tightly, painfully and inching his way backwards to the window.

"Better let the Teme go or I'm gonna kick your ass" Naruto who's room was right next to Sasuke's came storming in slinging kunai only to be held back by Darui, it was then he realized that Sasuke was in a very precarious situation.

Darui narrowed his eyes trying to figure out a way to get Sasuke free of Orochimaru's grip "Cee we don't have much of a choice" the dark skinned male said under his breath, wishing he didn't have to do this, especially since it was Sakura's house.

"Got it, Naruto-san, get those girls out of here, we'll handle this and get Sasuke-san to safety" Cee ordered of the younger blonde, who nodded seriously and vanished out the door to the room across the hall, then the two girls and Naruto vanished from the house out the window.

Allowing the older duo to focus on Orochimaru "What do you want with me anyway" Sasuke tried to wiggle himself free only to find it nearly impossible to get loose, and if he tried anything else no doubt he'd probably end up dead.

Pale gold eyes snapped to his onyx "Your precious Sharingan Sasuke-kun you've been chosen as my next vessel" Orochimaru hissed like the snakes he was fond of, revealing only a small portion of his plan to destroy the Leaf.

Darui gripped the handle of his cleaver and Cee started forming hand signs at a rapid rate "Like hell we'll let you sink your teeth into him Orochimaru" the dark skinned male launched himself forward only to be dodged.

Just as a blinding flash of light filled the air, Orochimaru in the confusion released his captive and Sasuke scrambled backwards getting out of the line of fire "Raiton: Lightning Ball" the blonde used a jutsu that had Orochimaru fleeing from the house.

Even if it did destroy part of the wall "Not cool, not cool in the least you two, what are we gonna tell Sakura, she's gonna be so mad" the raven haired preteen slid to the ground staring at the destruction in horror.

"Small price to pay to save you don't you think and I'd like to think that Sakura would understand the reasoning, besides we'll fix it and it will be like nothing happened" Darui rubbed the back of his neck eyeing the damage.

And trying to figure out how exactly he and Cee were going to go about fixing the wall anyway "Right, I'll go find them and bring them back, Darui you take Sasuke-san and inform the Hokage of that traitor being in the village" Cee took charge.

Soon enough the six of them were crowded in the Hokage's Office "Orochimaru in the village and he's after Sasuke" Hiruzen coughed out looking quite ridiculous in his sleep wear, since he had been sleeping prior to being woken.

"Knew something would happen, just didn't know what, where or when, what should we do Hokage-sama" Sakura was keeping rather close to Sasuke and Darui didn't even feel an ounce of jealously over that fact.

He knew she was worried and wouldn't do anything "Place you under Anbu Protection of course, though I can't call off the Chunin Exams" the Hokage said as if it was the most obvious thing, Sakura felt ten times better.

"W..Well at least he's not after anyone else right that way the situation can be contained for the most part" Hiretsuna who was also present for the meeting since she'd been in the house said before they all wandered to the Haruno House.

Under a heavy anbu escort squad to get some shut eye for the rest of the night, only one day since the Chunin Exams had begun and already things were getting crazy, Sakura was just glad that Darui and Cee were there, even if part of the house had been destroyed.

That was her last thought before she curled up in the chair in her Aunt and Uncle's living room to get some sleep and hoped that the next day would bring good news and wouldn't be so chaotic during the night.


	15. Chapter 14

It was two days later when she was walking around with only Darui and Cee as her company since the others had abandoned her for the most part and the two Mist Shinobi were allowing her a small reprieve of training with Nuibari.

That she was approached "E..Excuse me Sakura-san correct" by a woman in a nurses outfit "You took the medical license exams not long ago and passed with flying colors" she prodded trying to make sure she had the right girl.

Since there were two pink haired emerald eyed girls in the Leaf Village "Yes that's me, is there something you need" Sakura questioned pulling the three of them to a halt and wondering what the medic wanted from her.

"My name is Shiketsu, as you've probably already guessed I'm a medic at Leaf's General Hospital and you see we were wondering if you'd join us in healing participants of the preliminary rounds of the Chunin Exams" Shiketsu introduced herself then asked her question.

Earning a wide eyed stare because a whole new realm of possibilities had been opened up "I'd love to but what about Hokage-sama would I even be allowed Shiketsu-san" the pinkette questioned feeling excitement bubbling up within her.

Barely able to contain herself to Cee's amusement and Darui's "We've already asked Hokage-sama, showed him your test scores and whatnot and he feels that you would give us that boost we need, plus afterwards we'd like to offer you a position at the hospital as part of our staff" the orange haired woman offered.

"Really you want me to work at the hospital to oh wow this is totally awesome, when do you need me" Sakura was her most exuberant yet because she'd just been offered a position at the hospital, something she'd never expected to happen.

"Thank you, your presence on the team is just what we need and not for a few more hours yet, again thank you Sakura-san, I'll come to collect you later" Shiketsu bowed lightly glad that she'd managed to do what everyone had said would be impossible.

Considering Sakura was young and everyone thought the girl would be focused on boys and her looks instead of accepting the offer "Congratulations Sakura you're an official part of hospital staff now" Cee clapped.

Not horrendously surprised since Sakura actually had talent and could possibly someday in the future surpass Tsunade Senju in healing abilities "Quite guess that means we won't see you until after dinner probably" Darui chuckled.

Watching the girl he was betrothed to closely and seeing the emotions flying across her face, happiness, excitement all good things to his relief "Right oh kami I thought this would never happen in my life" Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

As they continued their walk for another hour or so before running across Kotetsu "Still such a pity oh well hey brat what's go you all excited today" Kotetsu prodded seeing the excitement on the young girl's face.

Her lips curved upwards and her eyes lit up "The hospital offered me a position on their staff and stuff it Kotetsu-san I won't be bullied by you about not participating anymore" the fuscia haired preteen huffed.

Darui turned his head away trying vainly not to crack up laughing at the surprised look on the Chunin's face "When the hell did you get so gutsy damn brat" the raven haired male snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Been gutsy ever since the day we met anyway what are you doing here, thought for sure all Chunin were ordered to wherever the second part of the exam was supposed to take place" Sakura questioned in confusion.

Kotetsu looked shocked that she'd known that much "Not even going to ask how you knew that and since not all the little genin brats have shown up yet we got a bit of time, a few hours before the second part ends" Kotetsu explained.

Sakura nodded in understanding "That makes sense why that medic said a few hours and then she'd come to collect Sakura-san, see she'll also be wherever the preliminary rounds are being held to help heal the contestants" Cee joined the conversation.

Onyx eyes shot his way full of disbelief "Right because when Sakura took her medical license test she apparently got the highest score they'd ever seen since Tsunade Senju" Darui nodded with a smirk adding to the shock.

Until eventually Kotetsu shook his head "Geez well just be careful alright some of those contestants are pretty rowdy and don't know how to treat a girl right" the raven haired man warned carefully before heading off down the streets.

Leaving behind three wary people "Do you think everything will be alright" the pinkette grimaced now worried that something was going to happen, even if all she'd be doing is healing people of their injuries after their fights.

"Everything will be fine Sakura-san, he probably just said that to freak you out, don't let him get underneath your skin alright" the blonde assured sending a glare after the Chunin, who must have felt that he was being stared at and went a little faster.

Darui shook his head with a snort "Trust in your instincts Sakura, do you feel as if anything's going to happen…no good" the white haired male gave her a light smile, there went her cheeks blushing red again and with that they continued on their way.

"There you are, we've been looking all over for you brat" twenty minutes later Ao appeared before them, Chojuro in tow like usual and so they had to once again stop and chat to find out what they wanted.

Chojuro nodded quietly "Y..Yes y..you see I wa..was hoping y..you'd spar with me sin..since your teammates a..are busy today" Chojuro explained their reasons for seeking her out an hour after lunch to be precise.

Imagine their surprise "I can't not today at least cause I was asked to help heal the preliminary round contestants in just a couple hours and need to have all my chakra, I'm sorry Chojuro-san" Sakura apologized.

For the first time in her presence Ao gaped "Asked to help heal the contestants, you, sure you know how to heal but just how good at the mystical palm are you" the blue haired hunter nin narrowed his blue eye on the young girl.

Who pressed herself into Darui's side "She's the first person to pass the medical license test with flying colors in over twenty years, Sakura-san currently outranks probably even the Head Medic with her medical skills" Cee was the one to answer.

"Quite and if I were you I'd calm down and back up a little" Darui said in a light warning tone and Ao remembered himself and realized that he'd made himself extremely intimidating to the point where Sakura had hid herself behind Darui.

Ao grimaced "E..Either w..way it's okay I..I don't mind wh..when we spa..spar just th..that we do so..sometime b..before w..we have to g..go home" the blue haired teenager piped in helping to calm down the situation even more.

Making the Cloud Shinobi relax and for Sakura to appear again "Right so see you tomorrow probably Chojuro-san, Ao-san" Sakura smiled wide for effect but kept herself close to Darui, the Mist duo nodded in understanding and vanished in the opposite direction.

With that Darui, Cee and Sakura decided it was time to inform the others about the sudden duty Sakura had been given "What that's great Sakura-chan your skills are finally being recognized" Naruto was the first one to catch on surprisingly.

"Yeah bet everyone will be surprised when they see you there to heal them" Sasuke smirked wishing he could be there as well, but knowing that since Sakura was the medic on the team and had skills that she was the only one who could go.

Sakura grinned widely "Just got to wonder though, how come you never asked for a position at the hospital before this" Hiretsuna was the one to ask making her future sister in law turn in her direction with a sheepish expression.

Cee understood immediately "Never thought they'd go for it you know, considering how against they were having me take the test in the first place after all" the pinkette crinkled her nose up and flopped down gracefully on the couch.

"Right I remember that to, guess you did have a legitimate reason not to ask" the older blonde nodded in agreement knowing he'd probably be spending the night again, that was okay, he didn't care, plus the genin were good cooks.

Darui sat down next to Sakura "Same here, but now you don't have to worry and get to work at the hospital and experience what it's like" the white haired male rubbed her arm and gave her a smile that her cheeks turning red again.

She nodded her head eagerly in response "Congrats Imouto-chan just heard, can't believe you were offered a position at the hospital" Musubime entered the living room in the next moment having decided to come over and visit and heard the tail end of the conversation.

His little sister glanced up at him and let a wide smile form on her lips "Me either somewhat and she just walked right up to me and offered that's the craziest part of it all" Sakura exclaimed lightly as her excitement started slowing down.

Allowing her to relax and get her stuff together, even go so far as to dig out the medic's outfit that had been bought for her what seemed like so long ago "Nice, I've never seen an outfit like that before" Cee whistled.

Eyeing her new outfit a pale blue kimono top with only one sleeve that tightened at the wrist, the other sleeve was to her shoulder, to which she put mesh on that went from her hand to just a little after her elbow which had a pale blue elbow warmer over the top.

The rest of the outfit went to her knee's in pale blue like a dress with a slit up the side, and underneath she wore pale pink shorts with mesh that hid her bandages to keep her weights out of sight from others.

A pale blue medical pouch was on her hip, followed by a storage pouch in pale pink and a white senbon needle leg holster, her hair was in a braid that trailed over her mostly uncovered shoulder and to top it all off white sandals to complete the outfit.

Darui coughed onyx eyes wide and then he noticed what else she wore the bracelet he'd gotten her ages ago, "You extended it to fit around your ankle" Darui commented pointing to the accessory, the only jewelry she wore.

"Mhm found beads and everything to make it unique and keep it out of the way so it doesn't fling off or break, the chain is something I found in the ninja gear shop from a kusarigama" Sakura nodded feeling free and not restricted like she usually did in her training outfits.

Even Musubime was speechless "Is that the outfit Kyogo got you when you were six Imouto-chan" the fourteen year old prince of Fire Country asked remembering a long time ago when she'd told him about this very exact outfit.

"You remembered Musubime-ni, took me a bit to find it actually and stock the pouches with my supplies though" the pinkette bounced the short sash that tied some armor that was white with metal plating around her midsection mimicking her actions.

Cee sniggered under his breath eyeing his friends reaction to Sakura's new outfit "It's like you change every day to someone different Sakura" the Uchiha on her team commented doing the same but most likely feeling completely different to how Darui felt.

Who stood and before anyone could react grabbed Sakura gently around the waist and vanished again "Probably feeling as if someone was going to snatch her away from him, I don't blame Darui-san, Sakura-chan is very pretty for her age" the brunette snickered.

Naruto grinned "Oh yeah she doesn't realize it but that Mist guy the short one with the sword stares at her all the time, and anytime we're in the village at the market we have to keep guys from approaching her, Sakura-chan's oblivious when it comes to other guys" the blonde said.

Meanwhile once again at the Hokage Stone Mountain "Whats wrong Darui-kun do you not like my outfit" Sakura was concerned and rambling again as she looked her attire over, but didn't spot any place that showed off to much skin.

Beyond a little bit of shoulder and a little bit of her thighs that's all one could really see "Nothing like that Sakura, your outfits great, I'm just worried that another guy is going to try and steal you away from me" Darui grimaced feeling like an idiot in that moment.

Like seriously who was he kidding, he knew Sakura wasn't going to want anyone else considering she'd confessed to him and all "Darui-kun your silly as if I could think about another guy not when I have you and your always in my heart and mind" the pinkette murmured shyly.

Darui coughed "I'm aware of that but sometimes guys don't makes sense and ah man this is drab" the white haired male groaned then without giving her any time to react pulled Sakura into his chest and buried his nose in her soft pink locks.

Holding her close trying to convey his feelings to her without having to say it because he felt like he would make a total fool of himself if he did, unbeknownst to them they were being watched by the Mizukage and her two shinobi.

All three of them stood frozen in surprise at the moment that was unfolding before their eyes especially when Darui pulled away from a familiar pink haired girl and bent brushing her bangs out of the way to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Why are you always kissing my forehead" Sakura turned a bright cherry red and mumbled those words feeling decidedly warm and as if her heart was about to burst right out of her chest, she was also hyper aware of how close Darui was to her still.

"Because it's so wide and charming, no matter what anyone says Sakura, you makes you and I wouldn't have you any other way" Darui answered and her cheeks turned a much darker color in response as he body flickered them back to the house.

Leaving behind Mei, Ao and Chojuro who were curious and concerned "You don't think he's using her do you to possible\y inherit the Daimyo Position in the Land of Lightning Mizukage-sama" Ao questioned.

Mei shrugged "No idea just keep an eye on them alright and if you ever find them alone like that make sure he can't do anything to her, she's young and could get hurt easily" Mei ordered not wanting to see the girl hurt because of someone from an entirely different village.

"R..Roger th..that Mizu..Mizukage-sama" Chojuro nodded as they all headed back down into the village to find something to occupy their time until the Hokage could return, since he was watching over the preliminary rounds of the Chunin Exams.

~Back with the others~

It wasn't more than an hour later after eating a light snack that Shiketsu came to whisk Sakura away to the forest of death "I see your ready Sakura-san" the orange haired brown eyed woman commented eyeing the girls new outfit.

She nodded lightly "Exactly Shiketsu-san and I promise to do my absolute best to ensure no casualties" Sakura saluted to the others and pressed her hand to Shiketsu's arm then in a plume of smoke was gone to the Tower in the center of the Forest of Death.

"You brought her to early Shiketsu, Haruno-san I'm sorry the preliminary rounds haven't even started yet, Shiketsu likes to jump the gun sometimes so you may go wander just be careful of participants from the exams that are already here" a woman with gray hair scolded.

Then turned to her and apologized before sending her off to explore, Sakura blinked then turned tail and headed off into the arena and up into the stands before finding a good spot to sit and read for a bit in the library of course.

Less than twenty minutes later a shadow fell over the table she was sitting at blocking the light and preventing her from reading so with no other choice she looked up straight into pale green eyes of the red head from Sand "Um hello there" Sakura greeted cautiously.

He tilted his head to the side curiously looking her over "I saw you before with my siblings, they told me that you weren't participating so what are you doing here" the red head rumbled out in a gravely tone of voice.

"Uh I'm one of the medics that will heal participants was asked earlier today because they needed someone who had a talent in the medical arts" the pinkette answered looking around warily wondering what the hell was going on.

And who this boy actually was "Gaara….it's my name" Gaara introduced himself only to earn an odd look from the girl before him so he decided to elaborate, then he felt Temari and Kankuro's chakra headed in their direction and vanished from the library.

Sakura blew out a breath of relief and decided to return to the room that had been designated for the medics at the tower "My apologies for ushering you off earlier, my name is Herasu" the gray haired woman from earlier apologized again then introduced herself.

"Don't worry it's okay I got in a bit of reading so is there anything you'd like me to do" Sakura inquired looking around trying to spot something that she might be able to do because this was entirely new to her.

Herasu looked around as well "That, you can organize the tools, make sure their all clean, check the amount of bandages and ointments we have, then look over the antidotes test them out or something in case one of the contestants uses poison" Herasu instructed.

Without an ounce of hesitation, Sakura hurriedly did as told, by meticulously cleaning all the medical tools, before organizing them so they'd be easier to find by title, then counted the rolls of bandages and petri dishes of ointments before testing each antidote.

Before returning to Herasu's side "I'm finished and everything is ready for action" Sakura announced with a smile feeling accomplished and wanting to do more, cause she'd really never thought this would ever happen to her.

The gray haired woman tapped her lip in thought with a chipped nail "Hmm let's see other than those things that's all we can do to prepare" Herasu shrugged lightly and Sakura felt as if she was the only one taking this whole thing seriously.

"It's alright Sakura-san, Herasu's the Head Medic, if you come this way you can help me prepare the anesthetics, then put them in the syringes" Shiketsu was at her side in the next second leading her to a different area.

A tray full of empty syringes was on the metal table and off to the side was a bunch of herbs with anesthetic properties, several which were recognizable to Sakura "Mullein, Kava Kava, Mandrak, Caraway those are good herbs" the pinkette ticked off her fingers.

Uses for each at the forefront of her mind "Wait a moment just how on earth did you know what herbs they were, I haven't told you" the orange haired woman turned in confusion abandoning her task of setting up a pot of water to boil over a portable burner.

Earning a wary look before the young girl found her confidence "Memorized each medicinal herb, flower and plant from the time I was six and another medic gave me tests sometimes, I have a photographic memory in simpler terms" Sakura said lightly.

Feeling out of her depth all of a sudden "Oh my god you're going to be a renowned medical genius and we discovered you" Shiketsu attached herself to the younger girl who gave the older woman a disturbed look.

"Actually Shiketsu-san I discovered myself as having a latent talent for medical ninjutsu and being a medic-nin because that was my dream and I studied mostly by myself" Sakura responded but Shiketsu was no longer paying her any attention.

Humming actually as she boiled the herbs to make a pale yellow concoction which was sucked up into syringes then a hypodermic needle was attached to each individual syringe just as a commotion was heard out in the arena.

It seemed the preliminary rounds were finally beginning, Sakura straightened and waited patiently next to the tray with the anesthetics until the first injured genin appeared on a stretcher of course and she wanted to be sick.

Because it looked as if his arms had been cut to smithereens from the inside out "You can handle this right Haruno-san" Herasu cut through her turmoil and drew Sakura's focus back to what was happening around her.

Sakura nodded seriously then grabbed up one of the syringes with a hypodermic needle, rubbed a bit of rubbing alcohol on the teenager's arm, tapped a vein and emptied the contents of the syringe into his body.

To which he immediately relaxed and stopped flailing about allowing them to start healing his shredded arms "That was awful" Sakura said hardly able to imagine what it must have been like for the teenager or the kind of pain he had to have been in before the anesthetic took effect.

"Just try to keep your focus on healing alright and not think about the injuries it will help I promise" Shiketsu was at her side again preparing another syringe and hypodermic needle as the tools were cleaned and bandage rolls were checked along with ointments.

Not much longer after that another teenager came sporting the same headband as the first genin, only this one, a girl was completely unconscious, there was a lump on the back of her head which was easily healed and she was wheeled off to be with her teammate.

And another girl was after her, a brunette with buns in her hair, she was also completely unconscious though "Damage to her spine" Sakura pointed out knowing that if the injury wasn't fixed now the older girl would feel pain for the rest of her life.

"Very good seems there's very little we'll have to teach you once you start working at the hospital" Herasu nodded satisfied because she'd found a little treasure in the young girl suddenly and it was like having a miniature version of Tsunade Senju in her hospital again.

Sakura tried to smile but it came out as a partial grimace and then another genin came prancing in much older than the previous genin he was almost an adult, he was extremely low on chakra and he was littered in cuts.

A chakra restorative pill was crushed up and mixed with boiled down lobelia herb, then injected into his bloodstream before he was healed, then another who was obvious the previous guys teammate, before both of them were wheeled away like the rest of the injured.

Finally it seemed that there was a lull in the fighting as the contestants got a break from the spars and allowed the genin to rest for a moment and relieve themselves if they needed to, it was after the break that things changed.

When the next genin was wheeled in Sakura immediately recognized the girl "Hinata-chan oh no" Sakura was beyond horrified and then she realized what was happening "Cardiac arrest" she whispered and kicked her butt into high gear.

Undoing the damage that had been done to her friend, it was obvious who'd done it, Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin and all the while she was healing Hinata tears stung at her eyes "Keep it together Sakura-san she's your friend yes but she needs you in order to survive" Shiketsu reminded.

"Right I got it you don't have to worry, Hinata-chan will live no matter what it takes I'll heal her" the pinkette vowed seriously taking a deep breath and opening up the chakra points that had been forcefully and brutally closed.

Before switching her attention on Hinata's heart and the damage that was dealt to her internally twenty minutes it took then Hinata was wheeled away as well to be with the rest of the Chunin Exam contestants that were injured and knocked out.

"Is she going to be okay" a beautiful raven haired woman she briefly remembered from the start of their genin days appeared worried out of her mind for her student who'd been seriously injured by one of her own blood.

Sakura smiled lightly "Hinata-chan will be fine, what she needs now is rest and time to recover" the fuscia haired preteen princess drew the woman's attention onto her just as the woman's name popped into her head.

Obviously the woman recognized her though "Kakashi's genin, what are you doing here, Hinata told me you weren't participating" ruby eyes were focused on her and a new genjutsu idea came to mind before she managed to shake it off.

And just as she was opening her mouth to explain her presence there "We asked her to help heal contestants if they were seriously injured or unconscious, since she has the best medical skills we've seen in over twenty years" Herasu interrupted.

"Thank you Herasu-sama but yeah that's why Kurenai-sensei, if your wondering I remember you from when you greeted Hinata-chan, Kiba and Shino the day we met with our Jonin sensei's for the first time" Sakura admitted.

Kurenai was honestly surprised "Either way thank you for helping heal her she was in a horrible state when she was taken away, going into cardiac arrest and unconscious" Kurenai blew out a breath of relief and slid into a chair to compose herself.

Before heading back out into the arena to stand with her remaining students, only one of which would be going through to the final round, Sakura watched her go before focusing her attention on the latest genin that was brought in on a stretcher.

Only to feel completely horrified "Kami that's worse than what happened to that other one" a teenage boy in a green jumpsuit, hair in a bowl cut style with thick bushy eyebrows, spine and arm crushed with sand particles in every cut.

She knew that there was absolutely no way she had the skills necessary to heal him "Even if you don't do much the least we can do is relieve him of some of his pain Sakura-san" the gray haired Head Medic assured.

With that Sakura jumped straight in healing as best she could before using up one of the syringes full of anesthetics, then he was wheeled away as another concerned Jonin Sensei burst his way into the room blubbering about how it was his fault before dashing after his genin.

Just like that the preliminary rounds were over and the final round was set for a month away giving the final round contestants time to improve upon their jutsu, taijutsu and anything else they could think of in that time frame.

"You did good Sakura-san, we'll see you tomorrow at one in the afternoon to four in the evening for your first day as part of the hospital staff" Shiketsu was the one to inform her of her hours working part time at the hospital before they were outside her house again.

Sakura felt like she'd been through hell and trudged wearily into the house "Are you alright" Cee, one of the few there since the others were out getting dinner because Naruto and Sasuke had felt to lazy that night to cook, turned and was immediately concerned.

The tears came then "Some of those genin were horrible, Hinata-chan she's in the hospital and a Sand Genin crushed another genin's spine it was awful, I couldn't heal him Cee-san" Sakura cried lightly feeling like a terrible person.

Cee grimaced and prayed to the kami that Darui got back soon "It's alright Sakura-san situations like that are bound to happen, listen when I started work at the hospital a team was brought in I couldn't save them at all at least none of your patients died" the blonde winced.

And her head snapped up tear filled emerald orbs rounded in horror "Right it's just I don't think I was fully prepared for it you know being there and healing them, it was all kind of last minute" the pinkette wiped her eyes dry then sat down.

Only seconds later the door was thrown open "Your back are you okay, were you crying, who hurt you" Naruto was the first one to her surprisingly and he had been behind Darui, not only that his arms were full of bags.

Darui blinked "Fine, yes and no one, was a little overwhelmed but I'm okay, resolved to get better with my medical ninjutsu though so that I'll be able to heal someone who's seriously injured next time" Sakura vowed.

"There you go Sakura now are you ready for dinner, you have to be after using up a lot of your chakra" Sasuke squeezed around the dark skinned male and Darui shook his head in amusement as the lot of them traipsed into the kitchen.

Hiretsuna on their heels "So do you know when you start work at the hospital Sakura-chan" Hiretsuna asked because she was curious and since food was still being dished out she had time to ask her question.

Sakura looked up "Tomorrow an hour after lunch to four in the evening so just 1-4 so only three hours" the pinkette announced lightly feeling a little better especially when the smell of ramen wafted into her nose.

"Good just try not to push yourself alright it would be drab" Darui teased in the next moment and Sakura blushed then stuck her tongue out lightly with a small giggle, everything was right as rain in her world after that as they ate dinner.

There was no after meal workout for her that night and after taking a bath Sakura went straight to bed, "Must have been exhausted" the white haired male commented as he pulled out the couch eyeing Sakura in the chair that she'd chosen while the wall in Sasuke's room was fixed.

"Probably just got to wonder how bad the injuries were if she used up that much chakra trying to heal them" the Uchiha on her team frowned deeply, having made up a pallet on the floor in the living room out of a double futon.

Which he shared with Naruto "Yeah well either way I'm not waking her" the younger blonde said snuggling underneath the covers after his own shower he was feeling tired himself, since it had been a somewhat long day for them.

Hiretsuna nodded "Exactly and the idiot who does is going to get kicked right where the sun doesn't shine" the brunette warned in a low whisper, Naruto and Sasuke gulped and settled down for the night and soon enough their snores filled the living room.

She wasn't long in falling asleep either "At least she's back and nothing truly horrible happened while she was there" the older blonde in the house sighed, though he was still just a tiny bit disturbed that she'd cried in front of him.

Cause he didn't know how to handle her tears or a girl in general if he was being honest, Darui nodded and soon enough they were asleep as well getting shut eye at the same time instead of having one of them keep watch.

The next morning was a riot as they were joined by "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here and so early mister I have to be late all the time for everything" Sakura greeted with a grin feeling just a tiny bit mischievous.

An ebony iris blinked at her in surprise "Well someone's in a mood this morning and I figured I'd sit and have breakfast with you lot since Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are always going on about how good they and you can cook now that you have your own space" Kakashi snorted.

Darui turned his head away to try and prevent himself from cracking up laughing at the ridiculousness of the moment they'd all just bore witness "Of course you can Kakashi-sensei, the more the merrier" the pinkette giggled dashing away into the kitchen.

Kakashi shook his head "Yeesh she's hyper today, why is she hyper" the silver haired nin directed a look to his two male students who both shrugged pausing in their attempts to roll up the futon and put it in the storage closet that was downstairs in the living room.

"No idea Kakashi-sensei…..maybe she's excited today is gonna be her first day working at the hospital" Naruto snapped his fingers as the night before came back to him, of course she'd be excited about getting to heal people.

His sensei creased his brow "Wait since when did Sakura-chan ask to work at the hospital" the Copy Ninja was seriously confused, it was his fault though for almost outright ignoring his students for the last couple of weeks.

Sasuke paused again "Oh she didn't a medic from the hospital approached her yesterday and asked her personally to work at the hospital, she even got to help heal the Chunin Exam contestants after their survival round" Sasuke piped in smugly.

That was Sakura all heart with a scary right hook if you pissed her off, it was obvious Kakashi didn't know that bit either and become even more confused "All this happened yesterday" Darui patted the man on the shoulder disappearing into the kitchen after his betrothed.

"You as their sensei should be more aware of those three and what they get up to" Cee felt no sympathy in the least following after his partner into the kitchen leaving Kakashi to hurry after him and seat himself around the table.

Watching closely the dynamics between his students and what he saw really impressed him "Looks like this was a good idea after all, you three have gotten in sync even better than before, bet your teamwork will be superb when we go on another mission soon" Kakashi said.

Leaning back in the kitchen chair "Mission when" the raven haired preteen on the team shot a look at their sensei stirring the batter in his arms before passing it over to Sakura who started making pancakes.

Kakashi chuckled "In a week or so, we'll be back three days afterwards the hospital has asked us to go out and gather herbs for it for the upcoming Final Rounds, though I didn't know Sakura would be part of the staff" the silver haired nin explained.

Viridian irises lit up in excitement "Good so long as it's not going to turn A Rank on us it will be nice just to go out and gather herbs" Sakura smiled widely flipping the pancakes, then out of the corner of her eye, eyed Naruto who was making the eggs and Sasuke who was making the bacon.

Before deciding they didn't need any help this time it was a relief that they were actually getting this whole cooking business down finally "Oooh this looks like it's going to be a good breakfast this morning" the blonde on Team Seven bounced up and down in excitement.

As he finally pulled the scrambled eggs from the heat, done to perfection without a single brown spot on them, then got started on boiling water for tea "No doubt about it I feel a little spoiled if I'm being honest" Hiretsuna piped in for the first time that morning.

"Us to so don't feel to bad about it Hiretsuna-san those three know how to cook" Darui nodded sending the fourteen year old a little smile, knowing that after this she would probably vanish to visit Musubime or the blonde prince would come here.

Then they'd all go to the training grounds "You no doubt remember this even if I didn't tell you, but you promised to go a round with Chojuro-san" Cee remembered last minute because in the excitement of Sakura being drafted for the hospital personally had nearly made him forget.

Sakura turned her head to spy the much older blonde in her kitchen "I remember Cee-san though Chojuro-san is probably going to have to content himself with a light spar since I don't want to use up all my chakra before 1" the pinkette stated.

Intending on taking it easy for the first time in her life, this earned matching dubious looks "Take it easy in a fight you hahaha I'm gonna be there to see this fight" Sasuke laughed obviously finding it hilarious.

Earning a light glower "Now, now Teme, Sakura-chan can take it easy without struggling you'll see" Naruto came to the rescue not wanting to see his friend pummeled for his idiocy, thanking the kami it wasn't him that had said it.

"That's right she's never harsh when she's helping me work with my dagger" the brunette at the table harrumphed sending Sasuke her own glower before they all cracked up laughing when it got to be to much for them.

Kakashi shook his head not understanding his students in the least anymore "Are you going to take Nuibari as well to this training session" the older blonde questioned suddenly as food started getting dished out, though like usual Sakura and Hiretsuna were the first ones to have their plates and cups of tea.

"Of course, though I'm not sure what he had in mind I'm taking Nuibari anyway" the fuscia haired preteen princess exclaimed patting her weapons pouch, it was then Kakashi finally caught sight of the outfit she was wearing.

Which was a drastic change from her usual outfits and nearly spewed his tea "Are you alright Kakashi-san" the white haired male eyed the man with a wary look in his eye, and grew even more concerned when the man just sat there staring.

Then he followed the ebony iris and spotted what had caused the uncharacteristic action "Just what on earth are you wearing" Kakashi couldn't help but ask since he'd never seen his student dress like that before.

Sakura blinked then looked down at her medics outfit "I thought that would have been obvious Kakashi-sensei, clothes though this is new/old in a way since I've had it forever, since I'm going to be working at the hospital I decided on a change" Sakura announced.

Her sensei let out a long suffering sigh as they all finished up breakfast and the kitchen was cleaned spotless "They do that every single time to" Hiretsuna commented when she saw the confusion in the much older male's lone onyx eye.

"Anyway thanks for letting me have breakfast here and I'll see you lot later" the silver haired nin stood needing time to think over what he'd witnessed that morning and figure out a course of action that would help him understand his students, then vanished in a plume of smoke.

Making his sole female student scowl after him and open a window to usher the smoke out of her house "Gonna stay here for a bit, see what we need and go shopping I guess" Naruto didn't follow the others when they started out of the kitchen.

Cee smiled in amusement "Right we'll probably be back for lunch" Cee waved knowing better than to leave Sakura alone to two Mist Shinobi, now there was a lot of wariness between Mist and Cloud so he had no qualms about being protective.

The pinkette was as good as a little sister to him though he would probably never outright admit that to her or anyone else if he was being honest and he wouldn't trust her safety with just anyone "I'll see you for lunch, Musubime-kun and I are going to walk around" Hiretsuna said.

Disappearing a few minutes into their trek back in the opposite direction they were going, "And what about you Sasuke, do you have something your going to do as well" Darui directed a look to the ebony haired preteen.

"Nope I want to see this spar as much as you two do so there's absolutely no way I'm missing out" Sasuke snorted keeping close to his teammate, like hell would he let anyone sneak up on her and snatch her off her feet while he wasn't watching.

With that they hurried the rest of the way to the training grounds and found the two Mist Shinobi already there waiting for them "Bout time what were you doing lollygagging or something" Ao grumbled irritably like usual.

Sakura was tempted to roll her eyes "Eating breakfast after making it Ao-san, can't rush while your cooking you know" the pinkette stated simply reaching into her storage pouch and she'd just grabbed the scroll with Nuibari intending to pull it out when she was stopped.

"I w..was thinking just regular ta..taijutsu and some elem..elemental jutsu's i..if that's okay Sakura-san" Chojuro announced putting his own legendary sword off to the side then settling into a stance across from the lone girl on the field.

Who fought down a smile and she even went so far as to take off her weights, Sasuke felt a thrill of fear go down his spine "Ready when you are Chojuro-san" Sakura nodded politely reminding herself to take it easy.

And just like that the spar started and she had to duck low under a punch and cartwheel backwards kicking out gently with her foot in the midst of her back flip and land a hit in the middle of Chojuro's chest, all without chakra for once.

It was different and exhilarating "She's actually holding back" Sasuke gaped watching the fight, not once had he felt her flare her chakra or gather it into her limbs as the fight progressed where they were pretty much evenly matched.

Then Chojuro pulled some move and shot a jutsu at her at point blank range "S..Sorry" the blue haired teenager grimaced glad that he hadn't added that much chakra to his jutsu and she was able to heal herself of the damage.

"Right it's okay" the rose haired preteen said lightly settling into a stance and launching herself forward, landing a careful punch on Chojuro's shoulder, before going for a side sweep, in the end neither of them won as the match was called.

Not once though during the entire spar did she use chakra "Why didn't you fight like you usually do brat" the hunter nin who'd been silent like the others the entire time growled irritated that she'd changed herself completely somehow.

"Because if she had then she wouldn't have much chakra to use during her three hour hospital shift" Cee commented watching Sakura as she put her weights back on, wrapping the bandages carefully around her limbs before rising carefully to her feet.

Hardly a scratch on her much like Chojuro "That's right plus I had to prove to Sasuke that I could hold back in a fight without seeming like a berserker all the time" Sakura grinned taking the mickey out of her friend.

Who scowled good-naturedly at her before snorting "Okay you win, you do know how to hold back when it truly counts" Sasuke groaned relenting to the stare with a sulk and she broke down in laughter at his expense.

Which like usual tugged a smile out of him and Darui chuckled "You two are something else" the white haired male shook his head in amusement not jealous in the least because he knew the two were like the best of friends/siblings in their hearts and nothing would ever happen between them.

"Either way thank you for indulging Chojuro with the spar we'll be going now" Ao grouched out like usual leading the way off the training grounds, intending on watching them from a distance because he didn't trust those Cloud Shinobi in the least.

Sakura shook her head as they retreated hastily "S..See you around S..Sakura-san" Chojuro waved following after his partner mission from the Mizukage at the forefront of his mind and intending on completing it no matter what.

Now left with nothing to do, Sakura crinkled her nose up trying to think up something that would involve using very little chakra on her part "Why don't we go see if the Dope needs help shopping" Sasuke grunted out.

"Right because that knucklehead sometimes messes up without realizing it, let's just hope we're not to late" Sakura nodded in agreement so with that they headed from the training grounds and all the way to the market.

Where it seemed like Naruto had just gotten of the mind to go shopping "Teme, Sakura-chan I thought you were sparring with that Mist Shinobi guy" Naruto was surprised when they appeared before him sporting matching smirks.

That admittedly creeped him out until he realized they were doing it on purpose and started pouting "I did spar, didn't last very long then they vanished so we decided to come help with the shopping" the pinkette exclaimed.

"Exactly Dope so where's the list, you did make one right" the ebony haired preteen held out his hand and a list was dropped in it so they could all stare at it as he held it up, then they divided it up equally between the three of them.

Just like that they split up in opposite directions to get what they needed for their house "Still don't understand how they can just share" Cee was confused and he wondered why the three preteens were so close with one another.

Darui shrugged "Me either but at least they won't ever try to make a move on her that's the only reason I allowed it because those three kids see each other as family" Darui admitted, he knew because she told him all the time in her letters.

Cee shot him a look "But why, what happened to Naruto-san's parents, I won't bother asking what happened to Sasuke-san's because everyone in all the five great nations know" the blonde frowned in concern this was the oddest situation ever.

"No idea, she doesn't know either, nor does he so it's pointless asking, Naruto's been an orphan his entire life and no one will tell him anything and right" the white haired male said, watching the trio of preteens as they worked together flawlessly.

And then with their groceries it was back to the house for lunch where Musubime and Hiretsuna were waiting for them "Afternoon Imouto-chan have you had a good morning so far" Musubime greeted his little sister with a careful hug.

"Oh it's been great got in a light workout, Kakashi-sensei came to have breakfast with us and told us about our new mission in a week and then we went grocery shopping" Sakura chattered a mile a minute returning her brothers hug.

Sorely missing her parents in that moment, Musubime smiled "Quite eventful imouto-chan, Hiretsuna-chan also tells me you'll be going to work at the hospital after lunch is this true" the fourteen year old prodded wanting to hear more.

As they all headed into the kitchen "It's true Musubime-ni, a medic from the hospital asked me personally to become part of the staff and I can hardly wait" the pinkette bounced in excitement eyes bright and full of happiness.

Making the others smile as they sat around the kitchen table to wait for lunch to be made "How do you think your first shift will go Sakura-chan" Hiretsuna found her chance to ask her own questions because Musubime would go on and on sometimes.

"Probably hectic, then again I have no idea what their going to be having me doing at first and I know it won't be smooth sailing exactly" Sakura admitted heating up the turkey meat for stir-fry knowing it was a personal favorite of everyone's.

This meal Naruto and Sasuke sat out just watching and taking in as much as they could to help out the next time they had lunch at the house "Really shouldn't they start you off on something that requires your skills" the brunette frowned.

"Yes but that's the thing about hard work, you have to start at the bottom and work your way up" the fuscia haired preteen explained lightly now working on the vegetables for the stir fry and making a sauce that was palatable for everyone.

Hiretsuna sat back at that "Guess there's a lot I don't know about this world still" Hiretsuna sighed softly only to have her hand squeezed by Musubime who shot her a smile, and she realized she wasn't the only one lost, her betrothed was to and that made her feel better.

Soon enough lunch was ready and they all dug in to eat "Mm this is better than usual" Naruto burst out like usual after taking the first bite of his food once they all had their plates and a cup of tea or something to drink and started eating.

"I agree it's different, you changed the recipe again, it's like those waffles that you still won't tell us what you did differently on" Sasuke accused with a sulk and Sakura grinned secretively, Darui knew and that's all that mattered.

Speaking of Darui chose that moment to chuckle "Oddest bunch of kids ever that's excluding Omoi from the Hidden Cloud" the white haired male shook his head in amusement stuffing another bite into his mouth.

"Ah yes Omoi, the one who over thinks things to the point of driving everyone else to insanity with his completely irrational fears, his teammate is no better what with having a temper, Karui, reminds me a bit of you actually Sakura-san" the older blonde snorted.

The girl in question smiled cheekily, then glanced to the time "Looks like I have to get going so I'm not late" Sakura hurriedly finished her dinner then stood leaving the clean up to Naruto and Sasuke only this time.

To her surprise Darui stood as well and followed her into the hall where the front door was located "Good luck Sakura and don't let them take advantage of you to much" Darui pulled her in a for a light hug, Sakura blushed, then tugged her white sandals onto her feet and was out the door.

Rushing down the streets to the hospital for her first day at work "Your here, good, now listen closely these are going to be your duties for the foreseeable future until you can work your way up to everyone else's level" Herasu was waiting for her.

And immediately she got a clipboard shoved into her hands "Pediatrics and Geriatrics, cleaning the bed pans, healing injuries the civilian way unless the mystical palm is absolutely necessary" Sakura read off feeling relieved.

It was a lot more than she thought she'd get to do "Now you know, now Sakura-san get to work and I'll release you at four" the gray haired woman nudged her newest employee off and Sakura was left to find her way around the hospital.

Not that it took very long to find the Geriatrics Ward, then go around to each individual room and clean out the bedpans, tend to any other need the elderly patients needed before heading for the Pediatrics Ward and tend to children's injuries the civilian way.

Every once in awhile she had no choice but to use her mystical palm jutsu because the injury was to extensive, and one little kid even needed stitches because the gash in her leg was to severe that it was a little above her skill levels.

Then at four after a mostly lonely shift in which she'd mainly talked to the parents of the children she was tending to headed for the lobby "Mm not bad, good work today Sakura-san and we'll see you tomorrow" Herasu was there to meet her again.

Patted her on the back and then sent her out the door, Sakura smiled feeling accomplished and hurried home, when she got there and entered the kitchen she was surprised at the two extra guests "Kakashi-sensei and…." Sakura trailed off not recognizing the brunette.

"You can calm me Tenzo, now that your here Kakashi-senpai has something he wishes to ask of you" Tenzo introduced himself carefully wishing he hadn't been dragged into this plot and hoping beyond hope the girl wouldn't remember his chakra.

Sakura sat down with a look of confusion her face "Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having me live partially here as well so that we can all learn to work as an organized unit" Kakashi coughed out sheepishly.

Darui was shocked and shot a look to Sakura, who looked equally as mystified "Before you say no, Tenzo here can use wood style and make another part of the house and fix that wall in Sasuke-kun's room" the silver haired nin pressed onward.

Glancing at Tenzo who nodded "Right and I have full permission from Hokage-sama to do this" the older brunette explained lightly and Sakura tilted her head to the side in consideration before looking to Naruto and Sasuke.

In the next moment the three preteens were stood on their feet and they all vanished to the living room "Do you think it's a good idea Sakura-chan, though Kakashi-sensei's just as lonely as us, he has no one but us his genin" Naruto was wise for once.

"Quite and remember what you said the more the merrier and as much as I hate to admit it, if we're going to be a team a damn good one that goes down in history, Kakashi needs to be right here learning how to work alongside us as well" Sasuke snorted.

Just like that her decision was made and so they traipsed back into the kitchen, before she spoke she peered at Darui, who nodded in acceptance "Okay, but you have to be responsible Kakashi-sensei, no more being three hours late, and you have to cook to" Sakura stated.

Before heading to the stove "Relax those boys went out and got ramen for dinner cause we all thought you'd be exhausted Sakura-san" Cee stopped her before she could start making dinner for the lot of them and pointed to the boxes.

Sakura blushed making them all laugh as they sat down to eat their ramen of choice before heading off to take showers, the wall in Sasuke's room was fixed and that night besides Darui and Cee, everyone settled down in their beds to sleep for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 15

A week later Sakura was pleased as punch to go off on a normal C Rank Mission and get away from the hospital for a few days "Be careful Imouto-chan okay" Musubime said as he watched his sister pack a pack for her newest mission.

"Don't worry Ni-san it's a normal mission this time to just gather herbs a day away from the village, nothing is going to happen" Sakura assured zipping her pack, then checking her weapon pouches, senbon, shuriken, kunai, makibishi spikes, ninja wire and scroll with Nuibari.

Then it was on to her storage pouch, storage scrolls full of supplies for the next few days, an extra clothing scroll, cooking utensils and a grill for vegetables, lastly was her medical pouch, stuffed full of scrolls filled with herbs, petri dishes of ointments, antidote pills, bandage rolls and plenty of other things.

With that she was done checking over her pouches "Right guess I'll see you in a few days then" the fourteen year old frowned feeling conflicted, it was different when he was all the way in the Capital now he got to physically see her off and he felt weird.

Sakura flashed him a smile "Relax Musubime-ni we'll be back before you know it, and it's not like Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke won't be there as well" the pinkette hugged her brother before heading out of her room.

And down the stairs to the living room "I'm going to be stay with Musubime-kun until you return, no offense Darui-san, Cee-san" Hiretsuna announced once the preteens were gathered in the front room with their sensei.

Who'd officially moved in partially, he had his own floor, since the roof had been removed and a third floor was added to the once two storied house, making it three storied "Have you two checked over your pouches to make sure you have everything" Kakashi was the one to ask.

Of the two boys "Yes Kakashi-sensei we have, like three times just to be sure cause Sakura-chan would have asked if you hadn't and we were just about to tell her before you asked" Naruto huffed, he knew better than to go off on a mission without being over prepared.

Kakashi chuckled lightly "Guess that's that then and we'll be on our way now" Sasuke stood on Sakura's left and Naruto took her right sandwiching the lone girl on their team between them like they usually did.

Hiretsuna sighed "I promise to keep working with my dagger while your gone Sakura-chan" the brunette waved watching the quartet head for the door and feeling lonely already, it wouldn't be the same without them around that was for sure.

"They'll be back in a few days Hiretsuna-san, as for us we'll still be stuck here in this house, hmm I wonder if those Mist Shinobi were told" Cee mused aloud, oh well that wasn't his problem if the duo hadn't been.

In fact it would be rather funny when they realized Sakura was no longer in the village for a few days at least "Probably not Cee, but it's out of our hands for the most part" Darui shrugged feeling the same way as his partner.

With that the two fourteen year old's headed out of the shared Team Seven house, and the two Cloud Shinobi did the same to find something to occupy their time around the village for the next few days while Sakura was off on a mission.

Speaking off Team Seven had just finished signing out at the gates and had only started down the path in the direction they needed to go "By the way you seem a little eager to get out of the village for awhile Sakura-chan" the blonde on the team questioned.

Having sensed excitement in his female teammate "Yeah why is that, usually you dread going outside the village for fear of something happening to one of us" the raven haired preteen on the team asked seconds later.

Earning an amused glare "Just needed a break from the hospital for a few days, I love working there but they act like their the ones who taught me all my skills and discovered my abilities" the pinkette huffed in frustration.

"Now, now Sakura-chan you got to remember it's been over twenty years since they've had someone with your talent in the hospital so of course their going to try and take credit, all the while you can turn around and say the opposite thing" their silver haired sensei chuckled.

Sakura relaxed at that already missing Darui "Kind of wish Hokage-sama would have let Darui-kun and Cee-san come with us though" Sakura sighed softly thinking about her betrothed and none of the males on her team disturbed.

Until they came across a road block "Momochi the hell are you doing so close to the village, don't you know it's dangerous, the Mizukage is here" Sasuke, who'd been taking a sip of water spat out the liquid as he spotted the rogue from their first outside the village mission.

Zabuza rolled his eyes "I'm well aware of that brat, was just coming to tell the girl there that the bandits were taken care of finally, got them all tracked down, so that other girl has nothing to fear anymore" the raven haired male snorted.

"Thank you Zabuza-san and Hiretsuna-chan will no doubt appreciate it" the rose haired girl nodded in acceptance knowing better than to do much more than that because he finally had a good thing going on.

The rogue snorted again "Whatever brat I'm out of here, you probably won't see me for awhile again" Zabuza stated then turned on his heel and vanished into the forest, the opposite direction they inevitably ended up going.

"Makes me wonder do you think Zabuza will ever feel comfortable enough revealing his presence to his former village again" Naruto asked in confusion feeling bad for the guy who was completely and utterly alone.

Unfortunately no one had a real answer for him "Unlikely Naruto-kun he sent his massive blade back for a reason, he doesn't want anyone but us to know he still lives and is helping out his country where they need it" Kakashi said lightly.

Leading the way deep into the forest that surrounded their village "Oh Sakura, got a question it's about herbs, don't look at me like that Dope, a few herbs interest me, specifically poison ones, so between elephant ear and wisteria" the raven haired preteen inquired suddenly.

Sakura blinked at him for a moment before pulling the information up with ease "Well elephants ear or dieffenbachia if ingested causes the airways to swell shut or if brushed against burning and itches, wisteria however rarely harms humans, but in animals it causes vomiting and diarrhea" the pinkette listed.

Naruto and Kakashi just stared at her "Just how is it you can remember all that anyway Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin was admittedly just as confused as he'd ever been since he first got assigned these genin.

"Because Sakura-chan has a photographic memory that lets her remember lots of things isn't that right Sakura-chan" the blonde on the team burst out in remembrance as it hit him, that's why she knew more than half of what she did because of how easy remembering things came to her.

In response to Naruto's outburst Sakura nodded lightly and with that they doubled their efforts to reach their destination, for awhile everything was quiet and peaceful until Sasuke thought of another question for his teammate.

"Say if you saw someone twitching what kind of medicinal herb would you use for that, what would it mean anyway" Sasuke prodded wanting to learn something at the very least since they'd be gathering herbs anyway.

His sole female teammate shot him a strange look before deciding to indulge her teammate "Damage to the nervous system and if I had to choose it would either be Astragalus or Tulsi which is basically Holy Basil" Sakura announced.

Earning more stares from the other members of their team "So does that mean you know what each individual herb looks like as well" Kakashi inquired curiously not surprised for once when Sakura nodded again.

"Of course she'd know, since she studied medicinal herbs, plants, and flowers from the time we were six and Cee gave her little tests every once in awhile to see what she retained and what she needed to memorize again" Naruto snorted.

Which brought laughter from the four of them, even Naruto himself and then silence once again reigned over them again until it was lunch time so they stopped and made a temporary camp "Guess I should have known you'd be versatile" the silver haired Jonin shook his head.

As he realized that Sakura had prepared herself to cook outdoors for the next couple of days, which included a small grill that could be powered up with chakra, and lots of vegetables, herbs and tea, though she did go catch fish to cut up and grill over her grill.

"Right at least this way it takes little time for us to pack up and be on our way to the herb patch" the raven haired preteen shrugged not concerned, this mission was turning out to be a lot easier than their first mission and he was grateful for that.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, yeah and even though I love ramen, Sakura-chan sure knows how to cook them veggies" the blonde was practically salivating at the smell of the cooking vegetables, slathered in oil and covered in aluminum foil.

Sakura chose that moment to look up and flash them all a smile "That's because my oba-chan taught me how to cook, she also got this for me, for my twelfth birthday" the pinkette snickered checking on the portable fire pit that had a pot of water with tea bags in it over it.

Fifteen minutes later lunch was ready and they all dug in "Still don't know how you do it Sakura, it's like every meal you make changes, much like your outfits, by the way when did you go get more outfits like that" Sasuke pointed out the newest outfit she wore.

Emerald orbs trailed over her attire this time of a short sleeved open dress that was dark green in color, beneath she wore long stretchy pants in a pale red, and green sandals, tied around her waist was a green sash with green chest armor, on her arms were weights, bandages, mesh and warmers.

Then to top it all off a light green hood that went to her elbows and attached to the dress, the hood she currently had down "Yeah I'd like to know as well because I've never noticed you slipping off on your own" Naruto narrowed his baby blue eyes.

"Honestly you boys, I go shopping all the time, you two are there with me, you just don't follow me into the girl clothes" Sakura reminded bluntly and their eyes widened before they both flashed her sheepish smiles.

And she rolled her eyes before starting to clean up everything and pack it all away in scrolls again "Come to think of it, I've also noticed you buying summons scrolls, have you chosen one yet" Kakashi asked suddenly.

But Sakura shook her head slipping into a light depression, even Sasuke winced because the last summons point blank refused without even looking at her, Kakashi wisely dropped that line of questioning and Naruto didn't say anything either as they started forward once again.

Less than four hours later they were at the herb patch and Sakura's expression brightened upon seeing all the herbs "Wow this is amazing" the pinkette murmured in awe, because she'd never thought there would be this many growing almost a full day away from the Leaf Village.

"Indeed it is Sakura-chan, and we have all day tomorrow to pick them, and if you want get some for yourself as well that's great, for now dinner then an early bed time" the silver haired Jonin interrupted.

Getting the feeling if he didn't stop her she'd just go straight to picking the herbs and it wouldn't be for the hospital, Sakura blushed in embarrassment and got started on dinner "Don't worry Sakura-chan I nearly made a break for them to" the raven haired boy on her team admitted.

Making her feel slightly better "Weirdo, though I guess it wouldn't be so bad to know this kind of stuff in case Sakura-chan couldn't come with us on a mission one time" the blonde frowned as he considered this out loud before nodding.

Nearly thirty minutes later since they dug an actual fire pit this time, dinner was ready, herb pasted fish and the four of them dug in before spreading out their bedrolls and on their sensei's command went to bed at only 6 in the evening.

Though their sensei more than made up for their early bed time by waking them at six in the morning "Okay I've already made breakfast for you lot, eat then get to work and follow Sakura-chan's lead" the Copy Ninja instructed.

"You got it Kakashi-sensei, plus I would have followed Sakura-chan anyway since she's the one with experience after all" the lone Uzumaki on the team huffed forcing himself to wake up earlier than he was use to and eat as ordered.

Sasuke snorted lightly "That's a given so what all do we have to get anyway, what kind of herbs and how do we pick them" the Uchiha turned his attention on the sole girl on his team knowing she would know and understand.

Sakura paused in taking a bite out of her fish then glanced at the scroll "Mostly anesthetic herbs, that's herbs with numbing agents to them for the knucklehead and some herbs that can be made into ointments for cuts, and to stop bleeding, plus herbs to detoxify blood of poisons" the fuscia haired princess said.

Looking the large list over, "Just what exactly are they trying to do run you ragged or something" Kakashi groaned eyeing the list for himself and sweat dropping at the amount of herbs that were needed by the hospital.

And he was starting to regret ever accepting this C Rank Mission for his genin "Probably, though then again I doubt it will be that hard to make everything for the final round isn't that right Sakura" Sasuke was smart and understood a little more than the other two.

Considering he'd been studying right along Sakura from the very beginning "Exactly, the only hard part is picking the herbs, just make sure you don't smash them and be very careful, other than that it's easy" Sakura announced.

Finishing off her breakfast and rising to her feet, picking up the wicker basket at her side, Sasuke was on his feet in the next moment as well, only to get a basket thrust into his hand as well and when Naruto joined them he got the same kind of basket.

"Basically we're just putting the herbs in here right, oh but what happens if they get mixed up with the other herbs" Naruto was wary as they approached the herb patch and right at the very edge Sakura stopped and kneeled to begin.

They followed her lead hesitantly but when they started picking the herbs she held up her hand "I think she wants you to watch first so you can see how it's done" their silver haired sensei called from his spot around the fire.

Earning a smile from Sakura, who used a very small kusarigama to carefully cut the herbs and once she had a nice sized bundle tied it together with twine "There you go, these are Mullien, gather ten bundles each, here's some twine" the pinkette said.

Handing out a roll of twine and a very small kusarigama to each boy watching them closely as they tried to repeat her earlier actions and once she was sure they had gotten it, turned and began gathering the first herb on the list in abundance.

Until each of them had ten bundles each all neatly tied with twine "Phew this is harder work than I thought it would be" the blonde on the team swiped his forehead free of sweat as they stood and wandered carefully into the herb patch on the hunt for the next herb.

Which was the Kava Kava herb "No kidding and she's growing an herb garden out back so I guess this is good experience for us" the raven haired boy on the team huffed feeling his back beginning to ache from being bent over at such an odd angle.

No complaining came from them though as they worked clear up to nine in the morning, in which they'd gathered all the anesthetic herbs, Mullien, Kava Kava, Mandrak and Caraway "Okay I think you lot have earned a quick break" Kakashi clapped drawing their attention onto him.

"You two go ahead, I'm going to get a bundle each for myself and plant some in the backyard in my herb garden" Sakura waved the two boys off, they hesitated for a moment before realizing she meant it so went to wander around for a bit.

It wasn't more than twenty minutes later Kakashi feeling generous about how long of a break they got that Naruto and Sasuke came storming back into the clearing "We've got a problem, some bandits are torturing an animal" Sasuke blurted out.

Sakura was on her feet in five seconds flat, glad that she managed to get the herbs she wanted before they were interrupted, even Kakashi stood "This way I don't want to see that poor horsey killed" Naruto looked the saddest ever.

And she knew that she couldn't let that defenseless animal get hurt anymore with that they hurried through the forest to a clearing where a Friesian filly pure white with a white mane though it had a strip of black in the mane and a white tail, with green eyes was cornered by a bunch of bandits.

What was even worse was that the horse was injured severely, Sakura saw red and together the four of them launched a counterattack, which had the bandits running for the hills "On you Sakura-chan" the Copy Ninja urged his student towards the wild horse.

That clearly was afraid that she'd be hurt even more "It's okay shh, shh I'm here to help, I'm going to heal your wounds" the fuscia haired princess approached slowly arms up and speaking gently to sooth the horses fears.

Until she was within range and pressing her glowing green hands to the injuries that she could see "Doing great Sakura" the Uchiha on the team assured seeing the horse relax as the pain she obviously felt started going away ever slowly.

"Yeah, yeah and then soon you'll get to be free without fear of being injured again" the lone Uzumaki on the team nodded eagerly keeping his distance, just glad that they'd made it in time to scare away the bandits and save the horse.

It wasn't more than twenty minutes after that, that the horse was fully healed but to Sakura's surprise the female horse followed them to their camp even Kakashi was surprised as he had his students get to work on picking herbs again.

This time it was the Styptic herbs, ten bundles of Horsetail, Red Root, Plantain and Sweet Woodruff was gathered and by the time they were done with that it was time for lunch "Just hope this helps" Naruto glanced at his wicker basket.

Eyeing the eighty bundles of eight different herbs, "Don't worry Dope it will, and we'll benefit from it as well" Sasuke smirked realizing that Sakura would no doubt plant all these herbs in her own garden and if they needed some of these herbs they wouldn't have to come all the way here.

Off to the side the horse that had followed them snorted and followed his sole female teammate from the clearing as she went to catch them lunch "Kind of get the feeling that horse is going to follow us back to the Leaf Village" Kakashi commented.

Seeing what his students saw and there was absolutely no way the Hokage would be able to refuse if Sakura got attached to the horse, ten minutes later Sakura was back "Caught rabbit so we're going to have stew" Sakura announced.

Female horse on her heels, it was the oddest thing ever, but she wasn't going to complain about it as she got started on lunch, there was a lot of leftover stew when they were done eating at nearly one in the afternoon so it was decided that's what they'd have for dinner.

As they got started on picking the last four remaining herbs needed, ten bundles of Red Clover, Burdock Root, Goldenseal Root and Cats Claw, though two of the herbs needed to be dug up with little shovels to get the roots and Sakura demonstrated happily for her teammates.

By three all the herbs had been picked that was needed for the hospital so she went around gathering a bundle of each herb that she could find until it was dinner time, to which she sealed all the herbs she collected for herself away in a scroll.

Then pulled out twelve large baggies to put the bundles of each herb into them, labeled them and finally sealed them all away in one of her storage scrolls, which was handed to Kakashi who situated it in his storage pouch before eating what was left of the stew.

"Ugh I'm so full" the blonde on the team groaned as he polished his second bowl of stew off thanking the kami that they didn't have to do anymore work as they found a river to clean out the pots and bowls that were used.

Only to turn around when he was done and crawl into his bedroll "Me to Naruto and tomorrow we'll be on our way back to the village, where we can call this our first official C Rank Mission complete" the pinkette yawned a large jaw cracking yawn.

Pulling a smile from her sensei "Quite and I'm just thankful that nothing happened" the silver haired nin nodded, eyeing the horse who was inching her way forward until she was practically at Sakura's bedroll only to lay down right next to the lone girl on his team.

Kakashi heaved an inward sigh only to roll his eyes in the next moment "Don't jinx it Kakashi, anything could happen from this moment to tomorrow before we get back" the raven haired preteen grumbled before drifting off into a light sleep.

It wasn't much longer after that, that the Copy Ninja found himself falling asleep as well for the rest of the night only to be woken by quiet laughter and the smell of charred vegetables "Geez you act like you haven't eaten in forever" Sakura's voice filtered into his ears.

And he cracked a curious eye open to see what was going on only to find his three students crowded around the horse feeding her apples they must have found somewhere, it was only five in the morning "Talk about an early morning wake up call, this isn't payback for all last week is it" Kakashi groaned.

Waking up a little quicker than he wanted "Why on earth would we do that for Kakashi, the horse here was hungry and was trying to eat Sakura's hair we've only been awake twenty minutes, breakfast is done by the way" Sasuke snorted.

"Right, right, there you go good horsey" Naruto patted the filly on the neck then flopped down next to Sakura as they dug in to the charred vegetables which was delicious like usual though with a different taste than they were use to because they were outdoors.

Not long after that camp was packed up and they were on their way to the village, as Kakashi suspected the horse began following them but before he could mention it "Do you think Hokage-sama would let me keep her" the pinkette on the team asked.

Her sensei heaved a long suffering sigh "Probably you are this Country's Princess after all and to refuse you would cause problems for him" the silver haired nin sighed feeling exhausted, why couldn't he have gotten a normal bunch of brats that didn't wear him down to his soul.

This earned a look "Now, now Sakura, Kakashi's not suggesting you'd throw your weight around as the Princess to the Hokage" the raven haired preteen soothed shooting a glare at his sensei, who wanted to groan.

And Naruto wasn't helping by standing back and sniggering like a crazy person "This is one of the easiest missions we've ever gotten" the blonde grinned feeling at peace for once as they trekked back to their village.

Horse that they'd saved from bandits loping after them slowly "If your going to keep her you should give her a name" Sasuke piped in suddenly wanting to hear what Sakura would come up with in regards to giving a companion a name.

Considering the horse wasn't going to leave any time soon "Yeah I wonder that to Sakura-chan so do you have a name at the ready for her" Naruto jumped in excited himself, though he wondered where would the horse even stay.

"Just to remind you I can ask Yamato to build a one stall stable behind the house for her, considering he's at mine a lot sometimes" Kakashi offered knowing that it would make Yamato groan but he would do it.

Sakura was quiet for a long while nearly up to noon "Kuri because she likes sweet chestnuts, noticed that when I went to catch our lunch yesterday, she found a few" Sakura finally exclaimed as they were sitting down for lunch.

Basically more vegetables with fish, they all couldn't wait until they got home and could eat more than vegetables, fish or rabbits and after lunch they packed up once more and started forward again, though Sakura noticed Kuri not following them.

Then it hit her "Kuri-chan do you want a carrot, I've got one with your name on it" the pinkette waved said vegetable at the horse who loped forward not at her newly dubbed name but at the carrot and tried to take a bite.

Only for it to be held away and Sakura climbed bareback on the horse before handing over the carrot "Wow looks like we're keeping her" the blonde on the team whistled softly as they started forward again Sakura sitting sideways on the newly dubbed Kuri.

"Definitely though it means a lot of responsibility on our parts, brushing her, feeding her, keeping her stall cleaned with fresh hay, bathing her, cleaning out her hooves and clipping them so they don't grow out to long and hurt her and daily exercise" the raven haired preteen ticked off his fingers.

Kakashi nodded in agreement "Right, not only that getting her blankets for the winter, a saddle, bridle, reins and whatever else is needed which is going to cost a lot of money" Kakashi added afterwards but it didn't seem like his genin were to worried.

Why would they be with Sakura "My parents almost got me a horse a long time ago when I was five but I was more interested in becoming a ninja that I said no" Sakura smiled sheepishly running her fingers through the almost pure white mane.

"Really you are the oddest person I've ever met Sakura" Sasuke shook his head in amusement slowing his walk a bit to walk next to the horse to keep Sakura in his sights if he was being honest even if the horse was being extremely behaved.

Ahead of them Naruto nodded "Yeah, yeah but I'm glad we're all friends you know" Naruto burst out happily just glad that he had people who cared about him enough to show him what he needed to do in order to survive in this life.

With that the lot of them settled down and let a comfortable silence fall over them as they finished the rest of their trek home, it was two when the big red gates of their village came into sight since they'd gotten an earlier start.

And at 2:10 because the usual Chunin on gate duty were no where around and the unfamiliar chunin kicked up a fuss about the horse in their midst they were headed down the streets to the Hokage Tower to report in after their three day mission.

The Hokage was surprised though when they told him about what they'd brought back "A horse really Sakura-san you couldn't pick a regular pet like a cat or a dog" Hiruzen sighed feeling old for once and like he needed to choose a successor.

Especially when Sakura shook her head "Very well but the horse is your responsibility and she'll have to go on missions with you if you think she can handle it" the Hokage relented taking the scroll filled with herbs from Kakashi.

Jotting down a missive and handing that and the scroll over to a Chunin milling about to have them delivered to the hospital before dismissing the three genin and Jonin from his office to go home and rest for a couple of days.

"Your back" Darui spoke when the lot of them were crowded in the living room, his eyes roved over the two boys only to frown "Where is she" his hackles were instantly raised as he thought the worst had happened.

He was just about to go tearing down the streets to the hospital when Sakura appeared from the kitchen "Sorry about that, had to get our newest addition to the house comfortable in the backyard" Sakura apologized coming forward to greet Darui with a hug.

Who was extremely confused "Newest addition to the house, who do you mean, don't tell me you brought back another boy" the white haired male groaned prompting giggles from his betrothed as she led the way to the backdoor.

To peer out it his onyx eyes widened "We saved her from a bunch of bandits that we're trying to kill her, on that note I'm going to go find Tenzo have him make a stable for her so she doesn't eat you're herb garden" Kakashi saluted then vanished in a plume of smoke.

Sakura groaned and opened the window in the kitchen "A horse huh and what after you saved her she just followed you" Cee was extremely amused, of course animals would be attracted to the girl, she had a very soothing chakra after all.

"Pretty much and as exhausted as I am from that long trek and since it's no where near time for dinner I'm going to go out and buy some apples, carrots and sweet chestnuts for Kuri" Naruto saluted disappearing out the front door to buy what was needed.

Cee blinked in surprise "Kuri huh is there a reason you named her after a chestnut" the remaining blonde questioned in confusion, though looking at the horse he supposed he probably would have named her something similar.

Sasuke nodded "Cause according to Sakura she likes sweet chestnuts, I'm going to go buy a feed bag and water trough for her, you rest Sakura, we'll get the rest of the stuff we need later or tomorrow" Sasuke waved hurrying after his blonde teammate.

Leaving Sakura alone in the house with the two Cloud Shinobi "How put out where those two when they realized I was gone from the village" Sakura couldn't resist asking, she'd not told them on purpose because she didn't want to be nagged at anymore.

"Oh very put out, though you don't have to worry about them nagging you about training with Nuibari anytime soon unless they send you a letter or something because yesterday the treaty went through and they all went home" Darui assured.

Viridian orbs widened "Right, also we'll be leaving today for the last remaining two weeks before the Chunin Exams, Raikage-sama wants us there to escort him here and we'll stay for another week then go home to Cloud" Cee patted Sakura on the shoulder.

It was the best she was going to get after all more than she thought she'd get actually "Imouto-chan your home, when did you get home" Musubime and Hiretsuna walked through the front door in the next moment.

"Just now Musubime-ni and we're back Hiretsuna-chan" the pinkette smiled demurely feeling happy to be home and able to relax until another mission came their way, but since the Chunin Exams were in effect missions outside the village were few and far between.

That's why they'd had so much time on their hands lately "Did you buy a horse or something" Hiretsuna was extremely shocked as she came forward to hug Sakura and peered out the backdoor only to spy the animal in the backyard.

"Not bought, found and saved, Kuri followed us home, Hokage-sama is letting us keep her and yes I named her after a chestnut because she likes to eat sweet chestnuts" the fuscia haired preteen princess explained easily.

Musubime stared at his little sister "You choose now to get interested in horses, honestly why are you so different to normal little sisters" the fourteen year old prince of Fire Country sighed to which had them all cracking up laughing.

Cee and Darui stood off to the side shaking their heads in amusement "That's probably an answer Sakura-chan will never be able to give you an answer" the brunette he was betrothed to snickered lightly behind her hand.

As they all shuffled into the living room for a bit until Kakashi returned with Tenzo in tow, only for both males to disappear to the backyard to make a stable and return fifteen minutes later "Done all that's left is getting your horse what she needs" Tenzo announced.

"Thank you Tenzo" Kakashi nodded disappearing to his floor of the house missing the scowl as he left behind a thick plume of smoke like usual, Sakura sighed and opened the front room window to allow the smoke to dissipate.

Before glaring at the ceiling "He really needs to learn how to use a bloody door" Sakura grumbled and sat back down with a huff next to Darui, who bit back a chuckle and hid his smile because she was so spirited.

Only to realize they really needed to get going "It's going to be an extremely long two weeks, we'll see you Sakura" Darui stood grabbing his pack from beside the couch where he'd put it and Cee did the same thing.

"Right just make sure you lot take care of yourselves, even if Hatake-san is here" Cee nodded feeling uncomfortable as they headed out the door and started down the streets to the gates leaving behind two teenagers and one preteen.

Until Naruto and Sasuke returned "Let's go set up this stuff first and get started on an early dinner" Sasuke said feeling his stomach rumbling in hunger, it would take them a bit to get back on their normal schedule as they headed out back.

And saw the brand new addition off to the side of their backyard, a small barn with one stable just big enough for Kuri and the three of them set to work "I think this is going to be our most trying challenge yet" Naruto commented.

When they began making several treks back and forth between the house and the small barn with pales of water to fill the trough that had been bought then they were laying down the hay and filling the feed bag with feed for Kuri.

In the bag they mixed some sweet chestnuts in for the hungry filly before giving her pats on the neck or head and headed in to get started on dinner "How was your mission by the way" Musubime questioned watching his little sister and her teammates cook dinner.

"Oh it went great, besides that little bit with the bandits it was smooth sailing, the herbs were easy to pick and all that though the herb patch was huge and I was lucky enough to pick a bundle of many of the herbs to plant here in the backyard" the pinkette chattered.

Making a mental note to remind herself tomorrow to do that "Guess tomorrow is all planned out for us buying horse stuff and planting the herb garden huh Sakura-chan" the blonde grinned feeling excitement bubbling within him.

But it was Sasuke who made it even better "And I know the perfect place for Kuri to get her exercise in without bothering anyone in the village" Sasuke smirked because he'd been working on cleaning it up after all.

Thankfully Sakura caught on instantly and nodded "I've gotten better with my dagger, oh Koeda was here for a bit, then she had to go off on another mission" Hiretsuna piped in suddenly in remembrance to tell Sakura that her cousin had been by.

Sakura smiled and with that dinner was done, a simple meal of smashed potatoes, green beans and chicken before they all sat down to eat, Kakashi absent this time and they they all traipsed out back for a quick two hour work out.

And at 7:30 they were in bed after locking up and heavily booby trapping the house like usual the members of team seven and Hiretsuna all collapsed in a bed while Musubime went back to his Aunt and Uncle's house for the night.

The next morning was hectic to say the least as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke scrambled to get everything Kuri needed a couple of blankets, maintenance things, brush, clippers, picks for her mane and hooves, more food, a couple of saddles, reins and bits.

During all this Sakura also got started on planting her garden with help from her teammates here and there and by one they were taking Kuri across the village to the abandoned Uchiha Compound to let her get in exercise before it was back to her small barn and stable.

Before they all knew it their three day break was up and the next day it was back to work for Sakura at the hospital and they also had D Rank Missions to complete as well, so by the time the Final Round of the Chunin Exams came about the lot of them were exhausted.

Currently though they were awaiting the Raikage's arrival with his four escorts instead of the standard two "What does this Raikage guy look like anyway" Naruto was confused since he only really knew the Mizukage and Hokage the others he was still lost on.

"No idea Dope and it's better if you kept your usual exuberance to a minimum this guy is supposed to be really strict or so I heard from my D….someone once" Sasuke cut himself off at the last second.

Their pink haired teammate knew who he was about say had told him but didn't say anything in regards to that, though she did have an answer for Naruto "Really big, lots of muscles, he could probably squish the three of us flat with only his hand" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Just as a booming laugh filled the air before her "Gutsy little brat aren't you though I suppose I shouldn't be to shocked I am, you're a far cry from that itty bitty eight year old the last time I saw you" Ay with his escorts appeared.

He couldn't resist and reached out to ruffle her long pink locks to a completely irreparable state "That's the girl you talk about nonstop" a blond male with blue eyes asked in utter disbelief from behind his Kage to Darui.

Darui nodded and watched the interactions between the Raikage and Sakura "Probably Raikage-sama and of course I've grown big and become a medic-nin just like I told you" the pinkette grinned widely the only one unafraid to speak her mind.

Even if she did get a couple of disturbed looks from the two unknown to her Cloud Shinobi "Good and I see you've kept true to yourself" Ay finished assessing the young girl and pulled back, Sakura straightened at the same time and then he settled his eyes on the Jonin.

"Welcome to our village Raikage-sama, I am Kakashi Hatake, these three's sensei if you will follow me this way please once you've signed in I will lead you to Hokage-sama as requested" Kakashi introduced himself and gave a short bow.

Ay nodded in acceptance and signed in prompting his shinobi to do the same "Told you we'd be back, in two weeks Sakura" Darui greeted Sakura with a side hug, squishing the girl to his side, glad that nothing had happened in the time he'd been gone.

She flashed him a brilliant smile in response and kept close "How are those other ones doing and Kuri" Cee couldn't resist greeting the girl with a small wave, not daring to hug her, because he didn't want Darui to get jealous.

"Kuri's doing great, getting lots of exercise and getting use to carrying us, though not all of us can fit on her at the same time" Naruto piped in with a whiskered grin as they started down the streets of the Leaf Village to the Hokage Tower.

Cee and Darui chuckled lightly "Of course a person isn't going to be able to carry three people at once" the blue eyed blonde female said in confusion not understanding anything in the least or why Darui was still hugging the young girl.

"Not a person a horse, Sakura named her Kuri because she likes sweet chestnuts, we've been taking care of her and teaching her things, plus Sakura's found a new weapon she can use on her, bow and arrows" Sasuke answered.

Of course they should have known "How are things going with those two and Nuibari" the onyx eyed blonde questioned remembering that his other question hadn't been fully answered since obviously Kuri was important.

"Musubime-ni and Hiretsuna-chan are doing great, Mebuki-oba-chan, Kizashi-oji-san, Eda-kun and Koeda-chan are all here for the exams, I'm going to sit in the booth with them and my parents" Sakura announced.

Here Naruto and Sasuke sulked "Oi what's up with you two, what about your parents it's not like you need to hang off her anyway" the blue eyed blonde male pointed out a little roughly and Sakura shot him a look before glancing to Darui.

Who sighed "Because their parents are gone and her's are well special" the younger white haired male grimaced knowing that he had to keep the secret even now, unless "Wait a minute if your going to sit in the booth with them that means everyone in the village is going to know" Darui said.

Sakura crinkled her nose up "Yep, they said it's time and since I'm gonna be thirteen here soon they figured there was no point in being undercover anymore since I've integrated myself into the shinobi lifestyle so much anyway" the pinkette shrugged.

Darui was extremely relieved about that "Good for you Sakura-chan, bet everyone who was curious is gonna freak when they realize all this time who you actually were" her silver haired sensei huffed and ruffled her hair again.

Messing it up even more than before, she was about to retaliate when they pulled to a stop in front of the Hokage Tower finally and Kakashi with Ay on his heels vanished within "Spunky little kid aren't you, I'm Atsui by the way, this is my Sis" the blue eyed blonde introduced himself.

"And I'm Samui so is something going on between you two, cause hanging on to each other like that is not exactly appropriate" Samui couldn't hold her tongue any longer on the subject cause it was extremely disturbing.

Viridian orbs widened "That's because we're betrothed, nice to meet you Atsui-san, Samui-san I am the Princess of Fire Country and Darui-kun and I have been betrothed since I was three and he twelve" Sakura greeted with a little curtsy.

Being the princess she was supposed to be "Try not to shock them to much brat" Ay with Kakashi in tow appeared again since it had been a very short meeting considering they would all be going to the arena that had been designated for the Final Round of the Chunin Exams.

The young princess blushed only to get laughed at "Why is it whenever I say something similar you try all the harder to shock me" Kakashi glared leading the way to the arena, what he didn't count on was for the foot that tried to trip him.

But when he looked back he couldn't figure out the culprit, 'Payback Kakashi-sensei' Sakura snickered inwardly keeping close to her teammates now the closer and closer they got to the arena and then they all had to split up.

Two Cloud Shinobi went with Ay to the Kage booth, while the remaining two went with Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura she had to go all the way to the booth that held her family "Your here thank kami" Sayuri grabbed her daughter in a bone crushing hug.

Glad to see her again after all this time it felt like it had been forever since the last time she'd seen her daughter "Mother are you…I'm going to have a baby sibling" the pinkette blinked at her mother's enlarged stomach.

About four months along she would guess "Yes we wanted to surprise you my dear, your going to have a little sister and a little brother, we're naming them Teashi and Tsuigi Haruno" Juhi greeted his eldest daughter with his own hug.

Sakura felt like she was home once again "Can't believe you've been hiding that from me all this time kami what are they look like oh man I'm going to miss out on a lot of their life" Sakura frowned not liking this one little bit.

It was the first time she felt regret for choosing to become a shinobi "Don't worry my little princess once the Exams are all over we have some news for you" Sayuri Haruno assured squishing her daughter to her side again.

"Wish I could have another sibling" Eda pouted suddenly glancing down into the arena as the final round contestants started showing up, this would be his first big ninja event and he was kind of excited to see how it all went.

Mebuki winced at that but it was missed by her son "Think about it this way Eda-kun, those two little ones are family and you can liken them to siblings if you will, because the will of fire is to see everyone as family be it a brother or a sister even if your only cousins" Kizashi announced.

Viridian orbs lit up "Yeah that's right Eda-otouto plus you've got me and I'd do anything in the world for you don't forget that" Koeda piped in with a smile hugging her little brother just as a commotion came from the arena.

Seemed like they were finally starting "Ooh this is going to be a lot different than Koeda-chan's Chunin Exams I'm certain" Mebuki finally spoke leaning forward carefully in her seat to see over the railing and down into the arena since they were so high up.

Truthfully and because she didn't want to admit it to anyone just yet she was pregnant much like her sister in law, though only a month with twins "Mebuki-sama would you like us to fetch you all something to drink" Kyogo spoke up just then having an inkling about what was wrong with the woman.

Who nodded and so with his sister in tow they went down into the stands to find something to drink "Ginger tea huh so you aren't the only one who's noticed Mebuki-sama's strangeness lately" Koron smiled when she saw what her brother had got.

And then it was back up into the booth for them and they passed around the drinks to everyone gathered just as a voice washed over them and all eyes turned to the Kage Booth "Hello all and welcome to the annual Chunin Selection Exams" Hiruzen said then the fights began.


	17. Chapter 16

When the fights began Sakura cringed seeing how brutal the contestants were on each other "Kami that's insane, were they like this during your Chunin Exams Koeda-chan" Sakura flinched as the gray haired teen Hinata's cousin was facing went flying across the field.

Koeda shook her head "No somethings not right with either of those guys" Koeda grimaced wincing every time the Hyuga landed a hit on his opponent until the whole fight turned around and in the end the gray haired teen, Kabuto Yakushi was called winner of the fight.

And Neji was carted away on a stretcher unconscious even if he was a colossal jerk she couldn't help but feel bad for him "Ouch that looked like it hurt a lot" Eda shot a look to his cousin and sister, how on earth could they fight knowing that it would hurt.

"Probably Eda-kun but that guy Kabuto-san was a medic, he was healing himself just as well if not better than Imouto-chan" Musubime piped in having seen the familiar green glow of medical ninjutsu coming from the teenager's hands anytime he got hit.

Sakura nodded having seen that herself as well "Still I'm relieved you decided to stay out of the fights this time my little princess I couldn't bare to watch you get hurt even if I know that you are a kunoichi and will be one until the end of time no doubt" Sayuri commented.

Her daughter flashed her a sheepish smile "Right does anyone else feel as if something bad is about to happen" and then Kizashi had to go and open his mouth making Sakura's feeling of dread increase ten fold.

Even as she raised her hand feeling extremely sick to her stomach "Agreed, we're going to go scout and check on the others in the crowd" Koron felt much the same way and offered her and her brother up to go scout for a bit.

"Lovely idea please do Koron, Kyogo, you two I trust inexplicably" Juhi nodded his head in agreement of the idea the two Royal Samurai guard had just suggested, more like one he if he was being honest.

But he knew both would go just to make them feel safer "Indeed, even I feel off about this whole thing which makes me feel glad that you didn't participate this time around Sakura-chan" Mebuki admitted, though it could also be morning sickness popping up.

She wouldn't know until she went in to get another check up and finally tell her family the news "Very well then Juhi-sama, Sayuri-sama, Kizashi-sama, Mebuki-sama we'll go scout around as you wish to ensure no funny business" Kyogo bowed and then the samurai twins disappeared again.

Leaving behind the family "Hope this ends soon cause I miss my parents and want to go home" Hiretsuna sighed for the first time that day and everyone realized that she was still there, no doubt ready to be home and spoiled by her parents again.

"That doesn't mean I'm not appreciative for all you've done for me Sakura-chan, taking me in, buying me stuff without asking for anything in return and going so far as to teach me how to wield the dagger you got me" the brunette pouted.

Not wanting her future sister in law to think that she was still the bratty noble girl from their first meeting, a ninja had saved her life, a rogue sure but she was a changed girl, thankfully though Sakura understood and then they were all focusing their attention down in the arena again.

For the next match was starting up and it was then Sakura recognized the proctor Genma Shiranui as he called out two names "Kankuro of Hidden Sand and Shino of Hidden Leaf" Genma listed the two names, both of which were familiar to Sakura.

Who scowled especially when the Sand Shinobi raised his hand "Uh I forfeit" Kankuro forfeited his match against Shino and Sakura was now pretty sure that the lot from Sand were plotting something, they'd had an attitude the entire month they'd been in the Leaf Village after all.

And spying Shino in the stands he was less than pleased he didn't have a chance to show his skills in a spar, he must have felt her gaze because his head tilted up and he spotted her before tilting his head in acknowledgment.

Though he must not have realized what booth she was in exactly because his gaze turned back to the arena where two more names were called "Hold on I could have sworn there were eleven of them before" Sakura frowned.

Mentally counting out the contestants and found of them missing, the Hidden Sound Shinobi, come to think of it after healing them she hadn't seen them around the Leaf Village at all which was extremely odd.

Her heart sunk just thinking of the limitless possibilities as Shikamaru started his match against Temari of the Hidden Sand "Everything okay Imouto-chan, you look a little pale as if you just realized something" Musubime appeared at her side in the next moment.

Sakura jumped as she was startled out of her thoughts "Just got this really bad feeling is all, that those two boys are going to do something reckless" Sakura grimaced itching to go down and check on Naruto and Sasuke now.

Musubime shot a look to their parents who nodded "Why don't we go down check on them and make them promise not to do something reckless okay" Musubime offered and Sakura jumped at the chance to see her friends.

With that they headed from the booth on a straight path to the others "Hey what are you doing down here Musubime, Sakura-chan" Naruto was the first one to spot the Prince and Princess of their Country and jump up in a panic thinking something was wrong.

Something was but that was besides the point "Dope they probably just wanted to make sure we were doing alright and not being idiots" Sasuke snorted harshly, ebony irises scanning the crowd across them warily.

It wasn't just her Sakura guessed in the next moment Sasuke felt something off to "No doubt about it and to make you two promise not to be idiots and do something reckless I reckon" Kakashi piped in from off to the side sitting with the two Cloud Jonin.

Atsui and Samui, two of his genin let out offended ~hey's~ in response to his jab but when they shot a look at Sakura, she nodded "We're not that bad are we Musubime" Naruto sulked not liking that he was being picked on suddenly.

"Oh yes we are sometimes, though you have a tendency to jump into anything headfirst without thinking consequences through" Sasuke scowled feeling even worse than before and neither of the duo had, had to say anything at all.

Yet at least "Trust us Sakura-san, we won't let anything happen to these two, Darui, Cee and Raikage-sama are trusting us after all plus we are Jonin" Samui said still feeling a little weird around the young girl.

Who was betrothed to the guy she kind of liked and had hopes to marry in the future now that was all shot unless the girl found someone else to focus her attention on, then again Darui might fight for the girl to and it was one complicated mess.

"My Sis is right everything will be hot here" Atsui flashed a grin at the duo, one of which was looking around cautiously afraid that something would happen right then and there, it made him wonder if she wasn't planning something herself.

Sakura sighed "We'll be here with them and I won't let them be idiots like usual" Kakashi vowed and she relaxed just a tiny bit before coming forward to stand in front of the two idiots on her team that she loved to death like brothers.

Took a deep breath and let loose "If you so much as step a toe out of line you'll be cleaning the house from top to bottom so much your hands will be raw, you'll cook every meal no being lazy and so help me if you two get so much as a scratch I'll throttle you" Sakura ranted.

Both boys went pale and leaned back nodding their heads eagerly before she turned on her heel and disappeared in the direction she'd come from "Right guess we'll see you when this is all over" Musubime waved hurrying after his sister.

Naruto and Sasuke shuddered in unrehearsed sync and Kakashi was tempted to laugh at them, they were so utterly terrified of their female teammate it was absolutely hilarious, though it kept the two brainiacs out of trouble ninety percent of the time and with that he sat back to watch the matches.

In which Shikamaru forfeited at the last second and Temari Sabaku was called winner of what was supposed to be the third fight and the Nara joined them in the stands without so much as a hello or where Sakura was.

Meanwhile "Guess you scolded them something fierce huh, they both still look a little pale from here" Koeda giggled the minute her cousins had reappeared after going down to check on Naruto and Sasuke, who did act stupidly sometimes.

The fuscia haired preteen nodded quietly "Doubt it will stop them though chances are if something happens those two will be right in the thick of things" Koeda pointed out in the next moment and Sakura groaned realizing the truth in the statement.

As she slid into her vacated seat "All's clear down in the stands, though we couldn't check the Kage Booth as they already have several jonin level shinobi up there with them to ensure nothing goes wrong" Kyogo and Koron returned in the next moment.

"Quite though it is a little disconcerting that we couldn't check for ourselves we'll just have to be content with going around and checking out the stands every once in a while" Koron rolled her shoulders feeling uncomfortable.

Like the others "Do you think everything will be alright" Eda asked latching on to his older sister glad that he didn't have to worry about any little sibling at that moment because he wasn't sure how he'd feel if something happened to them if he did have one.

For a moment the adults, his sister and older cousins were quiet "No matter what happens everything will turn out in the end I'm sure of it" Kizashi nodded assuring his youngest that in the end everything would be okay.

His mother agreed "Exactly my little Eda-kun, the bough of our tree" Mebuki pulled her nine year old into a careful bone crushing hug knowing that soon he'd be ten and her oldest daughter would be fifteen and then she'd have two little ones to take care of again.

But she didn't say quite yet it wasn't the time and she worried about their safety "There are places to go in case something happens right" Sayuri just had to make sure and her oldest daughter flashed her a quick smile and a nod in answer.

To which she relaxed only to tense when the next match started and they could all immediately tell that something was not right with the red head, Sakura straightened "My little Hime is everything alright" Juhi noticed her uncharacteristic tension.

And he followed her gaze to the newest contestants of the final round, there was that missing Sound Genin that she'd said was not among the others earlier and he wondered where exactly had the teenager been hiding until his fight.

Which was now and almost instantly after it started it was obvious the Sound Genin was trying to kill his opponent "That kind of thing wasn't allowed in the last Chunin Exams, fighting to the death" Koeda commented expression dark.

Mimicking Sakura's expression though she didn't grip the railing like her cousin did "If he keeps pushing that Gaara guy is going to kill him, underneath the surface there's a lust for death and blood" Sakura cringed.

Keeping her gaze focused on the fight even when it started getting bloody, this was the boy who'd done all that horrible damage to that genin in the green spandex "You really think that Imouto-chan" Musubime flinched himself in the next moment after asking his question.

Viridian orbs flicked in his direction "Undoubtedly isn't that right Hime-sama, that's the boy who tried to crush another genin beyond repair" Kyogo knew and that was enough to explain exactly how dangerous Gaara of the Sand was to the others.

"He did what now, why was that even allowed in the first place" Sayuri was outraged and felt doubly glad that her daughter hadn't participated in the exams this time around because she wouldn't have let anyone put their hands on Sakura in the least.

Sakura finally managed to drag her gaze away from the fight below "Now, now Sayuri-chan sit down you don't want to get to worked up do you and harm the little ones" Juhi was quick to calm the situation down.

Just as a blood curdling scream came from below "IT'S BLOOD, IT'S MY BLOOD" it was Gaara, apparently he'd just gotten injured for the first time in his life, considering he had what some called an impenetrable force, the sand he wielded.

Less than a second after that little white feathers filled their vision "O..Oh my why am I s..so sleepy all of a sudden" Mebuki yawned slumping in her seat followed by Eda, Juhi and Sayuri, Kyogo and Koron were out moments later.

Followed by Musubime, the only two that knew what it was were Koeda and Sakura, they quickly flashed through the hand signs needed to release the genjutsu "W..Wait" Kizashi tried to stop the two girls as they disappeared from the booth.

"What's the plan Sakura-chan" Koeda as a Chunin had a duty to protect her village and it's residents no matter the situation, but the one thing she wasn't good at was leading or coming up with plans so looked to her cousin for direction.

The younger pinkette chewed on her lip thoughtfully "Stay here wake Kyogo and Koron, I'm going to go down and dispel the genjutsu on as many Chunin and Jonin as I can" Sakura instructed before flashing away to the closest chakra she could feel.

It turned out to be Tonbo "The hell are you doing brat, aren't you supposed to be up in those stands with your family….what the hell is going on around here" Tonbo snapped to a couple moments after being released from the genjutsu.

Realizing that their village was under attack and he'd been caught in a bloody genjutsu of all things "No time to talk Tonbo-san I'm going to try and find others" Sakura disappeared again on a straight path to the next chakra.

Again it was someone she recognized "Brat thanks I feel like an idiot for letting myself get trapped, go on keep up the good work just stay out of the fight, if I catch you throwing a single weapon your ass is grass" Iwashi scowled body flickering off.

Leaving Sakura to wake any Chunin or Jonin she could find from the genjutsu before realizing she was running out of chakra, it was then she looked up and felt her heart freeze in absolute horror because there speeding after Gaara was Sasuke and Naruto.

She was in literal disbelief and then anger filled her like never before "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I had no choice but to send them after that boy, their the only ones who can stop him after all" and then Kakashi was at her side speaking to her.

"That's lunacy Kakashi-sensei, I'm going after them, don't try to stop me" Sakura scowled and then she was speeding forward past Iwashi who was shocked she'd dare defy his order, past Tonbo who had to redirect his punch so as to avoid hitting her as she ran by.

And through the hole that had been made thanks to the Sound Genin even Genma was stunned at how quick she'd gone, that's because she wasn't wearing her weights that day and needless to say her speed had improved drastically.

Kakashi gaped after his sole female student "Kakashi-san was that Sakura-san" Atsui and his sister appeared watching a flash of pink disappear through the hole before directing his gaze to the silver haired male.

"Unfortunately and I hope to kami nothing happens, hang on Summoning Jutsu" the Copy Ninja sped through a bunch of hand signs to summon one of his ninja hounds, "Get Shikamaru and go after Sakura-chan, Naruto and Sasuke, Pakkun" Kakashi ordered.

The ninken nodded bit Shikamaru on the hand who was faking being affected by the genjutsu then the two of them were gone, on their heels was Shino who wanted his chance to protect his village as well "Bit irrational isn't she, surely those two could have handled this on their own" Samui frowned.

Not liking that the Princess of Fire Country was now in the thick of the chaos going on around the village, thankfully Darui, Cee and the Raikage were in the Kage booth that was covered in a thick purple barrier and she hoped everyone came out of this okay.

Meanwhile "Slow down would you Sakura geez it's not a race anyway" Shikamaru had finally caught up to the pinkette who was going triple her usual speed and now he understood her obsessive need to wear weights all the time.

Because her normal speed had been boosted and add a bit of chakra to that and now she was going beyond what a normal genin should be able to go "I"m not racing anyone Shikamaru, I'm trying not to let those two idiots get themselves killed I doubt they even have a plan" Sakura grumbled.

Shikamaru shuddered "What about you do you have a plan Sakura" the Nara Heir inquired curiously, he doubted it because she was quick to jump into a fight without thinking things through like her teammates as well.

"Of course, Gaara he wields sand, that's why I've been making jutsu scrolls for Sasuke's lightning jutsu's I've got about ten of them, attach it to one of my special senbon needles and time it with an exploding tag along with water jutsu scrolls his sand would be useless" the fuscia haired preteen snorted.

Leaving her unlikely partner in all this chaos completely gobsmacked "You mean you've been preparing for something like this since before this day ever even came around" Shikamaru gaped mind whirring a mile a minute, she was almost as smart as he was it was strange.

A slender pink brow was quirked in his direction "Duh I've felt something off ever since what happened to that genin in the green spandex, not only that I've got my chakra enhanced strength, genjutsu and medical ninjutsu as back up plans plus a seal as worst case scenario" Sakura said.

"Interesting, why because I never expected such a detailed plan from you of all people, by the way, why were you standing in the booth with the Daimyo" and suddenly they were joined by Shino Aburame, who didn't want to be left behind.

Both Shikamaru and Sakura eyed him oddly before shrugging in acceptance "Err ask later we've got incoming from that Kankuro guy" the pinkette directed the conversation to a safe topic just as one of the Sand Genin landed on a branch before them.

"Pinky huh and two brats, unfortunately I can't let you go any further than this" Kankuro pulled his puppet from his back and off came the bandages, then he attached chakra strings and prepared himself to fight.

Shikamaru was about to offer "Leave him to me, why because I'm the one best suited to fighting him as he doesn't seem to be very good at taijutsu" the Aburame Heir stepped forward readying his Kikaichu for the fight ahead of him.

Sakura blew out a breath then dug into her medical pouch "Here it's antidote pills to common poisons, I promise that if anything happens we'll come back for you Shino, us rookies have to stick together after all" Sakura handed over the pills.

Then she and Shikamaru were on their way again, bypassing a downed Temari who tried to come after them and finally they were within range of Naruto and Sasuke, when Sakura saw that wave of sand coming after her teammates, she lost it.

Pumping more chakra into her legs to enhance her speed to epic proportions she dashed by both frozen boys speeding through a set of hand signs at the same time "Suiton: Water Wall" and a wave of water rose around the three of them.

Allowing her to get them out of harms way in the next second as now mushy sand dropped to the ground uselessly "Sakura-chan what the hell do you think your doing here" Naruto ranted the moment they were to safety.

Before his skin paled as she rounded on him a furious glint in her eyes "Even at Kakashi-sensei's order this was insanity the moment he suggested you two go after Gaara by yourselves" Sakura spat not happy in the least.

"Okay, okay we were reckless to come here without backup but now your here and you've got a plan right" Sasuke grimaced getting the feeling that they were going to throttled when this was all over by their female teammate.

Who scowled furiously and used a barrier/chakra suppression tag to hide them in plain sight "Uh if we just stand here he's going to find us" the only one who didn't notice that they were now hidden was Shikamaru.

Naruto and Sasuke knew though "Relax Shikamaru we're hidden, for the plan I've got these, elemental jutsu scrolls ten lightning and ten water, which we'll attach to these" Sakura pulled out her special weapons, senbon needles that were like sewing needles with a loop on the end.

Custom made of course and the boys were in awe "Though we'll need some good distractions" Shikamaru didn't want to be left out of the fight, even if he felt some enemy nin on their tails and knew someone would have to deal with them eventually.

He wasn't the only one "You've got ten enemy nin coming soon whatever your going to do, you better do soon, Kakashi sent me I'm Pakkun" the pug piped in sensing the enemy nin closing in on their position while Gaara started running away again.

"Ugh just knew this was going to be a bad day, right Teme and I will use coordinated wind/fire jutsu's while throwing weapons with exploding tags attached to them as many as we can" Naruto suggested knowing they had to move fast.

With Sakura's threat from earlier at the forefront of his mind, he didn't want to be throttled or made to clean the house from top to bottom after all "Good one Dope and while we're doing that you can add your own attacks in there every once in awhile" Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Guess that leaves these enemy nin to me, don't worry I'm sure someone will come to rescue at the last possible second" Shikamaru realized he wasn't really needed and left the members of Team Seven to themselves as they hurried after the retreating Gaara.

Pakkun on their heels "Just so you know this plan of yours might not work" Pakkun pointed out carefully sticking close to the lone girl in the group who seemed to be the one who came up with the best plans on the team.

Sakura nodded in understanding "That's why I've got a back up plan for my back up plan, if that doesn't work, I've got chakra enhanced strength on my side, and a seal, if those don't work we'll wear him down best we can and I'll use genjutsu on him, so a Jonin can get to us" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Both of her teammates winced "Looks like you've really been thinking up lots of plans huh Sakura-chan" Naruto grimaced realizing that she must have been feeling as if something was going to happen for a long time now.

And she'd never told them "Either way one of those plans have to work in the end we can wing it and see if that works to" Sasuke added feeling overcome with nerves all of a sudden as they once again came face to face with a deranged Gaara.

Who was transforming from human to beast, Sakura bit her lip harshly to steel her nerves as best she could before nodding "Okay now Sasuke, Naruto start distracting him" the pinkette ordered hiding herself in plain sight with another illusion tag.

Just like that Naruto and Sasuke started throwing weapons fitted with exploding tags on the end and using their wind and fire combo, any time Gaara landed on the ground earth spikes came after him and any time he was on a branch the tree fell over in the next moment.

Leaving him mostly vulnerable especially when his sand started turning to glass "I'm going to kill you all" Gaara rampaged confused on how he was loosing so much of his sand, since the two boys were only using wind and fire jutsu's on him.

Though he did feel lightning jolt him every once in awhile along with a water jutsu, he just didn't know where it was coming from until he finally got fed up with everything and Shukaku managed to completely take over.

"Uh-oh that's not good, Sakura-chan what do we do now" the blonde on Team Seven gaped at the monster that came out of Gaara, he felt for the guy and now he realized that it was because Gaara was like how he use to be.

So that made him automatically want to save Gaara no matter what "We could also enhance one of Sakura's water jutsu's with your wind jutsu's and my lightning jutsu, it would give him a jolt to wake up and take control, then we can use that seal on him" the raven haired preteen suggested.

Minds made up Sakura relented with her illusion tag drawing those star shaped gold eyes onto her "There's the little girly that was shocking me all this time, knew there was another one of you brats here just couldn't see you" and then that thing talked to her.

A shudder crawled down their spines "Ready whenever you are Naruto, Sasuke" Sakura swallowed thickly hoping that this didn't blow up in her face as she began speeding through a set of hand signs to a B Ranked Water Jutsu "Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu" she called out.

Only seconds later "Futon: Multilayered Gale Jutsu" Naruto was next and his wind jutsu enhanced her water dragon jutsu by three times, the monster was slowly stomping his way towards them and time was ticking down "Sasuke now" the Uzumaki shouted.

When his teammate stood frozen for a split second before managing to snap himself out of his stupor and speed through a set of hand signs "Raiton: Thunderbolt Jutsu" Sasuke added his own jutsu to the already massive water/wind dragon combining three elements to it.

Then, then Sakura unleashed the jutsu "Doton: Earth Dome Jutsu" the pinkette hurriedly flashed through her last set of hand signs as a wave washed over them and a horrible scream filled the air, when the noise died down only then did they deign to come out of hiding.

Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw "He's falling we have to hurry Sakura-chan, he's like me and no matter how bad he is we can't let him die" the blonde was the first one to dash forward Sasuke on his heels.

"It's a medics duty to heal remember, we have to heal him and finish what we started" the raven haired preteen called and that kicked Sakura's mind into high gear as she rushed after her two teammates, bypassing them at the last moment.

Just before Gaara impacted harshly with the earth she caught him "W..What b..but how I do..don't understand" the red head looked like he'd been through literal hell if they were being honest, but their combo had been the only thing they could think of to stop him.

"Don't worry Gaara-san I'm going to heal you now after we make sure that thing can't get out of you again" Sakura assured pressing the chakra suppression seal to the red head's forehead driving the beast sealed within him back further.

He relaxed at that and the blood lust he'd carried around this entire time faded and he felt normal for once like someone finally cared about him and he didn't have to prove his existence anymore to anyone, he'd been acknowledged, saved by literal strangers.

And then he felt warm as all of his aches and pains started going away, even the injury he'd sustained before he faced against these three "Why are you being nice to me" Gaara had to ask because nobody had ever been nice to him.

"Because Gaara after what we just did I think you deserve a little kindness plus the Dope over there said that you were like him whatever that means and demanded we help you" Sasuke jerked his thumb at the blonde.

Who gave a sheepish wave "That's right Gaara and from this point on you can consider the four of friends through thick and thin" Naruto flashed his usual whiskered grin at the redhead who finally drifted off into a healing sleep.

Sakura blew out a breath relaxing only to tense again when Gaara's siblings and sensei came out of the treeline "Cool it Pinky the fights over we know we did wrong" Kankuro held up his hands to stay off the attack.

After what they'd just witnessed he wasn't going to mess with the girl or her teammates ever again it was better to play nice and hopefully rectify their colossal mistake "Right we promise to take better care of him from now on" Temari grimaced.

Feeling like the worst big sister in the entire world, and here a girl was that was a literal stranger, who cared more about her baby brother than she ever had and it admittedly stung because never had Gaara slept so peacefully like he currently was.

"Let us take him and we can start making our way back to the village alright, I'm their sensei for all intents and purposes Baki" the turban wearing Sand Jonin introduced himself carefully bending to take Gaara who stayed asleep and then he was being carried between him and Kankuro.

Calming down now Sakura remembered her promise and with that led the way keeping an eye out for any enemy nin that didn't know the fight was over until they stumbled across Shikamaru first, his Jonin sensei was there with them.

"Well hello I didn't realize anyone else was out here, Asuma Sarutobi the Third Hokage's son" Asuma greeted with a lazy wave eyeing his student who was being his usual lazy self until the pink haired girl that was Kakashi's sole female student stalked her way forward.

Then knelt with hands glowing green to deal with any injuries Shikamaru had been dealt "Got to wonder about you Sakura, why are you so different than everyone else" Shikamaru poked his arm that had previously had a bruise on it but it no longer hurt in the least.

Just like that he was being pulled on his feet "A question for another time Shikamaru, for now I've got a promise to make good on, Shino remember, he's not doubt injured as well" Sakura was in a no nonsense kind of mood as she led them forward.

Asuma felt amused "Kakashi's genin huh you sure are a weird bunch" the raven haired male chuckled taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing out the smoke lazily as they walked carefully through the forest until they came across another genin.

The Aburame Heir, who was with his Father, though once again Sakura stepped forward hands glowing green to heal Shino of his injuries "You came back like you said" Shino was surprised she hadn't abandoned him.

"Course I did I'm a medic and a medics duty is never done when there are injured everywhere, how do you fare Aburame-sama, Asuma-sensei" the pinkette huffed finishing up with Shino before directing her gaze onto the two older males.

Both shook their heads indicating they were fine before Sakura managed to glance to the Sand Genin, who felt as if they didn't deserve to be healed even as she healed their injuries and Baki's as well since he'd fought against Genma.

Like that they were once again on their way to the arena and climbing through the hole, what Sakura didn't expect to happen was for her to be suddenly snatched off her feet by two irate Chunin "Brat you damned idiot, what the hell were you thinking" Tonbo was first.

Checking her over carefully to assure himself that she was fine "Did you heal yourself since you're a medic after all, by the way you disobeyed me and joined the fight directly after I told you not to" Iwashi growled furiously.

Her eye twitched "I'm not eleven anymore Tonbo-san, Iwashi-san and I won't be bested by genjutsu's anymore, besides if I hadn't gone, those two brainless ones wouldn't have had a clue on what to do, I had a bloody plan and it went well" Sakura spat.

Iwashi and Tonbo reeled back in surprise before glancing to the two boys "Well that would do it I guess, you two are idiots more than she is, I'm still mad at you though brat" the Chunin with a goatee growled.

"Go ahead and be mad at me then, and no I didn't heal myself because we weren't injured now if you'll excuse me" the pinkette growled right back with a glare in her emerald orbs before stomping off, leaving little cracks in the ground as she went to help heal the injured.

Naruto and Sasuke gulped they were going to be in for a world of hurt when Sakura got hold of them "Yikes that's the angriest she's been for a good long while, by the way what the hell were you two idiots thinking charging off like that anyway" Tonbo turned to the two boys.

"Kakashi-sensei told us that we were the only ones who could handle the situation with Gaara and sent us off and it's his fault that Sakura-chan's gonna throttle us and make us clean our house from top to bottom until our hands fall off" Naruto sniffled fearing that moment.

Sasuke felt goosebumps rise on his flesh just thinking about it and the chewing out they were going to be subjected "Though I bet Kakashi gets chewed out to so that will make it all worth it" and then he realized that their sensei was just as guilty as they were and it made it all better.

The Chunin shook their heads and headed off to find something to do "Right if you could show us the way to the hospital that would be nice" Baki cleared his throat from behind the two Leaf Genin, who jolted into action and did as he requested.

Until Gaara was resting comfortably in a bed at the hospital "Thanks and thank you for caring when we should have been" Temari grimaced seating herself in one of the two chairs situated around the room.

Leaving the second for her slightly younger brother "Yeah and tell Pinky that we're grateful that she healed him and helped him" Kankuro wrinkled his nose up not use to being so nice and with that Naruto and Sasuke left the hospital room.

Trailing back to their shared house with Sakura "Where is she" Darui jumped them the moment they entered the door looking frantic because he'd been trapped in that bloody barrier that they couldn't get out of and he had to watch as the Hokage died right in front of his eyes unable to help.

Cee was in a similar state of panic though on a smaller scale "Hospital" Naruto said without tact and then the blonde was on his feet and vanishing out the door before Naruto could explain further "Helping heal the injured" he yelled but it was to late.

"So she's really okay then no injuries and you managed to take down that Sand dude with no complications right" Darui relaxed feeling relief rush up on him, even if Cee had jumped the gun a bit since Naruto hadn't been done talking.

Both boys nodded "Just fine a bit mad at us though, we'll probably be cleaning this house from top to bottom for weeks and cooking every meal by ourselves, though it will be worth it when she chews out Kakashi to since he's the one who told us to go after Gaara" Sasuke sniggered.

Darui shook his head with a snort and sat back on the couch, twenty minutes later a sheepish Cee returned "Jumped the gun a bit, she fine, helping healed the injured at the hospital since she's part of the staff there" Cee grimaced.

Naruto and Sasuke sat down on their chosen piece of furniture to wait but when three hours passed no one showed up, so they started making dinner, it was after supper was done cooking that Sakura trailed tiredly into the house.

Looking much like her soul had been sucked out of her "Awful, just awful that Orochimaru person is the worst guy in history, there were so many and I feel like I'm the only one that was really making any headway on healing people" Sakura flopped down in a chair at the table exhausted.

For the moment anyway until Kakashi popped into the room using his usual mode of transportation when she caught sight of him anger sparked in her eyes and she hopped up "Kakashi-sensei how could you send those two morons after Gaara-san, they didn't even HAVE A PLAN" Sakura scowled furiously.

Anger coming back full force in one fell swoop, Kakashi's lone onyx eye rounded in surprise and he leaned back obviously not having expected to get snapped at the moment he entered the house, before her words registered "They told me they did though" Kakashi frowned.

Mask bunching up at the corners as he did so "Well they didn't, their plan was probably me showing up with multiple plans otherwise they would have winged it as Sasuke put it, they would have gotten injured" the pinkette scolded.

"Everything turned out didn't it Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin sweat dropped wishing he would have waited to show up because she really was upset with him and it had been a long while since she'd looked as upset as she currently did.

Sakura huffed loudly and plopped gracefully in her vacated chair and gave him the biggest stink eye she could "Don't think your off the hook Sensei, and when I'm not so bloody tired I'm going to prank you and you'll never ever see it coming" she glowered.

With that she turned her attention on the food that appeared before her courtesy of Sasuke and started eating, while Kakashi took his plate and vanished to his floor, Naruto did the honors of opening the window to allow the smoke to waft out of the kitchen.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you get that angry" Cee was surprised, Sakura really had quite the massive temper when upset, though she had good reason to be upset with her sensei this time and Kakashi had deserved the scolding she'd given him.

And whatever prank she was planning on before Sakura could answer the door was thrown open "The hell didn't you tell me you two would be here instead of at the hotel" Ay stomped his way into the kitchen, Sasuke didn't need to be told and went to fetch three more chairs.

Just as Sakura was taking another bite something clicked her mind, she changed the trajectory of her fork and it jabbed harshly into her cheek "Oh god my family" the fuscia haired preteen princess was all for hopping up again to check on her family.

Despite the bleeding cheek "Relax their fine, two samurai fellows met us halfway here and said that your family was fine and no one was hurt" Atsui had an answer for her and Sakura relaxed again and mustered up a bit of chakra to heal her cheek.

Sasuke was just as relieved that nothing had happened to Sakura's family and let his shoulder slump "Why are you so worked up their her family not yours" Samui was once again confused about the trio of genin that had greeted them only that very morning.

The Uchiha opened his mouth in answer "Because anyone that's important to Sakura I made a vow to protect with my life, I never want to see her lose those she calls family" the raven haired preteen stated simply sitting down finally and digging into his meal.

"Yeah, yeah and the three of us we're like a family to since Teme and I don't have anyone to call family for ourselves and Kakashi-sensei is just as lonely he don't want to admit it though" the blonde on the team nodded his head in agreement.

Sakura flashed them a tired smile promising to let them off the hook tomorrow as she finished up "Go on to bed brat we'll handle things here" Ay saw the exhaustion kicking in full force in the little brat who was betrothed to one of his shinobi and nudged her off.

"Leave the clean up to us Sakura" Sasuke ushered her to the stairs and watched her trek tiredly up them and vanish into the hall before he heard her door open and shut, he let out a sigh of relief glad that everything was going to be okay in the end.

Even if they'd lost their Hokage and a few others in the attack thanks to Orochimaru who'd tried to take him to, he was just glad for Darui and Cee, "Ugh I get the feeling this is going to be a long week" Naruto groaned feeling exhausted himself.

After all the chakra he'd used up he was almost as tired as Sakura, Ay snorted "Better get to cleaning you two" Darui chuckled eyeing the two boys that were important to Sakura, family in a sense and she'd do anything for them.

Both boys groaned at that as empty dishes were collected, Kakashi returned his plate and fork before vanishing to his floor of the house again and then the kitchen was scrubbed from top to bottom "You know you don't have to clean it that thoroughly right" Atsui asked.

"Telling them that is pointless, they've been doing that for weeks ever since they all moved in together isn't that right Naruto-san, Sasuke-san" Cee laughed earning small smiles for his effort of lightening the mood.

Until the entire kitchen was put back to rights "Right then go on we can take care of the rest" Samui noticed the two waiting for them to tell them they could go to bed and with Ay's permission as well Naruto and Sasuke vanished to get some shut eye for the rest of the night.


	18. Chapter 17

The next morning dawned bright and early for Sakura as she woke up at 5 in the morning, normally she would try to go back to sleep for a couple more hours but as she was allowing her eyes to close an idea popped into her head.

What better way to get her sensei back with a prank that would really knock him out of the water, her lips curved upwards and she climbed out of her bed to get dressed in a new outfit once again that was extremely comfortable.

It was of a red kimono top with tight sleeves her now usual white armor tied around her chest with a coal black sash, pale pink ruffle skirt that had a slit up one side, and beneath long black pants with her usual weights, bandages and mesh, plus dark red sandals to match the rest of the outfit.

And then she was carefully creeping her way down the stairs to set up her prank, first she placed a timed genjutsu tag on the kitchen ceiling before setting up a series of mini pranks, like the spray of the sink being taped down, honey in a certain spot, and itching powder.

Right above where he always body flickered into the kitchen, she would activate it if her genjutsu failed and he wouldn't have any time to get away, all of this was followed by a little camera being set up and out of the way to take pictures quietly.

Once she was done it was nearing almost 6:30 in the morning so Sakura turned her attention on making breakfast, by 7 she already had the first guests sitting at the table "Morning Sakura-san" like usual Cee was an early riser.

Next to him was his partner "Quite is it just me or does it seem like you've been busy this morning" Darui's onyx eyes filled with amusement as he saw the tags on the ceiling and a few other things, he even spotted the camera.

Sakura's lips curved upwards and her peridot eyes glittered with mischief "Good Morning, Darui-kun, Cee-san, Sasuke" Sakura greeted especially the Uchiha who trudged carefully into the kitchen looking around warily.

Before frowning "I thought you were going to have the Dope and I cook and clean" Sasuke creased his brow in confusion, wasn't she mad at them anymore, apparently not when Sakura's grin widened even more.

"Maybe just today after breakfast you two can clean up, I decided it would be funner to get Kakashi-sensei back for being the most reckless one" the pinkette quipped stirring the batter for waffles that morning.

Ebony irises blinked at her in surprise before Sasuke shrugged and sat down just letting her cook for that morning and watching everything she did "Well I didn't expect everyone to get up so early" Hiretsuna pouted making her appearance.

For a split second she paused before edging around the tags and honey on the floor "Don't worry about it and yeah I would have slept longer but I promised to prank Sensei and he definitely won't be expecting it so bright and early in the morning" the fuscia haired princess snickered.

Cee pressed his lips together trying vainly not to crack up laughing "Has anyone checked on Kuri-chan since yesterday" Naruto flew into the kitchen in the next moment vanishing outside, five minutes later he came back looking sheepishly.

His sole female teammate flashed him a smile and by the time it was 7:20 breakfast was ready just on time to "Yo good morning Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun" Kakashi poofed into the kitchen in the same exact spot he always did.

And then he just stood there as Sakura made a hand sign setting off her specialty genjutsu, then sat in her chair to watch and wait "What did you do" Darui leaned forward curiously eyeing the frozen man, then it hit him.

"Genjutsu huh, what kind was it the hell viewing technique" Cee questioned glancing to Kakashi, who looked as if he was about to have some kind of nervous breakdown while he was stuck in the genjutsu, it was a shock that he was still in it actually.

Maybe he didn't realize "Nope one that I made, he should be coming out of it right about now" Sakura giggled just as Kakashi broke through the genjutsu, sweating and she made another hand sign that released the itching powder.

Kakashi panicked and tripped uncharacteristically right into the honey all the while that camera was going off "That was mean Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin sat up with a long suffering sigh and stood brushing his clothes off from what he thought was flour.

Before heading to the sink when he turned the tap on it seemed his torment wasn't over yet as he was hit in the face with a blast of water "Let that be a lesson why you don't send those two off recklessly anymore" the pinkette nodded satisfied with her prank had turned out.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei what did you see in the genjutsu" Naruto had to ask since he'd never seen his sensei so flustered like he currently was, Kakashi shot him a look, onyx eye wide, then the quickest they'd ever seen he snatched his plate from the counter and body flickered.

Obviously not wanting to be asked anymore questions, Sasuke lost it "Wow just what kind of genjutsu did you devise this time Sakura" Sasuke laughed doubling over and holding his stomach as that image was engraved in his mind for all time.

Sakura snickered quietly "Oh just one where he had to watch all his precious orange books be ripped to itty bitty pieces and burned then someone trying to remove his mask, I really thought he'd break out of it before that" Sakura explained.

"Is that a camera" Hiretsuna piped in eyeing the unassuming thing hidden in the highest spot though at a slight angle as Sakura stood to snatch the camera, Darui chuckled, while Cee, Naruto and Sasuke stared in horror.

Poor Kakashi if he ever did something to piss off his sole female student again either she'd invent an entirely new prank to get him or pull out pictures of the events from that morning "Vindictive aren't you brat" Tonbo chose that moment to reveal himself.

And the little brat whipped around in surprise before narrowing her emerald orbs "If your here to rag on me more Tonbo-san just be warned I'll get you in the same way I got Kakashi-sensei" the rosette glowered.

Tonbo chuckled "Relax brat, Morino at T&I ordered Iwashi and I to keep an eye on you apparently the Snake Sannin is rather unhappy and he's decided that your his next target, from the warning note he got last night" the Chunin with his head wrapped in bandages said casually.

Her breath caught in her throat and Sakura felt sick to her stomach, that's the bastard who'd tried to take off with Sasuke during the survival rounds of the Chunin Exams "Right thanks for coming to tell me" Sakura sighed and slumped in her seat after stowing away her camera to finish eating.

Not long after that Kakashi appeared to return his dishes and silverware looking slightly red from the itching powder, before disappearing again without another word, then Naruto and Sasuke hopped up to put the kitchen back to rights.

Before heading out the backdoor to take Kuri out for her daily exercise "My parents should be here soon" Hiretsuna spoke up again as they headed up the stairs to collect all of her things that she'd been bought during her month long stay in the Leaf Village.

Sakura nodded and smiled "Yep so come on Hiretsuna-chan to the gates, that's where they said they'd meet you and for personal reasons I'm coming with you" the fuscia haired preteen announced gathering all the bags.

It was a struggle for sure until Darui decided to help out "Girls shouldn't have to carry their own things" the white haired male shrugged taking all the bags to Cee's amusement as they headed out the door and started down the streets to the gates.

Where as promised were Hiretsuna's parents, who thanked Sakura profusely for taking care of their daughter and then the Zankokuna's were gone headed down the path again "What are you going to do now Sakura-san" the blonde asked.

"Go see my family, yesterday my Mother said she had some news for me, by the way I'm going to be a big sister to twins" Sakura was practically giddy with excitement as they headed down the streets together on a straight path for the Haruno house.

Once within she found where everyone was gathered the kitchen, that was full to the brim with excitement, before she could even ask Eda attached himself to her "I'm going to be a big brother to twins, Mum's gonna have baby's like Sayuri-oba-chan" Eda chattered.

Viridian irises widened and shot in the direction of her aunt who smiled sheepishly "Figured that it was best not to say yesterday especially with all that happened, Kizashi caught me throwing up this morning so figured it out and he told those two" Mebuki shrugged.

Just happy that her family was still there and whole with no one missing "I heard it was thanks to you and your teammates that, that Gaara boy was taken down, you weren't injured were you" Sayuri chose that moment to speak looking her daughter over critically.

"No Mother, we weren't injured I promise, though I was extremely exhausted yesterday since I work at the hospital and had to help heal those that had been injured which is why I'm only just now coming to see you" Sakura hugged her mother.

Being extremely careful "Either way we're proud of you my little hime for defending this village with your life on the line, which is why we've decided that from this point on your free to do whatever you wish" Juhi cut in.

Sakura blinked in confusion "What your Father means Sakura-chan is that should anything happen to Musubime-kun the siblings you have on the way will be chosen as the next successor to the Feudal Lord Position, it means you don't have to be so tight lipped anymore about your status" Kizashi explained.

"Oh well that clears it all up and thanks I really do love this Country and village, now you said that there was news you had to tell us yesterday" the pinkette sighed in relief, though she wished her birth family didn't live so far away.

Juhi straightened but before he could explain Musubime burst out "We're moving here to the Leaf Village winter and spring only sure while summer and fall is at the palace in the Capital, that means we'll get to see each other lots for months at a time" Musubime exclaimed happily.

Her eyes lit up in excitement "Yeah it's great news but what about Sakura-chan, she shares with those two teammates of hers remember" Koeda piped in with a question that made them all think because she was certain Sakura didn't want to move out for any extended period of time.

"That's already been settled on, Ojo-sama will not have to move out of her shared house with Naruto-san or Sasuke-san on the condition you come visit them at their house here in the civilian section, which is right next to the one you bought" Kyogo announced.

Even Sakura was stunned at the news though she had wondered why the house next door had cleared out so quickly it was nice and her parents had offered the man who'd lived there previously quite a lot to move out.

She shook her head in amusement "If we're decided, we should get to work so these three can move in to their winter/spring home" Koron cleared her throat and just like that everyone scattered to the winds.

Darui eyed his betrothed as they walked leisurely back to the shared Team Seven house, before glancing over his shoulder at the two Chunin that were tailing them "Guess they were being serious about that huh" Cee lowered his voice.

His partner nodded "Obviously, a threat from Orochimaru is not to be taken lightly after all" Darui grimaced not wanting anything to happen to Sakura, but he would eventually have to go back to Cloud with his fellow Jonin and Raikage.

Who chose that moment to jump out at them and Sakura rammed headfirst into Ay's chest "Brat, Darui, Cee been looking for you for an hour now" Ay grumbled and Sakura straightened properly peering up at him in confusion.

"Yeah cause even though this is a hot village we hardly know where anything is" Atsui chimed in as he scanned the streets cautiously, even if they had a treaty one had to be extremely careful because there could be those that still oppose the alliance between Leaf and Cloud.

Next to him his sister nodded "So would you mind showing us around a bit it would be cool if you did" Samui eyed the lone Leaf Shinobi in their midst, a genin sure but she was a Leaf Kunoichi through and through.

Sakura shrugged lightly "Okay I can do that" she smiled brightly not minding in the least since it would be awhile before Naruto or Sasuke caught up with her and by then it would be time for their own training session.

It was partway through showing the two Cloud Jonin and Raikage her favorite training grounds when Shikamaru and who clearly had to be his Father walked onto the training field both sporting determined expressions.

They didn't speak until they were within range "Sakura Haruno correct, we don't have that other girl Koeda Haruno do we, pardon my interruption of whatever you were doing I am Shikaku Nara, this boys Father" Shikaku greeted/asked wanting to make sure he didn't have the wrong girl.

"Morning Shikamaru and yes I'm Sakura, Koeda's my cousin, now was there something you need Shikaku-san" Sakura questioned getting the feeling that she knew what was coming considering yesterday's events.

And how she wished she was wrong when her thoughts proved to be correct "Yesterday I noticed a side to you I never even knew you had, you are smart, practically on par with me with your ability to think up several back up plans" Shikamaru rambled.

Shikaku rolled his eyes "What my boy is trying to say is that he would like to date and marry you down the road are you amenable to that" the Nara Patriarch got out for his son who flushed red and turned away.

Everyone froze and Sakura winced "Err I'm very sorry Shikamaru, I'm spoken for already, it's nothing against you I promise" she tried to smile but it came out awkward, Shikamaru slumped his shoulders as he turned to face her.

"Nah it's alright Sakura, it's Sasuke isn't it, you two have been extremely close since you were six after all should have known that you two would end up together anyway" the Nara Heir waved his hands with a shrug.

Her eye twitched "It's not Sasuke, Shikamaru, we are friends, he's like a brother to me, it's not Naruto either or Kiba, or Shino, or Choji or any other boy you can think of" the pinkette ticked off her fingers.

Obviously Shikamaru was confused but he didn't ask anymore questions as he and his Father walked away their mission objective failed "Thought for sure you were going to accept him" Darui snorted lightly.

And Sakura whipped around "Never Darui-kun, all Shikamaru would ever be is a friend to me, now is there anywhere else you'd like to go Raikage-sama" Sakura looked to the Raikage, who shrugged then got comfortable leaning against a boulder.

Just as two more males sped onto the field a horse chasing after them "HELP Sakura-chan, Kuri's gone crazy on us" Naruto shrieked hiding behind his female teammate as the horse galloped towards them at high speed.

"It's the Dope's fault, he gave her a sugar cube we found and she wanted more but when he told her he didn't have anymore she broke out of her stall and chased us across the village" Sasuke panted using his teammate as a shield.

Sakura sighed and whacked both boys over the back of the head "Brainless, hold up there Kuri, do you want sweet chestnuts I some with your name on it" the fuscia haired preteen princess dug into her pouch and pulled out a handful of Kuri's favorite.

The horse slowed to a halt before her favorite human and snorted before digging in, incident completely forgotten for the most part "Hehehe thanks Sakura-chan, anyway I doubt she'd leave now unless you came with us so do you want to train" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good idea show us some of your hot skills" Atsui nodded eager to see how these three preteen's trained since they'd only been there one whole day and they still had a week to go on their visit before it was time to go home for the lot of them.

Sasuke shrugged when peridot orbs turned his way "Why are you looking to him" Samui was confused, and secretly put out because she'd hoped that the girl would accept that other boys request to date him so she could have Darui.

"Ah well Sakura's a heavy hitter and that look was asking whether she should hold back or go full force like she usually does, it doesn't matter, we'll all end up with bruises at the end anyway" Sasuke crinkled his nose up.

Causing her to let out peels of laughter in response, Ay couldn't help but chuckle "Alright get to training then" the Raikage barked out, the horse moved out of the way as if sensing those that were caring for her were about to do something.

Then the three preteens faced each other and attacked, it was like all out war and most surprising of all was when Sakura pulled out Nuibari to get in a bit of practice with him, until the three of them were finished.

Only an hour long session "Ow is it just me or have your punches gotten even harsher lately" Naruto whined looking over his bruise riddled arm, his entire body hurt like hell actually, Sasuke though looked a hair bit better than usual.

"It's not just you Dope, she has gotten even stronger, that's why I've been learning how to dodge most of her punches, anyway I think it's about time we up the weights again about three pounds this time to 13.5, we can get 12.5 pounds as well just in case" Sasuke admitted.

Sakura nodded glancing to her arms and legs for awhile now she'd feeling as if they needed an upgrade in weights "Wait weights and why so much, what are you wearing now, I bet something like five pounds on each arm and leg" Atsui laughed.

"Actually those three currently wear 11.5 pound weights so 46 pounds in total" Darui cut in eyeing Sakura with pride, through hard work and perseverance she had made it to this point in time and he wouldn't let anyone laugh at her.

Atsui reeled back at that "But how on earth are you wearing that much, 46 extra pounds is a lot" Samui frowned concerned these Leaf Genin were insane, why on earth were they putting themselves through extensive training sessions.

"Chakra enhanced strength Samui, though once she adjusts she slowly lessens the amount of chakra she adds to her arms and legs until she's walking around without the chakra enhanced strength" Cee explained.

Their Raikage threw his head back and laughed "Lead the way to the shop you use it would be nice to know for future reference anyway, then we can get lunch" Ay ordered, Sakura quickly finished healing her teammates then straightened.

"Mm I propose today as a Curry and Dango day, plus I have to make a stop at the hospital see if they need my help some more" Sakura brushed her clothes off and lead the way back into town, they made a pit stop at the house to put Kuri in her stall.

Before heading to the weapons gear store they frequented all the time "Damn brat we've been trying to catch up with you all day" inside were Kotetsu and Izumo, both of whom wanted to make sure for themselves that the girl was fine.

Sakura blinked at them in surprise "Ease up there Kotetsu, we wanted to make sure you were doing okay you know since you jumped into the fight like a crazy person" Izumo frowned speaking in a scolding done.

Peridot orbs narrowed and Darui knew what was coming "Let me tell you this right now Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, I am fine, I did not get injured and if you rag on me about that I won't hesitate to put you in a genjutsu of my making" the pinkette warned.

Hand on her hip which was cocked out and an unimpressed look in her eyes both Chunin reeled back but then Kotetsu opened his mouth and she tensed waiting "Whatever brat just try not to do anything stupid like that again" the man groaned ruffling her hair as he left.

Izumo flashed her a small smile "Take care Sakura-san, we'll see you around" and then the brunet was headed after his partner leaving the three genin, four Jonin and the Raikage alone in the shop, Sakura sighed before squaring her shoulders.

And led the way straight to the section filled with weights, where they each got two different sets, 12.5 and 13.5 before heading to the Tea Shop for a slightly early lunch it was only 11:30 after all in the time they were waiting for their food, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura put their new weights on.

In the end they settled on the 13.5 "Feels a lot heavier than usual but I think it will help" Naruto commented as he stretched out his arms and legs trying to get use to the feel of the new weights, even though they'd slow him down for a week or so.

"Yeah definitely" Sakura was already mostly comfortable since she was enhancing her strength with chakra which she would lessen over the coming weeks until she was walking around with nothing but her own innate strength.

Sasuke smirked, they were going to be the powerhouse team of the century just then their orders came and the lot of them dug in, afterwards they paid and left a tip before it was off to the hospital, when they arrived it was like a mad house.

The pinkette cringed and took a deep breath "I'm going it's my duty to help" her eyes burned with determination and Ay knew she was going to be one of the best medical ninja this world had ever seen surpassing Tsunade Senju.

"Go on brat do your best in there" Ay nodded ushering her towards the doors of Leaf General's Hospital, Cee hesitated when they started heading towards the house again "You help out, what better way to promote unity than healing the injured" he ordered.

Cee hid his relief well "Raikage-sama" the blonde nodded his head vanishing after the young girl he'd technically taught though most of it Sakura had learned on her own, he was just there to point her in the right direction.

Ay snorted "By the way I wonder if we ever told her about the incident that happened on the roof, how Orochimaru actually brought two people back to life, living, breathing with blood rushing through their veins" Darui mused, when Naruto and Sasuke's expressions turned he knew they hadn't.

"Whoops yeah two of your former Hokage, the First and Second, no one's really sure how anyway, we got the story this morning before we showed up at yours" Atsui commented with a little shrug, it was up to the two boys to tell their teammate later.

Samui sighed "Not only that your Third Hokage was killed by Orochimaru as well" the blue eyed blonde female said lightly, apparently both Naruto and Sasuke knew this and cringed but there was nothing they could do.

Meanwhile in the hospital in the civilian ward since the most damaged section of the village had been the civilian and she was thanking whatever deity out there that the area her family lived in wasn't destroyed nor was her area but that was great.

It was as she was about to start helping the first person that a familiar person appeared "Cee-san what are you doing here" Sakura blinked in confusion hands already glowing a bright green color in preparation to heal.

"Uh ah..Raikage-sama ordered me to help out, no wonder you looked so exhausted last night" Cee grimaced medical ninjutsu at the ready and together they healed person after person until their chakra was low and they took a quick break to replenish their reserves.

About that time two people showed up and Sakura froze "Lord First and Second but how, I don't understand" the pinkette whispered under her breath wary and full of awe at the same time because she couldn't believe she was standing in their presence in the least.

Cee chuckled softly "Right we forgot to tell you huh, during the fight the Third had against Orochimaru towards the end a giant blast of chakra washed over us at the same time he reanimated those two and they were given life again somehow" the blonde explained.

In the next moment the duo turned in their direction and finally spotted the much younger duo "Cloud Shinobi" Tobirama grumbled grudgingly with a nod of his head, so things were still tense, of course it would be "And you are" he narrowed his soft red eyes on the girl.

Sakura's eyes widened at suddenly being addressed "Sakura Haruno, Nidaime-sama" Sakura gave a small curtsy in greeting plus was super respectful of this man, he was a legend right alongside his brother, who burst out exuberantly in the next moment.

"Looks like you were taking a break tell me Sakura-chan are you a medic in training are you learning the mystical palm" Hashirama laughed jovially and she was immediately reminded of her goofy blonde knuckle-headed friend.

But she did answer "Not learning, already learned Shodaime-sama with my medical license as well a couple months before I became a Genin actually" the fuscia haired preteen princess announced in a polite tone.

Tobirama's brows raised skyward in response and even Hashirama looked stunned "Oh I see you've met the newest member of our staff, Sakura-san, we discovered her talents you see" Herasu appeared not a moment to soon.

Her eye twitched in aggravation and Sakura grit her teeth Cee creased his brow "Actually Sakura-san discovered her own talents thank you very much Ma'am" he cleared his throat not wanting anymore misunderstandings to happen.

Emerald irises rounded "Don't worry about it, right now that doesn't matter as there's lots of injured to heal" Sakura exclaimed before rushing away not wanting to be around for the blowup, she wouldn't have said anything even if what Cee said was the truth.

Cee let out a long suffering sigh as Herasu threw him a glare before wandering away "Joy" the blonde rubbed his temples before healing himself of the headache that pounded in his skull, he went to turn when he was stopped by the revived Hokage.

"Pardon me, Anija is also a medical shinobi he would be beneficial to helping heal the injured as well" Tobirama announced, said brother looked like he wanted nothing more than to do the opposite but he sucked it up anyway.

"Lead the way then" Hashirama nodded following after the blonde, who led him straight to the girl from earlier, that really did have a talent for healing as she had the brightest glow he'd ever seen before he jumped right in to help heal.

By the time it was four, Sakura was utterly exhausted of chakra, while Cee still had a little left and Hashirama had what felt like way to much to them "Even if there's still lots to heal I feel accomplished and like I've improved" Sakura yawned.

This earned her a fond smile "Quite and Darui will no doubt be proud of you for all the hard work your putting in for this village and him" Cee praised practically carrying the girl as they walked to the lobby of the hospital.

Where Tobirama was waiting for them "What on earth happened" Tobirama frowned, creasing his brow at the same time, it was like they'd went through hell especially the girl, his brother chuckled in amusement.

"Used up a wee bit to much chakra that Sakura-chan, oh do you think your parents would mind if we joined you for dinner" Hashirama questioned as the four of them left the hospital and started down the streets in the general direction of her house.

Sakura raised her head managing to muster up a little more energy "I don't know if my parents will be joining me actually so I don't mind in the least ugh I hope those two brainiacs actually cooked tonight cause ramen is not going to cut it this time for dinner" she squeezed her eyes.

Cee bit back more chuckles at that as they finally reached the house "Sakura-chan your home, don't worry we cooked tonight, but yikes you looked tired who are these guys" Naruto was the first one to greet her as he was seated in the living room reading a book for once.

His teammate cracked a grin "Thanks Naruto and this is Shodaime-sama and Nidaime-sama, they asked if they could join us for dinner" the pinkette flopped down in her chair with a relieved sigh, even if she'd have to go back in tomorrow at least for now she was done.

Naruto eyed the two men before remembering from much earlier how two people had been revived "Oh I see and right I'll go make more, Teme went to take Kuri for her evening exercises, Kakashi-sensei's being weird still and Darui is at the hotel with the others" the blonde admitted.

"Are you an orphan Sakura-chan" Hashirama asked carefully when the boy wandered off into a side room that must be the kitchen or some other room and he wondered who Kuri was or who the boy had insulted with that awful nickname.

Peridot orbs flashed his way "I'm not, Naruto is and our other teammate Sasuke is as well, by the way Kuri is our horse, we saved her from a bunch of bandits and she followed us back here so we kept her" the fuscia haired preteen princess said.

Before taking a deep breath then jumped onto her feet "Where are you going" Tobirama raised a brow as she sported a determined expression, Sakura paused and turned around to face him then answered in that same polite tone from earlier.

"Kitchen to help Naruto make more food, even if his culinary skills have gotten better lately I won't dump a whole bunch on him at once, he gets nervous and messes up" Sakura explained lightly before vanishing through the doorway that led into the kitchen.

Cee on her heels, which prompted Hashirama and Tobirama to follow as well into a nicely homely kitchen "Are you telling me you share a house with two boys that's improper" the mahogany haired male frowned in the next moment as it clicked in his mind what was going on.

A slender pink brow was raised in his direction before Sakura nodded "We see each other as family, the Teme and I would never do anything to Sakura-chan, she'd bash our heads together if we tried" the younger blonde in the kitchen shuddered.

Just as they were joined by another male and Tobirama straightened eyeing the crest "Of course she'd bash our heads together or throttle us, maybe even try to bury us alive in a crater Dope" the Uchiha, the first one he'd seen so far since his return snorted.

Sakura bit down on her lip but it proved to be to much as she let out peels of laughter "And don't you forget it Sasuke" the pinkette grinned widely regaining a bit more energy as they launched into their usual antics.

"What I'd be more afraid of is those genjutsu's you can create" Kakashi appeared still sulking obviously from that morning and Sakura snorted like her teammate had earlier unsympathetic, he had deserved it after all.

Kakashi sighed and sat down in one of the empty chairs, Sasuke finally noticed their extra company before going to fetch more chairs "You know Sakura-chan I just got to wonder why are you so different than normal nobles" the silver haired nin prodded.

Making his student cough "Feudal Lord's Daughter, Kakashi-sensei and there's a difference, plus if I had to say why I'm different I couldn't tell you only that I wanted to become a shinobi and fight to protect the country that I thought I would someday lead if anything happened to Musubime-ni" Sakura said.

Silver brows creased "Her parents told her that she was free to do whatever she wished this morning, that means she won't ever have to lead" Darui announced his presence appearing in the kitchen, on a straight path to the girl that he was betrothed to.

Then gave her a hug, Sakura smiled up at him just as brightly as she always did "Princess of Fire Country" the snow haired male spluttered in the next moment as he realized that the lone girl in the kitchen was above him in every way.

In response Sakura flashed him a very small smile "Yeah I originally wanted to become a medical ninja and I have but then I found more people to care about and made some really great friends, the only time I ever regretted becoming one was when I found out my Mother was pregnant and then she gave me news this morning" the pinkette announced.

Darui chuckled "They moved into the house next door for the rest of Winter and all the way through Spring, Summer's and Fall's they'll spend at the Capital, that gives Sakura over seven months with her family here in the Leaf Village" the dark skinned male explained.

For those that were confused "Wait a minute Musubime is going to be living here partially and your going to have siblings wow that's awesome Sakura-chan" Naruto bounced around in excitement, it would be like having more family for himself as well.

Considering Sakura was family to him in an abstract way "Not only that but two new cousins as well since Mebuki-san is also pregnant with twins like Madam Sayuri" Cee added and Sasuke choked in response.

All eyes turned to him and he held up a hand signaling he was okay "Looks like it's going to be busy for you several months down the road huh Sakura" the ebony haired preteen smirked making a mental vow to protect her newest siblings and cousins.

Kakashi chuckled and leaned back in his chair to watch as his genin finished making more food for them to eat "Is Raikage-sama coming" Sakura was of the mind to ask when they sat down and started eating.

Her betrothed shook his head "Not this time, Boss, Samui and Atsui ate earlier at four, by the way you aren't going to try and train tonight are you" Darui asked, he didn't like the thought she would try to push herself past her limits.

Thankfully she hastily shook her head "Got plenty of training in this morning Darui-kun so no worries, besides I don't think I'd manage to stay standing on my feet anyway" the pinkette hummed tiredly looking exhausted again.

Soon enough all food had been eaten "We thank you for allowing us to dine with you" Tobirama tilted his head in acknowledgment at the young girl as he rose to his feet and made a mental promise to watch how she trained so he could get a feel for her.

"Yes thank you Sakura-chan we'll see you around" Hashirama was a lot more exuberant than his serious younger brother before they hurried out the door, it wasn't much longer than that, that the kitchen was cleaned from top to bottom like usual before everyone in the house went to bed.

Before they all knew it morning had come again "It looks like you feel better this morning Sakura" Sasuke greeted her in the kitchen that morning and jumped in to help make breakfast unlike how it usually was.

All that earned him a smile "Feel better, I was thinking we could all take Kuri out for training together on the training grounds so I can get some practice in with my bow and arrows as much as I love the Uchiha Clan training grounds, there's just to much going on right now" Sakura suggested.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side in agreement "Was going to ask that myself if you hadn't of said anything Sakura-chan" Naruto popped up at their side in the next moment helping to make breakfast as well and soon enough it was done.

Just as Cee and Darui padded into the kitchen followed by Kakashi on their heels, he looked around warily before sitting in a chair, Sakura bit her cheek harshly, she must have made some kind of noise because Darui shot her a concerned look.

That she waved off with a smile everyone else completely oblivious "Looks great, I think you three outdid yourselves this morning" Cee complimented knowing they'd be going to the training grounds after breakfast and the entire kitchen had been cleaned.

"Precisely I must say I'm kind of glad I gave my permission for this to happen as well, is that a new outfit again" Darui looked over his betrothed, like seriously how many outfits did she buy exactly, not that he was complaining.

Everyone turned their head to spy Sakura, who was dressed in pale red sleeveless dress with a slit all the way to her thigh, underneath she wore off white shorts on her arms were mesh in off white and pale red mesh for her legs along with knee length one inch heeled boots in black.

With her hair being tied in an extremely low ponytail, leaving most of her hair unbound for the most part with her white chest armor tied around her waist and a black jacket to finish the look "I got a lot of different outfits Darui-kun" Sakura said.

The others shook their heads in amusement before finishing up eating, then as per the usual the entire kitchen was cleaned top to bottom and Kakashi left his genin to their own devices "Right then I'll bring Kuri to our usual training grounds" Sasuke offered.

"Meet you there then Teme come on Sakura-chan I'd like to at least warm up before he arrives with Kuri" Naruto popped up looking excited, bouncing around like usual until he realized that he was wearing much heavier weights than usual and nearly face planted.

If it weren't for Sakura reaching out and righting him he would have probably broken his nose "Have fun with your training session, I'm heading straight to the hospital to get in some more work there" Cee stood wanting to make things easier on the girl.

Sakura gave him a surprised look, before a smile curved her lips upwards "And I'm gonna stick with the Boss today" the dark skinned male waved and with that the two Cloud Shinobi were off down the streets of the Leaf Village.

Leaving Naruto and Sakura to trek to their usual training grounds, lo and behold who would be there training but Tobirama and Hashirama "Sakura-chan what are you doing here so early in the morning" Hashirama frowned.

"Obviously their here to train Anija, though why do you need those weapons" Tobirama pointed to the bow and quiver the lone girl carried, Sakura looked to her custom made weapons and thought up an answer that would satisfy the second Hokage.

"Because I like to be versatile that way an enemy will never know what I'm gonna use next until I use it and by then it might be to late for them Nidaime-sama" the pinkette said in such a serious tone it kind of shocked him a little.

Then Tobirama cleared his throat and turned back to his own spar with his brother just as the only Uchiha he'd seen so far still appeared and trotting behind him was a horse "Here we are all saddled up and ready to go Sakura" the raven haired preteen announced.

Naruto was quick to hop on and take the reins in hand, while Sakura climbed on after him before rising to her feet, this caused the former revived Hokage's to pause in their spar again and stare at her in shock.

Sakura took a deep breath and drew an arrow then glanced to Naruto who urged Kuri forward until they were galloping around the training grounds when the first wooden target appeared she loosed her arrow which hit dead center.

Followed by a shuriken from Naruto, it missed by a couple of inches and they went around like that for thirty minutes until slowing Kuri to a halt "Good work today I think you've gotten better lately Naruto" Sakura praised as she carefully jumped to the ground.

Patting Kuri's neck and giving her some sweet chestnuts she always had on hand "Thanks Sakura-chan but I'm sure that's only because we've been getting in a lot of training lately" Naruto flashed her his usual whiskered grin.

"Maybe, but you still did a pretty good job Dope now are you both ready for a real fight" Sasuke joined them in the next moment having watched mainly, his turn would probably be the next day, before settling into a defensive stance.

This prompted his teammates to do the same while Kuri wandered off to the side and laid down beneath a tree, once again the two former Hokage stopped their own spar to watch as the three preteens began their usual training session.

Which honestly stunned them speechless as the ground exploded, with jutsu's from all five elements being thrown into the mix, not only that but weapons never missed on the girl's part until all three genin were done and flopped down sporting bruises and scratches, possibly even a broken bone.

Hashirama and Tobirama were silent and then Sakura hopped up on her feet to begin healing her teammates of their injuries, then did the same for herself, only then did they approach "Is that normal for you three, to go all out against each other" Hashirama questioned.

In which all three preteens nodded in unrehearsed sync "But why, surely you don't need to be so brutal on one another" Tobirama grimaced, and he wondered if this was something their sensei had taught them, though it was a little disturbing seeing a girl get that brutal.

"We have to otherwise we'll never improve, by pushing each other past our limits in a no holds bar spar, though Sakura does hold back a little on us otherwise we'd end up with way more broken bones than usual" Sasuke explained.

Sakura nodded "Plus it is pretty normal for us, we've been doing that since we were ten, plus wearing weights and all that we are now currently up to 13.5 pounds on each arm and leg which totals 54 pounds all together" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Earning disbelieving stares until she rolled up her jacket sleeve, removed the mesh and bandages to present the weight, then returned everything to their proper place "I see your still as crazy as ever brats" Genma walked onto the training grounds in the next moment.

Making everyone turn to eye him "Whatever like your not just as weird as we are" Naruto stuck his tongue out, Genma rolled his hazel eyes before his attention was taken away by the horse "That's Kuri, she's ours" he admitted.

Genma snorted lightly, looking the lone girl on the training field over before nodding "Good at least you're not injured, by the way what possessed you to jump in the fight like that yesterday it was just crazy" the brunet scolded.

Sakura just sighed then put her hands on her hips "I am fine, I didn't get injured, neither were they who might I add didn't have a plan, if it weren't for me, they would have been and the Leaf would have sustained a lot more damage" she let loose.

Naruto and Sasuke cringed "Either way you're a girl brat, a girl, a delicate little flower that needs to be protected" Genma prodded missing the widening eyes of the two boys on Sakura's team, while Sakura herself just gaped at him.

Then to Tobirama and Hashirama's surprise became outright hostile "Okay Genma-san you need to understand one thing about me I Am Not A Delicate Little Flower, I am a kunoichi that can and will kick ass, I don't need to be protected" Sakura growled furiously.

"Yeah that's been a point of irritation for her for a long while, Kakashi-sensei would always tell her that as well, it's best if you don't ever say that around Sakura-chan again" Naruto gulped edging away from his teammate.

Who was full blown angry "Just telling the truth, look at how your first mission turned out, she nearly died" the brunet pointed out bluntly while chewing on his senbon needle wanting to drive his own point home.

At that Sakura ground her teeth "That's not because I couldn't protect myself I just wasn't fast enough to keep up and avoid being pelted with senbon needles, he had bloody mirrors that he could use to transport himself at high speeds" the pinkette snapped.

Before stomping away clearly done with the conversation "Right I'm just going to take Kuri back to the house, brush her and stuff" Sasuke winced eyeing the little cracks that had been left behind when Sakura had stormed off.

Meanwhile Sakura had gone to visit her entire family from her parents and older brother to her aunt, uncle and cousins, she also ate lunch with them before loping to the hospital until four in the evening then with Cee went home to the others to eat dinner.

"If anything she looks worse than yesterday" Kakashi noted wondering what had happened, both Cloud Shinobi shrugged so he glanced to his male students who tried to sneak off but when his lone onyx eye landed on them.

They sighed and sat once more "Genma Shiranui pulled that crap about how she was a delicate flower and needed to stay back and be protected, it's no doubt been eating at her all day" the ebony haired preteen admitted.

Darui's brows shot upwards "Man that is so drab, I want to talk to her but I know she's probably already asleep, guess I'll have to do it in the morning" the dark skinned male groaned, it was a reoccurring point of frustration for her.

"Just where the hell does that fellow get off calling her delicate, she could probably break every bone in his body if he gives her even half a chance to land a solid chakra enhanced punch on him" the older blonde snorted.

Naruto nodded his head eagerly in agreement "Night Teme" and then they were off to bed for the rest of the night and like usual Sakura was the first to wake in the morning and get started on breakfast, it was something Darui had been counting on.

As he followed her quietly into the kitchen "You shouldn't let that Shiranui guy get you down Sakura, even if he doesn't know, we do, your strong and you'll only continue to get stronger from this point on" Darui spoke smoothly.

Sakura jumped a foot in the air and whirled in fright "Darui-kun you startled me I didn't even sense you and yeah but still I thought after seeing me train all those times he would already know but apparently I was wrong" Sakura scowled.

Clearly what had been said was still eating at her and Darui bit back a frown of his own before rising to his feet then he was stood behind her "Never put yourself down, never" he leaned over her onyx orbs burning straight into her emerald.

Her cheeks turned scarlet in response at his proximity and burned an even darker color when his lips pressed to her forehead for the third time "R..Right" she murmured breathlessly and then Darui was seated again and she was trying to finish up breakfast.

Only she kept messing up and Darui chuckled at her every once in awhile until she managed to calm down and cook without screwing up the recipe, by the time everyone else in the house was awake her cheeks were back to their normal pale color.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur and on Saturday it was the Third Hokage's Funeral, everyone in the village was required to attend, after that the Cloud Shinobi and Ay returned to their own village, Sakura waved them off tearfully.

But threw herself into missions with her teammates until two weeks had passed and then on the Elder's command, she, Naruto and Sasuke were called into the empty Hokage's office where a man was waiting for them.

"Listen up Gaki, brats, we're going on a mission to find Tsunade Senju, she's going to be your next Hokage, I am Jiraiya the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, go home pack, and meet me at the gates in twenty minutes" Jiraiya greeted, ordered then vanished in a plume of smoke, leaving behind three stunned preteens to do as he asked.


	19. Chapter 18

Seconds later Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura scrambled from the empty office and ran full speed down the streets to their house "Oh hey Sakura-imouto what's got you in a big hurry" Musubime arrived at the same time.

"Mission Musubime-ni, don't have much time to make rounds and tell everyone as our mission leader only gave us twenty minutes, half of that time will be spent packing and dressing accordingly for said mission and the rest to meet him at the gates" Sakura rushed out.

Hurriedly unlocking the door "Do you want me to have Kyogo and Koron to take care of Kuri for you three while your gone" the fourteen year old blonde questioned, though she was sure he'd be fifteen by the time they returned from their mission.

Cause finding Tsunade would not be easy in the least "What do you think you guys" the pinkette paused for a split second knowing that they could spare a couple minutes, they were use to rushing around anyway.

"Old Man said that anytime we had a mission she had to go with us, however I think this time it will be way to dangerous, so yeah" Naruto nodded his head then sprinted up the steps to his room to quickly pack.

Sasuke creased his brow considering what had been so far "I think the Dope's right, we always manage to get in to trouble on a mission" Sasuke admitted with a grimace, he didn't want anything to happen to the horse after all.

Decided Musubime headed back to the house next door while the three preteens packed and checked over their weapons and storage pouches to make sure they had everything "Eight minutes left a new record" the knuckle-headed blonde grinned.

As they locked the door behind them and made a quick trek next door to hand over the keys "Right now to the gates" the ebony haired preteen announced once Koron had taken the spare keys to their house and led the way down the streets to the gates.

Making it with five minutes to spare out of the twenty they'd been given "We didn't think we'd see you three here, are you our escort" a somewhat familiar gravely voice rumbled from off to the side of them and Sakura was the first one to realize who it was.

"Gaara-san and sorry we have a separate mission, we're off to find Lady Tsunade" Sakura explained lightly glad that the red head was doing much better than the last time she'd seen him, and that they were getting ready to go home themselves.

Baki turned at her voice "I see, is she to be your new Hokage then" the turban wearing Sand Jonin questioned carefully with a wince, it was their fault for trusting Orochimaru in the first place, if they hadn't Leaf might still have their Hokage.

And wouldn't have to send off children to look for another of the Legendary Sannin "Exactly though we're sure it's not going to be easy finding her in the least" Sasuke glanced to the sky and noted the time before frowning.

"That guy's late, just great" Naruto flopped down with a sulk on his lips as he realized that their mission leader was going to be extremely late never mind that it seriously reminded him of Kakashi and he wondered why their sensei wasn't going on the mission with them.

Sakura giggled lightly "Say uh Sakura right, if you were that smart to come up with multiple plans why didn't you participate in the Chunin Exams" Kankuro asked eyeing the younger girl, then his gaze trailed over her attire and his cheeks turned pink much like her outfit.

Before she could answer Temari whacked her slightly younger brother over the back of the head "Idiot, it's obvious, they didn't feel ready besides she already told us that remember" Temari snorted harshly then straightened.

When a man came tearing down the streets "Okay you three sign out and lets go, there's no time to loose, we have to find Tsunade fast or I fear Orochimaru might get to her first" Jiraiya ordered and Sakura gaped at him in response.

"Orochimaru, the very Orochimaru who's after me now and still after Sasuke, the Orochimaru who bloody broke into our house the night the Chunin Exams began" the pinkette twitched already not liking this mission in the least.

Jiraiya raised a brow at her, before his expression turned "You mean your serious about that, he broke into your house" the white haired Sannin took his turn to gape in horror especially when all three genin before him nodded.

"Yeah cause he was after the Teme, if it hadn't been for Darui and Cee two guys that were staying with us the very night that guy came, that creepy snake guy would have taken off with Teme" the blonde exclaimed.

From behind them "And I'd appreciate it Jiraiya if you'd return the brats in the same condition as they are now because that one's extremely important to this entire country" Iwashi cleared his throat drawing eyes onto his sudden appearance.

He looked a little out of breath as if he'd run the entire way there to the gates, Sakura crinkled her nose up in frustration "Not calling you weak brat or that you'd use your position since we all know who you are now, just don't want anything happening to you" the chunin with a goatee grumbled.

Sakura grinned "We'll be okay Iwashi-san I promise and don't worry about it" the fuscia haired preteen waved her hands then walked forward to sign out at the gates, as she was walking by Kankuro, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me what does he mean by you being extremely important to this entire country" Kankuro was extremely confused on the matter, what he didn't expect was to find himself facing down an angry Chunin and for the girl to end up behind her teammates in three seconds flat.

Or the fist that slammed into the back of his head "Idiot the hell were you thinking grabbing her like that, even I understand she's the Princess of Fire Country Kankuro" Temari hissed in a furious tone at her slightly younger brother.

Who paled in response "Exactly and I'd appreciate it if you didn't grab her like that again, I'd rather not have to explain any accidents to her betrothed regardless of whether your hesitant allies or not" Sasuke snorted harshly.

Kankuro grimaced "Betrothed, your set to get married how awful, I pity you" Baki shook his head thinking that the guy the girl was betrothed to was a noble and was one of the worst guys in history never mind how he would treat her.

"Darui's actually a pretty good guy, he cares about Sakura-chan and would never hurt her so don't say that" Naruto scolded not liking that anytime that subject came up Sakura was pitied, it was because of her position.

Baki's visible brow rose "If your finished with your chat, the rest of you need to sign out so that we can get going" Jiraiya harrumphed "And don't worry I won't let any of these brats get hurt" the white haired Sannin assured the Chunin.

Iwashi grit his teeth and watched the four of them walk away from the village "You care about her to, her position isn't the only reason you care about her" Gaara spoke in that gravely tone of voice everyone was use to.

Drawing the Chunin's gaze onto himself "Course I care, like hell I'll tell her that, she's a brat and I don't give a rats ass about her position, she's a shinobi, one of us and she's been through literal hell already" Iwashi snorted, Gaara was satisfied and soon their own escort arrived so they were on their way home to Wind Country.

Meanwhile in that short little time Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had made good headway already and were four miles away from the village in only twenty minutes "By the way that's a nice outfit Sakura" the ebony haired teen commented.

Sakura smiled lightly and looked at her outfit, thigh length kimono in a pale pink, with the edging a darker pink tied around her waist was a pink bow, and attached to her chest was her white chest armor, sleeves tied around each forearm that went beyond her hand.

White shorts with bandages beneath and knee length boots in black "Thanks and I brought many more in this particular style, if I have to fight the sleeves can be removed which allows for more movement" the pinkette explained her reasoning for choosing such an outfit.

"Nice and well thought out, by the way I thought I would have to wait on the three of you instead I find you waiting for me, how long were you waiting when did you get to the gates" the white haired male questioned.

It was Naruto who answered "Five minutes out of the twenty you gave us was what we had left to reach the gates and we were waiting for well over ten for you" the blonde quipped in a proud tone of voice, they were never late to anything.

Jiraiya huffed and pushed them to go a little faster all while keeping an eye out for any trouble until the need to stop became inevitable and because it was lunch time and they were no where near the outpost town they would be eating outdoors.

"Okay which of you kiddies knows how to cook" Jiraiya faced the genin brats hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't have to cook for them, to his absolute surprise all three of them raised their hands "No kidding all of you" he asked stunned.

Pink brows rose skyward "Well of course Jiraiya-sama, they've been learning how to cook for weeks now, so is there anything you prefer or can it be anything" Sakura inquired, Jiraiya shrugged so she sat and pulled out a scroll.

Then unsealed it to set everything up "Ooh, you even brought tons of water, how on earth did you manage to pack all that in less than twenty minutes" Naruto was in awe of everything coming out of the scroll, Sakura grinned.

And their other teammates understood "She didn't, that stuff she's had in the scroll for a long while anytime we get payed she buys supplies to seal away for missions" Sasuke announced and Sakura nodded.

While wrapping aluminum foil around four chicken breasts covered in oil, salt, pepper and onion powder, followed by plenty of healthy vegetables and some potatoes, a pot of water was set up over a portable burner and four tea bags of chamomile tea was pulled out plus honey.

"Crazy, just crazy" the white haired Sannin shook his head, this is not what he'd expected when he'd gotten saddled with all three brats when he'd originally only wanted Naruto, the Elders had made a good argument that the genin of Team Seven worked better together than separated.

Now he understood, they were different than the normal fresh out of the academy genin brats, they came prepared for anything and everything, it was odd and weird "Maybe Jiraiya-sama but I'd rather be over prepared than under and have something go wrong" the pinkette stated.

Making the man snort and settle on the ground with the brats "Precisely, especially if that Orochimaru guy is lurking around trying to get at us" the ebony haired preteen on the team shuddered and rubbed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, though one thing I don't understand is why is he after you Sakura-chan, you haven't done anything to this guy" the blonde frowned in confusion with his head tilted to the side and Sakura felt sorry for him in that moment.

Before shaking her head "Because gaki, she's the one who helped put a stop to his plot, by the way I've got something I'm going to teach you later though" Jiraiya piped in with an answer before the girl could.

Who smiled sadly "It's true which is why all three of us have to be extremely careful while outside the village" Sakura blew out a breath already getting that usual feeling of dread that something was going to happen.

"Agreed, that means no goofing off and sticking together as much as possible even while looking for this Tsunade woman" Sasuke jumped in wanting to drive the seriousness of the situation into the knucklehead's brain.

Thankfully the goofball did understand "Got it Teme, Sakura-chan and right I can't wait Pervy Sage" Naruto said without even thinking about it, Jiraiya gave him a look, while Sakura's eyes widened and even Sasuke looked surprised.

Then his two teammates shook their heads in amusement while Jiraiya grumbled, not to long after that lunch was decreed done and ready to eat so they all dug in, drank their fill of tea, afterwards everything was packed up and they were on their way again.

Less than a couple hours later they were in the outpost town that was near the Hidden Leaf Village "Right you three we're staying here tonight, let's sign in at this inn and then I'm going to go do research" the white haired Sannin ordered.

Only to be distracted by a woman in the next moment "Guess the Dope was right he is a giant pervert" the ebony haired boy on the team grunted disgruntled at how quickly the man had been to abandon them for a woman.

Sakura winced "Now, now even if he is a pervert that's no way to talk about one of the Legendary Sannin" the pinkette ushered her teammates up the stairs to the room they'd been assigned to wait for Jiraiya to return from whatever he was doing.

Naruto sighed twenty minutes in as they all settled around the room to meditate for a bit, replenish their chakra after using it to enhance their speed to keep up with their current mission leader "Man this sucks we should be out there helping look for this Tsunade lady to but no we're stuck in this measly hotel room" the blonde whined.

Five minutes later the complaints picked up in volume and Sakura was just about to reach over and whack him when a chakra she hadn't felt in over four years brushed against her right outside their hotel door.

When she went completely rigid Sasuke knew that something was about to happen and it wouldn't be good, then he felt that familiar chakra wash over him to and he broke into a cold sweat when a single polite knock came on the door.

And then the knucklehead had to hop up and start towards the door "No baka stay away from the door" Sakura lunged tackling the blonde inches away from the door and hastily leaping to her feet in the next moment only to drag Naruto back with her.

"But what if it's Ero-sennin shouldn't we answer the door" Naruto asked cluelessly since he was the only one that didn't know Itachi's chakra, nor could he differentiate between different chakra's which made everything even worse.

Sakura shook her head and ushered him towards the window that Sasuke had thrown open "We have to go find that man now" Sasuke ordered in a brusque tone practically shoving Naruto out the window only to follow himself in the next moment.

It was when Sakura was taking her turn to climb out the window that their hotel door room was busted down and inches away from leaping to the ground a hand tightened around her arm like a vice grip and drug her backwards "RUN" the pinkette screamed.

"Teme the hell is going on we have to go back for Sakura-chan" the blonde panicked trying to run back to the hotel only to be held back in a steel grip by his other teammate so that he couldn't go back to save his friend.

"Listen Dope, we have no chance of facing that man on our own, we have to find that pervert" the raven haired boy snapped spreading out his senses quickly and finally locating Jiraiya's chakra which was quite a distance away from them, but speeding in that direction anyway.

Back in the hotel room "Hehehe smart little brats aren't they Itachi-kun" Kisame chuckled eyeing the girl that was held tightly in his partners grip, "What's your name girly" the shark like man leaned forward getting in the brats face.

"Very smart and this, this is Sakura Haruno, it's been a long time hasn't it Sakura-san" Itachi peered down at the young girl who'd grown from that little eight year old to the twelve almost thirteen year old she was now.

A glare entered her viridian orbs "Do you know how much suffering you've caused Sasuke you jerk, why did you do it mmpphm" Sakura couldn't resist asking questions only to have a hand pressed over her mouth.

"Easy now Sakura-san to test my strength of course though I should have guessed due to your influence he would not turn out as I expected, wouldn't foster hate in his heart, couldn't kill you his best friend" the ebony haired eighteen year old shook his head in disappointment.

The glare became even more intense at that "Oooh so little girly has some guts, though no ones going to come to your rescue for awhile so might as well get comfortable and don't try anything we'll know" the blue skinned man threatened.

Sakura grit her teeth and seconds later she was deposited on a bed, while Itachi took up post in front of the window and his partner blocked the broken down doorway, her hands tightened into fists she was trapped 'Unless….' she thought inwardly.

Peeking at Itachi from the corner of her eye, she wondered how much he knew of her abilities, then decided to test her theory by folding her hands into her sleeves to activate her prepared genjutsu tag with a specialty genjutsu for this kind of situation.

Once neither male made a move, Sakura created a clone and then pulled an illusion tag from her storage pouch and activated that, Itachi's chakra flared just as she was fully covered with her chakra completely suppressed, and her clone acted by flying up off the bed.

At Kisame, Itachi was quick and that small window of opportunity when he left his post gave Sakura the chance she needed to make a break for it and leap out the window to the street below the hotel shouts sounded above as her clone dispelled and she ran like a mad person.

Pumping chakra into her legs on a straight path towards her teammates and Jiraiya, she practically slammed into the Sannin as her illusion tag deactivated "Wha…Sakura what happened, how are you here, these two told you got captured" Jiraiya was immediately concerned.

Was it another trick to delay them "She was captured but the little brat got us with a genjutsu" the two nuke-nin appeared in the next moment, Kisame was the one to speak as he glared at the young girl and brandished his Sharkskin at her.

Sakura leaped behind Jiraiya at that "I don't do being a captive very well" Sakura announced bluntly while gripping the arms of Naruto and Sasuke to keep them in place next to her, she wouldn't allow for either of them to get harmed.

"You managed it then to study the brain fully and create your own special genjutsu, you would make a great Uchiha Sakura-san, I would give you the world if you only forget about that Cloud Shinobi you fancy Darui was it" Itachi offered suddenly.

Making his brother sick "Like hell she would not that I would let her, stay away from her Itachi or I'll kill you" Sasuke snarled feeling hate like never before, Naruto looked at him in shock then cowered against Sakura.

"What do you want with these brats anyway" the Sannin kept the trio covered and out of sight, he wouldn't allow for anything to happen to them, not after getting practically threatened by that Chunin to keep them safe, especially the girl.

Itachi's ebony orbs shifted "The blonde, we want him for what he has sealed inside of him" the Uchiha heir stated simply, Jiraiya straightened at that and prepared to fight, then the most shocking thing happened.

Before them appeared two Mist Shinobi "Ao-san, Chojuro-san what are you two doing here" the pinkette immediately recognized the duo and quickly pulled out Nuibari, Kisame stared when he saw the weapon in her hands.

"Girl the hell are you doing with one of the legendary blades of the Mist Village" the blue skinned male growled not liking this in the least, not only that but neither male that had appeared before them were even concerned that the girl had it.

Ao glanced over his shoulder briefly "Couldn't help but overhear, and Hoshigaki, Nuibari chose her as his wielder" Ao focused his steely gray/blue eye on the rogue Mist Nin before him, knowing better than to think they had a chance to take the man down as they were.

Kisame grit his teeth "Also we wouldn't let you harm any of these genin" Chojuro took his own stance holding his own sword before him like Sakura currently was doing, onyx eyes narrowed on the two rogues.

"It's time to retreat Kisame, we don't have much of a chance right now with one of the Sannin and two Mist Shinobi as our opponents" Itachi saw no opening and the duo of rogues quickly fled after all leaving behind a relieved group of people.

Sakura nearly slid to the ground on her knee's, only managing to keep herself upright when Ao and Chojuro turned in their direction "Now what may I ask are you doing out here outside the village" the gruff Hunter nin growled not liking that the girl was in danger.

Her eye twitched "A mission to find Lady Tsunade, she is to be our next Hokage and I can handle myself just fine thank you" Sakura huffed putting away Nuibari now that there was no reason to have him out.

Ao snorted "You're an eternal magnet for trouble brat, something's bound to happen to you that's beyond your capabilities" Ao grumbled not happy in the least why couldn't the girl just be a normal Princess and stay in the Capital like she was suppose to.

No, she had to be a bloody ninja and get involved with a whole heap of trouble "That's why she has us on her side, cause together, nothing can stop us you know" Naruto frowned deeply, they were treating her as if she didn't deserve to be a ninja.

"But what if so..someone comes along that's st..stronger than the th..three of you combined" the blue haired teenager pointed out, obviously having gotten a backbone somewhat during the month they'd been back in their own country.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes "They'd have me and I solemnly swore not to let anything happen to these brats especially Sakura" Jiraiya announced in an even tone tired of being ignored, and then suddenly something else happened.

Three more people arrived on scene "Sorry we're late, but we'll be joining you on your mission from this point onward, Tsunade would react better to us since we're family to her" the white haired former Hokage said.

With no more arguments forthcoming the two Mist Shinobi turned and left their business finished anyway "Why are you here then Gai" the only Sannin in the group questioned as he looked over the three that had joined them.

"Heard about Itachi Uchiha being in the area, came to help fight him off before he could hurt those kids, also Kakashi's in the hospital was put in Tsukuyomi" Gai explained for once not acting like a goof.

Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach "Bit to late then, cause he was here already and he left about ten minutes ago" Sasuke snapped irritated beyond believe and itching to go back to Leaf to check on his sensei.

Much like his two teammates "Relax Sakura-chan, your sensei will be alright, I eased his pain a bit though he's stuck in the hospital" the mahogany haired former Hokage assured seeing the conflict warring on the lone girl's face.

Earning a very small smile "Let's go back to the hotel, get some rest and then go" Jiraiya ushered the group back to the hotel, thanks to some bartering they got an extra room and poor Sakura was still stuck sharing with males.

Tobirama was extremely disturbed that it was them that got stuck with her, not because he thought he would do anything or that she would try to do anything, but that she was a young girl, he understood though that Sakura couldn't be left on her own.

"I'm very sorry I promise I won't get in your way or anything" Sakura apologized for the millionth time after she appeared from the bathroom wearing a full sleeping yukata that practically went to the floor and climbed into the bed furthest from the window.

Hashirama waved her off though "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, we're fine, we understand so go to sleep and tomorrow we'll be on our way to finding Tsuna-chan" Hashirama ushered her beneath the covers and soon her breathing evened out.

Which made him feel relief "Thought it would be harder than that to get her to go to sleep" Tobirama commented eyeing the young girl, she had to have been scared not to much worried on top of everything else now.

In response his older brother nodded before they to climbed into bed to get some shut eye, the next morning at six they were woken up by a knock and an alarm clock going off "Breakfast is served" Jiraiya didn't wait just entered the room pushing a cart.

On his heels were Naruto and Sasuke "Ack Ero-Sennin Sakura-chan's not even dressed yet" Naruto hastily covered his eyes and backpedaled until he slammed face first into the hotel room door, giggles filled this ears.

"Knucklehead I'm wearing a sleeping yukata that covers everything" Sakura rolled her eyes in amusement as she hopped out of the bed glanced at the two males she was sharing a room with, they nodded for her to go ahead and then she vanished into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she was back dressed in a similar outfit from the one she wore yesterday only this one was all purple "Why do you wear that chest armor" Tobirama was the first to ask in curious tone as they settled around the room to eat quickly before they had to be on their way.

Sakura paused in making her plate, then glanced down at her armor "Never know when someone might try to stab you in the chest, so better to be prepared in advance than to not be prepared at all" the pinkette announced her reasoning.

"Yeah she's weird, always have been actually though I'm glad for that fact and that she wasn't like normal girls from the get-go" Sasuke snorted already half way through finished eating, he knew better than to talk with his mouth full though.

Lest he get whacked over the back of the head "Obviously, you remind me of a kunoichi from the warring states era we grew up in, what drives you Sakura-chan" Hashirama questioned next wanting to hear her answer.

Emerald orbs glanced in his direction "My country, village, family, friends and betrothed, I want to protect them and be able to heal them at the same time" the fuscia haired preteen said in the most serious tone ever.

Both former Hokage shared a look when she was focused on eating again, before looking to Jiraiya "Don't look at me I barely know this kid, in fact having all three of them on the mission wasn't exactly my idea either" the white haired Sannin admitted.

Thankfully none of the genin were to upset about that fact "It would have probably been for the best if a couple of us weren't coming along, then again if it had just been the Dope, the outcome from that bit yesterday would have been a lot worse" the Uchiha scowled.

His sole female teammate nodded in agreement "Hey I'm sure I would have been fine" the lone Uzumaki on the team gave a shout of offense not realizing that the situation would really have been dire if those two Mist Shinobi hadn't showed up or if Sakura hadn't been with them.

It hit him then and he grimaced "Actually I'm suddenly not to sure about that, if Sakura-chan hadn't been there I would have opened the door like an idiot" the blonde admitted glaring at his now empty plate.

"Precisely, all three of us could have been trapped in that room if Sakura hadn't been with us, I would have panicked to much" the raven haired preteen winced, he should feel embarrassed about relying on a girl to come up with plans, but he didn't, Sakura was his friend and he knew she would never let anything happen to them.

The truth hit the two boys hard, they relied on Sakura for a lot of things and knew they needed to start pulling their weight if they were going to be a true team "Alright we should hit the road before more trouble catches up with you" the Toad Sage clapped his hands.

Just like that they packed up their limited belongings, paid their rent for the rooms and left, hightailing out of the outpost town and on to the next "Hey Ero-sennin you said you were going to teach me something" Naruto burst out in remembrance.

Making the man groan and pull them a stop twenty miles later "Okay here you go Gaki, you have to pop this water balloon like this" Jiraiya demonstrated before handing over another water balloon to the brat he chose as his apprentice.

Naruto blinked and then tried his hand at popping the balloon "You suck at explaining things" Sasuke scoffed when he got tired of watching Naruto struggle, Hashirama chuckled finding the situation amusing.

Until inevitably Naruto flashed his pout at Sakura, "Wait a moment shouldn't you be asking Jiraiya to explain the task to you" Tobirama asked in confusion seeing how close the two boys relied on Sakura for everything.

Of course why wouldn't they, she was better at explaining things, which she proved in the next moment "The point is to pop the water balloon with your chakra, though Jiraiya-sama's chakra was going in several different directions, yours is only spinning in one" Sakura explained.

Jiraiya glanced back in surprise as Naruto tried the technique again, with better insight to what he was doing wrong "Nicely said Sakura-chan, I bet you'd be a great academy sensei in the future" Hashirama burst out.

Sakura smiled but kept silent for once completely on guard and wary of any unsavory situations that they might stumble into accidentally while they walked "How many outside the village missions have you three had since you became genin" the white haired Second Hokage questioned suddenly.

"This is our third Nidaime-sama, the first one I temporarily died, throwing needles hit a couple pressure points that stopped my heart, the second one we saved Kuri from those bandits and yesterday proved that outside the village missions are dangerous for us" the pinkette stated.

Gripping the lapels of her pack tightly in her hands "It's equally as dangerous inside the village for us to so either way it wouldn't matter" the ebony haired preteen snorted, it was nothing but the truth after all.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, yeah that's why we train everyday to get stronger so that we can overcome whatever comes our way together as a team you know" the blonde burst out exuberantly before falling silent to focus on his task again.

"Kami you three really are trouble magnets" the mahogany haired First Hokage shook his head, not understanding the three preteens in the least, especially the girl, he was use to nobles being all nobly and stuck up and stuff, none of which the lone girl was.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes "I'd like to at least make it to the next town before lunch" the white haired Sannin admitted pushing them past their limits, what was really surprising was how easy it was for the kids to keep up with them.

Hours later right at noon they made it to the next town and once again they signed in at a hotel rented two rooms and then Jiraiya, Tobirama and Hashirama vanished to search for Tsunade, leaving the genin behind once again.

This continued for weeks and by the time they found a small scrap of information on Tsunade's whereabouts Naruto had partly mastered his new technique, the Rasengan, that's not to say Sasuke and Sakura hadn't been working on their own jutsu's in their spare time either.

So when the three adults appeared that evening for dinner "We're headed to Tanzaku Town" Jiraiya announced to their surprise because the three preteens thought they'd be stuck in the small town they were in for another week longer.

"Alright and your sure this Tsunade woman is there" Sasuke stared hard at the perverted man, he just thanked the kami Jiraiya hadn't tried to pull any sort of stupid stunt to peek on Sakura while they were outside the village.

Jiraiya nodded seriously "Positive these guys gave us a confirmed I.D, it's definitely Tsuna-chan and they said she was headed to Tanzaku Town to gamble some more" Hashirama grimaced, wondering what happened to his grand daughter.

"Either way once we find her it will be back to the Leaf Village for the lot of us" Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest, relieved that nothing else had happened since they'd been on this mission and he'd be happy to be back in his village wiling away his time like before.

Sakura's brow creased in concern something about the name of the town made dread hit her in the stomach like a sack of rocks "You okay Sakura-chan" Naruto was the first one to notice and draw everyone's attention onto her.

She tried to smile but it came out like a grimace "Just a bad feeling is all, remember at the start of this mission how you said that Orochimaru was possibly after Lady Tsunade to, I just get the feeling he's already found her which doesn't bode well for us" Sakura admitted.

In response Jiraiya choked on his tea, how the hell had he could have forgotten all about Orochimaru "Your right that's not good, he could have already found her ahead of us, that means we need to go double time and make sure nothing happens" the white haired Sannin frowned.

"Are you sure that's the feeling your getting Sakura-chan" the mahogany haired former hokage asked feeling conflicted over this whole mission, Sakura nodded seriously and it didn't look like either boy were going to be convinced otherwise.

Because Naruto spoke up in the next moment "It's probably best we take her gut instincts at face value, cause every time she feels bad something does happen" the blonde offered and decided to stick like glue to his teammates.

Since they were the ones this Orochimaru guy was after as well as their mission target "Why are you so worried, it's not like Orochimaru is going to be bothered with a bunch of genin" the snowy haired former Hokage scoffed.

To his surprise "Actually that Orochimaru is after both Sakura and myself, for my Sharingan and because she helped put a stop to his plot to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village by stopping Gaara" the ebony haired preteen announced.

Red eyes widened "Nothing but the truth, he even went so far as to break into our house when we didn't participate in the Chunin Exams" the pinkette said, then stood to collect her belongings and just like that they were on their way to Tanzaku Town.

None of them spoke for a long while and once they reached the town Sakura's feeling of dread increased as they searched around for Tsunade, when they arrived at Tanzaku Castle, they knew they were to late "That's Tsunade's handy work alright" Jiraiya grimaced.

The three genin straightened, though the two boys shot a look at their female teammate and inched away from her "Are you telling me that someday Sakura-chan will be able to destroy entire walls like that to" Naruto gulped as shudder crawled up his spine.

For her part Sakura merely smiled innocently before she was right back to staring at the obliterated wall "Hilarious are you two just now realizing what Sakura-chan will be capable of in the future" Hashirama laughed in moderation.

Naruto nodded with a quiet shudder "Well at least we're on the same side and we know Sakura won't hurt us to badly unless we piss her off, anyway we should really start looking around to see if that Tsunade woman is still here" Sasuke spoke up.

Trying not to let fear of his teammates future capabilities take hold of him "Sasuke's right Jiraiya-sama, there was clearly some kind of fight here or possibly a disagreement" Sakura looked to the Sannin finally.

Well at least she was polite unlike the other two brats "Is it to dangerous to split up in teams of three" Tobirama inquired, apparently not and like it had been for the last three weeks Sakura got stuck with them as they went around Tanzaku Town looking for Tsunade.

By the time it was dinner none of them had found the woman so settled on a restaurant to get something to eat before finding a hotel, inside though was the very woman they were looking for "JIRAIYA" Tsunade jumped up in surprise.

"Tsunade we've been looking for you all over" Jiraiya was immensely relieved as he looked his former teammate over and didn't spot any thing out of place, though that didn't mean Orochimaru hadn't gotten in her head in order to have her heal him.

Honey orbs narrowed "What the hell is going on, why are you here with three genin brats and why were you searching for me…..Grandfather, Great Uncle" the blonde woman cut off in surprise as she stared at two of her family members.

They nodded in response and then sat down at the booth "But how, you aren't reanimated are you, my apologies I'm Shizune Kato" the raven haired woman frowned in concern, before glancing to the booth across from them that sat the three genin.

Since there was no more room at their booth that was full of adults "We're not reanimated, we're living, some kind of incident when we were reanimated, a large blast of chakra washed over us and gave us life again" Tobirama explained carefully.

Confused mostly still on exactly what happened "As for why we were searching for you Tsuna-chan, the elders have chosen you as the Fifth Hokage" Hashirama added which started the argument, but when Tsunade insulted the Third.

Naruto could no longer hold his tongue "Don't you talk about the old man like that Granny" Naruto scowled furiously not liking this in the least, why was she resisting so much, couldn't she accept the position with grace.

Sakura sighed and held her friend back, they as genin shouldn't interfere, that was her mindset until Tsunade said something that really struck a cord within her and Tobirama was massively surprised when the politest out of the bunch of genin stood.

"That's it then you just dishonor their memory, their dream and wallow in your grief and to think I actually looked up to you" Sakura shook her head and stood "We're gonna go find a hotel nearby" she dragged her two teammates with her.

Leaving behind two stunned women until the one spoken to stood in a rage and charged after the girl "Hold it brat, what gives you the right to talk to me like that, you don't know loss or pain or anything" Tsunade gripped the girl tightly by the wrist.

"Maybe not Tsunade-sama but still how could you just abandon your home, your country like this because you lost people, it happens all the time and sure it's tough at first and you grieve but there's a time where you need to put the past in the past and look towards the future they wanted" the pinkette spat ripping herself free.

Honey orbs widened, Tsunade could hardly believe her ears, this brat was talking to her as if she was an equal "Okay that's it you stupid little brat" the blonde glowered and brought her hand down full force.

What she didn't expect was for her hand to be caught in an equally chakra enhanced grip "Uh this is bad isn't it" Sasuke shrunk away from the two obviously temperamental females, dragging Naruto with him as they managed to get out into the streets.

The two former Hokage, Jiraiya and Shizune on their heels "Lady Tsunade, she's a kid, she doesn't know what she's talking about" Shizune tried to hastily calm down the situation unfortunately for her though.

Neither female listened "I'm not saying your grief and sadness over their loss isn't legitimate Tsunade-sama, just that you can't keep punishing yourself, it's time to wake up and face reality" Sakura scowled much like the older woman.

Hashirama looked between both females and hunched his shoulders "Shouldn't we do something Tobirama" the mahogany haired male grimaced not wanting to see the two come to blows or for his granddaughter to get punished for harming the Princess.

"To interfere would be detrimental to our health Anija, it's probably best if we just let them have it out with one another" Tobirama shook his head, his mistake though was that Tsunade overheard him and a smirk formed on her lips.

"A bet then girly, you manage to last a whole week of training sessions with me, I'll apologize to the blonde brat for insulting the Third, throw in this necklace for him, take you on as my second apprentice and go back to the village all while admitting that you were right" Tsunade offered.

Shizune winced "Very well then but I'll have you know Tsunade-sama, I don't give up no matter what you put me through" the fuscia haired preteen princess glared right back while crossing her arms over her chest.

Her teammates were at a loss of what to do when they hurried down the streets to a hotel to get some sleep for the night "Crazy, just crazy" Jiraiya shook his head when the genin were asleep and he was one of the few awake for the time being, until he got to tired and fell asleep himself.


	20. Chapter 19

"Really hate to break it to you boys, but your teammate is going to get pummeled, she'll never last against Tsunade" Jiraiya commented when they all gathered together outside Tanzaku town for the first training session at only 7 in the morning, courtesy of Tsunade herself.

His comment earned two matching glares "Don't underestimate Sakura-chan, she's a lot stronger than you know" Naruto harrumphed unhappily not liking that Sakura's abilities were being discredited even before the training session began.

Next to him Sasuke nodded "Exactly, she's been training, long and hard so don't put her down just yet" Sasuke snorted ebony orbs focused on the two females, he didn't want to miss a thing in the least since it would be a session to remember.

Tsunade scoffed "Those boys put a lot of faith in you girly, so let's see you last against me" Tsunade scowled not liking this one little bit, then with a smirk, leaped forward intending on knocking the brat out quick and easy.

Imagine her surprise when said brat clenched her fist and when she was within range brought it down, the earth exploded beneath their feet and she had to jump back hastily to avoid the rain of rubble from the resulting destruction.

"Like they said don't underestimate me Tsunade-sama, for the village and this country, my friends and family I will not back down no matter what you put me through" Sakura vowed locking burning emerald orbs with shocked honey.

Off to the side Jiraiya gaped "We knew as well Jiraiya" Tobirama said with a little shrug, "Though if I'm being honest, she's able to create a lot more destruction than before" he finished feeling a smirk tug his lips upwards in amusement.

Hashirama chuckled lightly "Quite, looks like Sakura-chan really does care for this country" Hashirama murmured under his breath, it was nice to know that someone did otherwise he wasn't sure if he'd be able to accept her position as Princess.

The ebony haired woman shuddered "Just where on earth did she learn that anyway" Shizune asked once the training session came to an end, over an hour later, in which Sakura had managed to avoid getting slammed seven times out of ten.

Now she was currently flopped on the ground, Tsunade leaned over her "By herself, that's not the only thing Sakura-chan can do" the preteen blonde in the group grinned a whiskered grin and flounced over to his female teammate.

Who sat up with a silly grin "How do you feel Sakura" the raven haired preteen grumped out not liking that he and Naruto were the only ones who weren't beat up this time, it was unusual and he felt like training now.

"Great, Tsunade-sama really tested my limits and pushed me past them as well" the pinkette chattered hands glowing a bright green to heal all of the injuries she'd sustained in the last hour alone, but still smiling like she always did.

Her chakra coated hands drew Tsunade's attention "Brat you know medical ninjutsu as well, for kami's sake, what the hell are you trying to prove by copying me" the honey eyed blonde stomped her way back over to the pink haired brat.

Sakura paused in healing herself "I'm not trying to copy you Tsunade-sama, I learned so that I could protect those important to me" emerald irises narrowed daring the woman to accuse her again of copying her.

"Okay that's enough hotheadedness for the time being, Tsunade, why don't we leave the brats go into town and have a drink yeah" the white haired Sannin offered, distracting his old teammate from pounding on the girl some more and with that signaled their departure.

Shizune shook her head "I'll just stick with them, see you later" the ebony haired woman waved heading after the retreating duo, all she'd witnessed flashing through her head as she went, hardly able to believe that someone else was able to wield chakra enhanced strength.

"You go on Tobirama, I'll stay with these children for the time being, keep an eye on them so they don't get into any unintentional trouble" the mahogany haired male waved his brother off as the three genin wandered away from the makeshift training grounds.

Tobirama eyed his older brother warily for the moment before shrugging "We'll meet up for lunch then" the white haired former Second Hokage suggested then body flickered away intent to scout around Tanzaku for awhile.

Leaving Hashirama to follow after Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura for nearly four hours, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune still absent when they sat down for lunch in a regular tea shop and five minutes after that Tobirama joined them.

"I was wondering about something Nidaime-sama about the body flicker technique" Sakura didn't waste another second in questioning one of the best, soft red orbs shifted in her direction before the man chuckled.

Her heart dropped into her stomach thinking that he wasn't going to answer her question "What were you wondering Sakura-san" Tobirama inquired thinking that it was going to be something silly about how far away one could go using the technique.

What he got was completely different "Not just her, we were all wondering, if a person can match their chakra to another persons could the user of the technique switch places with another" Sasuke put in and Sakura shot him an exasperated glare.

"And we were also wondering about adding different unique items to the body flicker, instead of the standard leaves everyone uses in the village or smoke" Naruto continued acting smarter than usual which really shocked the two Hokage.

Tobirama stared at the three genin before him in surprise "Best answer their questions Tobirama, as it seems like their willing to listen to you quite avidly" Hashirama chuckled finding amusement in the situation as his younger stared at the genin dumbfounded.

Before clearing his throat "Right then it is possible for your question Sasuke-san to sync your chakra to another person and switch places, but it extremely difficult, and you can use other items for the body flicker, such as feathers, flower petals, among a myriad of other things" the white haired male explained.

Immediately the members of Team Seven looked at each other and nodded "Thank you very much Nidaime-sama for answering our questions" the pinkette smiled polishing off lunch and placing some ryo on the table to cover her part of the bill.

"Yeah, yeah, we can't wait to incorporate our own styles and stuff" the blonde knucklehead flashed him a whiskered grin doing the same as his teammate had and pulling out some ryo to pay for his food, which was as usual ramen.

Hashirama watched them vanish in the next moment "My, my the children of this generation are certainly interesting aren't they Tobirama" the mahogany haired male shook his head lightly rising to his feet as well.

Following after the genin, this time his brother came to and once again they were led outside the village "Okay Dope you have to work on that Rasengan thing for awhile, so Sakura and I will get started on syncing our chakra up to one another in order to switch flicker" the ebony haired preteen pointed.

The knucklehead sighed and headed towards a different area littered with little tree's before determination filled him, he would get this jutsu down even if it was the last thing he did and with that all three of them were training just as they usually did.

Until they couldn't go on and they'd finally run out of chakra "Need some help back into the town you three" Hashirama noticed their exhaustion and wondered if they'd even make it back, he doubted it because they'd trained much harsher than usual.

In response the lone girl perked up a bit "I can get Naruto, but I think Sasuke might need some help" Sakura pointed to the Uchiha who was still sprawled out on the ground, covered in bruises, cuts and possibly a broken bone, sweat pouring from his still.

While Naruto was mostly exhausted on chakra "Do not worry about the Uchiha boy" Tobirama snorted before reaching down and hefting the boy onto his feet, and then they were all headed back to the hotel.

"Ugh remind me to not try so hard next time cause that is one hard technique" Sasuke groaned partway there as he finally managed to catch his breath, practicing the body flicker was one thing but this sort of training was a whole other realm of agony for him.

Sakura giggled lightly at him "Least I don't look half as beat up as you do Teme" Naruto sniggered before wincing as an elbow was nudged into his side in warning, he quickly fell silent as they made it the rest of the way to the hotel.

"Good heavens what on earth happened to you two" Shizune shrieked when she saw them drawing her mentor from her hotel room, who stared at two of the genin with shocked honey eyes that instantly filled with wariness.

A moment later their own hotel room door flung open "Can't an old man get some peace and quiet around here, kami the hell did you two do get into a fight with Orochimaru or something" Jiraiya grumbled at first as his nap was disturbed before staring at the genin in horror himself.

Each of them shook their heads "Bunch of brats, here let me heal you up, then your on your own for the rest of the night, just make sure you eat dinner and breakfast and brat you better show up or the bet is off" Tsunade grumbled healing the three idiotic genin brats.

Before sending them off to eat dinner, once they were done they took showers and quickly crawled into their chosen beds in order to get some shut eye and regain the chakra they'd lost during the day to be ready for what would come their way the next day.

Which was basically a repeat "Damn brat stop acting like you understand me" the honey eyed blonde glowered at the girl who could get under her skin so well, it pissed her off, but this brat was different of course.

"Then stop acting like a child throwing a tantrum Tsunade-sama, those that care about you that have been lost wouldn't want to see you like this ever" the pinkette spat knowing just what to say and dodging the kick that would have crushed her spine in the next moment.

It looked like someone had set off an exploding tag as the two females sparred "Scary as usual then, just got to wonder why Sakura-chan is intentionally pissing Granny Tsunade off" the blonde of Team Seven tilted his head to the side curiously.

Earning a strange look "Wait she's pissing her off on purpose" the raven haired Uchiha frowned before focusing his onyx orbs on the sparring duo just as the next blunt statement came and he found the knucklehead to be right.

Jiraiya snorted "You mean you just now realized that" the white haired Sannin shook his head glancing to the temperamental females again and feeling just a tiny bit of trepidation, both of them were strong, stubborn and had extremely short tempers it seemed.

That was it he realized they were alike "Got to wonder why that girl is the way she is, what pushes her forward" the ebony haired woman asked but got no answer, there were very few who understood the fuscia haired preteen and it seemed like neither of her teammates understood her at all.

"For those she cares for there is no one that can break her resolve that is one of the things I've understood while watching her" Tobirama spoke up in the next moment, soft red eyes watching the fight progress until Sakura was to exhausted to go on.

And Tsunade flattened the girl so she was sprawled out on the ground "Tsunade don't be so rough with her, she is the princess of this country, her parents the Feudal Lord and Lady wouldn't be to happy if she was brought back severely injured" Hashirama scolded harshly.

Shuffling forward to heal the girl who intrigued him "Shodaime-sama, my parents understand that I am a shinobi of Fire Country, I don't want to be treated special just because I'm the Princess, I've worked hard to get to this point" Sakura stated firmly.

"Yeah it's kind of a point of irritation for her, but still Sakura you do have to be careful, even if your parents have acknowledged that you won't be giving up your chosen profession, we still have to make sure you make it home to them" Sasuke pointed out.

It wasn't often that Sasuke made a point and with a long suffering sigh Sakura nodded "Just don't be afraid to lean on us sometime Sakura-chan like we do you, we're a team after all" Naruto flashed her the brightest whiskered grin ever.

Earning a fond smile from the young fuscia haired girl "Alright there you go brat all healed up and if you come back to the hotel tonight looking like ragamuffins I'm not healing you this time" Tsunade snorted and stalked off.

Her attendant on her heels "Lady Tsunade please wait for me" Shizune hurried after her mentor once again, Tonton tucked into her arms like usual and then the two women were gone from sight probably to go spend their time at a hot spring or whatever Tsunade fancied.

Leaving behind one Sannin who shook his head "That went well, anyway see you kids around" Jiraiya vanished in the next moment and the genin were left to their own devices, it was something they were use to actually.

As they found something to occupy their time "Oooh look at this Teme, what do you think about this for Hinata-chan" the knucklehead blonde of the group showed off a headband that had little rice-balls etched into it.

Sasuke raised a brow looking the item over before nodding "She'd like it I'm sure but why the sudden interest to get Hyuga a souvenir Dope" the ebony haired preteen questioned, clearly the other boy didn't really know why only that it had captured his attention and he was going to get it for her.

Off to the side of them shifting through a bin was Sakura "Mm I wonder if my little siblings would like this, or Mom, Aunt Mebuki is sure to appreciate this" the pinkette hummed under her breath pulling out rolls of material of beautiful colors.

Watching them from the shadows were the two former Hokage "Don't think I've ever seen her carefree like that before" the former Second Hokage commented, soft red eyes following the lone girl as she flitted about the shop picking out the oddest things.

"Perhaps she's excited about her siblings and cousins that will be coming into this world next year" the former First Hokage chuckled amused at their antics, but he also knew that after this the three genin would get serious again.

He was right to as soon as they finished goofing off in the shop and had eaten lunch, the genin of Team Seven vanished outside the village once more to train hardcore, pushing each other past their limits in order to improve.

All while Naruto worked on perfecting the Rasengan and his two teammates practiced using the body flicker switch technique on one another, it was no surprise to the former Hokage's that the first one to get the technique down was Sakura.

Just as chakra exhaustion caught up with them "Whoa that was totally awesome how you switched places with Sasuke-teme just now Sakura-chan" Naruto shouted exuberantly running towards his downed teammates as they flopped on the ground.

They both gave him tired smirks "Maybe but it was extremely hard to manage just the once, though now I understand a little bit more and will be able to do it again tomorrow hopefully" Sakura yawned exhausted beyond belief, not to mention starved.

"Ugh sometimes I wish I understood chakra like you do Sakura cause it would totally come in handy" Sasuke groaned pushing himself up onto his elbows before flopping back to sore to even more another inch like yesterday.

Thankfully the former First Hokage decided to take pity on them "Here you three go, remember what Tsuna-chan said, though I must say your training sessions are quite intense" Hashirama chuckled hands glowing a bright green as he healed all three of the genin before him.

"And I'm proud of you for managing that much in just two days of practicing" Tobirama praised lightly not wanting to expand their ego's to much, but wanting the girl to know that she'd done good and it had impressed him a little.

Moments later they were all healed up and traipsing back to the hotel for dinner "Kami do you three need to practically destroy your clothes during your training sessions" Shizune was utterly horrified at their appearances for the second night in a row.

Once they'd all gathered in the hotel cafeteria, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke shrugged to tired to really commit to any kind of conversation "Must you train like that anyway stupid brats" Tsunade scowled at them furious that they were all training harshly.

Like seriously how could they even stand to fight one another like that "No point in telling them that, I doubt they'll stop Tsunade" Jiraiya snorted with a shake of his head and soon enough they were all finished eating and heading to their rooms to get some shut eye for the night.

Where the day's repeated until they were on the final day of the bet, but when the genin woke up they sensed something seriously wrong "Uh where's Granny" the blonde frowned as they gathered outside the town.

Not only that but the blonde's attendant was missing, the Sannin that was their mission leader and the two former Hokage "Something's not right, we should go back to the hotel" the Uchiha on the team felt as if they were about to be attacked.

Then quickly ushered his teammates back to the hotel "I agree there's something going on here and I'm going to get to the bottom of it" the pinkette frowned deeply not liking that they'd been abandoned somehow.

With that mindset she turned and headed a few doors down to Tsunade and Shizune shared hotel room and without even knocking threw open the door and found the source of Sasuke's unease, Shizune, Hashirama and Tobirama were all knocked out on the floor somehow.

It was wrong and she hastily jumped to their sides, hands glowing green "Please Tsunade-sama don't go" Shizune mumbled waking slowly while Tobirama was on his feet in three seconds flat after being woken up.

"You three where is she, Tsunade" the white haired Second Hokage demanded harshly of the genin causing them to flinch in response, when he realized they didn't have an answer, he scoffed under his breath and headed towards the window.

Next to rise was Hashirama "Just knew something was wrong with Tsuna-chan, she's gone to meet Orochimaru" the mahogany haired First Hokage shook his head in disappointment, where had he gone wrong.

His gaze turned to the window as it was slid open and just as his brother was leaning his head out a kunai flew in front of his face "That damned Tsunade drugged me, she's gone to meet Orochimaru" Jiraiya appeared struggling and as if he was in a great amount of pain.

This was turning out to be one of the worst situations ever that they'd been in, before Sakura made a decision "Jiraiya-sama I can burn the drug out of your system, then Naruto and I will go with you to stop her" Sakura spoke up.

Every eye turned onto her "Why am I being left behind" Sasuke scowled not happy in the least, he had the necessary skills after all to fight and defend himself, his teammate was being a little overconfident it seemed.

Sakura pressed her lips together "Because Orochimaru is after your Sharingan is he not, Tobirama you will go with them as well, I'll stay here and watch over Sasuke" Hashirama took charge, knowing that it was better this way.

Knowing she was right Sasuke grit his teeth before sighing "Don't worry Teme, we'll come back I promise" Naruto grimaced getting the feeling they were about to be put through hell like never before as they headed towards the window.

Moments later Jiraiya was ready to go as well "Better hurry then cause I have no idea what Tsunade is plotting in that head of hers" the Toad Sage grunted leaping out the window glad he had access to his chakra again.

On his heels were two genin, Tsunade's attendant and a former Hokage "This is probably the worst idea in history" Tobirama scowled unhappily much like the Uchiha boy had earlier when the girl had told him to stay behind.

"Probably Lord Second but this is the only choice we have on the matter" Shizune sighed depressed, this wasn't right would Tsunade really sacrifice them in order to have two of her important people returned.

Upon arriving on scene she was relieved to find that Tsunade had turned down the offer of having Dan and Nawaki reanimated and was currently fighting Kabuto "Bastard as if I'd ever accept anything you told me, it was a lie" Tsunade was cussing left and right at Orochimaru.

While simultaneously destroying the ground and punching the gray haired teenager before her until he went flying backwards "Seems like we have some guests, Jiraiya and the little brat that ruined my plan during the Chunin Exams" Orochimaru glared.

Leaking KI into the air, but to his surprise the girl brushed it off like it was nothing and glared right back "Even if Tsunade-sama is stubborn, she still knows the difference between right and wrong" Sakura snapped and grabbed her scroll with Nuibari after making a clone to stand by Jiraiya.

Unsealing the weapon and launching herself after Kabuto who was a traitor, his onyx eyes widened as he was nearly stabbed by the needle like sword "How did you come into possession of that weapon" Kabuto demanded dodging to the best of his abilities.

Tsunade had really beat him and now he was being forced back by a mere girl, it was kind of degrading really "Nuibari chose me as his next wielder, I won't let you continue to give shinobi a bad name Kabuto" the pinkette thrust her fist out as well.

It slammed into his side and Kabuto was sent flying from the chakra enhanced punch, he hit a rock "S..Scary, that's just from one week of sparring with Granny Tsunade" Naruto gulped staying out of the line of fire as Sakura fought for Tsunade.

Jiraiya had to agree with his gaki of an apprentice "Maybe that's why Homura and Koharu sent her with me and you brat, and the Uchiha boy" Jiraiya mused suddenly, the girl was strong and had the sense to avoid most of the damaging blows Kabuto could deal her.

As he healed himself expertly and leaped into the fray again "Kami what the hell is she trying to prove wielding such a weapon" Shizune couldn't really believe her eyes, then she saw it the glint of wire strewn about the field.

Her eyes widened "Brat's smart I'll give her that much" Tsunade laughed, finally realizing what made that girl so different than any princess they'd had in the past, while most stayed on their pedestals, this one came off it and joined the masses to understand her country.

That's why she had such fire and it burned brightly within her "Interesting idea" Tobirama commented under his breath from nearby as Kabuto found himself entrapped in wires, even Orochimaru was stunned.

"But how all you were doing was swinging that thing around erratically" Kabuto snapped furious he'd been outsmarted by this girl of all people, unable to truly move and any time he tried the wire's tightened.

Sakura held is life in her clutches "It might have seemed that way and that Kabuto was your mistake..ah ah wouldn't do that, see there's exploding tags all around us" Sakura warned catching sight of moment out of the corner of her eye.

Orochimaru froze as he realized that his retainer was in a very precarious position as the wires tightened to the point of cutting into his flesh, his blood drip, drip, dripping to the ground and Sakura gave a vicious smile in response.

Wary at the cause of that expression Orochimaru lunged just as Sakura made a hand sign to set off the exploding tags and after syncing her chakra up to her clone was gone, only to reappear beside Jiraiya in the next moment as the explosion nearly swept them all off their feet.

She was grabbed round the waist by Tobirama and while Naruto was gripped by Jiraiya where they all body flickered to a safe distance avoiding the rest of the blast, when the smoke receded Kabuto was a bloody mess and Orochimaru looked crispy and charred.

And furious, his gold eyes narrowed on her a dangerous glint in their depths and Sakura raised her head high, glaring right back "How did you escape the blast" the Snake Sannin demanded to know in the next moment.

Tobirama smirked "Something that not even you could manage Orochimaru if I were you I'd retreat lest be bested by a little girl again" the former Second Hokage warned still holding Sakura under his arm, not that he didn't trust her but he was best to keeping her safe.

Glaring murderously now Orochimaru turned to his retainer and then in a poof of smoke was gone "He's not going to last long, Kabuto I mean, there was clear homemade poison on the wires of my Nuibari" the rosette commented.

Kabuto would have trouble with that complex poison of hers, that was if they even managed to make it back to where ever their base was "Your very scary Sakura-chan" the blonde on her team gaped, glad that everything was calming down now.

She shot him a fond smile and wiggled indicating she wanted to be set down, on her feet now Sakura headed over to her teammate and checked him over thoroughly "Well between you and Tsunade, we weren't even needed" Jiraiya sulked suddenly.

Causing said females to laugh "Maybe not but it's the thought of backup that counts" the honey eyed woman shook her head in amusement as they started their trek back to the town to pack up and begin their walk back to Leaf.

Seeing as how she'd lost the bet she'd made that pink haired brat "Are we really going back to Leaf" the raven haired woman asked realizing what this meant, Tsunade had lost the bet, now they had no choice but to accept and go back to the village.

Tsunade nodded silently "How did everything go, are any of you injured what about you Sakura" one of the last Uchiha's was right there the moment they entered the hotel room, looking his teammates over with worry in his gaze.

"Just fine Sasuke, I don't think Orochimaru will come after us for a good long while" the pinkette smiled easily, wondering inwardly how the man would manage without Kabuto and his expert healing skills.

A little wary of that carefree smile Sasuke decided he didn't want to know what Sakura meant by that "Doing great, Granny and Sakura-chan did all the work" Naruto admitted with a shudder, more terrified of his female teammate than he ever had been before.

"What did she do" Hashirama questioned in confusion as belongings were packed away in bags and they made sure to tidy up the room before sitting on the best to rest for a little while longer after a hell of a week.

His granddaughter snorted "Strung his subordinate up like he was a piece of meat and then blew him and Orochimaru up, not excluding having poison on that weapons wire of course" Tsunade offered with a smirk.

Proud of her newest apprentice, Sasuke edged away from Sakura at that "Your scary, well scarier than ever" Sasuke shuddered, while Naruto nodded his head in agreement, what was even more disconcerting was the decidedly wicked smile forming on the girl's lips.

"That's not all Tsunade-sama, in the midst of all those exploding tags was a delayed genjutsu tag, uniquely crafted of course that will only activate when he's near a large number of chakra signatures which will then affect his entire base, slowly driving them mad" Sakura added.

"Care to explain how you came up with that sort of plan in a short amount of time" Hashirama scratched his head extremely confused at this point by the young girl in their midst, who was very vindictive when crossed.

Unfortunately for him Sakura shook her head "Had those already thought up, just threw a bunch of idea's together split second and I had a plan ready to go with probably seven back up plans" the rosette mused unsure herself.

Which meant that she'd probably have to come up with some more idea's "Are you sure you're an actual princess" the Toad Sage grunted in frustration of all the gaki that he gets stuck with it had to be three brats that came with baggage attached thank you very much.

Sakura nodded quietly in answer, searching through her pack to make sure she had everything "So are we ready to go home then" Shizune asked once the kids had searched about the room for any odds and ends that might be missing from their packs.

Before situating the bags on their shoulders again and lining up in a row ready to move out "Right then let's go" Tobirama ordered relieved to finally being going home to Leaf himself after a month of being gone.

~Three days later~

After a short trip the giant gates of their village came into view and Sakura quickened her pace, determination urging her forward to make sure nothing else had befell the village while they'd been gone after that second attack from Itachi and Kisame.

To her relief it was in mint condition, minus the construction work still going on "Okay I have work to do, take a few weeks off brats, here blonde brat the necklace I promised, Sakura consider yourself my apprentice now shoo" Tsunade took charge dismissing the lot of them.

Naruto blinked as all the adults vanished on them "Come on I want to check up on Kuri" he sighed feeling exhausted after such a long mission, at the mention of their horse companion, both Sasuke and Sakura perked up before the three of them hurried down the streets to their house.

It was locked just like they expected and Sakura disappeared to the house next door to visit her parents and brother for a few minutes, let them know the mission went well and they were back, collected the keys from Kyogo and returned to unlock the door.

Where they crowded into the foyer breathing in the stale air of their house with disgusted looks "Good at least she's doing well" Sasuke breathed a sigh once they headed out the backdoor and found Kuri snoozing in her stall.

Though at their approach Kuri woke and began whinnying in excitement, stamping the ground with her hoof and tossing her head back clearly happy to see them "Ah sorry girl, next time we're taking you I promise" Sakura apologized patting the horse on the neck.

Digging into the feed bag for a sweet chestnut and found none "Yeah cause walking all over sucks" the knucklehead blonde grimaced making a mental note to remind himself to buy sweet chestnuts for Kuri.

"We'll get you some tomorrow, here's a couple of sugar cubes instead" the ebony haired preteen offered for the excited horse, who gobbled the cubes of sugar and nipped Sasuke's fingers gently in thanks when she was done.

Sakura smiled at that "We're going in now" the rosette patted Kuri one last time and got pats from Naruto and Sasuke before they headed back in to open every window in the house and air it out, while making a few clones each to clean up the rooms of dust, including their kitchen to make dinner.

Before they eventually headed to bed, exhausted from their long mission, they climbed the stairs wearily after closing all the windows and setting up their usual traps, entered their rooms and crawled into their beds to get some shut eye.


End file.
